Le silence est d'or
by Doupi
Summary: Quand Rachel Berry entre en dernière année, personne ne s'attendait à la trouver autant changée. Quel rapport peut-il y avoir avec Quinn ?
1. Prologue

**Très court début pour vous mettre en appétit. Mais non, ce n'est pas le retour de la sadique. Je poste demain le prochain chapitre.**

* * *

><p>Prologue :<p>

Ce n'est pas comme si Finn n'avait pas été prévenu. Non, il avait assisté à la transformation tout l'été et en première ligne. Malgré cela, il espérait encore qu'au moment de la rentrée, toute cette folie redeviendrait normale. Il y avait une chance infime pour que cela se produise mais malgré tout, Finn s'était accroché à tout espoir possible et même impossible quand les premiers devinrent rares. Pourtant quand il l'a croisée, dans les couloirs, le jour de la rentrée, marchant d'un pas trainant, les yeux rivés au sol, elle n'a même pas reconnu sa présence, ni même salué.

Il avait tout tenté pendant l'été : les diners romantiques au Breadstix, les longues soirées de jeux avec ces parents et elle et même les comédies musicales au cinéma – deux, ils avaient été en voir deux. Rien n'avait marché. Il était désespéré. Si, au moins, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Peut-être que cela le soulagerait un peu et il pourrait passer à autre chose. Refaire sa vie et espérer l'oublier. Peut-être …

Quand il y repense, il sait quand ils ont déraillé. C'était avant même que tout commence entre eux. Les premières semaines, après être revenus de New York, abattus et presque vaincus, ils s'étaient tous remis à chanter. Progressivement, comme ça, en douceur, il avait enfin gagné le droit à une seconde chance avec elle. C'est peu après qu'il a compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout était si différent de la première fois : pas de calendriers de couple (Dieu, merci avait-il pensé sur le moment), pas de plaintes sur les rendez-vous au Breadstix où elle ne mangeait qu'une salade, plus de longues tirades ennuyeuses où il cessait d'écouter avant même la fin, plus de tempête de diva (cela le soulageait beaucoup, elle lui faisait un peu peur dans ces moments-là) et mieux, voilà qu'elle avait commencé à jouer avec lui à ses jeux-vidéo. Il ne s'en était pas plaint sur le moment. Peut-être que s'il avait réagi plus tôt ?

Mais il avait fermé les yeux, c'était plus facile. Jusqu'au jour où elle fut en retard (ça non, plus ça ne lui arrivait jamais) et il eut à attendre avec ses deux pères, coincé dans la cuisine. Ils avaient parlé et ce qu'il avait entendu le sidérait. Rachel restait maintenant de longues heures, enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle ne chantait pas, ne répétait plus ses discours, ne dansait plus en faisant la cuisine – Elle ne la faisait plus non plus d'ailleurs – elle n'avait même pas préparé de liste de chansons pour le Glee Club. Ce jour-là, il a commencé à l'observer et ce qu'il a vu lui a fait peur.

Le pire se rappela-t-il, c'était ses yeux. Elle avait toujours eu un visage expressif, illuminé par un sourire de star, le genre qui rayonne même sur les personnes de son entourage. Tout était encore là, le sourire, les expressions, … Tout sauf l'éclat dans ses yeux. Pour qui ne la connaissait pas, rien n'avait changé. Il avait alors pris la facilité lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé de rompre la veille. Il avait dit oui et était rentré chez lui après avoir adressé un regard désolé à sa famille.


	2. Seule

**Contente que le début vous plaise. Un chapitre pour planter le décor, j'ai repris pas mal de choses du début de la saison 3 et j'en ai laissé de côté. Mais ce n'est rien que je ne préciserai si vous ne l'avez pas vu. -)**

**La chanson que joue Rachel seule au piano est « Someone Like you » d'Adèle et les chansons jouées par Rachel et le groupe sont : Adele « Set fire to the rain » pour la première et ils enchainent avec Avril Lavigne « I'm with you ». Je ne sais pas (encore) si cela aurait une influence plus tard sur le récit mais je préfère le préciser.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<p>

Et cela les mène à ici et aujourd'hui. Finn est le premier à la première réunion du Glee Club de l'année. S'interrogeant sur Rachel, il se rappelle ses mots, son expression si détachée avec malgré tout cet éclair de douleur permanent maintenant. Elle n'a pas bronché quand elle a reçu le premier Slushie de l'année, entourée de l'équipe de hockey ricanant. Au contraire, elle a fait demi-tour et s'est dirigée vers son casier sans un mot.

Il est ramené dans le présent par l'entrée un à un des membres du Glee Club. Quand Mister Shue entre, ils sont tous là. Ou presque, il manque à l'appel quatre personnes mais ils ne pensent même une seconde qu'ils soient quelque part ensemble. Sam a déménagé pendant les vacances, changeant de lycée et brisant le cœur de Mercedes au passage. Lauren a peur pour sa popularité et a brisé le cœur de Puck à son tour. La non-venue de Quinn était prévisible selon Puck qui prend la parole lorsqu'on s'interroge sur son cas. Elle lui a affirmé n'avoir plus rien à faire là. Et si tous s'inquiètent du changement de look et du moral de Quinn, le nom de la dernière «perte » n'est même pas évoquée. Finn n'en revient pas, il ne peut se taire.

« Et Rachel ? » demande-t-il en se portant aux côtés de son professeur pour faire face aux autres. Ils ont le bon ton de laisser un silence gêné avant que Puck ne prenne la parole.

« Elle n'est pas là. » Finn roule des yeux à la constatation mais n'a pas le temps de répondre que Mercedes enchaine, « Peut-être que je pourrai avoir plus de solos cette année. » Elle sonne avec espoir, pas du tout attristée du prix à payer pour avoir le devant de la scène. Tous semblent d'accord avec elle, à l'exception de Finn. « Oh, allez Finn, » essaye de l'amadouer Santana. « Elle ne sera plus à te regarder en permanence avec ses yeux de chiot. Cela te fera des vacances. »

Finn est choqué. Il ne pense pas que ses amis, enfin il croit que ce sont ses amis, puissent être aussi … méchants ? Indifférents ? Égoïstes ? Il ne sait même pas quel mot correspond le mieux. Schue intervient alors et annonce d'une voix légèrement marquée par la tristesse : « Rachel est venue me voir ce matin et m'a averti qu'elle quittait Glee définitivement. J'espère que vous parviendrez à la faire changer d'avis car avec la perte de Sam et Lauren en plus, nous n'allons pas parvenir à trouver le nombre de personnes qu'il faut pour … » Schue ne dit pas les derniers mots. Il les pense très fort. Il est quasi sûr que sans Rachel, le groupe va peu à peu se désintégrer et qu'ils ne gagneront pas. Mais il ne dit rien, car il veut laisser une chance à ses enfants de prouver leur valeur.

Finn retourne s'asseoir et ne dit plus rien non plus. Il comprend que de toute façon, ça ne fera pas une grande différence. Glee se passe et le sujet Rachel Berry n'est même plus abordé. Cela aurait été difficile au milieu des cris. Mercedes et Santana se disputant la moindre parole, l'ambiance devient vite tendue quand chacun doit choisir son camp. Finn n'a qu'une envie, sortir et claquer la porte mais quand il voit le regard de Kurt, il se ravise. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas aussi seul qu'il le pense à vouloir le retour de Rachel, s'il parvient à convaincre Kurt de l'aider … Le temps travaille pour lui et contre lui mais Finn a une mission maintenant : Ramener la paix, Rachel Berry et peut-être Quinn aussi. Il sait à quel point ce club compte pour les deux jeunes filles et il n'abandonnera pas.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout de l'école, Rachel Berry est dans l'auditorium. Seule, ses doigts errent sur les touches du piano, jouant quelque mélodie au hasard. Elle attend quelqu'un, quelque chose. Elle semble faire passer toute la tristesse et la peine qu'elle ressent dans son jeu. C'est beau, c'est déchirant et c'est totalement improvisé. Une ombre profite de son inattention pour se glisser discrètement derrière les derniers sièges dans une portion non éclairée à l'abri des regards depuis la scène. Finalement, la mélodie commence à prendre une tournure familière aux oreilles indiscrètes et Rachel se met à chanter. Il y a un tel découragement dans sa voix qu'il fait frissonner les personnes qui l'écoutent. Elle ne chante pas fortement ou n'essaie pas de remplir tout l'auditorium avec sa voix. Non, elle chante doucement, à peine un ton au-dessus du piano. C'est empreint d'une fragilité qui se fissure à chaque mot. Tout au long de la chanson, le piano ne faiblit pas. Il est là, complément idéal de sa voix, il la porte et la fait atteindre de nouveaux sommets. Rachel Berry verse son cœur ici, sur scène et devant ce qu'elle croit être un public vide.<p>

Quand elle frappe les dernières notes, elle n'est pas la seule émue aux larmes. Des applaudissements retentissent, la faisant sursauter et tenter de regarder à travers les spots qui s'approchent de la scène. Bientôt deux garçons et une fille font leur entrée et la rejoignent sur scène. A les voir interagir de loin, on pourrait croire qu'ils ne sont qu'un bête groupe qui s'est formé au hasard. Mais lorsqu'on se rapproche, on se rend compte de l'intimité qu'ils partagent. Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps, cela se voit.

« Merci, d'être venu les gars. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir passer cette journée par moi-même, » parle Rachel du piano où elle s'est réinstallée. « Hey, toujours, ok ? Nous sommes un groupe, une famille, » affirme le grand blond qui s'est emparé de la guitare acoustique. « Alex a raison, » confirme le petit brun caché derrière la batterie. « Tu sais qu'on ne te laissera plus seule maintenant qu'on a été transférés. » Le visage de Rachel reflète tant sa joie que cela en est presque douloureux. « Vrai ? » Dans sa voix coule tant d'espoir qu'on peut presque le voir. « Et oui, » frissonne Marie, la petite blonde en costume de Cherios qui se tient derrière une autre guitare. « Qui savait que Sue Sylvester était aussi terrifiante, » murmure-t-elle pour elle-même alors que Rachel bondit de son siège et l'entoure dans un immense câlin. « Merci, merci. Je suis si contente que vous soyez là. » Le dénommé Alex finit par se démêler des fils et branche le bon dans sa guitare. « Ok, faut qu'on chante pour fêter ça. Des suggestions ? » « Oui, oui, » rebondit Rachel vers le piano. « Ecoutez ça. Je l'ai entendu ce matin. » Elle joue les notes d'introduction avant de lever la tête vers ses amis. Elle continue quand elle voit leurs expressions d'approbation, rejouant l'introduction. Bien vite, la batterie s'ajoute et les deux guitares s'harmonisent ensemble.

La mélodie coule toute seule, comme s'ils l'avaient répétée toute leur vie. Quand les dernières notes de guitare retentissent, ils s'applaudissent eux-mêmes, inconscients de la présence d'une cinquième personne qui ne rate rien de leurs interactions. « Ouais, c'était bien, » approuve Alex, leur expert en instruments de musique. « Peut-être que tu peux rajouter un peu de rythme vers la fin, Luc ? » Derrière la batterie, Luc sourit. « Je suis un peu rouillé, » dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse. « Ca n'est pas un problème, nous avons l'auditoire pour répéter chaque fois que nous le souhaitons. J'ai un accord avec Sue, » les surprend Rachel. « Un accord ? Sue ? » Reprend Marie, incertaine d'avoir bien entendu. « Comment peut arriver à un accord avec cette personne ? » pensent-ils tous. Rachel confirme d'un hochement de tête avant de scruter l'auditorium. L'ombre recule précipitamment dans les ténèbres quand le regard de Rachel passe près d'elle. « Oui, on en parlera ce soir. On la refait ? »

Cette fois-ci, ils ajoutent les paroles. Sans se consulter, comme les vieux groupes le font si bien, il n'y a pas de conflit. Les paroles coulent et leurs voix se mélangent harmonieusement. Pour l'ombre toujours cachée, cette version de la chanson est tellement meilleure que l'original. Comment Rachel n'a jamais atteint cette intensité dans Glee ? Et qui savait qu'elle pouvait jouer du piano ?

Quand ils enchainent avec une deuxième chanson, le temps semble s'arrêter. N'importe quelle personne qui passerait pourrait voir qu'ils ont l'habitude de jouer ensemble. Ils ont cette complicité dans la musique qui fait qu'elle sort comme s'ils venaient à l'instant de la répéter pendant des heures et non pas de la jouer pour la première fois. Alors que les dernières notes retentissent, le gsm de Rachel sonne. Elle consulte le sms rapidement et aussi vite qu'ils sont apparu, le groupe quitte la scène. Ils laissent les instruments derrière eux mais ceux-ci ne restent pas silencieux trop longtemps.

* * *

><p>En effet, le Glee Club fait son entrée. En tête, Santana et Mercedes se disputent toujours. L'ambiance est bien loin de celle affichée par le groupe avant. En deux ans d'existence des New Directions, ils sont de plus en plus éloignés de cette harmonie. Quinn décide de les observer aussi. Elle veut comparer par rapport à la performance précédente du groupe de Rachel. Quand, après plus de vingt minutes de discussions en tout genre et de disputes, ils se sont mis d'accord – enfin ce sont surtout les filles qui doivent se mettre d'accord parce que du côté des garçons, c'est vite réglé. Finn sera à la batterie, Artie et Puck prendront une guitare et chacun a une petite phrase à chanter en plus des cœurs. Mike est parfaitement content de créer une chorégraphie avec Brittany et ils sont déjà tous les deux au travail. C'est un véritable chantier ponctué par les cris de Mr Schuester et des filles restantes. En effet, Santana et Mercedes ne sont pas satisfaites de leur partie. Tina et Kurt, exaspérés à leur tour, font valoir leur point lorsqu'on les prive d'une partie de leur chant pour l'offrir aux deux capricieuses. Et Schue … Schue, il regrette le temps où tout ce qu'il avait à gérer était une tempête de Rachel Berry. Là, c'est comme si on le multipliait par quatre. Il pousse un soupir fatigué, jette un coup d'œil sur sa montre et finit par trancher.<p>

Arbitrairement, il impose les parties et menace de virer quiconque souhaite aller contre son choix. Quinn sourit à ça. Le pauvre, pense-t-elle, il ne durera pas longtemps à ce rythme-là. Elle s'enfonce plus confortablement dans son fauteuil pour écouter la première version. Elle est si attentive, qu'elle ne remarque pas tout de suite la silhouette qui se glisse à côté d'elle.

« Va les rejoindre, » murmure une voix contre son oreille. Quinn sursaute et regarde la personne qui vient de parler. C'est Marie, la jolie cheerleader de tantôt. Celle-ci sourit encourageante et tend la main. « Marie, tu dois être Quinn, non ? » Quinn choquée, se trouve à serrer la main de l'autre sans s'en rendre compte. La bouche ouverte, elle observe les alentours pour voir s'elles sont seules. « Les autres sont chez Rachel. Elle nous a dit qu'elle avait senti une présence pendant notre répétition. C'était toi, je suppose ? » Et elle enchaine sans laisser le temps à Quinn de placer une parole, « oui, ça doit être toi. Elle sera étonnée quand je lui en parlerai. » Quinn se remet alors suffisamment du choc pour parler d'un ton menaçant. « J'en doute parce que tu ne lui diras pas. » Marie se tourne vers elle, une expression amusée sur le visage. « Et pourquoi je ferai ça ? »

Quinn se penche sur l'accoudoir entre leurs sièges, son masque est en place. « Parce qu'à voir le magnifique uniforme que tu portes, je peux choisir de faire de ta vie un enfer. Moi ou … » elle laisse planer la menace avant de se tourner vers la scène où Santana frappe une note. « Moi ou elle. » Un son bizarre se fait entendre quand Marie suit son regard. Elle rit mais elle rit à voix basse. Elles ne veulent pas se faire prendre malgré tout. « Oh, je ne pense pas, non, » se moque Marie. « Pas tant que tu ne reprendras pas mon poste, » ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire à faire pâlir d'envie une pub pour dentifrice. « Mais pour cela, il faudrait te débarrasser de tout ceci, » grimace-t-elle en montrant la tenue noire et les cheveux roses de Quinn.

Un silence tendu prend place entre elles alors qu'elles écoutent la fin de la performance sur Can't stop the beat des New Directions. Elles observent comment ils éclatent presque tous de rire à l'exception de Santana et Mercedes qui se fixent, chacune d'un côté de la scène. Ils finissent par tous partir avec Mr Schue. Marie se lève aussi une fois l'auditorium libre. Elle fait quelques pas, s'apprêtant à quitter quand elle parle à voix normale, cette fois. « Je t'accorde des points pour avoir essayé de me menacer. Je ne vais rien lui dire … pour le moment. Mais si tu lui fais à nouveau le moindre mal, je lui raconte tout et crois-moi, j'en sais beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses, »

Sur cette menace, bien plus aboutie que celle de Quinn, elle fait demi-tour et s'en va rejoindre le terrain de foot. En tant que nouveau capitaine, elle se doit d'être là, tôt.

* * *

><p><strong>Commentez ! Quelles influences extérieures voulez-vous plus tard ? Je pensais à un retour de Shelby ? On ne découvrira pas de suite ce qui se passe dans la vie de Rachel mais cela va se ressentir beaucoup plus dans les futurs chapitres. <strong>


	3. on a besoin de toi

**Pulco : au début de la saison 3 : Quinn est habillée en noir gotique et s'est teint les cheveux en rose. Mmm Dianna Agron avec les cheveux roses, c'était quelque chose. **

**Santana : tu me connais trop bien … comment peux-tu deviner que j'allais faire venir les deux pères ? Je ne vais plus arriver à te surprendre … Va falloir que je me surpasse. **

**Bakachan : No stress Marie est on ne peut plus hétéro. Pas de Rachel/Marie en vue donc. Et peut-être quelques réponses sur le comportement de Rachel ? Qui sait ? Ah oui, moi je sais ce qui se passe … Lol. **

**Je suis heureuse que le début vous plaise. Voici donc le deuxième chapitre avec en bonus plein d'infos sur ces nouveaux personnages. Bon il y aura encore des zones d'ombre mais quel est l'intérêt de tout révéler d'un coup ? Chapitre essentiellement pour mettre en place les plans de chacun en vue de faire revenir tout ce petit monde dans Glee. Qui sait ? Peut-être que ça va marcher ? Ou pas ...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 :<p>

Un peu plus tard ce jour-là :

« Alors, comment était l'école ? Et le Glee Club ? » Interroge Hiram quand la petite bande moins Marie (toujours à la pratique de Cheerleader) fait son entrée à la maison. « Je n'ai pas été, » est la réponse courte et morne que donne Rachel avant de monter et de fermer violemment la porte de sa chambre derrière elle. Luc et Alex soupirent de concert, ils se concertent du regard et Alex suit le même chemin que Rachel. Luc propose gentiment de prendre quelques biscuits et fruits pour manger dans la chambre de Rachel avant qu'ils ne fassent leurs devoirs.

Les deux hommes comprennent aisément le message et le suivent dans la cuisine où ils ne peuvent être entendus de l'étage. Quand la porte fut bien fermée, Luc se tourne et leur demande : « Racontez-moi. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi a-t-elle quitté le Glee Club ? Chanter est tout ce qu'elle aime. » Les deux hommes se regardent et Leroy finit par prendre la parole. « Nous ne savons pas, » commence-t-il en s'appuyant contre le comptoir. « Rachel a toujours été ouverte avec nous comme tu le sais. Nous savons tout ce qui se passe à l'école mais là, elle s'est fermée. » « J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu ma petite fille, » avoue Hiram. « Elle ne chante plus, ne joue plus. Nous n'avons pas regardé une seule comédie musicale depuis le début de l'été et pire encore, elle perd en permanence au scrabble. »

Luc est un peu choqué. Son regard passe de l'un à l'autre. Il sait que c'est grave mais il ne pense pas que ça le soit autant. Qu'est-ce qui a pu blesser Rachel à ce point-là pour qu'elle en arrive là ? Il n'en a pas fort envie mais il se doit demander malgré tout. « Drogue ? Alcool ? Autre chose ? » Leroy gère un hochement de tête négatif. « Rien, elle est clean, » affirme Hiram. « Ce n'est juste pas notre bébé, notre Rachel. » Il y a un silence pendant qu'ils replongent tous dans leurs souvenirs.

« Elle a chanté aujourd'hui, » annonce finalement Luc. Aux regards plein d'espoir, il ne peut s'empêcher de tempérer. « Adèle. C'était déchirant. Je ne l'ai jamais vue atteindre ce niveau. On dirait qu'elle pleure quelqu'un. » Tous hochent la tête dans la compréhension.

« Ne vous en faites pas, nous allons comprendre quand elle le voudra bien, » essaye-t-il de les réconforter. « Bon, je vais les rejoindre ou ils vont trouver le temps long, » annonce-t-il en entassant sur un plateau quelques fruits et biscuits. Il pose aussi quatre verres et une bouteille de jus. Ils auront définitivement soif mais l'eau ne lui semble pas une bonne idée. Il ne veut pas rendre Rachel encore plus triste. Il quitte les deux hommes toujours à discuter dans la cuisine mais ils semblent un peu plus heureux, un peu plus soulagés.

* * *

><p>La porte d'entrée claque au moment où Luc s'apprête à monter les escaliers. Marie fait son apparition, toujours dans son uniforme de Cheerleading. Elle bouge avec difficulté, comme si tous ses muscles étaient douloureux, ce qui doit sans doute être le cas quand on sait ce dont est capable Sue Sylvester. « Hey, » fait-elle en accrochant son manteau. « Hey, petite sœur, comment était ton entrainement ? » Elle soupire et s'empare d'une bouteille de jus pour le soulager alors qu'ils montent à l'étage. « Mortel, cette femme est une folle timbrée. » Luc se moque gentiment. « Quoi, la grande Marie ne peut pas survivre à un petit entrainement de rien du tout ? » « Tais-toi, » dit-elle le tapant légèrement sur la tête pour ne pas faire tomber le plateau qui encombrait ses bras. « Rachel ! Alex ! » hurle Luc « Aidez-moi, il y a un cas de violence domestique ici. »<p>

La porte de la chambre de Rachel s'ouvre précipitamment et les deux adolescents sortent pour fixer le frère et la sœur déjà morts de rire. Rachel, vexée, s'empare du plateau, tourne les talons, roule discrètement des yeux en direction d'Alex et rentre à nouveau dans sa chambre. Les trois autres la suivent et remarquent tout de suite les changements. Les murs sont devenus bleus, un bleu gris très mélancolique et nulle part il n'y a trace de ses grandes affiches de Broadway qu'elle affectionnait tant. Les photos aussi ont disparu, la seule rescapée est un agrandissement d'une magnifique plage avec la mer en fond derrière. Personne ne commente ce nouvel état des choses.

Au contraire, ils commencent par orienter la conversation sur ce qui s'est passé dans l'auditoire plus tôt et en viennent à la conclusion qu'ils pourraient répéter tous les jours. Leur enthousiasme est malgré tout tempéré par Rachel qui ne veut pas rencontrer le Glee Club ou qu'ils sachent qu'elle chante à nouveau. Elle leur fait jurer le secret et leur assure que c'est pour le mieux. Ils essayent bien de l'interroger plus mais elle se ferme, clairement pas encore prête à en parler, même avec ce qui se rapproche le plus de ses amis. Ils travaillent en silence sur leurs devoirs, s'aidant dans les matières qui leur posent problème.

* * *

><p>Après que Rachel leur eût expliqué un problème mathématique particulièrement épineux, elle se tait et semble réfléchir. Les autres retiennent leur souffle. Ils ne veulent pas la pousser mais ils aimeraient vraiment comprendre. Personne n'est surpris lorsqu'elle se met à parler. Elle leur raconte tout depuis le début, même ce qu'ils savaient déjà grâce à ses mails. Elle parle et parle pendant ce qui semble durer des heures. Quand elle s'arrête, elle et Marie sont un désordre émotionnel, des traces des larmes versées strient leurs joues. Les garçons ont plus de mal encore à garder leurs émotions en échec. Maintenant qu'ils sont là, ils ne laisseront jamais cette situation se reproduire. Ils vont veiller sur Rachel et faire en sorte que ce Glee Club ne l'approche plus. Ils lui ont fait suffisamment de mal ainsi.<p>

C'est Marie qui commence, frappant du bout des doigts sur le bureau. Bientôt Luc et Alex la rejoignent dans une imitation de chant qui fait mourir de rire Rachel. La petite diva se sent déjà plus légère, elle ne tombera pas seule cette fois-ci. Peut-être qu'ils me rattraperont, pense-t-elle alors que ses pères les appellent pour le souper. C'est un joyeux désordre qui dévale les escaliers, faisant sourire les deux hommes. Inviter à venir vivre chez eux ces trois personnes incroyables est certainement la meilleure décision qu'ils ont prise. Ils en sont convaincus quand pour la première fois depuis des semaines, ils voient leur fille rire et plaisanter joyeusement.

* * *

><p>Les choses sont calmes pendant les jours qui suivent. Rachel n'est plus seule mais en permanence entourée par Luc, Alex et Marie. Comme ils partagent presque toutes leurs classes, il est facile pour eux de se retrouver. Bien sûr tout ceci ne passe pas inaperçu du reste de l'école. Marie étant la nouvelle capitaine des Cheerios, elle a déclaré Rachel hors limites pour quiconque. Lui faire du mal, c'est s'exposer à un enfer permanent. Rachel lui en est reconnaissante qu'elle n'ait plus à se préoccuper des slushies à l'inverse du Glee Club, devenue par la force des choses, la cible préférée de bon nombre de joueurs de hockey. Ce qui ne fait pas les affaires de Finn, puisque la moitié du club est convaincue que c'est la faute de Rachel.<p>

* * *

><p>Le vendredi, Finn demande à prendre la parole pendant Glee. Monsieur Schuester est comme d'habitude en retard. Rien de ce que Finn a essayé n'a marché jusqu'à présent. Il a bien tenté de parler à Quinn mais celle-ci s'est contentée de le regarder se débattre avec les mots avant de décliner sa proposition. Quant à Rachel, il n'a même pas pu l'approcher, tant elle semble occupée par les nouveaux arrivants quand elle ne disparait pas tout simplement. De plus, le Glee Club n'est pas encore prêt à accueillir son retour, il lui faut le retour de Quinn avant toute. C'est pourquoi il veut prendre la parole. Il faut dire que leurs numéros dans la cafétéria et un peu partout dans l'école ont été impressionnants. Il a même vu l'approbation dans les yeux de Rachel lorsque leurs yeux se sont croisés. La jeune fille continue à se soucier du club. Il ne sera pas difficile de la faire revenir. Quinn représente un plus grand challenge. Il a besoin de ses camarades pour ça.<p>

Une fois assuré de l'écoute de ses camarades, Finn prend la parole. « Il faut faire revenir Quinn. » Tout le monde hoche la tête, parfaitement d'accord avec cela. « Britt et moi avons essayé de lui parler mais elle ne veut rien entendre, » déclare Santana. « Même chose pour moi, » ajoute Puck défaitiste. Finn hoche la tête douloureusement conscient de ce fait. « J'ai essayé aussi, » avoue-t-il. « Sans succès. » « Je peux essayer de lui parler, » finit par admettre Mercedes en regardant de travers les deux autres. « Mais je suis sure qu'elle ne m'écoutera pas. Ce n'est plus la Quinn avec qui j'étais amie. »

« Peut-être que si on lui parle tous en même temps ? » propose Artie. Mais Puck et Santana se contentent de hocher négativement la tête. « Elle se sentirai agressée, » accorde Mercedes. « Non, il faut que quelqu'un lui parle en tête à tête. » Ils réfléchissent mais personne ne se propose. Ils n'ont pas forcément envie d'être à portée de Quinn quand elle en aura marre de leur insistance. Finn s'apprête à proposer de tirer au sort quand une autre idée fait son chemin d'une bien curieuse façon.

« Demandez à Rachel. » La voix de Brittany les surprend tous, ils avaient oublié qu'elle était présente alors qu'elle contemplait en silence quelques photos dans un carnet. « Pourquoi veux-tu que l'on demande au nain, B ? » interroge doucement Santana, fixant méchamment les autres et les défiant d'oser faire un commentaire sur sa soudaine gentillesse. « Ben, vous voulez que Q. revienne, demandez à Rachel de lui parler et elle reviendra. Elle aime bien Rachel. » A nouveau, Santana les fixe un à un, les défiant d'oser dire quelque chose quand Kurt parle d'une voix douce comme celle que l'on prend pour ne pas brusquer un enfant. « On va faire ça, Brittany et si tu allais en parler à Rachel ? » La grande blonde sourit, heureuse de voir son idée approuvée. Elle attrape son gsm et envoie rapidement un message. La réponse ne se fait pas attendre et tous regardent Brittany quitter la salle pour quelque destination mystérieuse, en admettant qu'elle ne se perde pas en chemin.

« Bien, » commence Finn mais il se fait couper par Kurt. « Suis-je le seul à trouver ça étrange ? » « Non » est la réponse qu'il reçoit alors que Monsieur Schue pénètre dans la salle de chœur. « Les gars, j'ai une super chanson pour nous et … »

Le sujet Quinn/Rachel est remis à plus tard. Mais tous ne peuvent s'empêcher de regarder avec espoir lorsque Brittany revient insouciante et sautant avec plaisir le sourire aux lèvres. Mais Finn sait que ça ne sera pas aussi simple. Pourquoi Quinn reviendrait à la demande de Rachel si cette dernière n'est même plus dans le Glee Club ? A la demande de Schue, ils commencent à travailler divers mouvements de danse. Mercedes a bien du mal à tous les intégrer et les railleries constantes de Santana n'aident sans doute pas à détendre l'atmosphère.

Une fois encore, la pratique est longue et peu fructueuse. Ils ont perdu leur âme, comprend Will. Comment va-t-il bien pouvoir remédier à ça ? Il sait qu'il ne faudrait que le retour d'une personne pour que tout redevienne comme avant et qu'ils aient une chance de gagner et d'aller à nouveau aux Nationales. Schuester sait qu'il n'a qu'une personne capable de réaliser cela : Rachel Berry. Il soupire, séparant Mercedes et Santana encore une fois, avant de rejeter la pratique au lendemain. Il espère juste qu'il parviendra à la convaincre facilement. Il sait comment faire. Son nouvel objectif ? Faire revenir Rachel Berry dans Glee partout les moyens.

* * *

><p>Quinn POV :<p>

Je les regarde à nouveau du fond de l'auditorium, bien cachée à ma place habituelle. J'ai été là pour les quatre derniers jours. Ils sont bons, dans le genre vraiment bons, les regarder interagir me fascine. J'ai fait ma petite enquête cette semaine. Luc et Marie, le petit brun et la petite blonde, sont frère et sœur alors qu'ils n'ont même pas la plus petite ressemblance, enfin si l'on exclut leur taille. Elle est gaie, vive, sportive et n'a peur de rien. Elle a un aplomb incroyable. Je veux dire, sachant qui je suis, elle a quand même osé me menacer. Moi ! Quinn Fabray ! On ne menace pas un Fabray sans en subir les conséquences. Je n'ai pas encore décidé ce que j'allais faire d'elle. Sylvester m'a déjà demandé à nouveau de rejoindre les Cheerios, m'offrant la place de capitaine sur un plateau. Je lui ai répondu qu'elle aurait ma réponse lundi à la première heure. J'y penserai ce week-end.

Mes yeux retournent sur la scène et fixent le petit brun, occupé à jouer de la batterie comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lui ressemble plus à Rachel qu'à sa sœur. Timide, souriant en permanence, Luc semble être le petit ami idéal. Romantique, galant (il ouvre les portes devant les filles avant de les laisser passer) et chauffeur attitré de la petite bande, il est à coup sûr quelqu'un sur qui se reposer. Peu avare de câlins, il est très observateur. Il ressemble à un mélange réussi entre Brittany et Rachel. Et je suis presque sure qu'il est gay. Il pourrait être intéressant de le présenter à Kurt.

Alex est plus mystérieux. Grand brun ténébreux, il m'a d'abord fait penser à Jesse St James avant de me rappeler l'acteur qui joue dans Vampires Diaries, celui méchant là, vous voyez ? Je ne retiens jamais son nom. Enfin, toujours est-il qu'il a sa part d'ombre et de mystère. J'aime ça. A ma connaissance, il n'a pas de liens avec les trois autres. Il est issu d'une famille complètement différente et porte un nom différent. Oui parce qu'il s'avère que Marie et Luc sont de la même famille que Rachel du moins si l'on en croit leur nom de famille. J'ai découvert ça mardi, par hasard en fouinant dans leurs dossiers scolaires. Tous leurs dossiers sont vierges et presqu'aussi parfaits que celui de Rachel. Le seul élément frappant, c'est l'école d'où ils viennent … Je vous le donne en mille … Carmel. Et à en croire leurs dossiers, ils ont tous fait partie de Vocal Adrenaline. Si Rachel était toujours dans Glee, je l'accuserai de vouloir à tout prix répéter ses erreurs. Il faut croire qu'une fois avec Jesse ne lui a pas suffi.

Sur scène, la musique s'éteint. La sonnerie du portable de Rachel troue l'air, les avertissant de la venue des New Directions. Je me demande brièvement qui avertit Rachel ainsi. Je resterai bien assister à cette répétition aussi mais entre les hurlements de Santana et Mercedes, il est difficile d'apprécier la moindre performance après avoir entendu Berry et son groupe. Je me dirige vers mon casier pour récolter ce dont j'ai besoin pour faire mes devoirs ce week-end. Une note y a été glissée.

Une belle écriture a laissé quelques mots nets et précis sur la page. Cette écriture, je la reconnaitrai partout même si elle n'est pas signée.

_Rencontre-moi derrière le terrain de football pendant l'entrainement des cheerleader. _

Je me demande bien ce qu'on me veut et qui sera là. Je fourre la note au fond de mon sac. Avant de me tourner vers le parking. J'essaie de me convaincre que je n'irai pas et je sens craintivement mes pas me mener contre ma volonté. Peut-être que ça ne sera pas si terrible. Je m'arrête à la sortie de l'école : football ou parking ? Parking ou Football ?

* * *

><p><strong>Loooooong Chapitre qui se termine comme je les aime avec plein de questions. Avouez que vous avez cru un moment que Rachel allait parler de ce qui s'est passé pour qu'elle soit comme ça. Ouais moi aussi, j'y ai cru mais c'est juste trop tôt.<strong>


	4. Curiosité

**Fin de chapitre délicat et c'est pour ça qu'il m'a fallu autant de temps pour le sortir. Je m'en excuse d'avance, il me fallait faire des choix quand la direction de l'histoire. Dans l'ensemble, quelques indices sur ce qui s'est passé pour Rachel cet été et un peu de Quinn aussi. Si tout va bien et que tout le monde collabore, on devrait avoir plus d'explications sur cet été mystérieux dans le prochain chapitre.**

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

Je m'approche prudemment des gradins. Je sais que je n'aurai pas dû venir mais pour une fois la curiosité est la plus forte. Et si elle savait ? Si Marie avait vendu mon secret ? Non, j'ose espérer qu'elle est honnête. Sinon, et bien ma décision est toute trouvée, je ferai de sa vie un enfer. Au loin, j'entends Sylvester hurler quelque chose sur la pyramide. Sans doute qu'une des filles a vu sa jambe trembler et la voilà partie pour dix tours de terrain ou quelque chose du genre. Coach peut être un monstre quand elle le souhaite mais au moins, elle nous maintient dans une forme physique impressionnante. Ca me manque par moment. Mais, je ne suis pas venue pour cela, il faut que je trouve mon mystérieux rendez-vous. Ce n'est pas difficile. Il n'y a qu'une personne dans les environs. Je repère Rachel aisément. Sa tenue rose tranchant habilement dans le gris des gradins. Elle est assise sur la plus haute des marches. Je gravis souplement jusqu'au sommet, mes yeux ne quittant pas sa silhouette.

Elle est occupée à lire un de ses livres que nous devons découvrir pour le cours d'anglais avancé. Mais elle ne fait pas un mouvement pour remarquer ma présence quand je m'assois à côté d'elle. Je pose mon sac entre nous et me concentre sur l'entrainement devant moi. Rachel préfère continuer à se concentrer sur son livre. Je ne dis rien, après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui ai demandé à la voir. Nous restons assises en silence pendant encore une dizaine de minutes. Ma patience est à bout. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici.

Je me lève et ramasse mon sac. Je me détourne et commence à partir quand sa main agrippe mon bras et de sa voix si douce, elle me supplie de rester. Je soupire mais toute volonté m'a quittée à l'instant même où elle a posé sa main sur moi. Je me retourne et la fixe. Pas question de lui rendre les choses faciles, je préfère rester debout. Elle hoche la tête comme si elle lisait mes pensées et elle commence à parler. « Tu devrais revenir dans Glee. » Automatiquement, mes murs montent, mes défenses sont en place. Glee. Pas question que j'aborde ce sujet mais mes pieds ne bougent pas, je suis piégée au sol, piégée par sa main toujours sur mon poignet. Alors, je lui demande d'une voix agressive, plus agressive que je ne l'aurai voulu. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Depuis quand te soucies-tu de Glee ? » Elle me regarde un peu mal à l'aise à son tour et baisse les yeux, incapable de tenir mon regard. Les mots suivants sont murmurés mais je suis sure qu'elle a dit qu'elle se soucierai toujours de Glee. Finalement, elle relève les yeux et se recompose. « C'est ta famille Quinn, tes amis. Tu devrais les laisser t'aider. » Elle ignore complètement ma remarque, comme toujours quand elles ne lui plaisent pas.

« Ma famille … Et où étaient-ils cet été quand j'avais besoin d'eux ? Où étaient-ils lorsque mes parents ont voulu à nouveau me mettre à la porte ? » Je m'arrête là. Je n'avais pas l'intention de dire ça. Je ne voulais pas que ça se sache. « Tes parents ont voulu te mettre à la porte ? As-tu besoin d'un endroit pour vivre ? Parce que sinon, je peux … » Je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse une proposition que nous regretterions toutes les deux. « Stop. Ne dis plus un mot. » J'ai utilisé le ton dur que je ne prends que lorsque j'intimide quelqu'un. Elle doit le sentir car elle me lâche vite le poignet et tremble un peu. Bizarrement, cela me fait me sentir mal mais à cet instant, je ne peux m'arrêter. « Je n'ai besoin de rien venant de toi. Rien, tu m'entends. » Je fais demi-tour maintenant que je suis libre. Je m'éloigne rapidement sans me retourner mais je sens ses yeux plantés dans mon dos. « Quinn, » m'appelle-t-elle mais je continue. « Pense à Glee, » me hurle-t-elle finalement juste avant que je ne tourne à l'angle des gradins.

Penser à Glee. Pourquoi retournerai-je là-bas ? J'allume une cigarette, elle m'aidera à m'éclaircir les idées. Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais plus entendre parler de Cheerleading ou de Glee. Ma tête me fait mal et tout se mélange. Rachel, Glee, Sylvester, on dirait qu'ils dansent tous dans mes pensées. Attendez, est-ce que je viens seulement de m'avouer ça ? Je hais mes pensées, voilà pourquoi j'ai rejoint les Shanks, pas besoin de penser avec eux. Je jette ma troisième cigarette sur le sol et la regarde avant de monter dans ma voiture. Je hais ma vie.

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV<p>

Rachel regarde s'éloigner Quinn la démarche figée et raide. Elle se sent triste. Si elle avait su pour Quinn, elle aurait fait beaucoup plus. Mais la blonde avait disparu pendant les vacances, personne n'était arrivé à la joindre et au fil du temps tous devaient s'être lassé. Rachel avait essayé aussi et puis l'événement était arrivé et elle s'était concentrée sur elle. Elle avait été trop blessée pour penser à autre chose qu'elle-même. Ce n'est pas comme si Quinn l'aurait aidé de toute manière. Elles avaient été amies pendant un temps mais maintenant … Maintenant, Rachel ne sait pas définir cette relation. Elles ne sont plus vraiment ennemies mais on ne peut pas dire qu'elles sont amies non plus. Aux yeux de Rachel, Quinn tolère sa présence. Elle soupire et remballe son livre. Marie aura bientôt terminé l'entrainement et Rachel veut pouvoir intercepter Brittany pour lui expliquer sa conversation avec Quinn. Pourvu que Santana ne soit pas dans les parages en même temps, jusqu'à présent, elle a toujours réussi à bien l'éviter. Dans le doute, elle envoie un sms à Brittany pour lui demander de la rejoindre sur le parking.

Sur le parking, il n'y a plus personne. L'heure est déjà bien avancée, il fera bientôt noir et la majorité des adolescents quitte l'école dès qu'ils le peuvent. Deux raisons valables pour lesquelles il ne reste quasi plus personne ici. Au loin, Rachel repère Quinn qui jette une cigarette à terre avant de monter dans sa voiture et de s'éloigner rapidement. Ce geste la fait grincer des dents et elle traverse le parking pour la jeter à la poubelle à quelques mètres de là. Quand elle se retourne, elle voit Brittany qui arrive sur le chemin qui mène au parking. Malheureusement, elle n'est pas seule. Santana l'accompagne. Poussant un soupir et regrettant l'absence de Marie ou de n'importe qui d'autre pour faire tampon entre elles, Rachel se dirige vers les deux filles. Brittany la repère très vite et se dirige vers elle.

« Hey, Rachel. » Elle lui sourit brillamment. « Hey, Brit, » Rachel lui retourne son sourire bien qu'un peu atténué, la bonne humeur de Brittany rend difficile tout autre comportement. « Nain, » la salue brièvement Santana mais elle n'y fait pas attention. « J'ai parlé à Quinn. Je pense qu'elle va revenir dans le Glee Club … » Rachel hésite Comment expliquer à Brittany que Quinn est cassée, détruite et sans doute submergée par sa douleur ? Qu'elle a besoin de ses amis et de leur soutien ? Elle opte pour l'honnêteté comme chaque fois qu'elle parle avec la grande blonde. « Elle a mal, Britt. Il faudra que vous soyez là pour elle. Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'était disputée encore avec ses parents et qu'elle avait failli se retrouver mise à la porte à nouveau. » A ces mots, Santana qui ne prêtait qu'une attention partielle à la conversation, se retourne et fixe Rachel d'un regard dur. « Comment sais-tu ça ? » Elle est tellement surprise qu'elle en oublie d'insulter la petite diva. Celle-ci l'ignore et répond aux yeux de Brittany qui posent la même question. « Nous avons parlé. Vous n'avez pas à me croire, allez l'interroger. » Santana s'avance jusqu'à envahir l'espace de Rachel et ouvre la bouche pour parler mais elle est interrompue par une voix forte qui la fait grincer des dents. « Un problème, Lopez ? » La latina ferme les yeux, fronce le front dans la contrariété avant de se tourner et de fixer Marie.

Marie, les mains sur les hanches, toujours dans son uniforme de capitaine, attend une réponse. Son sourcil se lève, exigeant une explication. « Non, viens Brittany. Il faut qu'on rentre. » Les deux autres observent la retraite avant de faire leur chemin à leur tour vers la voiture de Rachel. Ce n'est que quand Marie est installée à la place du conducteur qu'elle reprend la parole. « Ça va ? » interroge-t-elle en posant une main rassurante sur la jambe de Rachel. « Juste des mauvais souvenirs qui reviennent, » assure Rachel avec un pauvre sourire. « Je vais aller bien. » Marie hoche la tête, peu dupe mais elle change malgré tout de sujet. « C'est Brittany qui t'envoie les sms pour l'auditorium ? » interroge-t-elle, revenant sur un sujet plus neutre. « Oui, nous sommes copains dans le placard parce qu'on ne peut pas être vues ensemble. » Il y a une pause avant que Rachel n'ajoute. « C'est juste qu'elle pense différemment de nous, tu sais. Mais tout le monde la croit bête.» Marie opine de la tête. Elle aussi a remarqué que la blonde avait souvent de justes remarques, surtout sur les gens. Le reste du trajet se passe en silence et vite, Marie range la voiture à côté de celles des pères de Rachel.

Santana est vite oubliée quand elles rentrent dans la maison et trouvent les garçons occupés à jouer à leur propre version du scrabble. Les observer est simplement passionnant, ils ne sont jamais d'accord et surtout quand ils ne se souviennent plus des mots qu'ils ont interdits. La soirée se poursuit dans les rires et le jeu. Marie n'essaye plus de faire parler Rachel et celle-ci lui en est reconnaissante. Elle n'est pas encore prête à en parler, même si elle sent que son cœur commence tout doucement à cicatriser. Ce qu'elle ignore c'est que demain tout va changer.

* * *

><p>Leroy POV<p>

Elle a appelé aujourd'hui. Je savais que ça arriverait un jour mais après le fiasco de la dernière fois, je ne veux pas de cette femme près de ma petite fille, elle qui commence tout juste à se reconstruire. Je le vois parfois dans ses yeux, cet éclat de douleur qui n'y était pas avant l'été. Nous ne savons toujours pas ce qui s'est passé, ce qui a changé mais je suis certain que cela à avoir avec le Glee Club. Sinon pourquoi aurait-elle arrêté de les voir du jour au lendemain ? Je suis assez sûr aussi que c'est la faute de cette Santana. Rachel tremble et ses yeux se ferment lorsqu'elle est mentionnée dans une conversation. Jusqu'à présent, je me suis retenu d'aller l'interroger. Hiram m'a poussé à attendre quand il a vu les bienfaits qu'apportaient ses cousins et Alex.

Quand je les entends courir dans la maison, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que notre maison n'a jamais été aussi remplie, aussi chaleureuse. Cela sera dur après la nouvelle année lorsqu'ils retourneront à Carmel. Rachel ne le sait pas encore et l'on ne veut pas poser une date limite. J'espère que les choses continueront d'évoluer comme c'est le cas à présent. Mais pour cela, il va falloir prendre des précautions avec la venue de cette … femme. Je ne vois pas d'autres mots pour la désigner. J'aimerai, comme Rachel et Hiram, parvenir à ne voir que le bon et pardonner mais je ne suis pas comme eux.

Du coin de l'œil, j'attrape l'expression interrogative de mon époux. Je soupire et discrètement, je lui indique la cuisine. Il est temps que je lui parle de ce qui est à venir. Nous allons devoir être fort pour traverser ça.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV :<p>

Le lendemain matin

Je soupire et ferme les yeux brièvement quand mon père me dépose enfin sur le parking du lycée. Je hais être en retard. La matinée a mal commencée pour moi. Tout d'abord, j'avais oublié de brancher mon réveil après avoir reçu deux sms de Quinn hier soir, plutôt inquiétants d'ailleurs. Ce matin, je n'ai donc pu brûler mon énergie supplémentaire pendant ma routine du matin. J'ai dû aussi me contenter d'un toast vaguement grillé pendant que je tentais de rattraper mon retard. Mais Luc, Alex et Marie ont dû se résoudre à partir sans moi, nous avions un test en première période et je ne souhaitais pas qu'ils soient en retard à cause de moi. Ce qui m'amène à maintenant, moi entrain de courir sur le parking vide en essayant de calculer le temps qu'il me faudrait pour atteindre mon casier et me rendre à ma première classe sachant que la cloche sonne dans 2 minutes.

Je suis tellement préoccupée à consulter ma montre que je ne fais pas attention à ce qui se passe devant moi. Si bien que je ne vois pas la personne qui attend sur les marches de l'école une cigarette à la main et la renverse. Nous nous retrouvons toutes les deux sur le sol, elle en-dessous de moi. Elle pousse un petit gémissement et j'ouvre les yeux pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Quinn Fabray. Figée par la peur, je me perds dans ses yeux qui tournent vers un vert orageux. Aie, je ferai mieux de disparaitre mais bizarrement, je ne ressens pas l'envie de me lever et de détaler. Non, je reste là, couchée sur elle au milieu du parking. J'observe ses yeux et elle me repousse comme si elle tentait de cacher quelque chose. Je bondis sur mes pieds vivement et lui tends une main secourable qu'elle ignore en tentant de bredouiller une excuse potable. « Quinn, je … je suis désolée de ne pas avoir prêté plus d'attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi car si je l'avais fait, je n'aurai assurément pas manqué de remarquer ta présence. Je m'excuse aussi de t'avoir ainsi fait chuter au sol et j'ose espérer qu'il n'y a que des blessures légères. Je suis parfaitement disposée à t'escorter jusqu'à l'infirmerie afin que l'on puisse les soigner d'une façon correcte et saine. » Je m'arrête une seconde pour reprendre mon souffle et ne peux continuer face à la rage qui brille au fond de son regard. J'avale ma salive difficilement. Je suis définitivement morte, j'observe les environs mais personne ne peut se porter à mon secours.

Elle me fixe tellement fort que je suis sure de voir de la fumée qui sort de ses oreilles. Je retiens mon souffle et ferme les yeux. Quoiqu'il va se passer maintenant, ce sera pire que lorsque j'ai voulu l'aider pendant le bal. J'espère juste qu'elle va éviter mon nez. Je l'entends bouger et me retrouve à retenir ma respiration à nouveau. Ce qui suit est un peu flou, j'entends sa voix me dire près de l'oreille « Fais attention, Berry. On se retrouvera, » quand j'ouvre les yeux, elle n'est plus là. La seule preuve de sa présence est sa cigarette toujours allumée par terre. A cet instant, la cloche sonne et je suis officiellement en retard. Je cours avec encore le mince espoir d'arriver avant mon professeur et m'en sortir sans retenue mais la chance est faible.

Comme cette matinée commence mal, me dis-je en moi-même en réfléchissant à tout ce que Quinn pourrait me faire subir pour ce matin.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre, confrontation RachelSantana. Un peu de Quinn sans doute aussi et oserai-je le dire ? mais sans promettre rien du tout, peut-être un récit de ce qui s'est passé pendant l'été ? Quelles sont vos suppositions ? Et n'hésitez pas si vous avez des envies, un personnage que vous avez envie de voir plus ou que sais-je ? Tant qu'on ne tombe pas dans un Finchel, tout ira bien pour moi ;-)**


	5. Souviens toi

**Me revoilà, sorry pour la looooongue attente mais je voulais peaufiner ce chapitre au maximum. En effet, c'est sur lui que repose la grosse première partie de mon histoire. Rassurez-vous, on ne devrait pas descendre plus bas. Mais pas trop de parlottes, il me semble que vous vouliez des réponses non ? Oh, comme d'hab, l'italique, c'est pour le passé et les flashbacks.**

* * *

><p>Rachel POV :<p>

_Comme cette matinée commence mal, me dis-je en moi-même en réfléchissant à tout ce que Quinn pourrait me faire subir pour ce matin. _

L'accident avec Quinn est bien loin dans mon esprit à l'heure du déjeuner alors que je fixe le bout de papier rose dans ma main. Seuls quelques mots sont écrits : Rachel Berry, retenue une heure. Cause : Retard en cours de chimie. « Je n'ai jamais eu de retenue, j'ai un dossier parfait » est la seule pensée claire qui traverse mon cerveau. Autour de moi, Alex, Luc et Marie essayent désespérément de me sortir de ma torpeur et de me faire réagir. Ce n'est que lorsque le silence se fait que je relève les yeux. Mauvaise idée. Santana Lopez et Brittany Pierce m'observent depuis l'autre côté de la table. Marie les regarde l'air furieux. Je cligne des yeux, comprenant qu'une question a dû m'être posée. « Je … Désolée, Britt. J'ai quelques difficultés à convaincre mon cerveau que ce papier, » j'agite un peu le papier rose et leurs yeux se posent dessus une seconde avant de revenir à moi, un peu incrédules. « Est bien réel. Je n'ai jamais été en retard de toute mon existence et je ne peux croire que par la faute de Q… » Le nom de Quinn manque de m'échapper mais quand je vois le regard de Santana se rétrécir, je flanche et modifie, « Q… mon réveil, je sois devenue une de ces personnes qui ne comprennent pas la politesse qu'il y a d'arriver à l'heure et … »

« Ouais, ouais, on sait. » Santana me coupe aussi efficacement que l'on coupe l'arrivée d'eau d'un robinet. Ma bouche s'ouvre mais plus rien n'en sort. Les mots restent calés au fond de ma gorge, prisonniers de ma propre peur. Bizarrement, elle tempère ses propos lorsque le regard de Marie se fait meurtrier. « Berry, » ça commence bien, pas d'insultes. J'attrape ma bouteille d'eau pour boire une gorgée sans la quitter des yeux alors qu'elle abaisse sa voix et avoue dans un murmure, « nous avons besoin de ton aide. » J'ouvre des yeux incrédules et je suis loin d'être la seule. Alex et Luc ont une expression choquée mais Marie et moi n'arrivons pas à traiter les mots. Est-ce que l'on vient juste d'entendre Santana réclamer de l'aide ? Je regarde nerveuse autour de moi, en attente de je ne sais pas, d'un signe de l'apocalypse ou de la preuve qu'il gèle en enfer, quelque chose du genre. Mais rien ne vient et je sais que je ne rêve pas puisque je me suis pincée discrètement sous la table. J'avale ma salive et commence à parler, « Bien que je ne sache pas en quoi, je puis t'être utile Santana, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer l'ironie de la situation. En effet, alors que tu as presque toute l'école à tes pieds, » j'insiste sur le presque car elle ne peut plus me contrôler, ni contrôler notre petit groupe ou Quinn. « Il te sera donc facile de trouver quelqu'un qui souhaite effectivement t'aider à résoudre ce qui doit être un problème hautement grave. Aussi, si tout ceci n'est qu'une blague comme je le pense, je te prierai de cesser de nous importuner afin que l'on puisse manger en paix. Au revoir, Santana. Passe une agréable et heureuse journée. » Ses yeux brillent de mille et une promesses de morts douloureuses et sanglantes comme Quinn plus tôt ce matin. Personne ne refuse quelque chose à Santana. Brittany pose sa main sur son épaule et chuchote quelques mots à son oreille. Elle se détend visiblement et va s'asseoir à la table des Cheerleader.

« Rachel, est-ce que je peux te parler ? » J'opine et attends. « Seule, » précise Brittany en me montrant l'extérieur de la cafétéria. Marie se lève pour venir avec moi mais je la rassure d'un sourire et elle se rassoit. Je suis et interroge Brittany du regard. Pendant tout le trajet, je sens différents regards sur mon dos. « En quoi puis-je t'être utile Britt ? » J'ai comme la désagréable impression que cela a un rapport avec Quinn. « Avec San, nous avons été hier la voir à sa maison. Elle n'a même pas voulu nous parler ou nous voir. » Je suis perdue. « Vous avez été à la maison de qui ? » Ses yeux innocents me transpercent. « A la maison de Q. Elle n'était pas là pour nous. C'est sa maman qui nous l'a dit mais on a parlé avec elle. » J'écarquille les yeux. Pourquoi Quinn rembarrerait ses deux meilleures amies ? « Ce qu'elle veut dire Berry, c'est que nous avons besoin de ton aide pour atteindre Q. » La voix de Santana dans mon dos me fait sursauter. Je me recroqueville et me cache partiellement derrière Brittany. Tout ceci me rappelle trop de souvenirs.

« Je m'excuse, d'accord. » Ma bouche s'ouvre à l'admission. Santana s'excuse ? Je me pince, sens la douleur et vois ma peau prendre une coloration rouge. J'aurai une marque demain. « Je n'aurai pas dû faire cela et je sais que tu ne veux sans doute n'avoir rien à faire près de moi mais Quinn a besoin de ton aide. » Je ne suis pas encore réduite au silence. « Tu t'excuses ? » est tout ce que j'arrive à articuler. Elle hoche la tête et soupire. « Je sais que tu ne crois pas une merde qui sort de moi maintenant et je comprends ta méfiance mais … » Brittany se déplace et lui serre la main avant de se tourner vers moi. « De quoi te souviens-tu de l'année passée, Rach ? » Je ne veux pas me souvenir. Ça fait encore trop mal. Pour Brittany et ses yeux de chiots battus, je veux bien faire un effort. Je m'appuie contre le mur et me laisse couler vers le sol. Mon regard se fait lointain et fixe sur le mur en face mais ce n'est pas ce que je vois à l'intérieur de ma tête. Non, dans ma tête, je suis de retour à la soirée où ma vie a changé.

* * *

><p><em>Quelques jours après la défaite aux nationales à la maison de Rachel :<em>

_La sonnette se fait entendre plusieurs fois. C'est bizarre, je n'attends pas d'invités me dis-je en moi-même. Étant seule à la maison, je me dirige pour répondre à la porte. Sur le seuil se tient la dernière personne que je m'attends à voir ici, Santana Lopez dans toute sa gloire. La bouche ouverte, je ne peux la saluer comme je le ferai pour n'importe qui d'autre. Elle arbore un grand sourire et me pousse pour entrer. « Hey, Berry. Besoin d'un coup de main pour te préparer ? »_

_Elle est déjà dans le salon quand je reprends mes esprits et ferme la porte. « Bonjour Santana, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? » Aux dernières nouvelles, elle était furieuse contre moi mais quand je lui ai appris que je n'avais pas l'intention de retourner avec Finn, elle a bien voulu me « pardonner ». Par pardonner, j'entends qu'elle a recommencé à m'adresser la parole et à me dénigrer dès qu'elle le pouvait. On ne change pas tout malheureusement. Et voilà qu'elle se tient là dans mon salon, occupée à détailler un des nombreux cadres d'un air pensif quand elle se retourne pour répondre à ma question. « Je suis venue t'enlever pour aller à la fête de Puck. » Je hoche la tête comme si c'était une chose normale qu'elle vienne m'aider à me préparer pour une fête où je n'irai pas. « Je te remercie de ta préoccupation mais je n'y vais pas. Personne n'a envie de me voir. » Elle s'avance vers moi. « Berry, je ne suis pas aveugle. Je sais qu'il y a au moins une personne qui meurt d'envie de te voir en mini-jupe et avec un peu plus de peau que tu n'en montres d'habitude. Si tu es honnête, tu avoueras que cela fait des mois que tu la déshabille du regard.» Moi qui espérai être discrète. « Je … je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles. Mon attirance pour Q… Finn est purement platonique. » Elle me regarde l'air moqueur, n'ayant pas du tout raté mon presque lapsus. « Et je pensais que tu étais la plus intelligente du collège, » se moque-t-elle. Sur ces mots, elle quitte le salon en direction de l'escalier et monte vers ma chambre. Je l'entends me crier. « Je vais t'aider avec Q. » Je ne tarde pas à la suivre, peu désireuse qu'elle entre dans ma chambre seule._

_Une heure plus tard, je suis habillée correctement selon les critères de Santana. Pour ma part, je considère qu'il s'agit d'un choix osé mais pas plus que les vêtements de mon fantasme Britney Spears. Selon elle, cela fera baver Quinn. Parce qu'il semble, contre toutes attentes que ma jolie blonde joue dans la même équipe que moi. Santana ne comprend pas comment nous ne sommes pas encore tombées dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elle quitte après m'avoir fait promettre d'être présente. Maintenant, je suis juste nerveuse. Et si ce n'était qu'un jeu de leur part ? J'ai envie de croire Santana, elle me semblait si sérieuse._

* * *

><p><em>À la maison de Puck ce même soir :<em>

_Lorsque que j'entre dans la maison de Puck, je suis direct envahie par la musique et les odeurs d'alcool. Mal à l'aise, je tire un peu sur ma chemise bleue pour la faire descendre en-dessous de mon nombril. Elle montre bien plus que je ne souhaiterai, surtout couplée à cette mini-jupe. « Hey, Berry. Tu as décidé de te joindre à la fête, » remarque Noah en me tendant un verre rempli d'un liquide bizarrement coloré. « Tu es hot, ce soir. » « Je te remercie Noé mais je suis de corvée conduite, » dis-je en repoussant l'offre. Mais il ne s'avoue pas vaincu. « Oh allez, Berry. Juste une bière n'affectera pas tes capacités de conduite. » Je hoche la tête et fixe la boisson qu'il me tend. « Une bière, Noé. Pas un de tes cocktails. » Il fait la moue et me fait le geste d'aller me servir dans la cuisine. Je suis arrivée avec pas mal de retard, ils sont déjà tous pour la plupart souls. Par tous, je veux dire l'ensemble du Glee Club. Seuls Finn et Kurt jouent les bons samaritains et ne boivent pas. _

_Alors que je me dirige vers la cuisine, j'observe mon entourage. Je fais une pause au moment de rentrer dans la pièce lorsque j'aperçois Kurt se faire embrasser fougueusement par un Blaine très ivre. Cela me fait sourire, surtout lorsqu'on voit la tête de Finn derrière. Alors que je m'apprête à entrer dans la cuisine, j'entends des voix fortes qui en sortent. Curieuse, j'entrouvre juste assez la porte pour mieux entendre. Un bref coup d'œil me confirme mes soupçons. Il s'agit de Mercedes, Quinn et Santana qui se disputent. Par manque de chance, je ne comprends pas leurs paroles. Je décide d'attendre un peu, peu désireuse d'atterrir dans ce nid de frelons seule. _

_Lorsque j'entends les trois filles rire, je me dis que c'est le bon moment pour me montrer. Poussant doucement la porte, je me dirige silencieusement vers le frigo et ramasse une bouteille d'eau non ouverte. Malheureusement, je ne passe pas si inaperçue. « Hey, le nain. Quoi de neuf ? » M'interroge Santana déjà très ivre. Je me retourne et fais face aux trois filles. Je me demande quel jeu elle joue en repensant à son comportement plus tôt dans la nuit. Je décide de rester polie malgré tout. « Bonsoir Santana, as-tu un bon moment ? » Elle grimace comme si je venais de l'insulter. Mais plutôt que de m'agresser, elle se tourne vers Quinn qui me fixe d'un étrange regard. Peut-être que Santana avait effectivement raison et qu'elle ressent la même chose pour moi. J'écarte cet espoir, je me suis promis de prendre tout ce que la soirée m'apporterait et pour une fois, de ne pas courir après ce que je souhaite. _

_Au moment où je m'apprête à quitter, Santana parle à Quinn occupée à prendre une gorgée de sa propre boisson, un cocktail de Puck. « Hé Q ? Tu savais que le nain, ici, avait une chose pour toi ? » Quinn recrache violemment dans son verre et se tourne vers la latina, furieuse mais celle-ci poursuit. « Parce que si vous jouez dans la même équipe, ça serait hot. » Mercedes à côté est perdue. Elle n'est pas sûre que l'on parle bien de la sexualité de Quinn ? Madame je prie plutôt que me laisser toucher ou j'ai fait un bébé avec le meilleur ami de mon copain ? Elle pouffe doucement dans sa boisson, Quinn n'est pas gay. J'ai rougi dès les premiers mots, comprenant que Santana allait se jouer de moi et que je n'aurai jamais dû m'ouvrir. Je tente de me défendre quand le regard de Quinn se pose sur moi, incendiaire : « Je … Je … » Mais Quinn ne me laisse pas élaborer, ayant récupéré du choc sans doute, elle me dévisage avec un air de dégout. « Je ne peux imaginer de personne plus immonde, » commence-t-elle d'une voix dangereusement basse. « N'as-tu donc aucun respect pour toi-même ? Ou pour les autres, obligés de te supporter. Va voir ailleurs, tu me donnes envie de vomir. » Elle fait une pause et je vois Mercedes sourire largement comme si elle approuvait. Santana pour sa part regarde choquée et ses yeux voyagent entre Quinn et moi. Mais Quinn n'en a pas fini et alors que je vais passer la porte, j'entends encore sa voix. « Regardez-la. Des personnes comme elle ne devraient pas exister. C'est pathétique. » Je retiens mes larmes du mieux que je peux, esquive Noé qui vient aux nouvelles et Finn et son regard de chien battu. Quand enfin, je suis dehors, je laisse mes larmes couler. Consciente, que je ne pourrai jamais conduire correctement, je fais le choix de rentrer à pied. J'habite tout près et cela me permettra de me recomposer une façade pour mes pères. _

_Dans l'air froid de la nuit, je sens comme si une partie de mon cœur m'était arraché et qu'il gisait là-bas sur le comptoir d'une cuisine banale, piétiné et anéanti._

* * *

><p>Quand je lève les yeux, cette fois, c'est pour rencontrer ceux larmoyants de Brittany. Elle se laisse glisser à côté de moi et sans gêne alors que nous sommes au milieu de l'école, elle me prend dans ses bras et me berce. Elle répète sa question. « De quoi te souviens-tu ? » Cette fois, j'ai le courage d'y répondre. « De tout … De toute la soirée. Je n'étais pas ivre <em>moi<em> cette nuit-là. » Je le précise en insistant sur le moi quand je regarde Santana. Dans son regard, je vois un millier d'excuses mais c'est trop tard. Elle a tué dans l'œuf toute chance que j'aurai pu avoir avec Quinn et ce avant même que je puisse en faire l'expérience.

« Nous avons besoin de ton aide, Rachel. » avoue-t-elle encore. « Quinn a besoin de ton aide. » Je la regarde pas du tout impressionnée, j'ai décidé depuis longtemps que je n'aurai plus rien à faire avec Quinn ou Santana ou quiconque dans le Glee club. Cela fait trop mal. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Marie, Alex et Luc qui se dirigent vers nous. Je soupire de soulagement, bientôt tout ceci ne sera à nouveau qu'un souvenir. Toutefois, je lève les yeux et ajoute, sérieuse. « Ce n'est pas toute l'histoire, Santana. »

* * *

><p><strong>Suite dans le prochain chapitre car ça devenait beaucoup trop long pour un. Suite donc : confrontation RachelBrittany/Santana et en prime intervention de Luc/Alex/Marie et décision de Rachel. Saupoudrez du plan désespéré d'un certain Mr Schuester et de Finn et vous avez une idée de ce qui va se passer dans la suite. Allez, je vais être sympa. Prochain chapitre dimanche ? **

**Que voulez-vous pour la suite ? Réconciliation facile entre Santana et Rachel ? et entre Quinn et Rachel ? Est-ce qu'elle peut vraiment pardonner d'avoir brisé son cœur ainsi (même si ce n'est pas intentionnel ? Pour rappel, Quinn était soûle.) Doit-elle en faire baver à tout le monde ? Retour de tout le monde dans le Glee club ? Autre chose ?**

**Oh et quelques petites réponses encore :**

**Santana : le Faberry sur fond noir. Ca va venir. On ira beaucoup plus loin dans cette fic-ci. Promis. Mais tout vient à point.**

**Bakachan : Faire parler Quinn est beaucoup plus compliqué que faire parler Rachel surtout qu'elle a eu tout l'été pour perfectionner ses murs de défense. Mais qui sait ... dans le prochain chapitre peut-être ?**

**Zikiki : je ne pense pas surprendre à ce point. Non ? c'est une réaction prévisible de Quinn ?  
><strong>


	6. Routine quotidienne

**Désolée tout le monde, le chapitre est en ligne depuis dimanche mais j'ai oublié de l'ajouter à l'histoire donc vous ne saviez pas le lire. C'est au moment où j'ai voulu ajouter un autre que je m'en suis rendu compte. Voilà erreur réparée. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas de trop ?**

**Sinon, pour répondre aux quelques questions dont je me souviens, je ne sais pas encore si on aura du Brittana. Sans doute que oui mais pas à haute dose. On aura quelques allusions et quelques « conversations » par ci, par là. Par contre, nous ferons face à une amitié Pezberry dans les prochains chapitres. Mercedes s'est retrouvée dans les « méchants » parce que je la déteste depuis le début de la saison 3. On va essayer de corriger ça, non ?**

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

Je soupire d'un air abattu. Mais je sais qu'il faut que je termine cette conversation rapidement. Je me détache de Brittany et me place entre elles et mes amis qui arrivent. « Ce n'est pas tout, Santana. Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Tu ne peux pas à nouveau marcher dans ma vie et me forcer à faire quelque chose. » Derrière moi, je sens la présence d'Alex et Luc. Je vois Marie se mettre entre nous, rendant la discussion difficile. Je pose une main tranquille sur son bras et me déplace pour me positionner à côté d'elle. « C'est ok, Marie, » dis-je rapidement en frottant ma main sur son bras pour l'apaiser.

Santana ne prête pas attention à eux, au contraire, elle me supplie, « Berry, je te protégerai. » Je hoche tristement la tête vers elle. « Tu l'as déjà dit la dernière fois et regarde où nous en sommes. Te souviens-tu de l'avoir promis ? Ou bien étais-tu déjà trop ivre pour tenir tes promesses ? » Elle ne dit rien. J'espère qu'elle comprend que je veux être laissée seule maintenant. J'entraine Marie avec moi, confiante que Luc et Alex suivront. « Au revoir Britt, » je lui dis par-dessus mon épaule pour faire bonne mesure. « J'espère qu'on se verra encore au parc. »

Je compte les pas qui nous éloignent de la cafétéria. « Sur quoi était-ce tout ceci ? » m'interroge Luc. Je souris, il n'a pas fallu dix pas pour qu'ils craquent. « Ce n'est rien d'important. » Je tente de les apaiser mais même moi, j'entends le mensonge dans ma voix. « Mais, ça a avoir avec cet été ? » pousse Marie. Je n'ai toujours pas raconté l'histoire et je ne me sens pas de repasser à travers, ici à l'école. Toutefois, ils m'observent avec inquiétude et je sais que je vais avoir à fournir des explications. Alors, je me contente de hocher la tête affirmativement. « Donc c'est important, » insiste Luc. Je sens un mal de tête pointer à l'horizon. « Oui, alors, c'est important. » Je me contente de dire les mots qu'ils attendent de moi et soulagement, ça marche … ou presque. « Que vas-tu faire à ce sujet ? » demande Alex qui est resté curieusement silencieux jusqu'à présent. A son regard songeur, je suis sûre qu'il a compris beaucoup plus de choses que les deux autres. « Je … rien, j'ai déjà essayé. Il est temps que je tourne la page. » Il hoche la tête à ma réponse comme si elle était logique pour lui. Il s'apprête à répliquer mais une annonce aux haut-parleurs l'interrompt, les demandant au bureau de Figgins.

Ils me regardent et je sais qu'il faut que je les rassure sur mon état. « Allez-y, je vais très bien m'en sortir en Anglais. » Je les quitte avec un dernier sourire pour finir les quelques pas qui me sépare de mon casier. J'attrape les quelques livres qu'il me faut pour l'après-midi et me dirige vers ma prochaine classe. Pas question de ramasser une seconde détention aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV<p>

Pendant que Rachel fait son chemin vers sa prochaine classe, ses amis, eux, font une curieuse découverte en arrivant au bureau de Figgins. En effet, Leroy les y attend la mine sombre. Presqu'instantanément, ils savent. C'est le jour. Marie lutte un peu contre les larmes pendant qu'ils prennent place à côté de Leroy mais c'est Alex qui prend la parole. « C'est aujourd'hui, hein ? C'est fini ? » Leroy hoche la tête tristement. « Oui, Alex, votre père est mort cette nuit dans son sommeil. Il n'a pas souffert mais ce n'est pas pour lui que je suis là. » Luc se rapproche de Marie pour lui offrir un peu de réconfort. Leur père … leur père adoptif vient de perdre sa bataille contre le cancer et dire qu'ils devaient passer Noël avec lui. « Le problème, » commence Leroy, « c'est que nous n'avons pas encore votre garde. Je sais que votre père avait commencé à remplir les papiers mais il n'a pas eu le temps de les renvoyer. » Marie se sent mal, elle ne veut pas retourner dans cette grande maison vide, surtout pas avec … « Qui a notre garde alors ? » interroge Alex, posant la question que personne n'avait le courage de formuler. Leroy soupire « Votre belle-mère. » Marie secoue la tête. « Ce n'est pas possible, elle ne peut pas. Ils sont entrain de divorcer. » Leroy affiche un pauvre sourire. « C'est le cas. Malheureusement, tout comme les papiers de votre garde, votre père ne les a pas signés. Donc légalement, elle est votre tutrice. » Un silence ponctue ses paroles. « Est-ce que cela veut dire que … » demande Alex en se tournant vers Figgins toujours silencieux. « Vous avez été transférés ce matin pour Carmel h… » Il n'a pas le temps de terminer qu'on entend trois exclamations. « Non ! » « Elle n'a pas le droit ! » « Je n'y retournerai pas ! »

Leroy tente de calmer les trois enfants mais ceux-ci restent sourds à ses arguments. Ils ne cessent de répéter « ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible. » C'est Marie qui parvient à reprendre ses esprits en premier. « Que faisons-nous ? » Leroy hausse les épaules. Toutes les procédures sont lancées et comme c'était la volonté de votre père, nous allons avoir l'appui de la justice. Mais en attendant, vous devez déménager. » Il réfléchit et ajoute. « Ce ne sera que le temps de quelques mois. A Noël, vous serez de retour. » Les trois enfants hochent la tête, vaincus. La pensée de Noël, plus de deux mois plus tard, ne les réconforte pas tant que ça.

« Pouvons-nous retourner en classe ? Rachel doit s'inquiéter, » interroge Luc. Figgins se contente d'un hochement de tête, désireux que tout ce drame quitte son bureau. Leroy verbalise ce qui s'est décidé entre eux avant qu'ils n'appellent les enfants. « Vous pouvez terminer la journée, ici et récupérez tout ce qu'il y a dans vos casiers. Demain, vous commencez à Carmel. » Les trois s'apprêtent à quitter la pièce quand Leroy ajoute vivement. « N'en parlez pas à Rachel, nous lui expliquerons la situation ce soir. » Marie comprend sa préoccupation. Sa fille commence tout juste à redevenir humaine et elle va avoir à faire face au reste, seule.

Le chemin vers la classe d'anglais se fait en silence, uniquement interrompu par un arrêt à chacun de leurs casiers.

* * *

><p>Le reste de la journée se passe normalement. Après sa dernière heure de cours, au lieu de se diriger vers l'auditorium comme ils le font toujours. Alex, Luc et Marie accompagnent Rachel jusqu'à la salle de détention mais celle-ci les rassure tout de suite. Elle n'a aucun problème à rentrer en bus de façon à ce que ses amis n'aient pas à l'attendre.<p>

* * *

><p>Quand elle entre dans la salle, elle ne reconnait aucun des élèves présents. Elle tend à l'enseignant son formulaire rose et s'assoit dans un coin. Elle ne bronche pas de son travail quand la porte s'ouvre et laisse passage à Schuester. Celui discute quelques secondes avec le professeur assis à l'avant de la salle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entend la voix qu'elle lève les yeux de son travail. « Rachel ? » Elle soupire au moment où elle rencontre les yeux interrogateurs de Schuester. « Oui, Mister Schue. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous ? » Demande-t-elle poliment malgré son attitude qui montre qu'elle ne veut rien avoir à faire avec lui dans un présent immédiat. « Oui, tu peux venir avec moi et prends tes affaires s'il te plait. » Elle hoche la tête, ramasse rapidement ses notes et les remet au fond de son sac avant de le suivre et de quitter la salle. « Santana m'a dit que tu étais en retenue donc je suis venu te chercher. Autant que tu fasses quelque chose d'utile à la place, » l'informe-t-il quand ils marchent ensemble vers une destination inconnue de Rachel.<p>

Elle l'observe, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il veut dire par ces mots un peu mystérieux. C'est lorsqu'elle prend conscience des couloirs familiers qu'elle comprend. Elle s'arrête et commence à parler au moment où il lui fait face. « Monsieur Schue, je sais que vous … » « Non, Rachel, » l'interrompt-il en revenant quelques pas en arrière. « Je ne cherche pas à changer ta décision. J'ai juste besoin d'un avis éclairé sur quelques chansons. » Rachel pense pendant une minute avant de finalement hocher la tête et de continuer leur chemin vers l'auditorium. « Je vais attendre là-bas, » dit-elle en soulignant la table posée sur les gradins, plus haut. Elle le laisse se diriger, seul, vers la scène et bientôt, tous sont autour de lui. Rachel remarque immédiatement le manque de cohésion dans le groupe. Mercedes et Santana se disputent en permanence, Kurt et Blaine les regardent en soupirant comme si c'était un spectacle quotidien. Un peu à l'écart se tient une jeune fille que Rachel n'a croisée que dans les couloirs jusqu'à présent.

Finalement, Santana s'avance, les lumières se tamisent un peu et les autres se placent derrière elle. Le piano joue l'intro et le cœur de Rachel se serre quand elle reconnait la chanson. Qui ne la reconnaitrait pas ? Adèle passe quasi en permanence à la radio. Il faudrait vivre au pôle Nord pour ne pas la connaitre.

Rachel se sent légèrement mal à l'aise pendant tout le solo de Santana. Mais lorsque tout s'éteint et que seule la voix de Santana se fait entendre doucement répétant des paroles du refrain comme si elle s'adressait directement à Rachel. Elle la fixe droit dans les yeux, refusant de détourner le regard.

« Nothing compares, no worries or cares. Regret's and mistakes they're memories made. Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste? Nevermind, I find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you too. »

Rachel finit par céder la première, baissant les yeux vers ses mains. Elle écoute d'une oreille distraite, cherchant son téléphone pour envoyer un sms à ses amis. Mais Schue arrive à cet instant près d'elle et commence à commenter chaque partie de la chanson, lui demandant parfois ce qu'elle en pense. Après avoir répété la chanson quatre ou cinq fois, Schuester renvoie le Glee Club et se tourne vers Rachel pour avoir son analyse. Cette dernière soupire puis fixe son regard vers la scène quand elle commence à détailler. « Santana met trop de force dans sa voix et surjoue la chanson. Tina devrait reprendre une partie du refrain afin de lui apporter une touche plus douce. Mike et Brittany devraient danser ensemble et non pas séparer et avec des partenaires incompétents. Finn doit faire des progrès sur sa justesse dans les notes basses et ses pas de dance. De plus, lui et la nouvelle sont systématiquement en retard dans les ponts. Cela déséquilibre la chorégraphie. Mercedes devrait arrêter de chercher à se mettre en avant en permanence, elle ne fait que briser l'harmonie. Et Kurt pourrait gagner le droit à une partie du solo de Santana, afin de créer un effet inattendu dans le public et de réamorcer la chanson. » Le tout est dit sur un ton monocorde et clairement ennuyé.

Quand Rachel termine, elle jette un coup d'œil à sa montre, se lève et salue son enseignant. « Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir poursuivre avec vous, monsieur Schuester mais je dois prendre le bus pour rentrer et mon heure de retenue est terminée. Bonne journée. » Elle fait quelques pas vers la sortie lorsqu'elle entend son nom appelé. « Rachel, … » elle se tourne et fixe Schuester. « Reviendras-tu dans le Glee Club ? Ton talent et ta voix nous font cruellement défaut. » Elle savait que le sujet serait abordé à un moment ou à un autre. Le plan était tellement transparent. « Je ne reviendrai pas monsieur Schuester. Vous avez juste besoin d'une personne en plus. Ils se débrouillent très bien sans moi. » Schue s'avance. « Tu te trompes, ta présence nous manque. C'est comme si notre famille n'était pas complète. » Elle tourne les talons pour ne pas qu'il voie ses larmes. « Au revoir, monsieur Schuester. » Elle s'enfuit presqu'en courant.

Elle ne va pas loin malheureusement. Alors qu'elle arrive dans le parking, elle repère une silhouette solitaire, appuyée contre la dernière voiture présente. Ne voulant pas parler, Rachel dévie sa route et commence un long détour vers l'arrêt de bus. Alors qu'elle quitte le parking, elle entend un moteur démarrer derrière elle et elle relâche le souffle qu'elle tenait. Elle s'installe à l'intérieur de l'abri de bus et attend. Seulement, ce n'est pas le bus qui s'arrête devant elle. C'est une belle voiture de sport rouge. La fenêtre passagère s'abaisse et le visage de Santana apparait. « Je vais te reconduire, monte. » Rachel secoue la tête négativement. « Merci, Santana mais le bus ne devrait pas trop tarder. » Santana soupire et baisse la tête une seconde. La fenêtre remonte, le contact est coupé et elle sort de la voiture. Elle vient s'asseoir à côté de Rachel sur le banc. « Je ne mords pas, tu sais et le bus en a encore pour une bonne demi-heure avant d'arriver. Laisse-moi te reconduire et tu seras chez toi dans dix minutes. » Rachel sort son téléphone et joue quelque peu avec. Si Santana dit vrai, elle pourrait tout aussi bien appeler Marie ou Luc et ils viendront la chercher.

Elle réfléchit et fait l'erreur de lever les yeux vers le visage de Santana. Il y a là quelque chose qui convint Rachel d'accepter. « D'accord. Mais tu me conduis directement à la maison, pas de détour ou embrouilles, ok ? » demande-t-elle sérieusement, cherchant le moindre trace de mensonge. Santana hoche la tête, se lève et ouvre la porte passagère. Comme Rachel n'a pas bougé, elle ajoute. « Je le jure sur la tête de Brittany. Directement à ta maison, sans détour, ni embrouille. » Elle sourit lorsque ses paroles font bouger la diva. Celle-ci s'installe dans la voiture et la latina referme la porte derrière elle. Elle fait rapidement le tour et se retrouve derrière le volant. Avant de mettre le contact, elle désigne la radio et murmure timidement. « Choisis la musique que tu veux. »

Rachel s'empare de l'ipod et commence à faire défiler les playlist quand la voiture se met en marche. Un titre l'attire et elle le sélectionne. Elle observe le nom de la playlist quand quelques notes se font entendre dans le silence de l'habitacle. « Que veut dire R.09.011 ? » s'enquit-elle comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance et que ça ne l'intéressait pas au plus haut point ? « R. pour Rachel et les nombres sont la dernière fois que j'ai mis à jour : 09 pour septembre et 011 pour le nombre de chansons dedans. » La diva est intriguée mais ne dit rien d'autre que « Oui, c'est logique. » Comme si le fait que son nom soit associé à une des playlist est effectivement normal. Elle se concentre sur la chanson qui se joue mais ne reconnait pas les paroles qui passent. Elle se fait une note mentale de vérifier sur son ordinateur les paroles de toutes les chansons présentes dans la liste.

Plus rapidement qu'elle ne le pense, Santana se gare devant la petite maison. « Voilà, te voilà rentrée. Puis-je t'emprunter ton téléphone, une seconde ? Je dois envoyer un sms et je n'ai plus de batterie sur le mien. » La petite diva acquiesce et récupère son gsm dans sa poche. Rapidement, le message est composé et envoyé, du moins c'est ce qu'il semble au premier abord. Santana le tend en retour mais au moment où Rachel s'apprête à le prendre, elle l'enlève hors de portée et explique. « Je t'ai ajouté mon numéro. Appelle-moi quand tu as besoin. N'importe quand, à n'importe quelle heure, pour n'importe quoi. Ok ? » Elle attend que Rachel hoche la tête affirmativement pour lui rendre docilement. La diva récupère son sac à ses pieds et sort de la voiture. Au moment de fermer la porte, elle fait étalage de sa politesse habituelle. « Merci Santana pour le trajet. Et tout le reste. » Santana se contente d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire et repart dès que la portière est refermée.

Rachel fait son chemin jusqu'à la maison et croise son père qui l'attend à la porte. « Je pensais que tu reprenais le bus, poussin. » « Quelqu'un m'a proposé un trajet de retour, » dit-elle avec un sourire qui trouve bientôt son écho sur le visage de Leroy. « J'en suis content. Comment s'est passé la journée ? » « Mieux, maintenant que je suis à la maison. Il y a juste eu ce moment bizarre où Luc, Marie et Alex ont été appelé dans le bureau du principal mais ils m'ont dit que ce n'était rien de grave. » A ces mots, le visage de Leroy se plisse un peu et d'une voix douce, il avertit sa fille. « Il faut que nous parlions justement. Viens, allons dans la cuisine, on nous y attend. »

* * *

><p>Ce soir-là, ces deux pères lui expliquent toute la situation pendant le souper. Comment leur père est mort et qu'ils ont dû retourner dans leur ancien collège, comment ce n'est qu'une situation provisoire et qu'ils seront de retour rapidement. Mais ils ne peuvent lui donner de dates précises, Rachel termine son assiette en silence, comprenant que dès demain, elle retrouvera les slushies et autres insultes qui lui étaient épargnés jusqu'à maintenant. D'une voix douce presque éteinte, elle souhaite une bonne nuit à ses deux pères et les serre dans un câlin avant de monter se coucher. Dans la nuit, elle lâche sans bruit les larmes qu'elle a retenues depuis que Santana l'a accostée à l'abri de bus.<p>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin voit Rachel reprendre sa routine quotidienne. Après une heure de vélo elliptique et une bonne douche, elle descend prendre son petit déjeuner et son père la dépose à l'école puisqu'elle n'a plus personne pour la conduire. Elle a pensé une seconde à appeler Santana mais elle est encore persuadé qu'il s'agit d'une blague ou autre chose. Elle se faufile dans les couloirs mais elle ignore que la rumeur est déjà en marche depuis hier et que sa présence seule, sans ses anges gardiens est rapidement relayée dans toute l'école. Elle ne voit pas les trois joueurs de football qui se dirigent vers elle, les mains pleines de gobelets remplis de glace. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se tourne après avoir fermé son casier qu'elle s'en rend compte, elle ne peut plus échapper à l'embuscade alors elle ferme les yeux et retient son souffle. Un bruit d'éclaboussures retentit dans le couloir silencieux et quelques exclamations de surprise se font entendre.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'ai voulu le faire plus long et il en sera ainsi pour tous les prochains. Prochain chapitre arrivera rapidement. Avec du Pezberry, retour de Quinn dans les affaires et Finn qui vient aux nouvelles. Ce sera très centré sur Rachel et je m'en excuse pour ceux qui préfèreraient plus de Brittana mais je ferai mon possible. <strong>


	7. Comeback de Q

**J'espère que ce chapitre va apporter certaines réponses. Même si je sais qu'il y aura beaucoup de questions à la suite malheureusement.**

**Pour l'anonyme qui a posté un commentaire. Je m'excuse pour l'utilisation du « collège », c'est vrai que par chez moi, nous n'utilisons pas « lycée » donc ,ben nous sommes moulés par notre environnement, n'est-ce pas. Je vais essayer de faire attention à l'avenir. **

**Santana : Pas d'inquiétude, ils vont revenir rapidement autour. C'est pour ça que je n'en ai pas trop dévoilé, on va sur du looooooooong terme avec celle-ci. Je penchais pour une trentaine de chapitres ? Comment ça sonne ça ?**

**Junko, je suis ravie de compter à bord. Surtout que nous allons avoir à faire à une forte présence de Santana/Brittany dans les chapitres à venir. **

**Zikiki, tu m'en vois désolée d'interférer ainsi avec tes révisions. Peut-être que je devrais prendre une pause, non ? En tant que prof, je me sens coupable de vous voler loin de l'école.**

* * *

><p><em>Le lendemain matin voit Rachel reprendre sa routine quotidienne. Après une heure de vélo elliptique et une bonne douche, elle descend prendre son petit déjeuner et son père la dépose à l'école puisqu'elle n'a plus personne pour la conduire. Elle a pensé une seconde à appeler Santana mais elle est encore persuadée qu'il s'agit d'une blague ou autre chose. Elle se faufile dans les couloirs mais elle ignore que la rumeur est déjà en marche depuis hier et que sa présence seule, sans ses anges gardiens, est rapidement relayée dans toute l'école. Elle ne voit pas les trois joueurs de rugby qui se dirigent vers elle, les mains pleines de gobelets remplis de glace. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se tourne après avoir fermé son casier qu'elle s'en rend compte. Elle ne peut plus échapper à l'embuscade alors elle ferme les yeux et retient son souffle. Un bruit d'éclaboussures retentit dans le couloir silencieux et quelques exclamations de surprise se font entendre.<em>

Rachel ouvre un œil prudent, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle n'a pas senti la morsure froide de la glace. Ce qu'elle voit l'a fait haleter légèrement. Santana se tient devant elle, Azimio tient encore une tasse remplie mais sa veste est pleine d'une substance verte. A côté de lui, les deux autres se sont immobilisés et regardent terrifiés en direction de la cheerleader. « Je suis sûre que vous n'alliez pas faire ce que je pense. » C'est Azimio qui se recompose le premier. Il attaque de front, furieux de voir sa veste ainsi salie. « C'est quoi ton problème Lopez ? Depuis quand tu protèges les losers ? » Santana fait un pas en avant et croise les bras sur sa poitrine. En un instant, un cercle de plusieurs mètres est dégagé. Personne ne veut se trouver dans les parages quand elle arbore ce regard-là. « Je ne protège pas les losers. Je t'empêche de faire quelque chose de stupide. Même si cela me semble difficile. »

Les yeux d'Azimio s'allument lorsqu'il comprend qu'elle l'a insulté. « Pousse-toi, j'ai un travail à faire. » Santana reste campé devant Rachel. « Non ! » Azimio regarde vers ses deux copains et hausse les épaules. « Ok. » La suite est un peu confuse pour Rachel, elle voit Santana repousser la tasse qu'Azimio brandit vers elle et la dévie vers le joueur à côté de lui. Celui, aveuglé par la glace rouge, ferme les yeux, lâche les gobelets qu'il tenait, éclaboussant tout le couloir pour se frotter les paupières. Azimio fou de rage se tourne pour attraper une des deux tasses restantes. Il tente de l'envoyer mais Brittany apparait et s'en empare avant qu'il ne puisse. Elle la tend à Santana qui entretemps a renversé l'autre tasse sur le troisième garçon qui ne comprend pas très bien ce qui se passe. Puis celle-ci se tourne vers Azimio, le regard furieux. « Je vais oublier que tu as tenté de jeter ceci, » elle fait miroiter le gobelet devant ses yeux, « sur la capitaine des cheerleader malgré les nombreux avertissements que je t'ai offerts. Mais approche-toi encore à moins de dix mètres d'elle, » elle souligne Rachel derrière elle. « Et je vais te réduire en poussière après avoir fait de ta vie un enfer. C'est clair ? » Azimio et tout le couloir la regardent choqués. Santana fait un pas en avant et entre dans l'espace personnel du rugbyman. « Je t'ai demandé si c'était clair ? A moins que ça ne soit déjà trop exigé de ton petit cerveau ? » Les trois se contentent d'un hochement de tête affirmatif avant de s'enfuir en direction des vestiaires.

Très contente d'elle, Santana se tourne vers Brittany et Rachel derrière elle. Britt a englouti Rachel dans un immense câlin et serre tellement que l'autre ne semble plus pouvoir respirer. « B. relâche la, elle ne peut plus respirer. Tu auras tout le temps de lui faire des câlins pendant la journée. » La blonde dépose la petite brune de retour sur ses pieds et saute de joie à l'idée de passer toute la journée avec Rachel. Santana s'approche, essayant d'effacer toute trace d'agressivité. « Ça va ? » Rachel gère un hochement de tête pendant qu'elle reprend son souffle. C'est alors que la grande brune prend conscience des regards qui pèsent sur eux. Elle se tourne vers tous les élèves restants et hurle presque. « Quiconque pense pouvoir refaire de Berry la nouvelle cible, ferait mieux de changer d'idée. Le prochain qui s'en approche à moins de dix mètres pour quelques raisons que ce soit, aura affaire à moi. Faites circuler dans l'école et retournez à vos vies pathétiques. »

A cet instant, la cloche sonne signalant l'imminence des classes. Santana se tourne à nouveau vers Rachel et lui demande « Quelle classe as-tu maintenant ? » Rachel, bouche bée, a un peu de mal à articuler. « Euh, j'ai … euh » Elle consulte son horaire accroché à la porte de son casier. « Littérature anglaise avancée. » Santana réfléchit quelques secondes. « Parfait, c'est juste à côté de notre classe, on va venir avec toi. Juste au cas où le mot n'est pas encore bien passé. »

Santana et Brittany nouent leurs bras ensemble et ouvrent le chemin, laissant Rachel perplexe à son casier. Ce n'est que lorsque la voix de Santana retentit, « Tu viens Nain ? Je n'ai pas toute la journée, » que Rachel s'autorise un sourire et se dit que certaines choses ne changent jamais. Elle ferme la porte de son casier et rejoint le couple qui s'éloigne déjà.

Elles sont complètement inconscientes de Quinn, toujours postée au coin du couloir, à l'endroit exact d'où elle a assisté à tout l'accident. Ses poings sont serrés, ses phalanges blanchissent à cause de l'absence de sang. Il lui a fallu tout son contrôle pour laisser Santana gérer la situation. Elle maudit son manque de timing. Deux minutes plus tard, c'était elle à la place de Santana. Elle serre les dents, broyant ses mâchoires l'une contre l'autre. Elle a besoin d'une cigarette, maintenant. Négligeant la deuxième sonnerie, elle se dirige vers les gradins à l'exact opposé de la classe de littérature où elle est sensée se trouver à cet instant.

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

Je serre les poings à l'image devant moi. Il n'est pas question que ceci se produise. Je broie ma quatrième cigarette avec rage, l'envoyant voler vers les cadavres des trois premières. Il n'y a plus qu'une seule chose à faire. C'est une histoire de contrôle, mon contrôle et cette fois, je vais avoir mon chemin. Un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre m'apprend que j'ai juste le temps pour le faire avant la prochaine période. En chemin, je force le casier de Santana et lui vole ce dont j'ai besoin. Puis, après avoir récupérer quelques vêtements, je me dirige vers l'aile des Cheerios. J'ai une heure pour tout mettre en place.

Je souris à la seconde où je pousse la porte du bureau, frottant mes derniers cheveux mouillés. Je sais qu'il faut que j'y aille directement. « J'ai une proposition pour vous et je suis sûre que vous allez l'accepter. » Je ferme la porte derrière moi, j'ai fait mon choix.

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV<p>

Le reste de la matinée se passe bien pour Rachel. Grâce à la présence presque constante de Santana, elle peut se détendre et apprécier l'école. Personne n'ose s'approcher d'elle, même si elle surprend parfois des regards de haine de la part de l'équipe de football. L'équipe de hockey, elle, n'a pas encore été aperçue mais à ce que l'on raconte, ce sont les enfants du Glee club qui ont payé pour l'intervention de Santana. Ce qui fait que Rachel se sent légèrement coupable d'attirer tant d'ennuis sur les autres. De ce qu'elle sait seules, Quinn, Santana et Brittany ont été épargnées par la revanche. Mais cela pourrait très bien n'être qu'une rumeur. En se dirigeant vers la cafétéria, Rachel se sent un peu étouffée par la protection très rapprochée que lui impose Santana. Elle aime beaucoup Brittany mais après l'avoir eu pendue à son bras pour les trois dernières heures et l'avoir entendue parler de tout et de rien pendant le même temps, elle pourrait très bien savourer un peu de temps seule.

« Brittany … Britt ? » La blonde s'arrête au milieu de la phrase sur laquelle elle sautait de joie et regarde vers la petite diva avec un sourire. « J'ai oublié de prendre un livre pour les cours cet après-midi. Comme nous sommes presque à la cafétéria, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas nous réserver une table pendant que je courre vite le chercher ? » Brittany hésite. « Mais San m'a dit de ne pas te lâcher du regard. Je vais venir avec toi. » Rachel grimace dans le dos de la blonde qui a déjà fait demi-tour. « Non, Britt. Vas-y, je m'en sortirai bien. Je pense que l'avertissement de Santana a fait son effet. J'irai bien. Ce sera notre petit secret, » tente-t-elle en désespoir de cause. Devant la moue qu'arbore la petite diva, Brittany cède. « D'accord, mais si tu n'es pas là quand San arrive, je l'envoie à ta recherche. » Rachel frissonne un peu mais prend ce qu'elle obtient. « Je ferai vite. » En partant, elle étreint et dépose un léger baiser sur la joue de la blonde avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Rachel fait rapidement son chemin jusqu'à son casier relativement proche. Elle l'ouvre et récupère ce qui lui manque. Elle s'apprête à refermer son casier mais la porte est violement fermée avant qu'elle ne puisse. Rachel se tourne et se trouve face à face avec l'entièreté de l'équipe de football à l'exception de Finn, Mike et Puck. Elle avale difficilement quand elle voit dans leurs mains, les mêmes tasses que ce matin. Cette fois, pas de Santana à l'horizon pour la sauver. A son crédit, elle ne recule pas mais se contente de fermer les yeux, attendant l'inévitable. Elle entend quelques ricanements et prend une grande bouffée d'air. Mais comme ce matin, rien ne vient. Elle ouvre timidement un œil après plusieurs minutes et trouve le couloir vide. Elle souffle tout en observant autour d'elle. Rachel quitte rapidement le couloir pour rejoindre Brittany. Dans sa précipitation, elle loupe la silhouette qui la scrute depuis un coin obscur du couloir. La personne arbore un petit sourire satisfait.

* * *

><p>Lorsque la dernière parcelle de salade a disparu de l'assiette de Rachel, Santana se tourne vers elle et prononce un mot simple : « Explique. » La petite diva la regarde confuse alors elle précise. « Pourquoi es-tu seule aujourd'hui ? » « Oh, » Rachel est un peu surprise de la préoccupation qu'elle entend dans la voix de l'autre. « Je … C'est compliqué. » Brittany pose une main rassurante sur son bras et lui murmure à l'oreille. « Il vaut mieux en parler à quelqu'un parce que sinon tous tes soucis ne pourront pas pousser et fleurir. » Rachel regarde vers la jolie blonde, incrédule. Celle-ci ajoute en haussant les épaules. « C'est ce que San dit. » Rachel se tourne alors vers Santana de l'autre côté de la table et affiche un grand sourire. Santana élève les sourcils, la défiant d'oser lui faire le moindre commentaire. « Donc ? » insiste-t-elle. Le sourire et les yeux de Rachel retombent vers la table. « Je … Ils ont dû retourner dans leur famille. » L'expression de Santana oscille entre l'incrédulité et la colère. « Et ils t'ont juste abandonnée comme ça ? » « Non, » s'écrie Rachel. « Bien sûr que non. » Mais elle n'élabore pas plus alors la latina pousse un peu. « Mais … » laisse-t-elle entendre. Rachel respire et continue. « Mais, le père adoptif de Luc et Marie est décédé. »<p>

Santana et Brittany la dévisagent sans comprendre. « Luc et Marie sont frère et sœur, vous savez cela, non ? » Elle n'attend pas de confirmation et continue. « Leur père avait un cancer du poumon. Avant l'été, mes pères ont été le rencontrer et ont proposé de faire venir mes « cousins » à la maison. Leur père était ravi parce qu'il était occupé à divorcer de sa deuxième femme et il voulait mettre les enfants à l'abri. Normalement, les papiers de la garde auraient dû être signés avant sa mort mais c'est venu trop tôt. Il n'a pas eu le temps de les signer. Du coup, pour protéger leur héritage et à cause de toute une série de clauses présentes dans le testament, Luc et Marie sont maintenant sous la garde de leur belle-mère. Mais on va se battre pour les faire revenir. C'était la volonté de leur père qu'ils vivent avec nous. » Des larmes coulent doucement, témoignage de la peine qu'elle éprouve à cet instant. Brittany l'enveloppe dans un câlin. « Et Alex ? » Rachel se dégage de l'étreinte de Brittany pour regarder Santana. « Alex est émancipé. Légalement, il peut vivre où il le souhaite mais Luc et Marie sont sa famille. Plus que je ne l'ai été ces dernières années … » devant les regards interrogateurs, elle ajoute. « Il a sa propre histoire dramatique, je ne pense pas être en droit d'en parler. Surtout que … » Elle désigne la table entre eux d'un geste vague de la main. « Surtout que tu ne sais pas si tu peux nous faire confiance, » achève Santana en se levant, ayant très bien compris l'allusion. « Aller, venez, temps de finir cette journée. » Elle enlace Brittany et tout trois quittent la cafétéria.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

« Non, Finn pour la quatrième fois, je ne reviendrai pas dans le Glee Club. » Il se tortille devant moi, il n'a pas fallu trois secondes après que Santana et Brittany m'aient quittée pour qu'il se montre. Je suis sûre qu'il a attendu toute la journée pour me parler. « Mais, Rach … » Et nous y revoilà … Je soupire audiblement, tellement j'ai l'impression que ma vie tourne autour de ce simple fait. Je choisis quelques livres dans mon casier et en range d'autres pendant qu'il énumère toutes les raisons qui font que je devrais revenir. Il me sort même l'argument massue, celui que j'ai utilisé tant et tant de fois. « Glee est une famille et tu en fais partie. » A ces mots, je ne peux me contenir plus. « Glee n'est une famille que quand ça les arrange de penser ainsi. Je ne reviendrai pas même si on me payait pour y chanter. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, vous avez juste besoin de ma voix. Eh bien, trouvez-en une autre. » Je le plante là, fermant violemment la porte de mon casier.

* * *

><p>Santana m'a donnée les clés de sa voiture pour que je puisse y déposer mon sac pendant que je les attends. Alors, c'est ce que je compte faire. Ensuite, une petite promenade me semble une bonne idée sur le moment. Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive près de la voiture de Santana, une silhouette y est appuyée nonchalamment. Je prends la parole avant qu'il ne puisse. « Laisse-moi deviner Kurt. Toi aussi tu veux que je revienne dans le Glee club ? A moins que ça ne soit l'inverse et que tu veuilles me décourager ? Dans ce cas, pas de problème. » Je prends le temps de bien décomposer ma phrase alors que j'ouvre le coffre de la voiture et y jette mon sac. « Je. Ne. Retournerai. Pas. Dans. Le. Glee. Club. » J'appuie le dernier mot par la fermeture du coffre. Il me regarde, sans bouger. Il est juste là à essayer de percer un mur quelconque ou de comprendre allez savoir quoi. « Wouah. Santana ne mentait pas. » Okay, je suis définitivement perdue maintenant.<p>

« Écoute, » commence-t-il. « Je sais que nous avons un passé difficile et que cela va te sembler incroyable mais je t'assure que je dis la vérité. Tu nous manques dans Glee. » Je m'apprête à protester et à, à nouveau, réaffirmer ma position sur le sujet mais il m'en empêche. « Juste écoute, ce que j'ai à dire d'accord. Après, je partirai et tu pourras décider. » Je hoche la tête et lui fait signe de poursuivre. « Tu nous manques dans Glee, » redit-il. « Sans toi pour nous crier dessus, nos mouvements de danse sont nuls et personne n'a d'inspiration. Sans toi pour nous corriger, nous nous retrouvons à faire systématiquement les chansons que Schue propose et je dois bien me tuer s'il y a un seul classique de Broadway dernièrement. Sans toi pour la remettre à sa place, Mercedes croit qu'elle peut tout se permettre et cherche à s'approprier chaque chanson. Et enfin, je dois avouer même si ça me tue de le dire, c'est que sans toi, nous ne progressons plus. Sans toi, Rachel, pas juste ta voix ou ton talent, sans toi pour nous garder de tous ces obstacles, nous ne sommes qu'un groupe de personnes qui pense pouvoir chanter et qui n'ira nulle part. Nous avons besoin de toi. Pas juste pour gagner toutes les compétitions mais pour nous faire devenir meilleurs. Sans toi dans le groupe, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Schue ne laisse tomber et Glee est la meilleure partie de notre journée. J'espère que tu y penseras et que, peut-être, tu reviendras sur ta décision. Je sais que si c'est le cas, Blaine, Santana, Brittany et moi serons de ton côté. »

Il se redresse, rajuste sa veste, se tourne vers moi mais je continue à regarder droit devant moi, évitant à tout prix son regard. Alors, il fait son chemin vers la salle de chœur, du moins, j'en ai l'impression. « Oh, » dit-il avant de se tourner vers moi. « Et je t'en prie, reviens pour que Sugar comprenne qu'elle ne sait pas chanter. Il faut que quelqu'un lui montre ce que c'est d'être une star. » Il me sourit pour me montrer qu'il plaisante, enfin seulement à moitié et continue sa route, me laissant avec mes pensées.

* * *

><p>Kurt POV<p>

J'espère que mes mots vont faire leur effet sur Rachel. Je pensais chacun d'eux mais je sais qu'elle peut avoir difficile à me croire. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui s'est passé cet été mais grâce aux informations que j'ai pu recouper de mes différentes sources – alias Santana, Mercedes et Finn – elle est entrain de refaire sa vie. Reste à ce qu'elle trouve le courage de pardonner Glee quel que soit ce que nous avons fait. Je suppose toutefois fortement que cela ait un lien avec la dernière fête où on l'a vue apparaitre avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de tout l'été. A l'instar de … Je stoppe dans mes traces, immédiatement, bloquant l'entrée de la salle de chœur. Ma mâchoire doit se trouver au niveau du sol à la seconde où je termine cette pensée. A l'instar de … Quinn Fabray.

Quinn Fabray est de retour. Quinn Fabray est de retour dans Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>Comeback de Quinn ? Décision de Rachel ? Intervention de mystérieuses silhouettes ? Un peu de Brittana aussi si j'y arrive ? Que demandez de plus ? Je sais déjà la réponse … La suite, non ? <strong>


	8. Départs et Retours

**Bakachan : Pas de problème. ;-) au moins, je peux mettre un nom dessus maintenant (enfin presque …)**

**Aeruginosa : Désolée, il y a un peu de Brittana mais il y en aura plus dans le chapitre suivant, promis. Je vais m'arranger avec elles pour qu'elles soient plus présentes. Lol.**

**Santana : J'ai vu que tu commençais aussi à écrire. Je regrette de ne pas encore avoir eu le temps de le lire. Mais pour le moment, c'est soit je lis, soit j'écris. Blocus quand tu nous tiens … **

**So-Chocolate : Bienvenue.**

**Bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Retour de Quinn dans tous les domaines. J'en ai presque mal au cœur pour Rachel. L'écriture a pris énormément de temps parce que je n'arrivais pas à décider quelle chanson je voulais faire chanter à Rachel. J'hésitais entre Gravity et Breathe again toutes les deux de Sarah Bareilles. La deuxième a gagné mais ce n'est que provisoire puisque je compte bien utiliser Gravity d'ici peu pour Rachel. **

**Si vous avez des chansons que l'histoire vous inspire ou qui pourraient convenir pour l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à les mettre en commentaire. Parce que par moments, c'est dur de n'en retenir qu'une.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Départs et Comeback :<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kurt POV<p>

_Quinn est de retour. Quinn Fabray est de retour dans Glee. _

Lorsque j'entre dans la salle de chœur, un choc me fait bloquer l'entrée. A l'avant de la salle, juste à côté du piano, Quinn discute avec Mr Schue. Elle est là, comme si rien ne s'était passé, dans son uniforme de Cheerios et blonde à nouveau. Juste comme ça, j'oublie de respirer. Un frisson me parcoure l'échine lorsqu'elle lève la tête et rencontre brièvement mon regard. Un éclair passe sur son visage comme si je n'étais pas la personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir passer la porte. A ce rythme-là, nous aurons bientôt le compte pour faire les compétitions. Si seulement, Rachel pouvait revenir aussi. Je m'avance dans la pièce et prend mon siège à côté de Santana, le choc est toujours inscrit sur mon visage. « Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? » me dit-elle avec un petit sourire. « Inattendu, je dirai, » je commente distraitement pendant que j'étudie la nouvelle Quinn en face de moi. Soudain, elle se met à rire à une phrase de Schue et acquiesce du regard. J'ajoute me tournant vers Santana. « Doit-on s'inquiéter pour notre petit projet ? » Elle hoche négativement de la tête, ses yeux retournant vers Quinn qui la fixe. « Je ne pense pas. Je crois que ça va peut-être travailler pour nous. » Je sillonne les sourcils un peu dubitatif. « S'il y a quelqu'un qui peut faire revenir Rachel, c'est elle, » m'assure Santana ce qui me rend encore plus incrédule. « Ce soir, chez moi, nouveau plan, » commente-t-elle devant mon absence de réaction puis elle se lève et s'approche du piano, un sourire aux lèvres. « Mr Schue, j'ai quelques suggestions pour la prochaine chanson. Je pense que … » Je n'ai même pas à compter jusqu'à trois que Mercedes bondit à sa suite et se bat pour chaque morceau de solo qu'elle peut.

Fatigué de ce cirque, je me tourne vers mon téléphone, envoie rapidement un sms à Rachel et commence à parler avec Blaine. J'espère le convaincre de venir à McKinley. On pourrait se voir tellement plus souvent.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, sur le parking :<p>

Rachel POV

Les mots de Kurt ont fait mouche. Je sais qu'il y a une décision que je dois prendre. Naturellement, je me mets à marcher, désireuse de m'éloigner un peu du parking et cherchant un peu de calme. Je ne fais pas attention aux directions que je prends. D'un côté, il y a le Glee Club. Il m'offre la possibilité de chanter sur scène et de vivre mon rêve. Mais, cela veut dire museler ma créativité et reprendre ce rôle pour lequel je n'ai rien demandé. Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas être critique envers eux-mêmes ? Pourquoi dois-je prendre chacune de leurs critiques et ne jamais pouvoir les retourner ? Être dans Glee me rend heureuse et triste en même temps. Glee est une famille où tous se soutiennent les uns, les autres mais où se cachait ma famille cet été ? De l'autre côté, je peux continuer à profiter de l'auditorium grâce à Sue. Certes, je n'apprécie pas vraiment de la faire chanter comme cela mais si ça me permet de continuer à chanter sur scène ? J'observe la scène autour de moi et l'espace du public, désespérément vide. C'était plus facile avec Marie, Luc et Alex. Je pouvais me concentrer sur eux et oublier que je ne chante plus que pour moi-même. Est-ce que cela en vaut encore la peine ? A quoi cela sert-il de pratiquer si l'on n'a pas de public pour entendre ? Ça n'a pas de sens. Je sais que si je retourne vers Glee, je ne serai plus seule. Je m'assois au bord de la scène, dans l'œil des projecteurs. A cet endroit précis où ma place se trouve et se trouvera toujours, je sais ce que je vais faire, ce que je dois faire. Je vais retourner dans le Glee Club. Au moins, il me tiendra occupée et je pourrai peu à peu oublier à nouveau.

Mon gsm vibre dans ma poche, un sms de Kurt me tire un gémissement. Pourquoi doit-elle tout compliquer ? Pourquoi dois-je la voir jour après jour, être enfermée dans la même pièce qu'elle, écouter sa voix magnifique et si singulière lorsqu'elle chantera et de garder au fond de moi tous mes sentiments. La vie a ce petit tour ironique qui fait que chaque fois que je pense pouvoir m'éloigner, je me retrouve à graviter à nouveau proche d'elle. Chanter me manque, donner une performance aussi. Entendre les applaudissements, sentir les autres derrière moi, j'ai manqué beaucoup de choses de notre petit groupe. Est-ce si égoïste que de vouloir le meilleur pour soi ? Je ne pense pas que je pourrai le faire avec elle. Glee devra se passer de moi.

Lentement, je me relève et d'un pas silencieux, me dirige jusqu'à la salle de chœur. De la musique en sort, une chanson que je connais bien. Alors que j'espionne depuis l'extérieur, je murmure les paroles au même rythme que Santana mais mes yeux ne vont pas vers la même blonde. Je la détaille comme si je ne la reconnaissais pas sans tout le déguisement qu'elle porte depuis le début de l'année. Quinn et ses yeux vert émeraude qui fixent Santana avec une lueur que je ne reconnais pas.

**Car is parked, bags are packed,** La voiture est garée, les sacs sont emballés,  
><strong>But what kind of heart doesn't look back<strong> Mais quel genre de cœur ne regarde pas derrière  
><strong>At the comfortable glow from the porch,<strong> A la lueur du porche,  
><strong>The one I will still call yours?<strong> Celui que j'appellerai toujours le tien ?

Je veux croire à ce que je chante mais je ne sais pas combien mon cœur pourra encore prendre. Si je décide de rejoindre à nouveau le Glee Club, je me soumettrai à cette torture sans pouvoir rien y faire. Discrètement, je quitte mon perchoir et je fais mon chemin de retour à l'auditorium. Je m'installe vers le piano et mes doigts commencent à jouer de leur propre chef. Le chant m'a toujours permis de faire sortir mes sentiments alors je me laisse aller.

**All those words came undone, **Tous ces mots se sont défaits**  
>And now I'm not the only one <strong>Et maintenant je ne suis pas le seul**  
>Facing the ghosts that decide if <strong>Affrontant les fantômes décidant si**  
>The fire inside still burns <strong>Le feu brûle toujours à l'intérieur

**All I have, all I need**, Tout ce que j'ai, tout ce dont j'ai besoin,**  
>He's the air I would kill to breathe <strong>Il est l'air que je tuerai pour respirer**  
>Holds my love in his hands, <strong>Il porte mon amour dans ses mains,**  
>Still I'm searching for something <strong>Je cherche toujours quelque chose

Je verse mes espoirs et mes croyances dans la chanson. Parce que je sais que cela arrivera un jour, il y aura un temps et un espace pour nous. Mais en attendant, mon cœur souffre.

**Out of breath, **Hors d'haleine,**  
>I am left hoping someday <strong>J'espère qu'un jour**  
>I'll breathe again <strong>Je respirerais à nouveau**  
>I'll breathe again <strong>Je respirerais à nouveau

Je ne sais pas qui doit pardonner à qui. Je ne sais même pas si je pourrai continuer d'être à l'écart et de la regarder de loin, de très loin. Il y a tant de choses de nous devons résoudre d'abord.

**Open up next to you **Ouvre-toi près de moi**  
>And my secrets become your truth <strong>Et mes secrets deviennent ta vérité**  
>And the distance between that was sheltering me comes in full view <strong>Et la distance entre ça était moi venant complètement**  
>Hang my head, <strong>Attache ma tête,**  
>Break my heart built from all I have torn apart <strong>Brise mon cœur qui a construit tout ce que j'ai déchiré**  
>And my burden to bear is a love I can't carry anymore <strong>Et mon fardeau pour se diriger est un amour que je ne peux plus supporter

Aujourd'hui n'est pas encore notre temps et en attendant, je garderai ma place lointaine et protectrice parce que c'est la seule que je connais et peux gérer pour le moment. Mes doigts pressent plus fort les touches du piano.

**All I have, all I need, **Tout ce que j'ai, tout ce dont j'ai besoin,  
><strong>He's the air I would kill to breathe <strong>Il est l'air que je tuerai pour respirer  
><strong>Holds my love in his hands,<strong> Il porte mon amour dans ses mains,**  
>Still I'm searching for something<strong> Je cherche toujours quelque chose

**Out of breath, **Hors d'haleine,**  
>I am left hoping someday <strong>J'espère qu'un jour**  
>I'll breathe again <strong>Je respirerais à nouveau

**It hurts to be here** Ça fait mal d'être ici  
><strong>I only wanted love from you<strong> Je veux juste ton amour  
><strong>It hurts to be here<strong> Ça fait mal d'être ici  
><strong>What am I gonna do?<strong> Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Une larme coule le long de ma joue. Je sais que c'est de loin une de mes meilleures performances. Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir de public quand je chante la dernière note. Je laisse le piano diminuer lentement pour ne plus garder que ma voix dans le silence de l'auditorium.

**All I have, all I need, **Tout ce que j'ai, tout ce dont j'ai besoin,  
><strong>He's the air I would kill to breathe <strong>Il est l'air que je tuerai pour respirer  
><strong>Holds my love in his hands,<strong> Il porte mon amour dans ses mains,**  
>Still I'm searching for something<strong> Je cherche toujours quelque chose

**Out of breath, **Hors d'haleine,**  
>I am left hoping someday <strong>J'espère qu'un jour**  
>I'll breathe again <strong>Je respirerais à nouveau

Sortant de l'ombre dans laquelle ils m'étaient dissimulés, des applaudissements font leur chemin jusqu'à moi. Discrètement, je m'essuie les yeux avant de me tourner vers les nouveaux arrivants. Santana s'avance en compagnie de Finn, Kurt et Brittany. Ils m'applaudissent et malgré la lumière des spots, je jurerai avoir vu Santana et Kurt essuyer une larme. Britt me regarde avec ce mélange de tristesse et de compréhension. Finn me fixe et me sourit doucement lorsque nos yeux se rencontrent. Plus en retrait, je vois Sugar, Tina et Mike qui montrent la même émotion, un mélange de tristesse, de regrets et sans doute une pointe de jalousie ou d'émerveillement, appelé ça comme vous le voulez.

Plus loin encore, trop loin pour que je puisse les voir clairement, je perçois trois silhouettes que j'espérai ne pas voir : Mercedes, Mr Schuester et Quinn. Je me lève rapidement du piano et cède ma place à Brad qui me salue d'un petit sourire et d'un clin d'œil complice, sa façon à lui de me dire que j'ai assuré. « Désolée, Mr Schuester, j'ignorais que le Glee Club venait dans l'auditorium aujourd'hui. Je vais juste quitter. » J'envisage de fuir par la porte des coulisses mais je ne fais pas quatre pas avant d'être rappelée par plusieurs voix qui crient mon nom. « Rachel ! » Je me tourne vers eux, déjà prête à m'enfuir encore plus vite s'il le faut. « C'était magnifique, » Kurt toujours honnête. « Il a raison Berry, je ne pourrai pas faire mieux que toi, » Santana qui tente de masquer ses larmes comme elle le peut mais, pour le faire depuis aussi longtemps, j'arrive maintenant à voir que ceci n'est qu'une façade. Je lui souris, peu dupe. Mais mon sourire est de courte durée, « Tu devrais revenir dans le club. » Schue, toujours à voir le club d'abord. Ne vient-il pas de voir que j'ai répandu mon cœur brisé sur cette scène ? Que lui faut-il ? Je n'ai pas envie d'en entendre davantage. Après un bref regard en direction de Quinn et de sa nouvelle tenue, je pars avant de perdre le contrôle de mes actes ou de mes paroles et de dire quelque chose que je regretterai.

Je courre presque au moment où j'émerge dans les couloirs. Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi pour vérifier que personne ne me suit. Heureusement, il me semble que ce n'est pas le cas. Je me fige à la seconde où j'entends appeler mon nom. Ça ne peut pas être … Mais cette voix, je la reconnaitrai n'importe où. Je me tourne vers l'endroit d'où elle est venue et je la vois, se tenant près d'une salle de cours comme si elle venait d'en sortir.

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV :<p>

Pendant ce temps-là dans l'auditorium :

Kurt et Santana se tournent vers Schuester, une même expression déçue sur le visage. « Tu devrais revenir dans le Glee club ? Vraiment Mr Schue ? Vous n'êtes pas arrivé à mieux ? » Commence Santana en se dirigeant vers lui menaçante, avant de se faire intercepter par Brittany. « Parfois, je me dis que vous ne souhaitez pas qu'elle revienne, » achève Santana tristement après avoir échangé un regard compréhensif avec Brittany. Kurt et Finn approuvent ses paroles derrière elle.

Mercedes s'avance, prenant position devant son professeur. « Personnellement, je ne veux pas qu'elle revienne. Certes, elle sait chanter et nous avons besoin de personnes en plus pour les Sélections mais, je refuse de me retrouver à nouveau dans son ombre ou de subir toutes ses critiques encore et encore. » Santana ricane « Subir, hein ? As-tu jamais pris la peine d'écouter ses « critiques ». Si tu l'avais fait, tu te serais rendue compte que sans Rachel Berry, notre Glee Club ne serait pas ici. Nous ne serions nulle part parce que c'est la seule qui nous a poussés jusqu'à nos limites et qui nous a fait donner le meilleur de nous. » Se tournant vers Quinn toujours en retrait, elle ajoute, « Elle est notre Leader. Sans elle, ici, le Glee Club est condamné. C'est comme si les Cheerios n'avaient plus Sylvester pour leur botter le train. » Mercedes rigole à la seconde où Santana se tait, peu consciente de la gravité de la discussion. « Nous trouverons une autre star pour la remplacer. Ce n'est pas ce qui manque ici, » commente Mercedes en se désignant elle et Sugar, pour prouver son point.

Santana doit se retenir pour ne pas la gifler alors Kurt intervient à sa place, « Personne n'est aussi bon qu'elle et si on ne fait pas attention, elle va nous glisser entre les doigts et avec elle, nos dernières chances de gagner quoique ce soit. »

Les quatre se concertent brièvement du regard avant que Finn ne prenne la parole. « Si Rachel ne revient pas, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rester ici. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions une chance. » Et il fait demi-tour, quittant l'auditorium. Kurt approuve et le suit. Santana et Brittany regardent encore du côté de Mercedes qui ne semble que légèrement ennuyée par ces démissions. Puis, elles fixent Tina et Mike pour voir de quel côté ils vont pencher, les deux regardent légèrement mal à l'aise. « J'espère que vous allez faire le bon choix, » et elles lient leurs mains ensemble avant de partir sans un mot derrière les garçons.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

Je me tourne vers l'endroit d'où la voix est venue et je la vois, se tenant près d'une salle de cours comme si elle venait d'en sortir. Elle n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Elle me regarde avec un petit sourire incertain. « C'était magnifique, Rachel. Tu as encore gagné en technique et en justesse. Ta voix est nettement plus mature, » me dit-elle, fière comme si c'était le résultat de ses conseils. Je ne sais pas très bien comment réagir. « S…Sh…Shelby ? » Je suis sous le choc. Que fait-elle là ? Son sourire tombe un peu quand elle prend note de mon attitude surprise. Elle soupire. « Tu n'es pas au courant, hein ? » Je secoue négativement la tête, ne sachant pas de quoi elle veut parler. « J'ai appelé Leroy, il y a quelques jours. Je vais commencer à enseigner ici. » Je la regarde, incertaine de bien comprendre toutes les implications de ce qu'elle me dit. « Je … Je suis de retour en ville avec Beth. Je veux apprendre à te connaitre. » De justesse, je retiens ma mâchoire et me compose un visage neutre.

Heureusement, je suis dispensée de répondre quand Finn et Kurt arrivent au bout du couloir derrière moi. « Rachel, » m'appellent-ils tous les deux en agitant les bras, puis ils prennent note de la personne à qui je parle et se placent défensivement à mes côtés. « Bonjour, » commence Kurt d'une voix dure. « Que faites-vous ici ? » Je réponds à la place de Shelby, pas encore remise de ma surprise complètement. « Elle est professeur ici. » Quand je le dis, les mots me semblent plus vrais, plus réels. C'est comme un rêve devenu réalité sauf que je ne sais pas encore s'il s'agit d'un cauchemar ou d'un rêve éveillé.

Kurt et Shelby commencent à parler de tout et de rien et je ne fais plus attention. Je me tourne vers Finn et vois qu'il me regarde avec appréhension et bonheur. Il ressemble à un petit chiot martyrisé qui vient de retrouver son maitre. Mon cœur se serre à cette pensée. Pourvu qu'il ne se fasse pas de film ou qu'il ne pense pas que nous pourrons recommencer. Il commence à s'approcher de moi, sans doute pour m'étreindre mais il ne va pas loin car Santana et Brittany font leur apparition à leur tour et m'entrainent sans un regard pour Shelby. Je me laisse faire mais juste avant de tourner le coin, je jette un regard derrière moi et tente un petit sourire dans sa direction.

Peut-être que ma journée ne se termine pas si mal que ça. Dans ma tête, je commence à échafauder de nouveaux plans. La venue de Shelby change tout. J'ai le sourire lorsque Santana me dépose devant ma maison avec la promesse de venir me chercher demain matin.

* * *

><p>Santana POV :<p>

Berry a ce sourire qui n'annonce rien de bon. Je me demande ce que Shelby lui a dit pour ça, parce qu'il n'y a pas moyen que ce sourire vienne de sa performance dramatique dans l'auditorium. Son regard lorsqu'elle a vu que nous étions là à l'écouter, les larmes qu'elle versait sur le piano. N'importe qui avec un cœur n'aurait pas résisté. Par l'enfer, j'ai même vu Mercedes essuyer une larme. Je sais qu'elle ne l'admettra jamais en public mais le savoir peut me donner du poids pour plus tard. Et le retour de Quinn ? Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Elle est si douée pour masquer ses émotions.

Distraitement, ma main lâche le levier de vitesse et trouve celle ouverte de B. Je la serre tendrement et lui envoie un petit sourire. « Que penses-tu que l'on s'arrête dans cette boutique de gaufres que tu voulais essayer avant de rentrer ? » Elle me sourit en retour et hoche la tête frénétiquement.

* * *

><p>20 minutes plus tard, Britt saute autour de moi, heureuse et je ne peux m'empêcher de la suivre. J'ouvre la porte de la maison et nous nous dirigeons tout de suite vers ma chambre. Avec un peu d'aide, je serai certainement chanceuse avant l'arrivée des autres ce soir. Un sourire tordu éclaire mon visage alors que je monte à sa suite, sans prêter attention à ma mère dans la cuisine.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, sorry, ne m'en voulez pas. Je ne veux pas faire passer cette histoire en M tout de suite. Mais ça viendra dans les chapitres à un moment. J'ai aussi l'intention d'essayer de publier tous les dimanches et tous les mercredis. Donc on se dit à Mercredi ? :D Enfin sauf si vous n'aimez pas. <strong>


	9. La proposition de Shelby

**Et voilà, la suite. Pas autant de Brittana que je le voulais mais je ne souhaitais pas m'écarter trop de l'histoire et ça coinçait le rythme. Je vais tenter de les intégrer plus mais je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai. Pour le moment, on tourne beaucoup autour de Rachel. **

**Mxelle Juuw : Bienvenue à bord et on est parti pour deux par semaine. Non ce n'est pas Noël, déjà.**

**Bakachan : Voilà de quoi lire un petit peu. Mais le M ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Il va falloir d'abord réunir les deux. A moins qu'on n'incorpore un « drame » Brittana ? Je pourrai y penser éventuellement mais je suis plus partie sur une autre direction pour le moment. (Un indice ? Faites attention aux soupçons de Santana dans ce chapitre.)**

**Santana : POV de Quinn ? Non pas prévu pour le moment. Peut-être pour la suite qui sait ? Mais on va parler un peu plus d'elle. J'ai une chanson qui lui convient parfaitement pour les prochains chapitres. Et c'est vrai que the only exception est pas mal. Peut-être pour la suite aussi ? **

**Aeriginosa : Tu l'attendais et le voilà. Bonne lecture. :D**

**La chanson de Rachel est la belle Gravity de Sarah Bareilles. Juste regarder le clip, c'est quelque chose.**

* * *

><p>Santana POV<p>

Je dégringole les escaliers, espérant me débarrasser de cette corvée, au plus vite pour retourner à mon temps avec Britt. Sur le porche, Finn me sourit comme un idiot. Derrière lui, se cachent Puck, Kurt, Sugar, Tina et Mike. Tous tentent un petit sourire essayant de jauger ma réaction à la présence de Sugar. J'hésite à sourire en retour mais je pense que ça les effrayera plus qu'autre chose. Je me contente d'un grognement et les invite à entrer. « Blaine doit arriver, » me prévient Kurt en passant. Je grogne. « Tu n'auras qu'à lui ouvrir. » Il reste à côté de la porte tandis que je guide les autres vers le salon où Britt. nous attend déjà.

Heureusement pour moi, il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour arriver. Je capte leur attention. « Bon, c'est parti pour notre deuxième rendez-vous. » « Deuxième ? » m'interrompt Tina. « Oui, Kurt et moi, nous nous sommes déjà concertés, il y a quelques jours. » Je la renseigne avec un sourire mielleux. « Kurt pensait que j'étais la mieux placée pour frapper un certain sens dans Berry. » Il opine et renchérit pour informer les autres. « J'étais trop mal vu pour essayer de lui parler. Bien que je suis sûr que j'aurai eu moins de mal à lui parler en tête à tête, » rigole-t-il jusqu'à ce que je lui envoie mon meilleur regard meurtrier. « Bon, peu importe, que faisons-nous et qu'êtes-vous prêts à faire ? » demandé-je en regardant plus particulièrement Tina et Mike. Il n'en faut pas plus pour lancer la discussion.

Quand après avoir exposé quelques hypothèses, Blaine nous interrompt. « Excusez-moi, je sais que je suis un rival pour vous mais pourquoi vouloir faire revenir Rachel ainsi ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus chanter avec vous donc pourquoi ne pas la laisser aller ? » Un silence s'ensuit pendant que chacun considère la question. « Rachel … » commence Brittany mais je l'empêche de continuer en ajoutant vivement : « Berry est peut être une douleur dans notre cul quand elle commence à se la jouer diva sur nous mais au moins, elle ne dit que la vérité. » Blaine fronce les sourcils comme s'il ne comprenait pas en quoi ça justifierai notre entêtement. « Berr… » débute Kurt avant de se corriger « Rachel nous pousse. C'est à la fois notre mascotte, notre leader et notre kryptonite. » Tina et Mike opinent à ses mots. « Glee n'est pas le même sans elle. C'est comme une équipe de football sans quaterback. »

Blaine réfléchit quelques minutes et nous sourit comme s'il venait de comprendre. « Est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? » Je me moque de lui. Si c'était si simple, il ne pense pas qu'on l'aurait su. « Berry est blessée. Quinn, Mercedes et moi l'avons énormément blessée pendant l'été. » Il acquiesce, réfléchissant toujours mais c'est Finn qui prend la parole. « Oh, c'est vous donc, » dit-il comme si cela faisait sens pour tout le monde. Je l'interroge « Nous ? » « Oui, vous. Je pensais qu'il y avait un autre mec dans sa vie car elle n'arrêtait pas de reporter nos rendez-vous ou de les écourter mais maintenant, je comprends. Elle était juste triste à cause de vous. Peut-être que j'aurai encore ma chance ? » Kurt et moi le regardons bouche bée quand il termine sa question sur un sourire heureux. On échange un regard et Kurt pose une main douce sur Finn. Celui-ci se tourne vers lui interrogateur. « Rachel est gay. » A l'intérieur, je ricane. Net, concis et mortel, comme je ne voudrais pas me retrouver à la réception de ce commentaire. Finn, Mike, Puck et Tina rigolent. Les rires de Mike et Tina s'éteignent toutefois rapidement lorsqu'ils comprennent que nous sommes sérieux. J'en profite pour confirmer la nouvelle. « Rachel est gay, elle a flashé sur quelqu'un, il y a longtemps déjà. Mais elle ne peut pas être avec cette personne donc elle a … » Kurt me coupe et ajoute précipitamment à ma remarque, « je suis désolé, Finn. »

Puck se remet plus vite que Finn et se tourne vers moi, les yeux encore larmoyants de son fou rire. « Quelqu'un, hein ? » Je comprends qu'il a additionné deux et deux et qu'il cherche juste une confirmation. « Ew. Pas moi. » Je m'écrie mais pour faire bonne mesure, j'ajoute. « Ce serait trop bizarre et j'ai B. » Ma main est rejointe par quelques doigts aventureux et je tourne un sourire vers Brittany quand je lui retourne l'étreinte discrète. « Berry, gay … » s'interroge Puckerman sous son souffle. « Je ne l'aurai jamais cru. » Un sourire m'indique qu'il va bien avec cette nouvelle. Tina et Mike se sont remis de leur choc et Sugar qui n'a pas dit grand-chose jusque-là, hausse simplement les épaules comme si c'était de vieilles nouvelles. Je rétrécis mes yeux, je suis sûre qu'elle cache quelque chose lorsqu'elle s'agite mal à l'aise. Finn est toujours dans son propre monde, essayant de comprendre et il doit sans doute rejouer toutes ses interactions avec elle pour voir si elle pourrait éventuellement être vraiment gay.

« Ok, je comprends un peu mieux votre envie de faire revenir Rachel mais malgré ça, je me demande quand même. » Tout le monde se tourne vers Blaine qui a repris la parole dans le silence gênant. « Dans tes descriptions, elle m'a toujours semblé être quelqu'un qui pardonne toujours. » Tous opinent de la tête, même Sugar ce qui fait que je me pose encore plus de questions sur elle. Il faudra que je fasse ma petite enquête. « Alors, encore une fois, pourquoi ne pas lui parler tous ensemble ? » « Berry ne fonctionne pas comme ça, » affirme Kurt. « Pourtant, elle t'a pardonné, » constate Blaine. Je me tourne vers lui pour comprendre sa logique. « Je … oui, je suppose. » Mes yeux s'éclairent. « Je sais exactement ce que nous allons faire. » Je leur explique mon idée et une heure plus tard, notre plan est prêt : Opération Barbara.

Kurt me retient quelques secondes après que les autres quittent pour prendre leurs manteaux. « Que faisons-nous à propos de … ? » Il ne termine pas sa phrase mais je vois à quoi il fait allusion. « Un problème à la fois, » je tente de le rassurer alors que je n'y crois pas trop moi-même. « Il serait toujours temps de s'en occuper lorsqu'elles accepteront de partager la même pièce. » Il me regarde un peu surpris. « Alors, tu crois que ça peut marcher ? » Je comprends qu'il pense en même temps à notre plan et à la relation folle que l'on veut voir arriver. « J'en suis sûre. Elles sont faites l'une pour l'autre. »

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

Je ne pouvais plus rester à la maison. Ils savaient ! Ils savaient qu'elle allait revenir et ils n'ont pas jugé bon de m'en avertir. J'aurai pu continuer à l'ignorer. J'ai couru jusqu'au vieux parc. Seuls deux, trois enfants y jouent. Je m'assois sur un banc au hasard pour les regarder. Une petite fille blonde dans le bac à sable attire immédiatement mon attention. Au fond de moi, je sais que je ne suis pas en colère contre eux mais que cela a plutôt avoir avec le fait que je n'ai pas chanté pour moi. Elle a entendu mes mots, ils les ont tous entendus. Avec ma sortie précipitée, je n'ai pas pu voir son visage, ni savoir ce qu'elle pensait. J'ai attendu qu'elle fasse un mouvement depuis si longtemps. Combien de mois dois-je encore attendre pour que mon cœur accepte de passer à autre chose ? Une chanson me vient à l'esprit et je fredonne alors qu'il commence à faire de plus en plus sombre autour de moi.

**Something always brings me back to you** Quelque chose me ramène toujours vers toi.  
><strong>It never takes too long<strong> Ça ne prend jamais trop longtemps  
><strong>No matter what I say or do<strong> Peu importe ce que je dis ou fait,  
><strong>I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone<strong> je te sens toujours avec moi jusqu'au jour où je m'en irais.

Je serre mes bras autour de moi, désireuse d'une étreinte à cette seconde quel qu'elle soit. Juste quelqu'un a câliné et qui pourrait m'aider avec le trou qui se creuse un peu plus profondément chaque jour qui passe.

**You hold me without touch** Tu me tiens sans me toucher  
><strong>you keep me without chains<strong> Tu me retiens sans chaines.  
><strong>I never wanted anything so much<strong> Je n'ai jamais voulu quelque chose à ce point  
><strong>Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain <strong>Que de me noyer dans ton amour et ne pas sentir ta pluie

Une larme solitaire fait son chemin le long de ma joue. Je l'essuie et observe la petite fille taper sur son seau avec sa pelle, dans un rythme curieux. Je me sens curieusement attirée par cette petite boule d'énergie.

**Set me free, leave me be** Libère moi, laisse-moi être.  
><strong>I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity<strong> Je ne veux pas me laisser aller un instant de plus dans ton univers.  
><strong>Here I am and I stand so tall<strong> Me voilà et je reste forte,  
><strong>Just the way I'm supposed to be<strong> tout comme je suis supposée l'être.  
><strong>But you're on to me and all over me<strong> Mais tu es accroché à moi, partout en moi.

Le constat est amer. Je ne peux pas la laisser partir. C'est trop dur et pourtant il faut. Je suis la seule avec le cœur brisé. Ma voix se résume à un faible chuchotement.

**You loved me 'cause I'm fragile** Tu m'aimais car je suis fragile,  
><strong>When I thought that I was strong<strong> quand je pensais être forte.  
><strong>But you touch me for a little while<strong> Mais tu m'as touché pour un petit moment  
><strong>And all my fragile strength is gone<strong> et toutes mes légères fragilités s'en sont allées.

Santana pense que nos sentiments sont mutuels mais peut-on continuer à faire du mal à ceux qu'on aime ? Il est temps pour moi de tourner la page.

**Set me free, leave me be** Libère moi, laisse-moi être.  
><strong>I don't want to fall another moment into your<strong> **gravity** Je ne veux pas me laisser aller un instant de plus dans ton univers.  
><strong>Here I am and I stand so tall<strong> Me voilà et je reste forte,  
><strong>Just the way I'm supposed to be<strong> tout comme je suis supposée l'être.  
><strong>But you're on to me and all over me<strong> Mais tu es accroché à moi et partout en moi.

Une sensation d'humidité frappe mes mains, mes larmes sont maintenant trop nombreuses pour que je puisse les arrêter.

**I live here on my knees** Je vis ici à genoux  
><strong>As I try to make you see<strong> Comme si j'essaye de te faire voir  
><strong>That you're everything I think I need<strong> Que tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin  
><strong>Here on the ground<strong> Ici sur le sol

N'y a-t-il pas de pire aveugle que celui qui refuse de voir ? J'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai fait un pas en avant. J'ai toujours tendu la main mais je n'ai jamais récolté que des claques en retour.

**But you're neither friend nor** **foe **Mais tu n'es ni mon ami ni mon ennemi**  
>Though I can't seem to let you go <strong>Bien que je n'arrive pas à te laisser partir.**  
>The one thing that I still know<strong> La seule chose que je continue de savoir  
><strong>Is that you're keeping me down<strong> C'est que tu me gardes au plus bas  
><strong>You're keeping me down<strong> Tu me gardes au plus bas

Sans doute, il est temps qu'elle me laisse aller. Je vais le faire aussi.

**You're on to me, on to me, and all over** Tu es sur moi, sur moi, et partout  
><strong>Something always brings me back to you<strong> Quelque chose me ramène toujours vers toi.  
><strong>It never takes too long<strong> Ça ne prend jamais trop longtemps

Mon chant n'est qu'un chuchotement. Je lève les yeux et j'observe les nuages noirs. Du coin de l'œil, je vois une silhouette se diriger vers la petite enfant blonde. Je se redresse à la seconde où je la reconnais. Shelby. Si la silhouette est Shelby alors ça veut dire que l'enfant est … Je me lève et me dirige vers le couple. Shelby ne me sent pas arriver parce qu'elle tente de sécuriser Beth dans sa poussette. « Hey … » Elle sursaute à mon salut à la grande joie de Beth. « Est-ce … » Je ne peux même pas terminer ma question car ma gorge est encore prise par mes sanglots. Shelby hoche de la tête. « Beth, voici Rachel. Rachel, je voudrai te présenter Beth. » Elle fait un geste de la main vers la poussette avant d'ajouter en levant les yeux vers moi plein d'espoir. « Ma deuxième fille. »

Je sens mon cœur se serrer mais je me penche vers la poussette et taquine doucement Beth du bout des doigts. « Hey Beth. Je suis ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance. » Elle rit et agrippe fort un de mes doigts. « Nous allions rentrer, je … » Shelby hésite lorsque je lève les yeux vers elle. « Je n'habite pas loin. Peut-être veux-tu nous accompagner ? Je te ramènerai chez toi après. » Je souris. « D'accord. Alors Beth, on va à la maison ? »

Effectivement, elle habite à deux pas de là. Pendant toute la promenade, je la taquine et rigole avec Beth. Une fois rentrées, Shelby la déshabille et la met au lit pour que nous puissions profiter de l'autre. J'en profite pour errer un peu dans la maison. C'est plus un grand appartement à deux étages. Dans chaque pièce, on trouve des traces de la petite fille : des jouets, des photos, des vêtements, … Je suis en arrêt devant une photo de moi quand Shelby revient. « Elle ne m'a jamais quittée, » m'informe-t-elle. « Un chocolat ? » J'ouvre la bouche mais elle me devance. « Il est végétalien. » Je souris et acquiesce. Nous nous asseyons à la table de la cuisine et elle me raconte ce qu'elle a fait depuis qu'elle est partie encore une fois en me laissant derrière. Elle s'excuse tant et tant que j'accepte de lui laisser une dernière chance. Elle souhaite en apprendre plus de moi et m'interroge. Quand la question difficile du Glee Club vient, je regarde dans ses yeux et comprends que je ne veux pas lui mentir. Alors je lui raconte tout. Elle me laisse faire sans m'interrompre une seule fois et opine simplement de la tête pour montrer qu'elle m'écoute. Quand je termine, je suis en larmes. Elle me surprend par la question qu'elle pose. « Quinn, donc ? » je hoche la tête affirmativement. « ça veut dire que tu es … » « Gay, oui. Un beau cliché, n'est-ce pas ? La fille de deux hommes gay qui tourne lesbienne. » Elle me regarde avec un sourire triste. « Est-ce vraiment important, » me demande-t-elle avant de me surprendre. « Tant que tu aimes une personne, peu importe qui, non ? » « Oui, je suppose que oui, peu importe. Ce n'est pas comme si cela arrivera un jour de toute façon. » Elle m'observe avec un drôle de regard. « On ne sait jamais avec l'amour. »

Soudain, nous entendons Beth crier et lorsqu'elle voit l'heure tardive, Shelby propose de me ramener. J'accepte volontiers et le trajet se fait dans le silence à l'exception des babillements à l'arrière de Beth. Je m'apprête à sortir lorsqu'elle m'arrête d'une main. « J'ai pensé à une chose. Tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter mais si tu le souhaites, j'aimerai t'aider. » Je la regarde sans comprendre. « Je sais que tu ne veux pas retourner dans le Glee Club mais tu as besoin de pratiquer malgré tout alors pourquoi ne créons-nous pas notre propre Glee Club ? » Je pense à la suggestion. C'est vrai que j'ai besoin de pratiquer. Si je souhaite continuer mes études, il faut que je m'entraine. Mais cela veut dire aussi pas de retour en arrière. « Je … » J'avale ma salive. « Je vais y réfléchir. Est-ce que je peux te donner ma réponse demain ? » Elle me sourit et me souhaite une bonne nuit.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin<p>

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je me sens bien. Je marche presqu'en sautillant vers mon casier. A côté, Finn m'y attend. Il a l'air plutôt vexé ou en colère, je ne sais pas très bien dire. « Bonjour, Finn. As-tu une belle journée ? » Il m'observe pendant que j'ouvre mon casier. J'attrape quelques livres et commence à les ranger dans mon sac lorsqu'il me pose une question qui me déstabilise complètement. « Es-tu gay ? » Choquée, je me tourne vers lui. « Je … Je … » Comment sait-il ? « Santana dit que tu es gay, » continue-t-il apparemment indifférent mais je vois la colère dans son regard. Je suis sans voix et ça ne lui échappe pas. Il comprend tout de suite la réponse. « Donc, c'est vrai. » Son poing part et frappe le casier à côté de moi. Je sursaute violemment. « Est-ce que tu m'as aimé au moins ? » Une larme coule le long de sa joue. « Finn, je … » J'aimerai lui offrir un peu de réconfort mais je ne peux pas lui mentir. « Laisse tomber, » me dit-il en tournant les talons et en s'éloignant brusquement. Je soupire. Il me reste à aller voir Shelby.

Je la trouve dans sa classe, en attendant pour son premier cours. « Hey, Shelby. » Elle se tourne vers moi, abandonnant son tableau. « J'ai réfléchi pour ta proposition. » Elle hoche la tête. « Je … »

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV<p>

A cet instant dans le couloir, une jeune blonde passe devant la porte. Lorsqu'elle entend la voix de Rachel, elle s'arrête et écoute attentivement.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, ne me détestez pas. Juste attendre dimanche (à moins que je ne le poste samedi si je n'ai pas le temps dimanche.) pour la réponse de Rachel. <strong>


	10. Je suis une épave, un fantôme

**Promis, on va commencer à rassembler tout le monde. Enfin surtout Quinn et Rachel. Juste peut-être pas de la façon dont c'est attendu. Bon pas de sadisme pour ce chapitre de Noël et en plus, je vous l'ai fait plus long que d'habitude. **

**Santana : Je ne sais pas si je te hais pour comprendre toujours où je vais ou si je suis vexée que je sois si prévisible. Je vais y réfléchir. **

**Canadien Rugby Girl : Ma faute. J'ai retapé ça à 4 heures du matin dans le train et j'avais fait une comparaison avec le football américain à la base (ce qui est beaucoup plus logique). Normalement, j'écris à la main donc certaines choses se perdent quand je les « retranscrits » enfin si on peut dire ça. J'espère avoir limité la casser cette fois-ci mais encore une fois, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour relire et écrire pour le moment donc si vous trouvez des erreurs comme celle-là, signalez les moi, je les corrigerai le plus vite possible. Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire et pour le Quinn/Rachel c'est normal, elles n'ont pas été énormément sur le devant de la scène. C'est plus Rachel que l'on a vue dans ce début d'histoire mais ça va changer à partir de maintenant. **

**Chanson de Quinn : The lonely de Christina Perry.**

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV<p>

A cet instant dans le couloir, une jeune blonde passe devant la porte. Lorsqu'elle entend la voix de Rachel, elle s'arrête et écoute attentivement. Elle entend Rachel parler. « J'ai réfléchi pour ta proposition. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée mais je ne veux pas que l'on en parle. » Elle ne voit pas Shelby qui fronce les sourcils à la demande, la silhouette saisit juste le murmure de Rachel. « Je crois qu'ils pourraient croire que l'on crée un Glee Club rival pour les détruire. Ils risquent de … » Malheureusement le couloir commence à se remplir de plus en plus, si bien que le reste de la conversation se perd. Brittany a beau tendre l'oreille, elle n'arrive plus à écouter. Elle s'éloigne rapidement au moment où Rachel rigole, terriblement proche du couloir. Elle ne fait pas quatre pas que la petite diva la rappelle. « Hey, Britt. As-tu une bonne journée ? »

La blonde s'arrête et se tourne vers son amie. « Tu ne nous aimes pas, » constate-t-elle. Un éclair d'incompréhension passe dans les yeux bruns. « Non, ce n'est pas vrai, je … » Les mots restent coincés lorsqu'elle voit les larmes qui commencent à couler devant elle. « Britt, je … je vous aime tous, » tente-t-elle désespérément. Malencontreusement, Santana fait son apparition à côté de la blonde qu'elle enlace aussitôt dans un câlin. « Que s'est-il passé ? » interroge-t-elle Rachel par-dessus l'épaule de Brittany. La petite diva fait la moue et hausse les épaules. « Elle … Elle ne nous aime pas, » Santana continue à frotter doucement le dos de Brittany en jetant des regards inquiets vers Rachel, laquelle est de plus en plus perplexe sur ce qu'elle pourrait avoir fait. « B. Brittany … » commence-t-elle doucement en la faisant tourner pour que la blonde la regarde dans les yeux. « Tu es mon amie. Bien sûr que je t'aime. » Brittany secoue la tête. « Si tu étais vraiment mon amie, tu reviendrai chanter avec nous et pas avec Shelby. » Le visage de Rachel reflète immédiatement la culpabilité. « Que veut-elle dire ? » interroge Santana, précautionneusement. Les yeux de Rachel passent de l'une à l'autre tandis qu'elle essaye d'expliquer son geste. « Je … » Elle vacille sous l'attention de Santana. « Shelby m'a proposé de me donner des cours de chant. J'ai accepté. »

Santana est surprise. « Oh, » Elle semble réfléchir pendant plusieurs minutes. « Oui, je comprends, » finit par avouer la latina avant d'ajouter d'une voix déçue. « J'espère que tu n'as pas fait le mauvais choix. » Et elle s'éloigne, entrainant Brittany derrière elle. La petite diva reste figée quelques secondes avant de se jeter à la suite du couple qui a déjà tourné dans le couloir suivant. « Santana, attendez, » crie-t-elle pleine de remords. Elle longe le couloir mais se retrouve arrêtée par Azimio et Karofsky. Ils observent leur proie avec un sourire prédateur, les mains derrière leur dos. « Hey, le nain. On te cherchait justement, » commente Karofsky en la toisant. « Parait que t'as tournée gay comme Hummel. Peut-être que tu n'as juste pas rencontré le bon gars. » La petite diva est surprise et toute réplique cinglante a aussitôt quitté son esprit. Elle recule, espérant se mettre à l'abri. « Que … Comment ? » parvient-elle à articuler au bord des larmes. Azimio s'approche plus proche d'elle et lui murmure à l'oreille. « Peut-être qu'on devrait se trouver un coin tranquille que je te montre ce qu'est un vrai mec. » Elle frissonne de dégout et tente de s'échapper. Elle parvient à contourner Azimio mais se trouve devant Karofsky. Celui-ci sourit brillamment et la petite diva voit enfin ce qu'il tient dans les mains. Elle a juste le temps de fermer les yeux qu'un déluge de glace multicolore lui tombe sur la tête.

« Te voilà aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, Dyke. Rendez-vous demain pour la prochaine tournée. » Ils partent la laissant glisser sur le sol, pleurant au milieu de la glace déjà à moitié fondue. Quelques secondes plus tard, une grande ombre s'approche et se penche vers elle. « Allez, Rach. Il est encore temps d'arrêter la comédie. Si tu reviens avec moi, » affirme Finn. « Azimio et les autres te laisseront tranquille. » Relevant les yeux du sol et essuyant la glace qui coule encore sur son visage, la petite diva se tourne vers lui. « Comment tu sais que … » Elle ne peut terminer sa phrase mais Finn comprend malgré tout. « Santana nous l'a dit hier soir. Mais je ne la crois pas. » Un sentiment de trahison tente de se frayer un chemin dans les pensées confuses de Rachel. « Elle vous l'a dit ? » Finn hoche la tête et l'aide à se relever. « Donc, … euh … Serais-tu libre vendredi soir ? » Rachel relève les yeux. « Hein ? Non, Finn. Je ne suis pas libre. Je suis … » Finn se rapproche et gronde d'une voix sourde à son oreille, « J'essaie de te sauver d'une vie d'école misérable alors ne dit pas ce mot ici. » Derrière le couple, une voix retentit. « Lâche-la Finn. Elle ne veut pas de toi. » Quand elle reconnait la voix, le cœur de Rachel se serre automatiquement. Finn s'écarte comme s'il avait été piqué, elle essuie les bouts de glace qui parsèment encore ses cheveux. Elle va avoir à prendre une douche pour passer à travers ça. « Rachel ? » interroge encore Finn. Mais elle secoue la tête et ne le regarde pas dans les yeux. Il pousse un soupir et s'éloigne en claquant sur les portes de casier ouvertes. La petite diva sursaute mais son regard ne quitte pas la personne en face d'elle. Il a fallu qu'elle se trouve au milieu d'une flaque de glace fondue multicolore pour que l'autre se souvienne qu'elle existe. Cette dernière s'approche doucement, veillant à ne pas faire de gestes brusques et à ne pas glisser sur le sol détrempé. « Viens, allons te nettoyer. » Encoure sous le choc, Rachel se laisse entrainer par la main qui s'est posé sur son bras. Elles avancent et font un crochet par le casier de la brune pour ramasser quelques affaires. C'est là que Santana les voit et accoure immédiatement à ce qu'elle pense être au secours de Rachel. « Hey, Rach. Est-ce que ça va ? » Tout en parlant, elle prend note de l'apparence de la jeune fille en face d'elle. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Rachel se sent pousser des ailes, elle fait face à la latina et lui hurle presqu'au visage. « Ça, c'est le résultat de ton incapacité à garder un secret. » avant d'exploser en larmes et de trouver refuge derrière Quinn.

Santana recule un peu, parce qu'il faut bien l'avouer, la petite diva peut être impressionnante. Elle regarde du côté de Quinn et l'interroge du regard. « Je dirai qu'à cette heure-ci toute l'école sait que Rachel est gay. Et ce grâce à ton indiscrétion à Finn qui est aussi capable de garder un secret que, oh, comprendre que l'on ne peut pas avoir un bébé à cause d'un jacuzzi. » La latina blanchit un peu à la révélation. « Merde, » jure-t-elle sous son souffle. Elle n'a pas le temps de se ressaisir que les deux repartent, Quinn trainant Rachel toujours cachée dans son dos. « Rach, attend. Je suis désolée. » Elle suit le couple dans les vestiaires des Cheerios. C'est là que Rachel reprend un peu conscience de son environnement et lève un regard interrogateur vers la blonde. « J'ai pensé que tu aimerai prendre une douche. Coach ne dira rien donc profites-en, » lui explique-t-elle en souriant. Les sourcils de Rachel se froncent et elle s'apprête à parler mais est battue sur le fil par Santana. « Pourquoi fais-tu attention ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec … » Quinn la coupe d'une voix dure. « Tais-toi. On ne serait pas ici si tu avais fait attention. Il faut bien que quelqu'un répare tes erreurs. » Santana gronde littéralement et avance pour se rapprocher de Quinn. Elles ne sont plus séparées que par un mètre. « Fais attention Blondie. Je peux encore te prendre. » « Ça suffit ! » aboie Rachel en se mettant entre les deux. Elle se tourne vers la blonde manquant l'air victorieux que la latina envoie par-dessus son épaule vers Quinn. Celle-ci rétrécit ses yeux et fixe durement l'insolente avant d'adoucir son regard vers la petite diva. Cette dernière, malgré la glace qui doit lui coller à la peau, arbore un visage concentré et quand leurs regards se rencontrent, Quinn sent que Rachel a pris sa décision. Un sentiment de panique tord son estomac mais elle attend que l'autre se décide. « Quinn, tout d'abord, merci pour ton aide mais il faut qu'on parle. » Un hochement de tête plus tard, Rachel se tourne vers la latina qui abandonne bien vite son air triomphant lorsqu'elle voit la rage pure qui coule dans les yeux de Rachel.

« Rach, je peux expliquer. Ce … » Mais elle est arrêté dans ses explications par Rachel qui secoue la tête, une façon à elle de dire, je ne veux pas entendre. « Non, non, stop. Je t'ai fait confiance. » Elle se moque d'elle-même avant de poursuivre d'une voix blasée. « Je suppose que les choses ne changent pas n'est-ce pas ? Je suis toujours celle qui finit blessée et tu t'en sors toujours. Mais cette fois, j'ai appris ma leçon. » Sa résolution s'affiche dans ses yeux, juste à côté de la douleur. « Je peux expliquer … » recommence Santana ne voulant pas s'avouer vaincue sans avoir une chance. « Tu peux expliquer quoi ? Que lors d'une de tes folles réunions, tu as laissé échapper, par accident, que j'étais gay devant Finn. Mais qu'au lieu de corriger ton erreur, tu l'as affirmé et non pas juste à Finn mais à l'ensemble du Glee Club leur donnant ainsi un moyen excellent pour se venger de mon départ ? » Rachel piétine le sol, vraiment énervée maintenant. « Que peux-tu expliquer Santana ? Grâce à toi l'ensemble de l'école sait à l'heure actuelle. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça. » Ne parvenant plus à se contenir, Rachel se dirige vers les douches après avoir attrapé une serviette propre sur le banc. Santana veut aller à sa suite mais Quinn la retient et bouche les mots : «Je vais m'en occuper. » Puis elle montre la porte et bouche un simple : « Finn. » La latina hésite, scrute la blonde devant elle. Cette dernière en matière de Rachel Berry a un dossier au moins aussi solide que celui de la latina. Peut-on lui faire confiance ? Finalement la possibilité de battre sur Finn ses frustrations l'emporte et elle laisse la blonde seule dans le vestiaire mais pas sans lui tirer un regard d'avertissement.

* * *

><p>Dix minutes plus tard, Rachel émerge de la partie douche. Ses vêtements lavés à la main, le corps enroulé dans une serviette, les cheveux pendants sur les épaules, elle est juste magnifique. Elle dépose le tas mouillé sur le banc et ouvre le sac pour prendre les nouveaux. Elle se tourne vers Quinn qui est presque à baver dans son examen et se racle la gorge. La blonde, prise en flagrant délit, rougit violemment et se détourne en soufflant : « Désolée. » Rapidement, Rachel enfile le jeans et le t-shirt qu'elle gardait en réserve pour les cas où. « Ok, tu peux te retourner, » précise-t-elle en s'asseyant pour enfiler ses chaussures. Elle est occupée à lasser les lacets lorsque Quinn se retourner et la déshabille à nouveau mentalement du regard. « Euh, tu vas avoir besoin d'un pull. Attends-moi ici, » dit-elle avant de courir vers le bureau de Sylvester. Rachel l'examine partir avec un regard un peu perplexe, avant de se tourner pour ranger sa tenue tâchée dans le sac. Sagement, elle décide de profiter des quelques minutes de calme que lui offre le vestiaire et ferme les yeux en s'allongeant sur le banc. Elle sent venir une magnifique migraine, résultat de toute la glace.<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn revient une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, légèrement essoufflée et une veste rouge à la main. Elle s'agenouille à côté du banc et secoue délicatement l'épaule de Rachel. « Rachel ? » appelle-t-elle à l'oreille de la brune. « Veux pas me lever … veux encore dormir. » Un sourire amusé fait son apparition sur le visage de la blonde. « Rach, il est temps de retourner en cours. » La brune ouvre un œil. « Quinn ? Que fais-tu dans ma chambre ? » Les sourcils de la blonde se perdent dans ses cheveux. « Euh, Berry. Nous sommes à l'école. » Rachel se redresse et observe autour d'elle. Elle s'étire, faisant craquer une série de vertèbres et remonter légèrement son t-shirt. « Hein ? Oh, ça explique pourquoi mon lit était si dur. Que fais-tu ici ? » Quinn est mal à l'aise. « Euh, tu as eu besoin de te changer mais maintenant, je pense que tu devrais rentrer dormir. Je vais t'avoir un mot de Sylvester. Tiens, mets ça. Il fait déjà trop froid dehors que pour se balader en ... » Elle tend timidement la veste et Rachel la met immédiatement. « Ce n'est pas un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? » Quinn rencontre les yeux de la brune. Ils la supplient presque de dire que oui c'est un rêve et que demain tout ira bien. « Non, ce n'est pas un cauchemar. » Rachel soupire. « Donc, c'est vraiment arrivé ? » Quinn fronce les sourcils, incertaine de ce dont elle parle. « Oui, je suppose que oui. » Parle-t-elle de ce qui s'est passé cet été ou bien du fait que toute l'école sache maintenant qu'elle est gay ? se demande Quinn. Rachel hoche la tête, se lève et récupère son sac. « Ca devait arriver. On ne peut pas penser que cela resterai un secret. » Elle se moque légèrement d'elle-même. « Au moins, j'aurai tenu plus d'une semaine. » « Berry ? » Elle fait une pause pour s'assurer d'avoir l'attention qu'il faut. « Je vais te reconduire chez toi. » Rachel hoche la tête tristement.<p>

* * *

><p>Le temps d'arriver jusque chez Rachel, celle-ci s'est endormie dans le siège passager. Secouant la tête, Quinn sort et porte le sac de Rachel jusqu'à la porte. Elle sonne mais quand personne ne répond, elle fouille discrètement dans l'espoir de trouver un trousseau de clés. Dix minutes et cinq clés plus tard, elle ouvre la porte passagère de la voiture et tente de réveiller Rachel. Mais cette dernière est trop peu consciente que pour marcher jusqu'à son lit. Alors Quinn la porte presque jusque-là. Une fois Rachel dans son lit, elle écrit rapidement un mot pour ses pères, expliquant ce qui s'est passé à l'école. Elle ne le signe pas et le dépose bien en évidence sur la table de la cuisine. Puis elle prend un verre d'eau et une aspirine avant de rejoindre la chambre de Rachel. Elle n'a pas le cœur de réveiller la petite fille qui a l'air si paisible dans son sommeil. Elle dépose le verre et le cachet bien en évidence sur la table de nuit puis elle pose une autre note sur l'oreiller à côté de la tête de Rachel, avant de balayer délicatement une mèche de cheveux bruns et de retourner à l'école. Elle a encore à passer par Glee avant de pouvoir revenir voir si tout va bien comme elle l'a promis dans sa lettre.<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

Je suis en retard pour Glee. Non que j'ai vraiment envie de m'y rendre, je ne veux pas faire face à Santana maintenant. Mais j'ai promis à Mr Schuester de faire un effort pour le club. Je sais que je vais les surprendre par la chanson que j'ai choisie de chanter pour l'assignation de la semaine. Bien que je me demande toujours où Schue avait sa tête quand il a décrété que l'on devait chanter une chanson sur soi-même. Peut-il être plus narcissique que ça ? Il faut dire que cela correspond bien à notre groupe pour le moment. Tout le monde se tourne vers sa propre personne et oublie que nous sommes une famille avant tout. J'aimerai bien leur rappeler. J'arrive au milieu d'une dispute entre Mercedes et San. Autant que j'aime Mercedes, autant son nouveau mec la pousse vraiment à être une garce, je ne la reconnais plus. Je me glisse subtilement entre les deux, interrompant les cris. « Mr Schue, j'ai préparé une chanson. » Schuester me sourit et ne commente pas mon retard quand il me laisse le devant de la salle. « On t'écoute. » Son ton est même soulagé qu'il n'ait pas à arbitrer encore une fois.

Je me dirige vers Brad et lui murmure le titre de la chanson à l'oreille en lui tendant la partition. Il me sourit et tend leur part à chacun des musiciens. En quelques minutes, nous sommes prêts. Tout commence doucement par quelques coups de batterie. Le son qui en sort imite à la perfection une machine à écrire. Je tourne le dos aux autres et regarde vers Brad en comptant jusqu'à trois. A mon signal, le piano se met à jouer. Lorsque je commence à chanter, c'est léger et doux. J'agis comme si je me parlais à moi-même dans un miroir.

**2am; where do I begin ?** 2 heures du matin où dois-je commencer ?  
><strong>Crying off my face again.<strong> Pleurer sur mon visage encore.  
><strong>The silent sound of loneliness<strong> Le son du silence de la solitude  
><strong>Wants to follow me to bed.<strong>Veut me suivre au lit.

Je tourne mon visage vers les autres mais sans remarquer leur présence. Ils sont étonnamment silencieux.

**I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most. **Je suis un fantôme d'une jeune fille que je veux être le plus.  
><strong>I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well.<strong> Je suis l'épave d'une jeune fille que je connaissais bien.

Je tiens la dernière note avant de me mettre à valser dans la salle en chantant le refrain à moi-même.

**Dancing slowly in an empty room,** Dansant lentement dans une pièce vide,  
><strong>Can the lonely take the place of you?<strong> Est-ce que la solitude peut prendre ta place ?  
><strong>I sing myself a quiet lullaby.<strong> Je me chante une berceuse calme.  
><strong>Let you go and let the lonely in<strong> Te laisser aller et laisser la solitude entrer  
><strong>To take my heart again.<strong>Pour prendre mon cœur à nouveau.

Je m'arrête au milieu d'un pas et recommence à jouer comme si je me fixais dans un miroir. Mes yeux traversent mes camarades devant moi. Dans ma tête, je vois clairement mon reflet.

**Too afraid to go inside** Trop peur d'aller à l'intérieur  
><strong>For the pain of one more loveless night.<strong> Pour la douleur d'une nuit encore sans amour.  
><strong>But the loneliness will stay with me<strong> Mais la solitude va rester avec moi  
><strong>And hold me til I fall asleep.<strong>Et me tenir jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

**I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most.** Je suis un fantôme d'une jeune fille que je veux être le plus.  
><strong>I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well.<strong>Je suis l'épave d'une jeune fille que je connaissais bien.

Je tends la main vers mon reflet, l'effleurant légèrement comme si je disais au revoir à quelqu'un. Puis, je recommence à valser en douceur dans la pièce et autour du piano.

**Dancing slowly in an empty room,** Dansant lentement dans une pièce vide,  
><strong>Can the lonely take the place of you?<strong> Est-ce que la solitude peut prendre ta place ?  
><strong>I sing myself a quiet lullaby.<strong> Je me chante une berceuse calme.  
><strong>Let you go and let the lonely in<strong> Te laisser aller et laisser la solitude entrer  
><strong>To take my heart again.<strong>Pour prendre mon cœur à nouveau.

Je m'arrête et me pose sur un tabouret abandonné là. Je chante dans le vide, incapable de regarder mes camarades dans les yeux.

**Broken pieces of **des morceaux brisés  
><strong>A barely breathing story<strong> A peine une histoire

**Where there once was love** Où il était une fois l'amour  
><strong>Now there's only me and the lonely.<strong> Maintenant il n'y a que moi et la solitude

Je n'ai plus la force de me lever pour danser à nouveau, alors je reste assise, me contentant de chanter un peu plus fort. Je ne sais pas à quel moment, j'ai commencé à pleurer mais je sens maintenant les larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues.

**Dancing slowly in an empty room,** Dansant lentement dans une pièce vide,  
><strong>Can the lonely take the place of you ? <strong>Est-ce que la solitude peut prendre ta place ?  
><strong>I sing myself a quiet lullaby. <strong>Je me chante une berceuse calme.  
><strong>Let you go and let the lonely in<strong> Te laisser aller et laisser la solitude entrer  
><strong>To take my heart again.<strong> Pour prendre mon cœur à nouveau.

Derrière moi, Brad joue les dernières mesures de piano. Il y a un mouvement et je sens des bras forts qui m'encerclent. Ils sont vite rejoints par d'autres et bientôt, ils sont presque tous autour de moi. « C'est bien Q. Laisse-les sortir, » me chuchote B à l'oreille. Je gère un sourire vers elle. « Okay, pas mal Quinn. On devrait pouvoir réutiliser ta chanson, » annonce Schue avant de nous faire regagner nos places et de commencer à parler de notre choix de numéros pour les prochaines compétitions. Mon gsm vibre dans ma poche et je vois qu'une vidéo a été postée sur mon compte Facebook par Kurt. Curieuse, je l'ouvre et je me vois entrain de chanter, en commentaire, il y a un simple : tu devrais lui montrer. Je ne me tourne pas pour lui demander de qui il parle car nous le savons tous les deux.

Heureusement, pour moi, Glee se termine rapidement. Comme promis, je récupère un mot expliquant l'absence de Rachel chez Sylvester. Celle-ci rechigne un peu mais un bref rappel de notre accord et elle s'exécute en grognant. Je ne dis rien mais je sais qu'au fond d'elle, elle est fière de moi et que c'est pour ça que j'arrive à m'en sortir aussi facilement. Je récupère les feuilles et les livres que Berry pourrait avoir besoin pour préparer ses devoirs et me dirige vers sa maison. C'est facile pour moi depuis que je connais sa combinaison de casier. Lorsque j'arrive, il est déjà tard et deux voitures se trouvent dans l'allée. Je respire un grand coup et sonne à la porte en priant pour que ça soit Rachel qui ouvre et non pas quelqu'un d'autre. Malheureusement la chance n'est pas avec moi ce soir. La porte s'ouvre sur un grand homme noir. Leroy, je le reconnais directement dans ma tête mais j'opte pour la prudence. « Bonjour Mr., je suis venue voir Rachel. » Il me toise du regard et je sais qu'il m'a reconnue. « Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, » me dit-il d'une voix basse et menaçante. « Tu es Quinn, n'est-ce pas. » Je hoche la tête, pas sûre de ce que Rachel lui raconte. « Alors, tu comprendras pourquoi, je ne veux pas de toi chez moi. » Encore une fois, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec lui. Je lui tends les feuilles et les livres en murmurant que ce sont ceux de Rachel. « Leroy ? Qui est à la porte ? » crie une voix d'homme de l'arrière de la maison. « Personne, » répond-t-il en se tournant vers l'intérieur de la maison. « Juste un vendeur qui va partir. Ne t'arrête pas, j'arrive. » Il se tourne vers moi et me défie de dire quoique ce soit d'autre. Ils doivent être occupés à manger ou à passer du temps en famille. « Bonne soirée, Mr. au revoir. » Il hoche simplement la tête et je quitte rapidement, presque heureuse de m'en être tirée à si bon compte.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

Je me réveille au son d'une voiture qui démarre en bas de la rue. Je me frotte les yeux et est reconnaissante pour le cachet et le verre d'eau que je trouve à mon chevet. J'avale la pilule et une gorgée d'eau en espérant qu'elle calme la migraine carabinée qui s'est invitée dans ma tête. Lorsque ma vue cesse de tourner, je me rends compte que je porte un pull inconnu. A voir le dessin sur le dessus, il s'agit plus d'une veste de Cheerleader qu'un pull ordinaire. C'est cela qui rappelle à ma mémoire tous les événements de la matinée. J'enlève la veste et la plie soigneusement sur le coin de ma chaise. J'entends mes pères qui se disputent dans la cuisine. Je réarrange mes cheveux, enfile un pull chaud et descends les rejoindre.

« Hey, » les salué-je en entrant dans la cuisine. « Qui était à la porte ? » « Personne, » me répondent-ils en cœur. « Juste un stupide vendeur mais ton père l'a fait promptement fuir. » Je hoche la tête, oui, nous avons beaucoup de vendeurs qui viennent nous embêter pour le moment. Je dépose le verre sur la table à ma place. « Merci, pour le cachet et le verre d'eau. J'en avais bien besoin. » Leurs sourcils se froncent et ils me regardent inquiets. « As-tu encore de la fièvre, poussin ? » Ils testent mon front mais la pilule a fait son effet et j'ai senti la migraine reculer. « Non, je me sens mieux mais comment saviez-vous que j'étais malade ? » Normalement, je suis toujours rentrée avant eux donc ce n'est pas un événement inhabituel pour moi d'être dans ma chambre. Généralement, je répète, donc ils ne me dérangent pas jusqu'à ce qu'on mange. « Chérie, tu as laissé un mot dans la cuisine qui explique ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui et qu'il ne fallait pas te réveiller parce que tu avais vraiment mal à la tête. » « Je … » Je fouille dans ma mémoire mais je suis presque sûre de ne pas avoir fait ça. Ils me montrent le papier comme preuve et je reconnais l'écriture de Quinn. Dans ma tête, mes pensées s'entrechoquent.

Je ne dis rien de tout le diner et remonte rapidement me coucher, prétextant toujours le mal de tête. Ils me souhaitent une bonne nuit et au moment de me mettre au lit, je vois la note de Quinn sur mon oreiller. Elle explique qu'elle m'a ramenée à la maison et qu'elle m'a obtenu un mot de Sylvester. Elle explique aussi qu'elle a laissé un mot de ma part dans la cuisine pour mes pères et qu'elle va revenir voir comment je vais ce soir. » Je fronce les sourcils et regarde l'heure. A 10 heures du soir, il est peu probable qu'elle vienne encore me voir. Mon cœur se sent blessé à cette pensée. Demain à l'école, j'exigerai des réponses.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercredi ? Vous avez vu pour une fois, je ne me suis pas arrêtée en plein suspense. : D<strong>


	11. Dans lequel on parade fièrement

**Bakachan : mais je n'ai aucun problème avec Finn, voyons. Juste que je ne peux pas supporter de le voir avec Rachel. Flute quoi. Comment peut-on offrir pour Noël à une juive végétalienne un cochon à engraisser ? Raah, je respire, tout va bien.**

**Santana : on va commencer à voir plus de Quinn. Et surtout plus de Quinn dominante. Oh allez, qui n'a jamais rêvé d'avoir une Quinn jalouse qui vous courre derrière ? Et pour répondre, non je n'ai pas oublié l'autre fiction, juste pas eu le temps de finir la mise en page du chapitre. **

**Je n'ai pas vraiment relu tout le chapitre (blocus, pas vraiment le temps pour) donc il est susceptible de rester quelques fautes par-ci par-là. Je les corrigerai dès que j'ai un moment.**

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

Bien décidée à confronter Quinn sur son comportement un peu bizarre d'hier, je me dépêche afin d'arriver tôt à l'école. Heureusement, grâce au mot de Sue et au soutien de mes pères, je n'ai pas eu de problème pour être partie si tôt de l'école. Encore une chose que je dois remercier Quinn pour ça. Je suis parvenue conformément à mon plan dans l'espoir d'éviter tout slushie et de parvenir à trouver Quinn avant qu'elle ne puisse m'échapper encore. Ma petite taille m'aide à me faufiler discrètement entre les étudiants. A un moment, j'aperçois un mouvement reconnaissable de cheveux blonds à l'autre bout du couloir. Je résiste à l'envie de l'appeler et tente de la rejoindre. Par manque de chance, il me semble que tous les étudiants ont décidé d'aller dans l'autre direction car me voilà sans cesse repoussée vers l'arrière. Quand j'atteins enfin le coin, plus personne ne s'y trouve. J'arrête là mes recherches car la cloche va bientôt sonner et il n'est écrit nulle part que Rachel Berry sera en retard quelque part, pas même pour rencontrer Quinn Fabray.

* * *

><p>Entre la première et la deuxième heure, je parviens à me faufiler jusqu'à son casier mais elle ne se montre pas. Entre la deuxième et la troisième, je dois échapper à Azimio qui semble m'avoir retrouvée, un gobelet à la main. Au moment du déjeuner, je ne suis toujours pas arrivée à mes fins et cela commence à devenir frustrant. Alors je prends un risque. Plutôt que d'aller manger quelque part à l'abri, je décide de me rendre à la cafétéria. J'attends près des portes qu'elle se décide à venir manger. Je sais de source sûre – Merci Noé – qu'elle a cours à l'autre bout de l'école et qu'elle repasse en général par son casier avant de venir ici.<p>

A la seconde où elle franchit les portes, je me précipite vers elle. « Quinn, il faut que l'on parle. » Elle me fixe une seconde avant de secouer la tête comme pour dire « Pas maintenant. » Elle s'apprête à continuer son chemin mais je lui bloque, la forçant à me regarder. « Tu me dois des explications. » Elle soupire et semble se résigner quand par un étrange fait, je me trouve précipitée dans un câlin. C'est tellement inattendu que je repousse les longs cheveux blonds. « Britt. ? Que fais-tu ? » La grande fille me lâche et fait un pas en arrière avant de me répondre sérieusement. « Q. a dit que tu étais malade hier. San n'a pas voulu que l'on aille chez toi pour que je puisse te faire un super câlin alors je le fais maintenant. Ce n'est pas trop tard, hein ? Tu n'es plus malade ? » Je souris tendrement à Brittany. « Non, c'était parfait Britt. Je me sens beaucoup mieux actuellement. » Rien que pour le sourire que je reçois en réponse, je suis heureuse de ma réponse. Quand je prends mes yeux d'elle, je remarque que Quinn est en grande dispute silencieuse avec Santana. Je fronce les sourcils, essayant d'entendre ce qu'elles disent mais il y a tout simplement trop de bruit pour que cela soit possible. Prenant la main de Brittany, je m'approche des deux autres et immédiatement, leur discussion s'estompe. Quinn n'a pas l'air ravie et quelque chose me dit qu'elle n'a pas dû obtenir gain de cause pour une fois.

Elle évite absolument mes yeux et moi, j'esquive ceux de Santana. « Quinn, j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler. » Elle commence à regarder dans ma direction mais Santana se met entre nous. « Berry, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. » Je hausse les épaules en direction de Santana et tente de passer devant elle pour atteindre Quinn. Derrière moi, j'entends les murmures excités de mes camarades et je sais que l'équipe de hockey doit m'avoir trouvée. Un bref coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule m'apprend qu'ils sont effectivement là et porteurs de gobelets. Je suis partagée à cette seconde, de toute évidence, Quinn ne me laissera pas lui parler ici. Rester ici plus longtemps ne reviendrai qu'à répéter la journée d'hier. Je commence alors une retraite prudente vers la porte, regardant avec tristesse vers Quinn. Mais, une fois encore, elle ne me voit pas. La mine sombre, son attention est attirée ailleurs et lorsque je suis son regard, je ne peux m'empêcher d'haleter. Santana s'est portée au-devant des joueurs de hockey et leur parle violemment, faisant des grands signes de négation en pointant vers moi. Puis, faisant une moue incrédule lorsqu'ils rejettent ses arguments, elle se tourne vers moi. Son expression est désolée mais à la seconde où elle se détourne de moi et rencontre le visage souriant de Brittany, je sens mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine.

Quelque chose ne va pas ici. Un simple aperçu de Quinn me le prouve. Santana s'apprête à faire quelque chose que Quinn désapprouve. Après un discret sourire vers moi, San tire une chaise et monte sur une table au hasard. Mon cœur se serre lorsque je comprends ce qu'elle veut faire. Il faut quelques minutes pour que le silence se fasse. Pendant ce temps-là, j'essaie de convaincre Quinn d'arrêter son amie mais elle me retourne un pauvre sourire. Sa réponse « je ne sais pas, » ne me rassure absolument pas. « Fais quelque chose, » je tente de la pousser vers la table d'où je ne peux m'approcher à cause de l'équipe de hockey. Mais Quinn se contente de hausser les épaules et de m'avouer que « Santana a pris sa décision. Elle connait les risques. » Je ne sais pas quoi répliquer à ça.

Mais il est déjà trop tard, satisfaite du silence qu'elle obtient, Santana commence à s'adresser aux autres élèves. « Je sais qu'à cause de moi, il est de notoriété publique que Rachel Berry est gay. » Un immense concert de ricanements me fait me recroqueviller derrière Quinn. Je souhaiterai ne pas être là. « Vu que je n'en avais pas l'intention dans un premier abord de la pousser hors du placard. Il me semble juste d'en profiter aussi. » Elle respire un coup et se tourne vers Brittany qui la regarde fière avant de poursuivre. « Je suis moi aussi gay. » Un halètement de surprise semblable au mien se fait entendre dans toute la salle. Seules, Brittany et Quinn trouvent là de vieilles nouvelles. « En effet, j'ai longtemps dit que je n'étais avec B. que pour le sexe mais c'est quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose dont je suis fière donc je peux l'affirmer aujourd'hui devant vous. Je suis gay. » Un silence de mort accueille ses paroles. Ce n'est pas comme si personne ne savait qu'elles avaient du sexe mais entendre Santana avouer qu'elle a des sentiments pour quelqu'un peut vous retourner une assemblée. Pire quand elle avoue aimer une fille. Avec un petit sourire, Santana se tourne vers l'équipe de hockey toujours en attente au pied de la table. « Donc, si vous voulez aller contre quelqu'un, venez sur moi. Oubliez Berry, elle est hors-limite. Je ne répliquerai pas et prendrai tout slushie ou insulte qui viendra. Profitez-en. »

Si n'importe qui avait fait attention à moi à cette seconde, il aurait vu que j'étais proprement sans voix. A ma grande horreur, l'équipe de hockey s'est avancée et s'est préparée à jeter leurs slushies directement sur Santana. Un raclement de gorge à côté de moi, interrompt l'action. Quinn entre dans la danse. « Je ne le ferai pas si j'étais vous. » Un joueur, sans doute le moins intelligent, s'avance et toise Quinn. « Que quoi te mêles-tu Fabray ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle ne le voulait pas. » Je ne vois pas le visage de Quinn mais il doit être terrifiant parce qu'il fait aussitôt un pas en arrière. « Je me fiche de ce qu'elle veut ou pas, » décrète Quinn d'une voix rauque et basse. « Mais je ne permettrai pas que l'on slushie une Cheerios. Surtout pas sous mes yeux, j'ose à penser si cet incident venait aux oreilles de Sylvester … » Elle ne termine pas sa phrase mais la menace est implicite. Le garçon hausse les épaules, regarde en arrière vers son équipe et se dirige vers moi. « Je suppose qu'il ne nous reste que Berry alors. » Je tremble et commence à reculer mais je ne vais pas aller très loin. Je lance un regard désespéré vers Quinn mais cette dernière regarde par-dessus moi. J'avale ma salive, peu disposée à me tourner pour voir ce que fixe Quinn. Une voix, juste derrière moi, me fait violemment sursauter.

« En fait, je ne compterai pas trop là-dessus. » Je me tourne si vite que je suis sûre d'avoir une vertèbre qui a sauté dans le mouvement. Devant moi, dans toute sa gloire, se tient Sue Sylvester. Elle lève son mégaphone et je résiste à l'envie de me boucher les oreilles. « Berry, ici présente, est absolument hors limite de même que mes Cheerios. Quiconque décide de leur faire quoique ce soit en répondra devant moi et soyez sûr que j'ai quelques arguments qui vous feront regretter d'être né. » Elle part comme elle est venue et moi, je reste figée. Mon cerveau ne parvient pas à comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer. Cela doit être un rêve. Dans un état semi conscient, je quitte la cafétéria et fais mon chemin jusqu'à l'auditorium. Je m'assois sur les marches et pendant la prochaine demi-heure, je me repasse la scène en boucle. Plus je le fais et plus je suis convaincue d'être dans un rêve.

« Hey, » je bondis lorsque la salutation vient de derrière moi sur la scène. Je me tourne et vois Sugar, un sourire timide placardé sur son visage. « Hey, » répète-t-elle en s'approchant doucement. « Bonjour, » répondis-le poliment. « Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? » Un instant, je suis presque sûre qu'elle rougit mais elle se ressaisit si vite que je n'en suis pas sûre. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils quand elle commence à me détailler. Elle évite ma question et s'assoit à côté de moi. « J'étais certaine de te trouver ici, » m'avoue-t-elle. Je suis confuse alors je répète ma question. Elle se tourne vers moi et droit dans les yeux admet : « Je veux sortir avec toi. » Ma confusion augmente avant que je ne comprenne qu'elle fait allusion aux nouvelles qui ont filtrées toute la semaine. « Je … Sugar, je suis désolée mais je ne … » Elle me coupe avec un soupir déçu. « Oh, tu n'es pas gay. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas croire Santana. » Je m'empresse de corriger. « Non, non, je suis plus bi que gay mais ce n'est pas ça. Je ne peux pas sortir avec toi, Sugar. » Elle m'observe, essayant visiblement de comprendre ce qui me retient. « Est-ce à cause de Finn ? Parce que je pensais que tu étais au-delà de lui mais s'il te faut encore du temps … » Je pose une main sur son bras et le contact nous fait toutes les deux sursautées. « Non, non, ça n'a rien avoir avec Finn. C'est juste que … » J'hésite à terminer ma phrase mais une fois encore, elle me prend de vitesse. « Oh, il y a quelqu'un d'autre alors ? Santana avait raison sur ça aussi. » Il me faut quelque temps pour traiter ce qu'elle vient de dire avant que je ne m'écrie. « Non, non, ce n'est … » Elle me regarde curieusement et même moi, je peux sentir le mensonge pitoyable que je viens de déclarer. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre. La réalisation passe sur son visage quand elle comprend la raison de mon silence. « Si tu ne veux pas en parler … » commence-t-elle. Je ne me fais pas trop prier et je passe le reste du déjeuner à lui expliquer ma complexe vie amoureuse ou plutôt ma complexe et absente vie amoureuse pour le moment.

Nous sommes couchées sur la scène, fixant les projecteurs au-dessus de nous. « Tout le monde parle de toi comme la prochaine étoile de Broadway mais je n'y crois pas. Personne n'est meilleur que moi. » Je la regarde abasourdie une seconde. Elle évite mon regard et je pense que je comprends la question cachée dans sa phrase. « Euh … Bien que je trouve ta confiance en toi rafraichissante, je suis sûre de pouvoir t'enseigner quelques petites choses. » Elle lève un sourcil et me jauge dubitative. Une idée me vint. « Que dirais-tu que nous pratiquions ensemble ? Après tout, entre futures stars, nous progresserions bien plus vite. » Un sourire éclaire son visage et nous commençons à vérifier nos emplois du temps. Par un heureux hasard, il s'avère que nous avons une période libre en commun en fin d'après-midi aujourd'hui. Nous convenons de nous retrouver dans la salle de chœur afin de pratiquer pendant une heure avant qu'elle ne rejoigne Glee et que je ne parte m'entrainer avec Shelby. Lorsque je quitte, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui signaler. « Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous. » J'entends son rire longtemps après avoir quitté l'auditorium.

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

C'est marrant de voir que ce bureau me terrorisait beaucoup plus il y a quelques mois. Maintenant que j'ai goûté à la sensation du pouvoir qui va avec, je me sens beaucoup plus … Je cale sur le mot et ce n'est que lorsque je vois Santana et Brittany passer devant les fenêtres en direction du terrain que je sais. Je suis libre. Une toux interrompt mes pensées et je ne peux m'empêcher me corriger. Je suis presque libre. Il me reste tant à faire. « J'espère que ma petite intervention de ce midi faudra vraiment la peine parce que franchement, tout votre festival de fierté me rend malade, » m'avoue Sue. Je lui décoche un sourire, un de mes sourires qui me font ressembler à elle comme elle me le dit souvent. « Oh, je ne m'inquièterai pas. Votre réputation est sauve et surtout vous allez gagner des points dans votre course aux élections. N'oubliez pas que vous allez contre le père d'un de ses garçons fiers. » Elle me sourit, connaissant déjà mon argument même si ce n'est pas ça qui a emporté sa décision de m'aider. « Et toi, Q ? Quand commence le grand plan ? » Je me tourne à nouveau vers la fenêtre, incertaine de ma réponse. Je lâche un « bientôt, bientôt, » en surveillant San et Britt occupées à s'embrasser, du moins si l'on ignore où se trouvent leurs mains respectives. Je me détourne. « J'ai encore besoin de temps. »

* * *

><p>La prochaine chose dont je me souviens est qu'il est temps de me préparer pour Glee. Alors que je fais mon chemin vers la salle de Chœur, je suis tout à coup confrontée à Santana. « Hey, Q. » Elle se met sur mon chemin, m'empêchant de progresser plus. Je lève un sourcil, la contourne et continue ma route. « On s'est déjà vues à la cafétéria, souviens-toi. » Du coin de l'œil, je la vois se mordre le bas de la lèvre, geste qu'elle ne fait que lorsqu'elle est contrariée. Encore une fois, elle me devance et ralentit ma progression en marchant au ralenti devant moi. Je m'arrête et la toise avant de la menacer. « Okay, crache le morceau. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Elle a l'air incroyablement nerveuse. « Je … Je. Rien, tout va bien, » tente-t-elle de me rassurer avec un demi-sourire et elle regarde par-dessus son épaule jusqu'à la porte de la salle de chœur devant laquelle presque l'ensemble du Glee Club est rassemblé. Je dépasse San à nouveau et me dirige vers le groupe quand elle m'attrape la main. « Q. Tu ne devrais pas aller là-bas. » Je la toise, essayant de comprendre mieux son avertissement. « Pourquoi ? Berry est occupée à le faire avec Finn, peut-être ? A moins que ça ne soit Puck ? » Elle grimace à mon humour mais ne commente pas. Je rétrécis mes yeux et comprends ce qu'elle tente de me cacher. D'une voix basse et menaçante, je lui commande : « Lâche-moi. »<p>

Elle hésite mais me laisse aller malgré tout. Je m'approche du groupe, fends la foule et me retrouve au premier rang. Certes, c'est bien Berry mais la personne qui l'accompagne n'est pas Finn ou Puck et dans un sens c'est pire que ce que je prévoyais.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

Je ne suis à la maison que depuis cinq minutes que déjà la sonnette m'avertit de la présence de quelqu'un. Affalée confortablement dans le canapé, je ne peux me résoudre à me relever. Comme je suis seule, je crie « C'est ouvert. » J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre et se ferme. « Je suis ici. » Des pas discrets retentissent et Sugar fait son entrée dans le salon. Elle observe tout autour d'elle. « C'est magnifique chez toi, Rachel. » Je souris fièrement. Elle s'approche du mur et regarde toutes nos photos de famille. Il faut dire qu'elles sont nombreuses depuis qu'un de mes pères s'est trouvé une passion pour la photographie quand j'étais petite. Elle dépose son sac sur le fauteuil et s'assoit à côté de moi. Nous soupirons en cœur avant de rire. « Quelle journée, » ne puis-je m'empêcher de constater. « Rach, au sujet de tantôt dans la salle de cœur, je veux dire que je suis désolée. J'ai été prise dans la chaleur de l'instant et … » A nouveau ma main trouve la sienne et je la serre gentiment. « C'est ok. Je comprends, j'en avais envie aussi. » Elle se tourne avec espoir vers moi mais je secoue doucement la tête. « Désolée, je ne te vois que comme une amie. Ses yeux perdent un peu de leur éclat avant qu'elle saisisse toute ma phrase. « C'est vrai ? » s'éclaire-t-elle.

Je vais pour répondre quand la sonnette retentit à nouveau. C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression que ce soir ne sera pas la simple répétition calme que nous avons projetée. Je m'avance pour ouvrir la porte que quelqu'un semble vouloir défoncer. Je regarde dans le judas et soupire avant de me reculer et d'ouvrir la porte. Une bouillante Santana fait son apparition et commence à marcher dans mon hall. « Berry, je sais que tout a été hors de contrôle la dernière fois mais … » démarre-t-elle rageusement en me regardant comme si elle allait me pendre. « Mais te rends-tu compte de la douleur que tu as causée ? » Je croise mes bras et l'étudie profondément. « Santana. » Mais elle me coupe avant que je ne puisse dire un mot de plus. « Oh non, ne me fait pas le coup du Santana. Ca ne marchera pas. Heureusement, il y a encore moyen de réparer les dégâts. » J'halète de façon spectaculaire. « Les dégâts ? » Elle opine juste de la tête et je vois qu'elle s'apprête à se lancer dans une nouvelle diatribe quand sa bouche s'ouvre en état de choc. Sugar vient de sortir du salon et a l'air plutôt mal à l'aise. Je suppose qu'elle a dû entendre toute la conversation et qu'elle s'en veut encore plus pour son comportement de tantôt. Mais Santana se méprend sur la raison du mal à l'aise et se tourne vers moi. « Ouah, Berry. Moi qui ai toujours cru que tu étais une prude, tu as fait vite sur ce coup-là. » Un instant, je fronce les sourcils dans l'incompréhension avant de rougir violemment à l'implication de Santana. Je me défends. « Sugar et moi ne sommes pas ensemble. » Sugar confirme derrière moi d'un hochement de tête et ajoute. « Nous sommes juste amies. Ce qui s'est passé tantôt est juste une erreur. » Cela me soulage qu'elle avoue cela elle-même et je la remercie d'un sourire.

Santana nous regarde suspecte et nous pousse pour entrer dans le salon. « Vous avez une montagne à expliquer alors go, parce que je n'ai pas toute ma soirée pour réparer la vie amoureuse de Berry. J'ai la mienne dont je dois m'occuper. » Nous la suivons en poussant un soupir que l'on croit discret quand elle ajoute. « J'ai entendu ça. »

* * *

><p><strong>C'est mon chapitre préféré jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai pris un plaisir fou à l'écrire. On se demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. <strong>


	12. I kissed a Girl and i like it

**Hey, les amis. Tout d'abord : Bonne année à tous. J'espère qu'elle sera aussi riche pour vous qu'elle ne l'est pour moi actuellement. Je prie pour que vous profitiez de ce chapitre et oui, j'ai dû le couper tout simplement par manque de temps pour écrire. **

**Santana : je suis ravie d'être arrivée à te surprendre. YES. Je suppose que je ne suis pas si prévisible enfin de compte. On s'engage dans le sérieux maintenant puisque Quinn n'a pas l'air d'être motivée à courir après Berry, pourquoi ne pas faire l'inverse ? Ah, ouais, non y a Sugar maintenant.**

**Bakachan : Ton désespoir n'est pas terminé, je m'en excuse. Je pensais mettre Sugar et Rachel ensemble dans ce chapitre. :D Un petit rendez-vous peut-être ?**

**Zikiki : Tout comme Bakachan, je m'excuse d'avance. Par contre, les conséquences de tous ses changements devraient se faire sentir dans le prochain chapitre et j'avoue tirer un grand bonheur du duo Quinn/Sue. C'est purement diabolique. J'aime le plan de Q. même si ce n'est pas évident pour vous. **

**Mxelle Juuw : j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. **

**Aeruginosa : Ravie d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Enfin quelqu'un qui va apprécier mon Sugar/Rachel. :D**

**Et pour tous les autres qui ne postent pas de review mais m'ont ajoutée dans leurs histoires alertes/favorites, n'hésitez pas à faire des suggestions. -)**

**Oh euh, les chansons : I kissed a girl (la version de Glee mais pas celle de l'épisode, la version studio plus longue bien qu'il faille écouter/regarder au moins une fois les deux) et la deuxième est You're the reason de Victoria Justice (pas ma chanteuse préférée mais les paroles remplissent leur affaire donc ...)**

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

Santana nous regarde suspecte et nous pousse pour entrer dans le salon. « Vous avez une montagne à expliquer alors go, parce que je n'ai pas toute ma soirée pour réparer la vie amoureuse de Berry. J'ai la mienne dont je dois m'occuper. » Nous la suivons en poussant un soupir que l'on croit discret quand elle ajoute. « J'ai entendu ça. » J'arrête Sugar juste avant qu'elle ne rentre et je lui fais un discret clin d'œil. Elle me regarde interrogative et sort un sourire conspirateur. Je la laisse pénétrer en premier puis je prends une grande inspiration, plaque mon meilleur visage sérieux et la suis. San a pris place dans mon fauteuil préféré en face du canapé où nous nous asseyons toutes les deux. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un tribunal et d'être l'accusée. Je sens deux regards vers moi et je sais qu'il faut que j'explique. « Très bien, d'accord, » craqué-je sous le regard de Santana. « Nous sommes ensemble. » Je le dis avec juste assez de conviction pour que toute suspicion quitte Santana. Elle me fixe et me jauge attentivement avant de hocher la tête et d'exploser. « Je dois avouer que je suis surprise. Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part, Berry. » Je lève un sourcil interrogateur, quoi pas de sermon ? Pas de conversation sur une certaine blonde ? Juste ça ? Je suis un peu déçue, je m'attendais à mieux. « C'est tout ? Juste comme ça ? »

Santana me sourit et je sais que je me suis fait piégée. « Juste comme ça, » m'assure-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce qui nous a donné ? » Son sourire grandit encore quand elle tente de retenir son rire. « Oh, je ne sais pas. Ça doit être le fait qu'elle ait sursauté lorsque tu l'as dit, à moins que ça ne soit le fait que vous êtes assises le plus éloigné possible l'une de l'autre ou bien peut-être le fait que je ne vous ai pas vu vous touchez de quelques manières que ce soit depuis que je suis là. Or je sais que tu es un monstre pour ça, Berry. » Mes yeux se rétrécissent, je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre ce dernier commentaire. « Bon, c'était quoi ce bordel dans la chambre de chœur ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus y remettre les pieds, » nous demande-t-elle et je ressens aussitôt une pointe de culpabilité. « Ça, je peux expliquer, » tente d'intervenir Sugar mais je ne la laisse même pas commencer. « Laisse, elle joue avec nous. » San tente de garder une façade sérieuse mais n'y parvient et éclate de rire. Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour s'en remettre. « Okay, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans cette salle ? » Je m'enfonce plus profondément dans le canapé et me tourne vers Sugar pour voir l'effet de mes paroles mais elle me devance. « Une erreur, » dit-elle en me regardant.

* * *

><p><em>Plus tôt dans la salle de chœur :<em>

_Après avoir travaillées pendant une bonne heure sur le chant de Sugar, je me trouve assise au piano et elle arpente la pièce en long et en large. « Fais les exercices que je t'ai donnés et cela va améliorer ta voix, » je lui conseille doucement mais elle se contente de hocher la tête et de recommencer à marcher. Soudain, elle s'arrête et s'assoit à côté de moi. « Chante moi quelque chose. » Je fronce les sourcils mais je n'ai jamais refusé ce genre de choses jusqu'à présent. Je caresse les touches du piano et réfléchis. Elle attend. « Ok, je sais. C'est une chanson que j'ai entendue ce matin donc j'espère que je vais arriver à la faire correctement. » Elle hoche la tête et me sourit gentiment pour m'encourager. Je frappe les accords et commence à chanter doucement, bien plus doucement que la version d'origine. _

_**I don't want to make a scene**__ Je ne veux pas faire une scène  
><em>_**I don't want to let you down**__ je ne veux pas te laisser tomber  
><em>_**Try to do my own thing**__ Essayant de faire ma propre chose  
><em>_**And I'm starting to figure it out**__ et je commence à comprendre  
><em>_**That it's alright**__ que c'est okay  
><em>_**Keep it together wherever we go **__Rester ensemble, peu importe où nous sommes__**  
>And it's alright, oh well, whatever <strong>__Et c'est okay, eh bien, quelque soit  
><em>_**Everybody needs to know **__Tout le monde doit connaitre_

_Je me tourne vers elle et lui souris au moment d'entamer le refrain. Elle me sourit en retour et rougit un peu._

_**You might be crazy **__Tu peux être folle. __**  
>Have I told you lately that I love you? <strong>__Est-ce que je t'ai dit dernièrement que je t'aime ?__**  
>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly <strong>__Tu es la seule raison que je n'ai pas peur de voler__**  
>And it's crazy that someone could change me<strong>__ Et c'est fou que quelqu'un puisse me changer.__**  
>Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try <strong>__Maintenant, peu importe ce que j'ai à faire, je n'ai pas peur d'essayer__**  
>And you need to know that you're the reason why <strong>__Et j'ai besoin que tu saches que tu es la raison pourquoi._

_Mes yeux se fixent dans le vague et je pense au reste du Glee Club. Une certitude monte en moi.___

I don't even care when they say

___Je me fiche de ce qu'ils disent.__**  
>You're a little bit off<strong>__ tu es un peu hors__**  
>Look me in the eye, I say <strong>__Regarde dans mes yeux, je dis__**  
>I could never get enough <strong>__Je n'aurai jamais assez__**  
>'Cause it's alright <strong>__ Car c'est okay__**  
>Keep it together wherever we go <strong>__Rester ensemble, peu importe où nous sommes__**  
>And it's alright, oh well, whatever <strong>__Et c'est très bien, eh bien, quelque soit  
><em>_**Everybody needs to know **__Tout le monde doit connaitre_

_Une larme s'échappe de mes yeux et je les ferme hermétiquement. Heureusement, j'arrive à sourire encore avant de reprendre le refrain._

_**You might be crazy **__Tu peux être folle. __**  
>Have I told you lately that I love you? <strong>__Est-ce que je t'ai dit dernièrement que je t'aime ?__**  
>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly <strong>__Tu es la seule raison que je n'ai pas peur de voler__**  
>And it's crazy that someone could change me<strong>__ Et c'est fou que quelqu'un puisse me changer.__**  
>Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try <strong>__Maintenant, peu importe ce que j'ai à faire, je n'ai pas peur d'essayer__**  
>And you need to know that you're the reason why <strong>__Et j'ai besoin que tu saches que tu es la raison pourquoi._

_Je regarde vers Sugar à côté de moi mais mes yeux s'échappent vers le siège qu'une certaine blonde occupe habituellement dans la deuxième rangée. Je me demande si c'est toujours le cas maintenant. _

_**If it was raining, you would yell at the sun **__S'il pleut, tu crierai au soleil__**  
>Pick up the pieces when the damage is done <strong>__ Ramasse les pièces lorsque le mal est fait__**  
>You say it's just another day in the shade <strong>__Tu dis que c'est un autre jour dans les ténèbres __**  
>But look at what a mess we made <strong>__Mais regarde quel bordel nous avons fait_

_Ma gorge se noue et je m'arrête de chanter. Sugar m'attire dans un câlin et je me sens fondre dans son étreinte. Rapidement, je récupère assez pour l'enlacer à mon tour. Elle se dégage un peu et mes yeux se fixent sur ses lèvres. Elle s'avance, hésitant à combler l'écart entre nous mais je prends la décision pour elle. J'attire sa tête plus proche et nous commençons un baiser doux, persistant mais simple. A la seconde où l'on se recule, nous savons que nous ne serons jamais plus que des amis. _

_Je veux parler mais une voix se fait entendre dernière nous. « Est-ce qu'on peut participer ? » Noé. Je ferme les yeux pendant que Sugar se tourne et leur sourit. « Nous étions juste occupées à chanter. » J'adresse une brève prière à qui veut l'entendre, priant qu'elle ne soit pas là mais quand je me retourne, c'est le premier regard que je croise. Je pince mes lèvres mais garde un visage lisse malgré sa colère vers moi. Elle m'a rejetée, elle ne peut pas prétendre être en colère ou blessée ou quoi ce soit. Elle a perdu ce droit. Il faut désamorcer la situation vite. « Sugar, je dois y aller mais on se voit toujours tant tôt ? » Je sens plus que je ne vois Quinn se tendre dans la périphérie de ma vision, guettant attentivement la réponse de Sugar. « Ok, toujours la même heure ? » Je hoche la tête, gère un bref salut en direction de Kurt, Blaine et Brittany avant de quitter la salle. Dans le couloir, je fonce dans Santana. Heureusement, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler. « Salut, Santana. Au revoir, San, je suis attendue quelque part. » Je me précipite jusqu'au local où Shelby et moi travaillons depuis son retour. Par chance, il dispose d'une bonne acoustique et d'un piano correct parce que je ne me voyais pas travailler dans l'auditorium où les autres peuvent entrer à n'importe quel moment._

* * *

><p>« Et voilà. Après, je suis rentrée et Sugar s'est montré de même qu'une certaine latina, » terminé-je mon histoire. Sugar confirme d'un hochement de tête. Elle m'a interrompue plusieurs fois tout au long du récit pour donner son point de vue ce qui fait que San a maintenant toutes les cartes en main pour juger. A l'inverse de … Je frissonne un peu à ce qui risque d'arriver demain si je me montre au bras de Sugar.<p>

« Ok. Je comprends mais je … euh … » Santana hésite et se tourne vers moi. « Est-ce qu'elle est au courant ? » Je sais immédiatement à quoi elle fait allusion et j'opine affirmativement. « On en a parlé à midi dans l'auditorium, » ajoute Sugar utilement. « Dans l'auditorium, vraiment ? » commence Santana avant de continuer. « Bref, quel est ton plan ? » Mon plan ? Je n'ai pas de plan ? Un plan pour quoi d'abord ? Ma perplexité doit se voir parce qu'elle ajoute. « Comment vas-tu gagner Q ? » « Je pensais que nous avions établi que ça n'arriverait jamais ? » Santana et Sugar rigolent ensemble. « C'est parce que tu ne l'as pas vue malmenée Sugar tout l'après-midi. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus jalouse. » Je me tourne vers Sugar qui confirme. « J'ai quelques bleus qui le prouvent. » Avant que je ne puisse m'emporter, Santana me coupe. « De toute façon, j'ai un plan. Heureusement que tu as donné quelques leçons à notre amie ici présente. » Je suis sûre maintenant de gagner quelques rides tant je fronce mes sourcils. Santana nous explique son plan et après quelques ajustements, nous sommes prêtes.

* * *

><p>Il nous faut plus de trois jours pour mettre le tout en place. La date de l'opération a été fixée au vendredi pendant la dernière heure au moment de Glee. Bien que je ne crois pas à la réussite du plan de Santana, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer une chance même si ça me semble hautement improbable. Un vague pressentiment à l'intérieur de moi me fait croire une seconde que tout ceci n'est qu'une nouvelle gigantesque blague élaborée par Quinn et Santana contre moi à nouveau. Bien que le fait que Tina et Kurt aient accepté de se compromettre avec nous m'intrigue un peu. Même s'ils ne sont pas au courant de tout le plan selon Santana, je me demande quelle partie elle a bien pu taire. Je suis trop curieuse que pour ne pas voir où ceci va nous mener et ma foi, il me reste aussi la possibilité de quitter comme me l'ont proposée mes pères. J'ai déjà regardé pour de nouvelles écoles mais ça, personne ne le sait.<p>

* * *

><p>Santana POV<p>

Je sens que la confiance n'est pas à 100% dans le groupe et on ne peut en vouloir à personne. Notre grand numéro est prêt. Kurt est prêt dans le public à filmer l'ensemble alors que Brittany, Tina, Sugar et moi repassons par les différentes étapes de notre chorégraphie. Heureusement, nous avons arraché facilement l'autorisation d'utiliser l'auditorium à Mr Schue et bientôt, ils sont tous là. Mercedes et Quinn s'installent à l'écart de Kurt et Blaine et cela m'attriste un peu pour eux. Puck, Finn et Mike prennent place au milieu. Schue tente un discours quelconque d'introduction mais je le coupe, « Mister Schue, j'ai d'autres endroits où je dois être. Peut-on commencer ? » Il semble un peu vexé mais je sais que cela sera effacé avec la surprise que l'on a préparée pour eux.

Nous, nous plaçons toutes les quatre au centre de la scène. « Bon ceci est pour notre récent coming out. » Je vois Tina qui tique et j'ajoute. « Ouais, enfin, sauf pour Tina qui a juste bien voulu nous accompagnées parce qu'on manquait de personnes pour faire des couples, » je termine ma phrase les yeux dans les yeux avec Q. J'espère qu'elle comprendra le soupçon. B. fait le signal pour commencer la musique et je m'avance, accompagnée de **Sugar**, un micro à la main.

**This was never the way I planned** Cela n'a jamais été la façon dont j'ai prévu**  
><strong>**Not my intention** Pas dans mes intentions**  
>I got so brave, drink in hand<strong> Je suis tellement courageux, un verre à la main**  
><strong>**Lost my discretion** Perdu ma discrétion**  
>It's not what<strong>**, I'm used to** Ce n'est pas ce que je suis habitué à**  
>Just wanna try you on<strong> Juste envie de vous essayer**  
><strong>**I'm curious for you** Je suis curieux pour vous**  
><strong>**Caught my attention** A attiré mon attention

Instantanément quand Sugar commence à chanter, je vois les sourcils de Kurt se froncer et chercher aux alentours. J'aurai dû savoir qu'on ne pouvait le tromper si facilement. Parce que si Sugar a fait des progrès, ceci n'est surement pas à sa portée.

**I kissed a girl and I liked it** J'ai embrassé une fille et j'ai aimé**  
>The taste of her Berry chap stick<strong> Le goût de son rouge à lèvres**  
>I kissed a girl just to try it<strong> J'ai embrassé une fille juste pour essayer**  
><strong>**I hope my girlfriend don't mind it **J' espère que ma copine ne sera pas déranger**  
>It felt so wrong<strong> Il se sentait si mauvais**  
>It felt so right<strong> Il se sentait si bon**  
><strong>**Don't mean I'm in love tonight** Ne veut pas dire que je suis amoureuse ce soir**  
>I kissed a girl and I liked it<strong> J'ai embrassé une fille et j'ai aimé**  
>I liked it<strong> Je l'ai aimé

Une étincelle s'allume dans les yeux de Mercedes à la mention du nom. Elle a toute de suite attrapé le fait que nous avions changé les paroles. A côté d'elle, Q. tente désespérément de paraitre désintéressée mais ses poings sont tellement blancs qu'on peut les voir depuis la scène. Cette fois, Sugar ne prend même plus la peine de faire semblant de chanter et doucement invite Rachel àsortir des coulisses. Je passe dans le fond pendant qu'elles chantent ensemble. Et pour une fois depuis le début de la chanson, j'entends vraiment Sugar chanter et non pas la voix de Rachel à la place.

**No, I don't even know your name** Non, je ne sais même pas votre nom**  
>It doesn't matter <strong>Ce n'est pas important**  
>You're my experimental game<strong> Tu es mon jeu expérimental**  
>Just human nature<strong> Juste la nature humaine**  
>It's not what, good girls do<strong> Ce n'est pas ce que les bonnes filles font**  
>Not how they should behave<strong> Pas comment elles doivent se comporter**  
>My head gets so confused<strong> Ma tête est si confus**  
><strong>**Hard to obey** Dur d'obéir

Elles se sourient et se tournent vers le groupe pour continuer à chanter. Puck, Finn et Mike sont debout et nous encouragent.

**I kissed a girl and I liked it** J'ai embrassé une fille et j'ai aimé**  
>The taste of her cherry chap stick<strong> Le goût de son baume à la cerise**  
>I kissed a girl just to try it<strong> J'ai embrassé une fille juste pour essayer**  
>I hope my girlfriend don't mind it<strong> J' espère que ma copine ne sera pas déranger**  
>It felt so wrong<strong> Il se sentait si mauvais**  
>It felt so right<strong> Il se sentait si bon**  
>Don't mean I'm in love tonight<strong> Ne veut pas dire que je suis amoureuse ce soir**  
>I kissed a girl and I liked it<strong> J'ai embrassé une fille et j'ai aimé**  
>I liked it<strong> Je l'ai aimé

Je dois avouer que Berry a beaucoup plus de cran que ce que je pensais. Elle se dirige droit vers Quinn et Mercedes et chantent droit dans leurs visages. Derrière elle, nous continuons la même chorégraphie que Britt a qualifiée de Hot.

**Us girls we are so magical** Nous les filles nous sommes si magique**  
>Soft skin, red lips, so kissable<strong> Peau douce, lèvres rouges, si embrassable**  
>Hard to resist so touchable<strong> Difficile de résister si palpable**  
>Too good to deny it<strong> Trop bon pour le nier**  
>Ain't no big deal, it's innocent<strong> N'est-ce pas une grosse affaire, il est innocent**  
><strong>  
><strong>I kissed a girl and I liked it<strong> J'ai embrassé une fille et j'ai aimé**  
>The taste of her cherry chap stick<strong> Le goût de son baume à la cerise**  
>I kissed a girl just to try it<strong> J'ai embrassé une fille juste pour essayer**  
>I hope my girlfriend don't mind it<strong> J' espère que ma copine ne sera pas déranger**  
>It felt so wrong<strong> Il se sentait si mauvais**  
>It felt so right<strong> Il se sentait si bon**  
>Don't mean I'm in love tonight<strong> Ne veut pas dire que je suis amoureuse ce soir**  
>I kissed a girl and I liked it<strong> J'ai embrassé une fille et j'ai aimé**  
>I liked it<strong> Je l'ai aimé

Les garçons éclatent en applaudissements et Rachel nous attrape toutes dans un immense câlin. Personne ne fait attention aux deux filles restantes ou à Schue qui tente encore de comprendre comment Rachel s'est fait inviter. Les garçons en profitent et on se retrouve tous dans une immense étreinte. Etreinte qui ne se brise que lorsqu'une voix timide retentit. « Euh, Rach ? » Rachel arrête de respirer et se tourne vers la fille.

* * *

><p><strong>Promis, je ne couperai pas comme ça dans le prochain chapitre. Surtout qu'on a du boulot, Santana n'est pas vraiment au bout de ses ennuis. <strong>

**Bakachan : Vois le bon côté … Il n'y a pas de Sugar/Rachel quant au Faberry, c'est en projet. Je dirai premier rendez-vous dans maximum les 4-5 chapitres qui viennent. Ca va tout le monde respire encore ?**


	13. Parfois, il faut plus que des excuses

**Santana : je ne vais plus le faire avant un petit temps, je pense. Je sais que vous détestez quand je coupe en plein suspense.**

**Bakachan : je pourrai avancer ma prédiction et dire que dans deux chapitres, elles auront un rendez-vous mais j'ai peur de trop m'avancer.**

**Zikiki : Oui être moins sadique fait partie de mes résolutions. Je vais commencer à la mettre en œuvre maintenant. :D**

**Mxelle Juuw : En espérant que ça réponde à tes attentes. **

**J'aime que tout le monde soit parti sur l'hypothèse que c'est Quinn qui va parler. Il faudra attendre encore un peu pour des excuses.**

* * *

><p><em>Les garçons éclatent en applaudissements et Rachel nous attrape toutes dans un immense câlin. Personne ne fait attention aux deux filles restantes ou à Schue qui tente encore de comprendre comment Rachel s'est fait inviter. Les garçons en profitent et on se retrouve tous dans une immense étreinte. Etreinte qui ne se brise que lorsqu'une voix timide retentit. « Euh, Rach ? » Rachel arrête de respirer et se tourne vers la fille. <em>

Narrateur POV

Mercedes s'avance dans la lumière de la scène, un peu intimidée face à tout le Glee Club. « Euh, peut-on parler ? » Rachel hésite mais accepte et indique le fond des coulisses. Lorsqu'elles sont suffisamment loin pour être sûres que personne ne peut les entendre, elles s'arrêtent. Santana, Brittany, Kurt et Sugar se rapprochent. Le petit groupe observe les deux filles qui parlent. Enfin, c'est plutôt Mercedes qui s'explique, Rachel se contente de hochements de tête et de froncements de sourcils. Blaine s'approche du groupe. « De quoi pensez-vous qu'elles parlent ? » Il y a un silence entendu. « De la dernière fois qu'elles se sont parlées, » répond un peu énigmatiquement Kurt. « Mercedes s'excuse, » ajoute Brittany qui décode bien les gens. « Au moindre signal, je fonce, » grogne Santana, déjà prête à l'action. « Cela a un rapport avec l'opération Faberry, » chuchote Sugar à Blaine. « Oooh, » comprend ce dernier, « donc … » mais Kurt le coupe « Oui, c'est ça. » et fait signe derrière lui discrètement. A l'autre extrémité de la scène, une autre personne surveille aussi l'interaction entre les deux jeunes filles, Quinn garde nonchalamment un œil sur la conversation en cours mais une personne non avertie ne peut dire si c'est sur Rachel ou Mercedes.

Santana, aux mots de Kurt, a hâtivement tourné la tête avant de recentrer son attention sur le couple. Elle garde toutefois, dans un coin de sa vision, un œil sur la blonde. Le rire de Rachel se fait entendre et toutes les têtes se tournent vers le fond des coulisses. Elle se récupère vite et commence à parler vivement. A côté d'elle, Mercedes hoche la tête à son tour et renchérit par moment. Soudain, le visage de la brune se fait sombre. Elle pose une main sur le bras de Mercedes, tente un coup d'œil discret vers les oreilles indiscrètes et se penche pour chuchoter quelques mots directement à l'oreille. Mercedes ouvre de plus en plus les yeux au fur et à mesure de la confession de Rachel. Quand cette dernière se recule pour apprécier l'effet de ses paroles, elle ne voit qu'une fille choquée et en manque de mots devant elle. Santana est prête à réagir mais un clin d'œil de Rachel la retient à sa place. Finalement, elles se remettent à parler mais maintenant, c'est plus précipité et moins formel qu'une minute avant.

Finn, Mike et Puck interrompent la conversation en rappelant tout le monde près de Schue. Celui-ci, un peu remis de sa surprise, commence à commenter la performance. « Sugar, très bon premier couplet. Je ne savais pas que tu avais tant de capacités. Fais-moi penser à te réserver plus de solos. » Kurt tousse pour interrompre leur professeur. « En fait, je crains que vous ne deviez les donner à Rachel plus tôt. » Schue soupire et se tourne vers le garçon. « Kurt, autant, j'apprécie Rachel, » commence-t-il en faisant un petit sourire vers l'intéressée qui a du mal à cacher son amusement. « Mais, elle ne fait plus partie du Glee Club et il me semble important de valoriser les personnes qui en font partie. » Santana ne peut s'empêcher de réagir. « Donc n'importe qui, qui chanterait comme Sugar l'a fait pendant notre duo pourrait prétendre aux solos ? » Schuester commence à se sentir mal à l'aise mais il répond malgré tout. « Et bien, oui. C'était techniquement parfait et elle avait la juste émotion donc … Oui, je ne vois pas ce qui empêcherait ça. » Kurt le regarde avec suffisance. « Donc, Rachel le pourrait. » L'intéressée ne peut s'empêcher de sourire plus brillamment encore quand Schuester peine à trouver des mots qui ne la blesseront pas mais qui n'affirmeraient pas complètement la sentence de Kurt … Juste au cas où. « Ce que veut dire Kurt, » intervient Rachel, « C'est que je suis la personne qui a chanté à la place de Sugar dans le premier couplet. Son micro ne s'est ouvert que lorsque je suis entrée en scène » Diverses exclamations se font entendre : de l'exclamation impressionnée à l'incrédule mais seule celle de Schuester est perçue réellement. Il bégaye les mots, incapable de vraiment parler jusqu'à ce que Santana le prenne en pitié. « Oui, c'est elle qui a chanté. On voulait faire la surprise et elle voulait faire un duo avec Sugar. » Sugar, elle-même confirme. « Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de travailler toute la chanson quand le Glee Club nous a surpris la première fois. Donc nous avons décidé de partager et de faire semblant, » termine-t-elle avec un grand sourire vers Rachel. « Tu veux dire, le jour où l'on vous a interrompu alors que vous vous embrassiez ? » interroge Quinn. « Ce jour-là, oui, » chantonne Rachel en se rapprochant de Sugar pour lui faire un câlin.

Le visage de Quinn se ferme mais elle ne peut pas commenter ce fait car Schue a repris la discussion. « Bien mais Sugar, cela n'empêche pas ce que j'ai dit à propos des solos. Ton duo avec Rachel était très bon. Cela pourrait nous être utile aux Sélections. » Kurt échange un regard entendu avec Santana et Rachel avant que cette dernière ne prenne la parole. « Mais ne vous manque-t-il pas des membres pour faire les Sélections ? » Schue hoche la tête avant de se mettre à compter. « Et bien, avec l'arrivée de Blaine, nous sommes maintenant onze. Il nous manque un membre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous trouverons une solution. Nous pourrons toujours prendre un membre des musiciens pour chanter dans le fond. » L'expression de Rachel tombe et Santana et Kurt froncent les sourcils. Est-il possible qu'il ne voie pas la perche immense qu'on lui tend ? « Et pourquoi ne pas demander à Rachel ? » interrompt Tina en regardant son professeur. « C'est gentil de proposer Tina mais Rachel a fait très claire sa position sur le sujet. Comme je l'ai dit, nous trouverons une solution. » Tous le regardent en état de choc mais c'est Rachel qui parvient à se constituer une attitude en premier. « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai à faire. Bonne répétition. » Elle ramasse ses affaires et quitte l'auditorium tellement rapidement que personne n'arrive à l'en empêcher.

« Je ne peux pas le croire … » démarre Santana mais elle est coupée par Kurt. « Etes-vous aveugle ? » hurle-t-il. « Kurt, » gronde Schue, « je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton et … » « Elle voulait revenir, abruti, mais vous, en trois phrases, vous arrivez à mettre par terre l'ensemble, » achève Santana assez durement. « Savez-vous comment nous avons travaillé dur pour la faire revenir ? » Schue essaie de parler mais il n'arrive pas à en placer une. « Non, vous ne savez pas. Vous n'étiez pas là pour planifier et parler avec elle. Je n'en reviens pas. Il vous suffisait juste de lui demander comme vous l'aviez fait tant de fois depuis le début de l'année. Mais non, la seule fois où ça compte, vous … vous … » Santana n'arrive plus à trouver ses mots tellement elle est énervée. Inquiètes pour la santé de leur professeur, Brittany et Sugar se sont mis entre eux et empêchent la latina de trop avancer. « Argh … Je n'en reviens pas. » Elle tape du pied, espérant calmer sa frustration. Leur professeur regarde bien embêté maintenant. « Euh … J'avais l'intention de lui en parler en privé. » Santana soupire dédaigneusement. « Ca n'en vaut plus la peine actuellement. Elle pensera que c'est de la pitié. » La dispute continue et vite, la séance est rejetée à une date ultérieure. Personne n'a remarqué qu'une blonde est manquante. Quinn a profité de la confusion pour suivre discrètement la petite diva à l'extérieur.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

Je n'en reviens pas. Je pensais que ma voix était au moins reconnaissable mais à part Kurt, ils ne se sont même pas rendu compte que ce n'était pas Sugar. Peut-être que ma voix n'est pas si exceptionnelle que ça. Schue pense que même Sugar peut me remplacer, c'est donc que je ne suis pas aussi indispensable que je le pensais. J'avance rapidement dans les couloirs, espérant que mon père ne tarde pas de trop pour venir me chercher. Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre jusqu'à ce que Santana termine. Une humiliation par jour suffit.

Après un détour par mon casier, je m'assois sur les marches de l'école, scrutant le parking à la recherche d'une voiture familière. Je shoote distraitement dans les cailloux à ma portée. Je suis contente de m'être réconciliée avec Mercedes. Même s'il reste beaucoup à dire encore, j'ai compris ses raisons. Je sais que je n'aurai jamais fait pareil mais là encore, nous sommes si différentes l'une de l'autre. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était impressionnée du travail que j'avais réussi à faire avec Sugar. Elle m'a avoué ne se bagarrer avec Santana que pour le plaisir de mettre un peu de vie dans le club. Sacré Mercedes, elle lui en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Je me demande ce que ferait Santana si elle apprenait ça. Dommage que j'ai promis. Je frappe un caillou plus fort que les précédents et l'envoie voler dans un piquet. Heureusement, j'ai évité de toucher une voiture. Un bruit de clés se fait entendre derrière moi et une voix timide m'interpelle. « Hey. » Je ferme les yeux, calmant les battements de mon cœur. « Hey Quinn, » répondis-je poliment en me retournant pour la dévisager. Ses yeux noisette sont posés sur moi et elle me sourit. « Besoin d'un retour ? » me demande-t-elle en agitant ses clés. « Mon père doit arriver d'une minute à l'autre, » dis-je en surveillant mon téléphone pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de messages. « Oh, » sa voix sonne défaite et un peu triste. « Je vais attendre avec toi, » ajoute-t-elle après un silence. Elle s'assoit à côté de moi et regarde devant elle. « Tu n'es pas obligée, » protesté-je hypocritement. Non, je veux qu'elle reste, je veux profiter de l'odeur qui se dégage de ses cheveux blonds chaque fois que le vent souffle. Je veux profiter de la chaleur qui m'envahit chaque fois qu'elle est à côté de moi et si c'est tout ce que j'ai une chance d'obtenir, je ne vais pas cracher dessus.

J'observe à la dérobée son profil si sérieux. Elle se mord une lèvre et je me trouve avec de grandes difficultés à avaler. Je suis tellement absorbée par la regarder à la dérobée que je n'entends pas quand elle commence à parler. Elle s'arrête, me sourit gentiment – oh la la, ce sourire va me tuer un jour – et me pousse de la main. « Tu devrais répondre. » Répondre ? Je fronce les sourcils. « Rachel, ton téléphone, il sonne. » Oh, avec un sourire d'excuse, je vérifie le message et grimace. « Mauvaises nouvelles, » s'enquit-elle avec douceur. J'ai envie de lui dire que c'est pire que des mauvaises nouvelles mais le cœur n'y est pas. « Je … C'est mon père. Je dois y aller, il y a une longue route jusque chez moi et, » je ramasse mon sac et commence à m'éloigner à contre cœur. Je n'ai pas fait quatre pas qu'elle me rappelle. « Rachel ? » Je me retourne et vois qu'elle est debout aussi, agitant ses clés. « Ma proposition tient toujours. » J'hésite et elle doit le voir. « Pas de bavardages et je te dépose directement chez toi. » Je suis impressionnée qu'elle mette directement le doigt sur ce qui me gêne. Je suis tentée de décliner mais d'un autre côté, je n'ai pas envie de me farcir le trajet à pied. Je jette un regard vers l'entrée du parking comme si mon père allait apparaitre mystérieusement et ne pas être entrain d'opérer un patient en urgence. « Please ? » supplie-t-elle d'une façon si craquante que je n'ai pas à forcer mon sourire. « Ok. »

En silence, on se dirige vers sa voiture et nous prenons place dedans. En deux minutes, nous sommes sorties du parking. « Tu ne devais pas être dans l'auditorium ? » Elle sourit à ma question abrupte, « J'avais plus important à faire, » me confie-t-elle. « Oh, désolée d'interférer dans tes plans. » Elle avait mieux à faire, sans doute quelqu'un à rencontrer, quelqu'un d'important. « Tu n'interfère pas. Je suis contente de pouvoir avoir l'occasion d'être avec toi. » Mes sourcils se froncent à cette affirmation. Je n'y crois pas une seconde, je me tourne vers elle pour observer son visage. Elle surprend mon regard et soupire. Elle freine et rétrograde à cause du feu devant nous. « Ecoute, je sais que ça prendra plus de trois mots mais ils sont importants donc je vais les dire quand même. » Mon cœur connait un arrêt alors qu'elle redémarre après le feu rouge. Elle négocie le carrefour avant de poursuivre. « Je suis désolée. Pour tout. Pour avant : les injures, la glace, les surnoms mais aussi pour cet été, je … » Elle arrête de parler à l'instant où elle négocie pour se garer juste devant chez moi. Je ne suis même pas étonnée qu'elle sache où j'habite. Elle éteint le contact et se tourne vers moi. Je refuse de rencontrer son regard car je veux rester forte. Mes yeux fixent notre boite aux lettres. « J'ai eu peur. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais c'est la vérité. Je … » Je sens où ses excuses nous mènent et je sais que je ne suis pas prête à avoir cette discussion maintenant. Dans cet espace, si proche d'elle, je sais que je pourrai tout pardonner et je ne veux pas lui rendre cela facile. Foutu charme Fabray. J'ouvre la porte passagère. « J'aimerai avoir cette conversation avec toi mais j'ai un rendez-vous pour lequel je dois me préparer. » Elle semble défaite et tourne son regard à nouveau sur son volant. « Oh, désolée de monopoliser ton temps. »

Je tente un sourire, espérant la dérider mais elle ne me regarde pas. Mes paroles me frappent et je comprends ce qu'elle a cru que je sous-entendais. « Ce n'est pas ... » Je sais que je ne devrai pas préciser ça mais la voir si brisée et connaissant les mots pour réparer, je ne peux m'arrêter que de justesse. « Je veux avoir cette discussion mais je ne suis pas prête à pardonner. » Ma main se pose sur la sienne et j'attends qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux pour poursuivre. « Je ne sais pas si je serai prête un jour. » Je vois des larmes dans ses yeux mais elle arrive à se contrôler et hoche simplement de la tête avant de regarder vers l'avant à nouveau. Je prends cela comme mon signal pour descendre. Avant de fermer la porte, je me penche et la regarde droit dans les yeux. « Merci de m'avoir ramenée, tu n'avais pas à le faire. » Elle me rend mon sourire et je ferme la porte avant de me mettre à marcher vers la maison. J'entends le moteur derrière moi qui démarre au ralenti. Une fenêtre se baisse et sa voix m'interpelle. « Rach, » je me retourne au surnom affectueux. « J'espère que tu vas bien t'amuser avec elle, » annonce-t-elle avant de partir. Maintenant, je suis celle qui la regarde s'en aller. J'avale ma salive, secoue la tête et ouvre la porte.

Une lettre m'attend sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Je reconnais instantanément la signature. Se pourrait-il que ça soit ma demande de transfert ? Si c'était le cas, cela résoudrait tout. Un bain, j'ai besoin d'un bain relaxant.

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV<p>

Lorsque Santana sort de l'auditorium, elle texte immédiatement Rachel pour voir si celle-ci a besoin d'un trajet de retour. Elle renvoie qu'elle est déjà chez elle et ne veut pas être dérangée aujourd'hui. Santana hausse les épaules et s'arrête à son casier pour attendre Brittany. Dans l'intervalle, Sugar reçoit un texte similaire de Rachel lui demandant si elles peuvent reporter leur rendez-vous. Sugar accepte sans problème, comprenant que Rachel a besoin de temps.

Lorsque Santana se gare devant chez elle, après avoir déposé Brittany à son cours de danse, elle remarque tout de suite la voiture connue. Ni une, ni deux, elle sort et s'avance. La chevelure et la silhouette familière la confortent dans son idée. Elle monte du côté passager et salue la personne. « Hey, Q. » Il y a un silence mais Santana attend. Ce n'est pas elle qui est venue parler. « Je l'ai perdue, » commence à pleurnicher Quinn. « Perdue ? » répète Santana sans comprendre. Que peut-elle bien avoir perdu ? « Je l'ai perdue, » affirme à nouveau Quinn. Elle tape sur le volant avant d'ajouter « j'ai attendu trop longtemps. Je l'ai perdue. » Santana comprend, elles parlent de Rachel. « Tu sais Q. J'étais un peu septique devant ton plan. Je veux dire, je sais que tu as réussi à convaincre Sylvester de te protéger, de la protéger et par extension de me protéger aussi. Je sais que tu m'as envoyée pour essayer de réparer tes conneries, et on peut dire que tu avais fait de beaux dégâts, parce que tu savais qu'elle ne voudrait pas te parler mais avec tous les progrès que l'on a faits cette semaine … » Santana s'arrête et réfléchit. « Merde, tu es Quinn Fabray. Rien ne t'arrête à part toi-même alors qu'est-ce qui peut t'empêcher d'aller la chercher ? »

Elle renifle fort peu élégamment et avoue dans un souffle minuscule. « Elle sort ce soir. Elle sort un vendredi soir et ce n'est pas avec moi. » Santana s'arrête, réfléchit et commence à rire. « Oui, elle sort ce soir. Elle sort avec Sugar pour ne rien te cacher. » Les poings de Quinn se serrent autour du volant au nom de la fille. « Je le savais. Après le baiser de la semaine passée, la chanson d'aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus une chance. » Santana ne fait que rire plus fort à l'idée absurde. « Q. elles sortent comme des amies le font. Sugar n'est pas sa petite amie. Elle t'aime toi, pas elle et crois-moi, elle en est douloureusement consciente. » Quinn essuie ses larmes et se tourne vers son amie. « Mais … aujourd'hui … » Santana soupire et se tient la tête, sentant un bon mal de crâne. « Ce n'était que deux amies qui chantaient ensemble. » Quinn opine comme si elle comprenait mais vient avec son dernier argument. « Elle n'a pas voulu entendre mes excuses. » Santana se moque. « Bien entendu, on parle de Rachel Freaking Berry, ici. Elle aime les grands gestes, les moments émouvants. De simples excuses ne suffiront pas. Il va falloir que tu fasses revenir ton charme. » Les sourcils de Quinn se froncent. « Comment ça revenir ? Je peux charmer qui je veux, quand je le veux. » Un sourire ironique aux lèvres, la latina retient de justesse un ricanement. « Bien sûr … Bien sûr, on voit ce que cela donne. Tu es devant chez moi à pleurer sur une personne qui te résiste. Charmer qui tu veux. Bien sûr, sauf si elle te combat. » Les yeux de Quinn s'allument quand elle comprend. « Merci, San. Je sais ce que je vais faire. »

Comprenant que c'est son signal pour descendre de la voiture, la latina s'exécute et se dit que tant qu'à faire, elle peut bien payer une visite à Rachel aussi avant d'aller chercher Brittany. En cinq minutes, elle est devant la maison de la diva. Elle entre grâce à la clé cachée sous le faux rocher que Rachel lui a montré. La maison est silencieuse à l'exception de la musique que l'on entend depuis l'étage. Santana se déplace silencieusement dans la maison pour aller chercher des boissons pour elle et Rachel avant de monter. Sur le comptoir de la cuisine, son regard est attiré par une lettre ouverte et à moitié dépliée. Elle ne veut pas être impolie mais ne peut réfréner sa curiosité quand elle voit le blason d'une école voisine. Ce qu'elle lit la fait blanchir, elle décide d'aller confronter la diva immédiatement. Elle monte et s'arrête devant la porte ouverte. Rachel est assise sur son lit, occupée à écrire. Santana profite d'une pause entre deux chansons pour faire sa présence connue. « Quand avais-tu l'intention de nous en parler ? » demande-t-elle en jetant la lettre sur le lit. Les yeux de Rachel se posent dessus et elle hausse les épaules, ne connaissant pas la réponse. « Bonsoir, Santana. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? Je suppose que tu n'es pas venue juste pour fouiller dans mon courrier. » Santana marche jusqu'à la fenêtre et observe la rue en contre-bas. Elle voit distinctement sa voiture, sans doute est-ce pour ça que Rachel n'est pas surprise. « Elle pleurait. » L'intérêt de Rachel pour ce qu'elle écrit se relâche mais elle refuse de le montrer.

« Elle est venue jusque chez moi pour pleurer. Elle a cru que tout était fini. Elle était prête à abandonner. Elle veut juste te voir heureuse. » Rachel soupire et se lève du lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. « Je sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui laisser une chance. Tu as peur qu'elle te blesse à nouveau. C'est une épave, Rach. Elle l'est depuis longtemps, depuis Beth. Mais quand elle parle de toi, il y a une partie d'elle qui revit. » Dans la salle de bain, le bruit d'un bain qui coule ne montre pas que Rachel écoute. Celle-ci ressort de la pièce et se dirige vers son armoire, ne faisant apparemment pas attention à Santana qui continue de parler. « Elle sourit et je sais que c'est sa chance d'être un peu heureuse. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de l'aider au début. Ouais, enfin, ça et le fait qu'elle me suppliait. » Santana sourit à la pensée. « On ne te demande pas d'effacer tout. Juste de lui laisser une chance. Elle a fait une grosse erreur mais tu en fais une aussi en ne lui permettant pas de réparer. » Santana décolle de la fenêtre et regarde Rachel toujours figée devant son armoire. « J'espère que tu vas réfléchir et que ça, » elle montre la lettre sur le lit. « ne deviendra pas réalité sans que tu ne lui laisse une chance. Elle ne la mérite peut-être pas mais crois-moi, elle va faire ce qu'il faut pour changer ça. »

Santana quitte la salle, laissant Rachel face à ses pensées.

* * *

><p><strong>Ca vous plait ? On va mettre un peu de Quinn charmante maintenant. J'ai déjà le premier rendez-vous en tête. Ca va être épique !<strong>


	14. L'amour ne se commande pas, il se vit

**Santana : Je suis contente que ça te plaise ainsi. J'ai hâte de vous emmener dans le rendez-vous que j'ai prévu pour les deux. **

**Bakachan : Promis, dans maximum deux chapitres, je les colle ensemble … peut-être.**

**Mxelle Juuw et tous les autres qui ont profités des vacances pour lire ma fic et l'ajouter à leurs favoris et alertes, j'espère que vous en profiterez !**

**Oh chanson de Rachel/Quinn : I'm in here de Sia. Juste à vous donner des frissons, je l'ai écoutée en boucle pendant toute l'écriture du chapitre. Ça vous donne l'ambiance.**

* * *

><p>Le week-end ne s'est pas déroulé de la même façon pour tout le monde. Mais le lundi fut assurément un jour attendu et pour certains redouté.<p>

Quinn est sûre d'elle au moment de rentrer dans l'école. Sans hésiter, elle se dirige vers le bureau de Sylvester et entre en disant : « On commence aujourd'hui. » Ce n'est pas une hésitation ou une question, c'est un fait et Quinn est prête pour tout ce qu'il implique. Levant les yeux de son journal, Sylvester pose son stylo et scrute sa capitaine attentivement. La blonde tient le coup et Sue esquisse un sourire. « Vraiment ? » ne peut-elle s'empêcher de douter. Depuis le temps que son plan diabolique a été pensé, elle ne peut s'empêcher de soupçonner que Q. n'est pas vraiment prête à aller jusqu'au bout. « Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière. » Prenant place devant le bureau, Quinn hoche la tête. « Ce n'est pas un problème. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est si cela sera un problème pour l'équipe. » Sue ne peut que réfléchir, elle ne veut pas perdre sa meilleure capitaine mais en même temps, tout ceci est juste fou. En une seconde, elle prend sa décision. « Ca ne le sera pas. » Satisfaite, Quinn quitte et se met en quête de la deuxième personne qu'elle doit voir en ce début de journée. Cette semaine commence décidément bien ne peut-elle s'empêcher de penser.

Elle parvient à coincer Santana avant la première période. Elle la tire à l'écart dans une classe vide et lui annonce de but en blanc : « J'ai besoin de tes talents. » Santana ironise. « Voyons Q., je sais que nous sommes dans la même équipe mais je croyais que tu penchais pour le genre nain. » Le visage de la blonde se ferme et rigole jaune à ça. « Très drôle, Santana et ew. Ensuite, j'ai besoin que tu m'apprennes à crocheter son casier. Le reste pourra attendre. » Santana hoche la tête en accord puis hausse les épaules, pousse son amie et quitte la salle. Elle se tourne à la porte et ajoute : « Quand vous serez prêtes … commence-t-elle avec un sourire suggestif. Viens me voir, je t'apprendrai quelques trucs. » Toute la couleur quitte le visage de Quinn à la pensée de ce qu'implique la latina. Celle-ci part en rigolant, ravie de voir qu'elle a toujours cet effet sur la blonde.

* * *

><p>La journée de Rachel ne commence pas aussi bien. Après une longue discussion via Skype avec ses amis, elle est presque sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix. Marie et Luc la soutiennent dans sa décision mais Alex n'est pas d'accord. Cela a entrainé une dispute au sein de la petite bande dont elle se serait bien passée. Maintenant, elle se sent mal de l'avoir provoquée mais ne comprend pas pourquoi Alex ne peut pas voir le côté positif de changer d'école. Selon lui, elle fuit alors que ce n'est pas cela du tout. Elle se donne juste une chance d'avancer et de passer. Alors qu'elle entre dans l'école, Rachel serre les poings : Que sait-il de la torture qu'elle endure chaque fois qu'elle la voit au détour d'un couloir ou de la douleur qui survient chaque fois qu'elle la regarde interagir avec un garçon et lui sourire ? Il ne peut tout simplement pas comprendre, se dit Rachel. Certes les mots de Santana sont vrais mais que sait Santana à propos de l'amour ? Elle n'a jamais été la cible comme Rachel l'a été. Elle n'a jamais vu son cœur être brisé par la personne même à qui elle voulait le donner. Lorsqu'elle arrive à son casier, Rachel pense qu'elle a raison. Plus vite, elle quittera et plus tôt, elle pourra recommencer à vivre.<p>

Elle ouvre son casier, reconnaissante d'être arrivée à cette conclusion seule et soulagée parce qu'elle est sûre que c'est la chose à faire. Elle s'apprête à déposer ses livres quand elle voit une enveloppe stylisée posée en évidence sur le côté gauche de son casier. Intriguée, elle dépose ses livres en vrac sur la pile à côté, la prend et la soupèse. Elle observe le couloir des deux côtés mais ne remarque personne de particulièrement intéressé par ses mouvements. Elle fronce les sourcils et s'apprête à l'ouvrir lorsqu'une main se pose doucement sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. Vivement, elle cache l'enveloppe au fond de son sac et se tourne un sourire aux lèvres.

« Hey Noé. Comment va ta journée ? » Elle s'apprête à lui demander s'il sait qui a posé l'enveloppe dans son casier mais elle préfère l'ouvrir d'abord. « Hey, Rach. Euh … J'ai promis que j'aidais donc … euh … » Il se tortille un peu sous son regard curieux et observe aux alentours tandis que le couloir se vide doucement. « Ce n'est pas de moi et je vais probablement me faire tuer si je ne le fais pas bien mais il parait que tu en connaitras la signification donc euh … Tiens. » Et il sort de derrière son dos, un petit bouquet tout simple d'améthystes et de crocus bleus. Il n'y a que 4-5 fleurs des deux sortes mais le mariage des deux fait ressortir le bleu turquoise des crocus. Rachel relâche son souffle quand elle hésite à les prendre. Elle regarde dans les yeux de Puck et n'y voit que soulagement et confiance. Elle lui sourit et s'empare du léger bouquet. L'odeur qui s'en dégage la frappe de plein fouet et une larme fait son chemin le long de sa joue. « Qui … » commence-t-elle à demander mais Puck lui fait signe que non, il n'a pas le droit de le dire. « Je pense que ceci expliquera peut-être. » Il lui tend un mince feuillet de couleur crème.

Rachel déplie soigneusement le papier après avoir remercié Noé et que ce dernier, un sourire aux lèvres, lui rappelle qu'ils vont bientôt avoir cours. Au centre, d'une belle écriture équilibrée, sont tracés quelques mots à l'encre bleue :

_« Connais-tu la signification des fleurs, Rach ? _

_Le crocus est là parce que cela fait si longtemps que j'ai peur. J'ai peur que tu puisses me blesser tellement plus que n'importe qui avant toi. J'ai peur mais j'ai de l'espoir aussi. L'espoir que malgré notre passé, tu trouves la force de me pardonner. _

_Les améthystes, je pense que tu l'as noté, sont plus nombreuses. Elles sont plus nombreuses parce que j'ai décidé de faire confiance. Je te fais confiance. Je veux te confier mon cœur car je sais que tu en prendras soin. _

_Bientôt, ce ne sera pas juste des mots."_

Rachel essuie une deuxième larme avant qu'elle ne vienne s'écraser sur le papier. Elle dépose soigneusement ce dernier avec le bouquet dans son casier. Puis, ayant attrapé les livres dont elle a besoin, elle se tourne vers Puck qui l'attend à côté. Son sourire grandit quand elle voit qu'il l'observe du coin de l'œil. Lorsqu'il comprend qu'il est pris sur le fait, il lui sourit en retour et lui murmure à l'oreille quand elle s'accroche à son bras pour marcher jusqu'à leur classe. « Bonnes nouvelles ? » Le sourire de Rachel faiblit un peu et ses yeux trouvent presque automatiquement la grande blonde qui vient d'apparaitre au bout du couloir, se dirigeant aussi vers sa classe. « Elles auraient été bonnes l'année passée, » affirme la petite diva fermement. « Maintenant, c'est juste trop tard. » Puck la regarde confus et suit son attention jusqu'à détailler Quinn aussi. Les mots qui s'échappent de lui font briller ses yeux. « Il n'est jamais trop tard pour l'amour, Rach. C'est la seule chose que tu ne pourras pas rêver. » Quand elle se tourne vers lui pour le questionner plus, il hausse les épaules et ajoute simplement. « Tu pardonnes toujours et cela fait de toi le plus grand cœur que je connaisse. Mais parfois, » Il s'arrête et tous deux observent Quinn qui les fixe à l'entrée de sa classe. « Parfois, il faut laisser le passé derrière et juste profiter de ce que le présent t'offre. »

Rachel soupire et lui répond brièvement. « Tu es la troisième personne qui prend son camp. » Puis, elle part, n'attendant pas de réponse et se dirige vers leur classe suivante. Il la rattrape à la seconde où elle s'assoit à un banc vide. Il en profite pour s'installer à côté d'elle mais aucun des deux ne dit rien pendant de longues minutes. Le cours est presque fini lorsque Rachel passe discrètement un papier vers lui. Intrigué qu'elle déroge à tous ses principes, Puck s'empresse de l'ouvrir et lit les quelques mots : « C'est ma dernière semaine. Lundi prochain, je ne serai plus ici alors ce présent peut maintenant faire partie de mon passé et je vais le laisser là où il est. » Puck veut lui parler mais tout ce qu'il obtient, c'est elle lui faisant promettre de ne rien dire. Elle veut l'annoncer elle-même quand elle sera prête. Après une longue dispute, il a fini par accepter et comprend qu'il n'est pas la personne qui la fera changer d'avis.

* * *

><p>Le mardi, un iris mauve solitaire attendait Rachel dans son casier. Après quelques recherches, elle découvrit qu'il signifiait : « j'aime tes yeux. » Le mercredi, une rose blanche montée sur un bracelet de rubans lui a été donnée par Finn. Le jeudi, un paquet bien enveloppé cachait un cœur d'améthyste. Une note l'accompagnait « Prend soin de lui, il n'a pas toujours été comme ça. » Le lendemain, Rachel ne vint pas à l'école. Seul Puck et Sugar étaient au courant du pourquoi.<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn a décidé de terminer la semaine de façon décisive, elle est prête. Aussi, ce matin, elle n'a déposé aucun cadeau dans le casier de la diva. Non, joyeusement, elle profite du calme de l'auditorium pour perfectionner sa chanson. Le fait qu'elle ne croise pas Rachel de la journée ne l'étonne pas. Elle ne s'en inquiète pas puisque le vendredi, elle n'a qu'une heure avec la brune et comme leur professeur était absent, elle a supposé que l'autre était à la bibliothèque ou occupée à répéter quelque part.<p>

Le reste de la journée se passe comme sur un nuage pour la blonde. Le poids de sa décision l'a quittée et elle se sent enfin légère et en confiance. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entre dans la salle de chœur qu'elle s'alarme et que la pensée la frappe. Elle n'a pas vu Rachel de la journée. La petite diva n'a jamais manqué un jour. Quand elle voit Sugar se tortiller mal à l'aise sous le regard de Kurt et Santana, elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il y a un problème. Elle s'approche du trio et pose négligemment son sac sur la chaise à côté. « Un problème ? » Sugar blêmit encore un peu plus et bafouille une réponse inintelligible. Les yeux inquiets de la latina la quittent pour se poser sur Quinn qui attend toujours une réponse. « Il semble que Rachel ne soit pas venue aujourd'hui. » La blonde fronce les sourcils. Rachel ? Manquer un jour d'école ? Surement pas pour tout l'or du monde. « Et apparemment, mademoiselle, ici présente a eu plus de chance que nous, » fait remarquer Kurt. « Plus de chance ? » répète la blonde inutilement. « Rachel ne répond pas à nos sms mais elle a répondu aux siens, » précise-t-il en indiquant Sugar.

Le regard de Quinn s'allume. Pas question que quoique ce soit vienne ruiner un plan qu'elle a mis des mois à peaufiner. Santana sourit lorsqu'elle voit la blonde se rapprocher et se pencher vers Sugar. « Je veux voir ton téléphone, » Sugar commence à résister. « Non, comme je l'ai dit, elle va bien et ne veut voir personne pour le moment. » Le visage de Quinn s'assombrit en une seconde avant de devenir un masque lisse, vide de toutes émotions. Elle se penche encore plus jusqu'à chuchoter à l'oreille de l'autre, faisant en sorte que ni Santana, ni Kurt n'entendent. «Ce n'était pas une demande et je ne le répèterai pas deux fois. Donne-moi ton téléphone ou apprête-toi à connaitre les joies d'une douche glacée à chaque seconde que tu passeras dans cette école. » Baissant encore la voix, elle dit encore quelques mots concernant une hypothétique chance de chanter à nouveau avant de se retirer et de voir l'effet de ses menaces. L'autre est devenue tellement blanche et ne semble plus respirer. Leurs yeux se croisent et le regard dur et décidé de Quinn fait fléchir Sugar. Elle tend son téléphone en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de Rachel la tuer mais Q. ne s'en préoccupe pas. Elle navigue à travers les messages et se rend compte que Sugar a dit la vérité. Elle ne sait pas où se trouve Rachel mais celle-ci va bien selon ses mots. Quinn remarque malgré tout que les sms sont relativement courts, bien opposés au style habituel de la petite diva.

Quinn serre les dents et envoie rapidement un sms. « Où es-tu ? » La réponse ne tarde pas. « Santana laisse Su tranquille, je vais bien. » Elle montre la réponse aux deux autres et réfléchit pour savoir si elle doit dire qu'elle n'est pas Santana quand Puck entre dans la salle à son tour. Il a l'air fatigué comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs nuits. Quinn sait que ça lui arrive lorsqu'il est déchiré et qu'il doit prendre une décision. Bizarrement, elle est presque sûre que quelque chose se passe avec Rachel. Elle se poste à côté de lui et pose une main rassurante sur son épaule. Elle n'a pas vraiment besoin de mots quand il lève des yeux tristes vers elle. « Elle a quitté. » Quinn fronce les sourcils mais Santana qui s'est approchée discrètement, murmure un juron. Aussitôt, Quinn est sur ses pieds. « Que sais-tu ? » Santana se tient et explique calmement ce qu'elle a découvert le dimanche précédent. Puck et Sugar confirment son histoire. « Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit, » hurle alors Quinn. « Vous étiez au courant, vous auriez pu empêcher ce désastre. » Schuester entre à cet instant et Quinn s'aperçoit que le reste du Glee Club est arrivé pendant qu'ils parlaient. Un éclair de pure résolution passe sur le visage de la blonde. « Je vais la trouver et la ramener. » Elle rassemble ses affaires et désigne ses amis puis son professeur, « Vous, vous pratiquez ce qu'on a dit et mettez-le au courant, » ajoute-t-elle en quittant précipitamment.

* * *

><p>Son premier arrêt est bien sûr la maison de la brune mais quand elle ne voit aucune voiture, ni lumière, ni aucun signe de vie, elle commence à s'interroger. Où irait-elle si elle était Rachel ? Ne parvenant pas à répondre seule à cette question, elle prend un risque et appelle la seule personne qui, elle le pense, peut l'aider. Finn lui répond rapidement. Selon lui, Rachel allait parfois dans le parc proche du centre-ville, au bord du ruisseau pour réfléchir. Elle l'a emmené deux, trois fois là-bas pendant l'été. Ne disposant d'aucune autre piste fiable, Quinn décide de se fier à sa parole.<p>

Heureusement, elle connait assez bien le parc depuis que Sylvester leur en a fait parcourir le moindre mètre carré au pas de course. Elle courre mais ralentit lorsqu'elle entend la voix de la personne qu'elle cherche.

**I'm in here, can anybody see me ?** (_Je suis ici, quelqu'un peut-il me voir ?)_  
><strong>Can anybody help ?<strong> (_Quelqu'un peut-il m'aider ?)_

Rachel est assise près d'un tronc qui passe au-dessus de la rivière. Petite silhouette cachée sous un énorme manteau. Quinn ne comprend pas comment personne ne l'a encore entendue et puis elle voit la distance à laquelle elle se trouve du sentier. Sans doute que personne n'y a prêté attention comme elle le fait maintenant.

**I'm in here, a prisoner of history,** (_Je suis ici, une prisonnière de l'histoire)_  
><strong>Can anybody help ?<strong> (_Quelqu'un peut-il m'aider ?)_

Rachel ne la voit pas quand elle continue à chanter en jetant des petits radeaux dans le ruisseau qui coule non loin.

**Can't you hear my call ?** (_N'entends-tu pas mon appel ?)_  
><strong>Are you coming to get me now ?<strong> (_Viens-tu me chercher maintenant ?)_  
><strong>I've been waiting for,<strong> (_J'ai attendu pour que)_  
><strong>You to come rescue me,<strong> (_Tu viennes me sauver)_  
><strong>I need you to hold,<strong> (_J'ai besoin que tu tiennes)_  
><strong>All of the sadness I can not,<strong> (_Toute la tristesse que je ne peux)_  
><strong>Living inside of me.<strong> (_Vivre en moi)_

Le refrain n'est qu'un chuchotement mais il fait son chemin jusqu'au cœur de Quinn et lui donne de l'espoir. Peut-être que Rachel pourra effectivement lui pardonner. Elle s'approche doucement, veillant à ne pas faire craquer le sol.

**I'm in here, I'm trying to tell you something,** (_Je suis ici, j'essaie de te dire quelque chose)_  
><strong>Can anybody help ?<strong> (_Quelqu'un peut-il m'aider ?)_

**I'm in here, I'm calling out but you can't hear,** (_Je suis ici, j'appelle mais tu ne m'entends pas)_  
><strong>Can anybody help ?<strong> (_Quelqu'un peut-il aider ?)_

Quinn a envie de lui dire qu'elle l'entend mais elle préfère surprendre la petite diva et chante avec elle.

**I'm crying out, I'm breaking down,** (_Je pousse un cri, je m'effondre)_  
><strong>I am fearing it all,<strong> (_J'ai peur de tout)_  
><strong>Stuck inside these walls<strong>, (_Coincée dans ces murs)_  
><strong>Tell me there is hope for me<strong> (_Dis-moi qu'il y a de l'espoir pour moi)_  
><strong>Is anybody out there listening ?<strong> (_Il y a-t-il quelqu'un qui m'écoute là-bas ?)_

A la seconde où elle a entendu la voix de Quinn derrière elle, Rachel s'est retournée et a arrêté de chanter. Elle écoute et examine la blonde en face d'elle. De toutes les personnes qui pouvaient venir à sa recherche, elle est à la fois la plus inattendue et pourtant, la plus attendue. Quinn finit de chanter et profite du silence entre elles pour examiner à son tour la petite diva. De longues traces sur son visage indiquent qu'elle a pleuré et si on en croit la chanson, ce ne sont certainement pas des larmes de joie. Cela tue Quinn à l'intérieur et pourtant, il y a tout ce ressentiment à nouveau. Elle allait partir sans dire même au revoir, sans dire qu'elle partait. Est-ce que personne ne compte ? Avant qu'elle ne puisse enregistrer ce qui se passe, Rachel court vers elle et la blonde a juste le temps d'ouvrir les bras. Elle serre la petite diva contre elle et pose son menton au-dessus des cheveux bruns. Elle ne profite pour s'imprégner comme si c'était la dernière fois. Rachel, elle, a niché son nez au creux du cou de Quinn avant de reposer son front contre sa poitrine. Ses bras serpentant pour se rejoindre dans le dos de la blonde et la ramener plus près.

Elles sont restées comme ça de longues minutes mais aucune ne veut rompre le charme. La même pensée les traverse : « Tout va s'arranger. »

* * *

><p><strong>Bon maintenant, time pour les mauvaises nouvelles. Normalement, je ne saurai pas poster mercredi. Examens à l'unif me prennent trop de temps que pour relire correctement et je ne veux pas gâcher cette histoire. Surtout que la discussion à venir entre les deux va être importante et décidé d'une grande part de la suite de l'histoire. Donc si tout va bien ce sera à dimanche prochain. Mais en même temps, ça vous fait quelques vacances de moi. )<strong>


	15. Someday i'll fall for you

**Bon, je sais, je sais. C'est court mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'élaborer plus avec les examens. Surtout que j'en ai encore 4 à venir donc, prochaine mise à jour prévue dimanche prochain. Désolée. **

**Pardon aussi pour la mise en page des derniers chapitres, je n'ai pas eu le temps de les corriger en ligne comme je le fais toujours. Mais je vais faire ça dans les jours qui viennent pour que les prochains lecteurs puissent lire tranquille. **

**C'est court mais c'est en majorité du Faberry donc love me ? Lol. Je vous laisse découvrir.**

* * *

><p>Elles sont restées comme ça de longues minutes mais aucune ne veut rompre le charme. La même pensée les traverse : « Tout va s'arranger. »<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

« Tout va s'arranger. » Je le pense alors que mon souffle ricoche sur sa peau, provoquant un peu de chair de poule. J'attends qu'elle me repousse mais elle me serre juste plus fort et plus près encore. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous passons ainsi mais c'est juste trop bon. Je la sens soupirer contre mes cheveux et je donnerai cher pour savoir ce qu'elle pense. Distraitement, mes doigts commencent à tracer doucement des petits cercles contre son dos. Je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux alors je chuchote contre son cou.

« J'ai bien aimé les fleurs. » Une forme de grognement/ronronnement sort de sa poitrine et me fais frissonner. Je continue distraitement espérant un autre son de ce genre. « Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais le langage des fleurs. » En moi-même, je repense au bal et au gardénia. « Nous communiquons beaucoup mieux par fleur que dans la vraie vie, » rigolé-je en relevant la tête pour voir ses yeux.

Son expression perplexe est juste trop mignonne. « J'ai dû faire quelques recherches, » m'avoue-t-elle d'une voix rauque. J'opine, ça explique ses choix et le fait qu'elle ne comprenne pas mon commentaire. Elle ne sait pas. Je vais pour me blottir à nouveau dans son cou mais elle me lâche et recule de plusieurs pas. « Devons-nous encore jouer cette comédie, » me demande-t-elle d'une voix dure, le regard fixé sur la rivière.

Je me mords la lèvre et me décale pour mieux observer son profil. « Quelle co… ? » commencé-je jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne son visage vers moi. Son expression sérieuse m'arrête et je modifie ma déclaration, comprenant qu'il n'est plus le temps de jouer. « Donc, tu sais ? » Elle se tourne à nouveau vers la rivière quand elle me répond. « Je sais beaucoup de choses, précise. » Sa posture est raide et rigide, elle m'incite à la prudence dans le choix de mes mots.

« Tu sais que je suis transférée ? » Elle ne répond pas mais sa soudaine tension m'indique qu'elle savait. Je soupire. « Je voulais en parler mais … » Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai rien dit. Je détourne les yeux, ne supportant pas de la regarder en face. Elle ricane comme si elle pouvait lire dans mes pensées. « Oh, s'il te plait. Tu sais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à personne. » Elle fait une pause pour me laisser digérer ses paroles avant de poursuivre d'une voix ironique comme si ce n'était qu'un fait amusant parmi d'autres.

« Tu as eu peur. Tu as eu peur de voir qui s'en soucie. » Son regard se dirige brièvement sur moi pour mesurer l'effet de ses paroles. « Tu as peur que personne ne cherche à te retenir, » termine-t-elle amèrement. Je me mords la lèvre encore, elle est trop juste. Un silence nous enveloppe, je veux parler, trouver les mots mais rien ne vient.

Elle me fait face à nouveau, cette fois, en colère. « Dommage que tu ne fasses plus partie du Glee club. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, tu aurais compris l'importance que tu as pour certains. » Sa voix se casse et elle détourne les yeux. Elle observe mon sac et la couverture posés à côté de l'arbre. Quand elle poursuit, ce n'est qu'un chuchotement. « J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. » Pendant un instant, ses murs tombent et je peux voir à quel point brisée elle est vraiment. Mais avant que je ne puisse faire un commentaire, elle reprend sèchement. « Mais tout ça ne t'intéresse plus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je veux faire un geste vers elle, je veux la ramener près de moi, remonter le temps et l'empêcher de s'écarter de moi. Mais en même temps, je veux juste qu'elle parte. Je ne veux pas d'une analyse sauvage, je ne veux pas qu'elle me dise ce que je ressens. C'est elle encore qui prend la parole quand elle comprend que je ne suis pas en état de me défendre ou de m'expliquer.

« Amuse-toi bien lundi. J'espère que tu auras pris la bonne décision et que tu ne la regretteras pas. » A la seconde où ses mots m'atteignent et que j'en comprends le sens, elle est déjà à moitié partie. Je reste figée, la regardant s'éloigner alors que je tente d'assimiler ses paroles. Je n'avais encore jamais vu Quinn renoncer ainsi sans se battre. Le temps que je me ressaisisse, elle a disparu depuis longtemps. Je fais mon chemin vers la couverture et m'effondre dessus. Il n'y a pas de larmes mais je sens comme si mon cœur venait de se briser à nouveau. Je repousse tous ses mots, si vrais. Je le fais parce que c'est la chose à faire, c'est ce que j'ai choisi et revenir en arrière n'est plus possible. Je sais que je n'ai pas tort, il faut juste que j'arrive à m'en convaincre.

* * *

><p>Je reste à fixer la rivière si longtemps que la première fois que je lève les yeux, je vois qu'il fait presque noir. Un murmure soulagé me parvient de derrière moi, « Tu es là. » Même dans la pénombre, je reconnaitrais sa silhouette inimitable et si parfaite. Santana. Je tourne mon regard vers l'eau à nouveau. Elle soupire et s'approche un peu plus, comme on le fait avec un animal sauvage. Elle s'accroupit devant moi, essayant d'attraper mes yeux mais je ne veux pas lui rendre la tâche facile.<p>

Du coin de l'œil, je peux voir qu'elle hésite et se mord la lèvre. « Et si l'on faisait un marché ? » propose-t-elle dans un souffle. Je vois sa main qui avance vers mon bras mais elle s'arrête au dernier moment. Je suis intriguée, louant mes talents d'actrice pour ne pas le montrer. Elle poursuit comme si de rien n'était. « J'ai parlé avec Kurt et Sugar, » avoue-t-elle. Sa voix est douce quand elle continue. « Je pense que je comprends maintenant. » Le silence se prolonge pendant quelques minutes, faisant monter mon impatience. Je veux savoir.

« Donc, j'ai un marché pour toi mais avant il faut que tu répondes à quelques questions. » J'abandonne ma façade d'indifférence et me tourne vers elle dans l'attente. Elle sourit et je fronce les sourcils, me demandant ce qu'elle peut bien mijoter. Son sourire se fane lorsqu'elle pose la première question. « Es-tu toujours décidée à partir ? » Je hoche la tête, c'est tout ce que je peux gérer avec ses yeux si sincères me fixant avec intensité. Une boule se trouve dans ma gorge, m'empêchant de parler ou de respirer correctement.

« Ok, » elle secoue la tête dans la compréhension mais je peux voir l'éclair de douleur qui traverse ses yeux avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse. « Pars-tu à cause de quelqu'un ? » Je médite ma réponse quelques secondes. Je murmure un vague « oui » en regardant mes genoux. Elle fait une pause, comme pour me donner le temps de changer d'avis et de hurler non, je reste. Mais quand rien ne vient de ma part, elle enchaine.

« Ok, je ne vais pas te demander plus parce que tu n'as fait que confirmer ce dont je me doutais déjà. J'ai donc un plan à te proposer. Vois ça comme une dernière chance. Je sais qu'on ne la mérite pas mais comme elle risque d'être vraiment la dernière. » Elle se perd et s'arrête un instant, rougissant. Cela m'intrigue énormément. Elle se lève et commence à marcher de long en large le long du bord. Elle souffle et se tourne vers moi. « Ok, le plan. » Je lui souris, hésitant à l'encourager. « J'ai donc parlé avec Finn, Mercedes, Kurt, Sugar, … » Elle s'arrête et pense un instant. « Je crois qu'on peut dire que l'ensemble du Glee club souhaite faire ceci. Enfin, sauf peut-être Quinn. Je sais que tu penses que personne ne veut te retenir, que tu n'en vaux pas la peine … » J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais elle m'arrête avant que je ne puisse. « Non, non écoute-moi sinon, je n'arriverai pas à le dire. » Elle attend pour s'assurer que je l'écoute bien. « Ok, on aimerait que tu nous accordes 24h de ton temps ce week-end. » Je penche la tête et fronce les sourcils.

« Pourquoi faire ? Une mauvaise blague ? » Ma voix est rauque et mon ton sarcastique n'aide pas. Elle fait en sorte de rencontrer mon regard. « Même toi, tu n'y crois pas. Pourquoi ne pas juste dire oui et voir où ça va te mener ? » Je rigole en moi-même. « J'ai besoin de plus, » j'avoue. « J'ai un peu de mal à y croire. » Elle hoche la tête. « Je vais te dire ce que je sais mais je suis partie quand ils étaient toujours occupés à planifier donc je ne sais pas tout. » Je hoche la tête. « Je m'en contenterai. »

Elle prend alors le temps de m'expliquer ce qu'ils ont prévu. Comment Kurt et Mercedes ont proposé une nuit spéciale Filles puis que l'on se retrouverait le lendemain avec les autres pour passer la journée ensemble. Une sorte de dernière fois en quelque sorte. Je réfléchis, pensant à ce week-end en solitaire que je m'étais prévu. Tout ça m'a l'air si tentant et comme elle l'a dit, pas besoin de prétendre, lundi, je serai loin. Il me reste toutefois une question.

« Qu'est-ce que vous y gagnez ? » Elle m'observe surprise. « Euh. » Je la coupe avant qu'elle n'enchaine. « La vérité, s'il te plait. » Elle pense, sans doute pour formuler la bonne chose. Puis finalement, elle hausse les épaules et avoue. « C'est notre dernière chance de te montrer tout ce que tu vas rater. Et qui sait … On te ferra peut-être changer d'avis. » Elle termine avec un sourire sincère qui me dit que c'est vraiment ce qu'elle croit.

« Ok. » Elle me regarde interloquée. « Ok ? » répète-t-elle. « Juste ok ? » Je hausse les épaules, me remets debout et attrape ma couverture et mon sac. « Oui, pourquoi pas ? » Je me tourne vers elle pour la taquiner un peu. « Qui sait … Je pourrai peut-être avoir du plaisir. » Un nouveau sourire authentique apparait sur son visage, me faisant redouter le pire. Nous commençons à marcher vers le parking. « Oh, crois-moi. Tu ne vas pas le regretter. » Un sentiment de panique monte en moi. Bizarrement, tout ceci me semble tout à coup une mauvaise idée. Peut-être que je pourrai disparaitre cette nuit et ne revenir que dimanche soir ou lundi ?

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV<p>

Quinn reçut le sms de confirmation de Santana. « Ok, les amis, c'est parti. Elle a accepté. Maintenant, il reste à faire en sorte que ça marche. » Finn s'approche avec Sugar. Celle-ci lui assure, « Tu peux compter sur nous, Quinn. » Finn lui sourit et ajoute. « On va la faire rester. » Quinn hoche la tête, ne souriant pas encore parce qu'elle n'y croit pas.

Mercedes le voit et depuis la table où elle est affairée à sélectionner des films, elle crie, « Et puis quelques heures de charme Fabray et elle te mangera dans la main. » Tous rigolent à la rougeur qui se propage sur le visage de la blonde. Puck repose la caméra qu'il tenait avant d'ajouter. « D'ailleurs, je connais une excellente façon de me remercier par la suite. » Quinn se tourne vers lui et le casse immédiatement. « Il n'est pas question que tu regardes Puck parce qu'il n'y aura rien à regarder, c'est clair. » Il hausse les épaules. « Comme si Santana me laisserai faire. Je pensais plutôt à des caméras. » Quinn étouffe un juron et envoie dans sa direction le marqueur qu'elle utilisait.

Bientôt l'ensemble du Glee club se joint à la bagarre. Les tissus volent, la frigolite aussi mais ce qui fait du bien, ce sont les éclats de rire et l'impression qu'ils sont redevenus un groupe soudé. Parce que maintenant, ils ont un objectif : Ils ont 24 heures pour que Faberry devienne une réalité.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre : euh le fameux rendez-vous ? Enfin, on aura de toute façon la rencontre Glee ClubRachel et promis vous allez avoir enfin du Faberry. Peut-être même un peu de Brittana si j'arrive à faire le chapitre assez long. Sinon ça sera pour le suivant. -)**


	16. Je désire juste son bonheur

**Hey, merci aux nombreuses personnes qui m'ont ajoutée et mon histoire aussi dans leur liste de favori/alerte. Ca fait plaisir mais pas autant qu'un commentaire. Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de le faire. Vous me motivez et me donnez envie d'écrire. **

**Désolée, trop prise dans mon écriture, j'oublie de vous poster le chapitre. Trop d'examens sans doute. Puis encore confuse du dernier épisode de Glee. J'ai cru mourir avec le Finchel. Par contre, bizarrement, Finn n'en souffre pas dans ce chapitre, pourtant écrit après l'épisode. On verra mardi pour la réponse. **

**La bonne nouvelle c'est que la suite arrivera lundi soir ou mardi au plus tard et puis on va reprendre notre rythme de un chapitre mercredi et un dimanche.**

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV<p>

Il est presque neuf heures quand on sonne à la porte de Rachel. Santana et Kurt, tout sourire, sont prêts à l'emmener vers une première destination secrète. « Prête pour 24h de folie ? » l'interroge Kurt alors qu'ils se dirigent tous vers la voiture. Rachel lui répond par une grimace ce qui agrandit encore le sourire de Santana. A l'avant de la voiture, Brittany attend leur retour. Elle applaudit lorsqu'elle voit Rachel mais ne peut parler plus qu'un salut avant que Santana ne l'interrompe et l'empêche de trop en dévoiler.

« Où allons-nous ? » craque Rachel une fois la voiture en route. « Au centre commercial, » avoue Kurt excité. « Au centre commercial, » répète Rachel un peu incertaine. Santana ajoute « Puisque que tu t'en vas, autant te permettre d'avoir un look intéressant pour ta nouvelle école, c'est le moins que l'on puisse faire pour toi. » Et ça nous permet de te tenir éloignée de chez toi pour la journée, pense-t-elle en elle-même. Avec un sourire entendu à Brittany et Kurt, elle conduit doucement vers leur destination. Elle espère que cela donnera le temps à Quinn de faire sa part.

* * *

><p>Quinn POV :<p>

A l'instant exact où Rachel et les autres quittent sa maison, je fais de même. Distraitement, je conduis jusqu'à la maison de ma diva, espérant y trouver encore ses parents. Quand je me gare le long de la rue, en face de la maison, je vois les deux voitures, attendant dans l'allée. Je sais, par Rachel et Santana, que les deux hommes restent le samedi matin à la maison et qu'ils ne partiront que l'après-midi, tard, ce qui convient parfaitement à mes plans pour la soirée. Mais avant de pouvoir faire n'importe quoi, je dois m'assurer qu'il y a encore un espoir, une chance. Et quoi de mieux qu'ici pour avoir un début de réponse ?

J'attends sur le bord de la route, peu désireuse d'entrer seule. « Tu le sens bien ? » interroge Finn apparaissant à côté de moi et me faisant sursauter. Je hausse les épaules. Je suis soulagée qu'il ait accepté de m'aider, de cette façon, j'ai peut-être une chance d'entrer au moins dans la maison. Je ne sais pas s'ils m'écouteront mais je sais qu'ils l'écouteront lui. Ensemble, nous nous dirigeons vers la porte. Plus nous nous approchons et plus j'ai l'impression que tout grandit autour de moi, Finn tend la main et me serre l'épaule avec un sourire encourageant. Étouffant un soupir, je sonne. On entend une voix qui se rapproche et j'ai soudain très envie de faire demi-tour. Mais la main de Finn est toujours sur mon épaule, m'empêchant efficacement de fuir.

Heureusement, ce n'est pas Leroy qui ouvre la porte mais Hiram. « Bonjour Mr. » commence Finn mais il se fait couper rapidement. « Rachel n'est pas ici, elle est partie. » « Nous savons, » continue Finn. « Nous aimerions parler avec vous, si ce n'est pas un problème ? » Il nous regarde surpris et ses yeux laissent Finn pour se poser sur moi. Une grimace tord ses traits furtivement mais je sais qu'il m'a reconnue. « C'est important pour Rachel. » J'insiste en espérant qu'il nous permettra de nous expliquer. Il hésite encore quelques minutes mais d'un hochement de tête, nous invite à entrer avant de nous emmener dans la cuisine où Leroy cuisine. « Leroy, nous avons des invités. » Le sourire de Leroy disparait à la seconde où il me voit. Son regard de pure haine me donne envie de me recroqueviller sous terre.

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV<p>

Rachel sort de la cabine, vêtue d'une chemise rouge et d'un jean noir simple. Mike, Kurt et Blaine la complimentent et Puck la siffle carrément. « Toi et moi, bébé, on aurait fait le plus hot couple de Juifs. » Elle lui sourit tristement, s'inspecte encore dans le miroir mais est dispensée de réponse par Santana et Brittany qui lui amènent ce qu'elles ont trouvé dans les rayons. Elle est repoussée dans la cabine mais a le temps d'entendre l'appréciation de Kurt. « Je ne comprends pas comment on n'a pas fait ça plus tôt. Vous êtes tous à baver sur son cul. » Un sourire éclaire son visage quand elle choisit la plus osée des chemises que lui a remises la latina.

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

« …Et c'est pour ça que nous avons commencé à … » explique patiemment Finn. La tension n'a pas encore quitté la pièce mais sous l'insistance de Hiram et sans aucun doute grâce à la présence de Finn, ils nous écoutent religieusement décrire le début de l'année scolaire de Rachel. Enfin, c'est surtout Finn qui a parlé jusqu'à présent parce que moi, je n'ai pas encore osé ouvrir la bouche. « Ce qui nous amène à ici, aujourd'hui et à elle qui fuit, » termine Finn, très content d'être arrivé au bout de sa part et moi soulagée parce que je ne suis pas sûre qu'il peut prendre encore longtemps le regard mortel que lui renvoie Leroy.

« Je comprends très bien tout ceci, Finn mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est ta présence aujourd'hui, » commente Leroy en m'ignorant complètement. Jusqu'à présent, être invisible me convenait mais il va falloir que je parle aussi. J'éclaircis ma gorge et rougis violemment à l'attention que je reçois presque instantanément. « Je … Je peux expliquer cette partie, » Ma voix tremble et mes yeux ne quittent pas la table entre nous. Quand aucune objection ne vient, je commence à expliquer. Quand j'ai réfléchi à cette discussion, j'ai su que je devais remonter beaucoup plus loin que juste cet été pour faire passer un bon aperçu de notre relation à Rachel et moi. La main de Finn serre la mienne et pour la première fois, je le sens m'envoyer du courage. Alors, je commence par le début, par la première fois que j'ai vu Rachel. Je m'en souviens encore, elle portait cette longue robe rose assortie à ses ballerines brillantes.

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV<p>

« San, je refuse de faire un essayage de plus. Mon budget ne me permet pas tout ça, » avoue Rachel en montrant le tas grandissant de vêtements. Santana se moque et se tourne vers les autres qui s'esclaffent aussi et Rachel se sent comme si elle venait de perdre une occasion d'entendre une bonne blague. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Rach. Nous avons cette partie bien en main, » rassure Kurt d'un ton mystérieux. « Mais, … » commence la diva avant qu'un gigantesque câlin expulse tout air de ses poumons. « On t'aime, Rach, » chuchote Britt en serrant plus fort Rachel.

La petite diva devient de plus en plus blanche à mesure que l'étreinte se poursuit. « B…Britt. Peux … Pas… res…pirer. » Brittany saute à l'écart, confuse et terriblement embêtée. « Oh pardon. » Rachel gère un sourire, avant de remettre ses bras autour de la blonde, gagnant un regard méchant de Santana. « J'aime tes câlins, Britt. » D'un petit sourire, elle défie Santana d'intervenir et de froisser Brittany.

Blaine revient à ce moment-là, coupant la tension en construction. « Je ne veux pas vous interrompre mais l'heure tourne, » prévient-il en regardant tout le monde avec un sous-entendu clair. Kurt vérifie sa montre et saute en place. « Rachel, nous y allons, » dit-il la tirant par le bras vers la sortie. « Mais et … » Kurt l'interrompt vivement. « Les autres vont s'en occuper. Nous sommes presqu'en retard. »

Rachel suit docilement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant un coiffeur. Là, elle se désolidarise de Kurt et commence à protester. « Oh non, il n'y a pas moyen que je rentre là-dedans. » Kurt lui sourit gentiment. « Trop tard, nous avons déjà pris rendez-vous pour toi, moi, Tina et Mercedes. Nous sommes attendus à l'intérieur. » Il énonce ça d'une façon si pleine d'autorité que Rachel sait qu'elle n'a pas le choix. Elle soupire et le suit à l'intérieur, espérant que les nombreux soins naturels promis par la devanture vont l'aider à se détendre et à faire partir cette sensation de vide qui l'étouffe depuis qu'elle a remarqué que ni Quinn, ni Finn n'étaient en vue.

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

Dans un silence de mort, je poursuis mon histoire. « C'est alors que j'ai su que j'étais gay. Il m'a fallu tout ce temps pour me l'avouer à moi-même. » Je tombe contre la table, laissant libre cours à ma tristesse. « Je … J'ai tout perdu et quand j'ai cru que je n'avais plus rien à perdre, j'ai perdu toute chance de ne jamais pouvoir être avec elle. » Je me recompose lentement, osant enfin lever les yeux pour rencontrer trois paires pleurant avec moi. « Je sais que j'ai raté beaucoup, sans doute trop, mais elle ne me laisse pas l'approcher. J'ai besoin d'une chance, une dernière. Je ne peux pas la faire disparaitre comme ça. Je ne peux pas décider d'arrêter de l'aimer. » Je baisse les yeux, incapable de contenir mes larmes.

Je me décompose littéralement sous les yeux des trois hommes puis sens une main recouvrir mes poings, toujours serrés sur le dessus de la table. Je remonte mon regard jusqu'à fixer Leroy en silence. Sur sa figure, la compréhension s'inscrit. « Quinn … » commence-t-il d'une voix douce avant de rapidement jeter un regard à son mari qui hoche la tête. « Je vais te raconter une histoire. Cela commence avec un jeune joueur de football, si sûr de lui et tellement plein d'arrogance. » Il ricane, petite tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère mais cela sonne désespéré, avant de poursuivre. « Tout allait bien pour lui jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un petit nouveau… » Je me penche en avant, désireuse d'entendre cette histoire.

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV<p>

Une heure et demie plus tard, c'est une Rachel parfaitement détendue, arborant une légère coupe de cheveux – juste de quoi rafraichir, avait-elle voulu – et quelques boucles – pour le volume – qui rejoint le groupe devant le coiffeur. « Pitié, » supplie-t-elle d'emblée. « Plus de surprise comme ça, » Elle gémit quand elle voit les sourires qui apparaissent sur les visages. « Ne t'inquiète pas, mon bébé juif. Ce n'est que du bon, » rigole Puck avant de l'emmener, guidant la troupe vers les voitures. « Que du bon. » Discrètement, à l'arrière, Santana texte Quinn.

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

« Phase 1 et 2 ok tention sur chemin retour » Je serre les dents à la vue du sms. Un bref coup d'œil à Finn me dit qu'il a repéré mon manège. Il interrompt les deux hommes en face de nous, toujours occupés par leur passé commun et comment Leroy a intimidé Hiram pendant des mois avant de comprendre l'attirance qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Je texte Sugar pour voir où elle en est de son côté. « Ok, pour moi, » reçu-je immédiatement en réponse.

J'agite mon téléphone devant eux. « Je suis désolée d'être ainsi grossière mais Rachel est sur le chemin du retour et je pense qu'il est préférable pour la suite qu'elle ne nous trouve pas ici. » Les trois hommes hochent la tête en accord mais Leroy ne peut retenir une exclamation de stupeur. « Donc c'est toi qui est derrière tout ça ? » dit-il, à moitié pour confirmation et à moitié comme certitude. Je baisse la tête et murmure, « Je voulais qu'elle ait au moins une bonne journée avec ses amis avant qu'elle ne … » Le mot n'arrive pas à franchir mes lèvres. « Ce qui nous amène à la deuxième raison de notre visite. » Je fais un clin d'œil à Finn et il commence à réciter tout ce que l'on attend des parents de Rachel.

Un message me fait bondir. « la ds 4 rue » Santana me prévient qu'ils sont presqu'arrivés. « Finn va rester et vous expliquer les derniers détails, j'ai vraiment besoin d'y aller. » Leroy se lève et me suis jusqu'à la porte. « Quinn, je suis désolée pour l'ensemble. Je sais à quel point cela peut être dur et je n'aurai pas dû … » « Vous avez bien fait. Vous ne faisiez que la protéger et par moment, je pense que je ne la mérite pas. »Il pose sa main sur mon épaule. « Elle mérite de voir quelle magnifique personne tu es réellement. Bonne chance pour ce soir. » Je gère un sourire avant de me sauver vers ma voiture. Il me reste tant à préparer. Dans le rétroviseur, je vois la voiture de Santana prendre la place que je viens de laisser et une surexcité Rachel ainsi qu'une bondissante Brittany faire leur chemin jusqu'à la maison.

Je relâche le souffle que je tenais. Si tout pouvait aller aussi bien ce soir.

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV<p>

Rachel est presque précédée dans sa propre maison par une bondissante Brittany. « Je veux voir ta chambre, Rach, » demande la blonde. La brune salue ses pères et hoche la tête, montrant le chemin à ses amis. Brittany saute sur le lit, au milieu des peluches et commence à les observer attentivement.

Santana et Kurt se mettent directement au travail. Pendant que Blaine tente de distraire la chanteuse, ils vident soigneusement son placard de tout vêtement non approuvé. Tant et si bien que lorsqu'ils ont fini, le tas à jeter a atteint le plafond. Heureusement, Puck, Mercedes, Sam, Tina et Mike, de retour de leur passage chez Mercedes, les aident à emballer tout dans des grands sacs. Une fois fini, ils descendent tous à la cave et en profitent pour regarder le nouveau film d'action tout juste sorti. Les filles faisant des commentaires sur le beau héros blond, enfin presque toutes, pendant que les garçons préfèrent la blonde qui joue sa petite amie : une actrice, doucement entrain de devenir célèbre, qui ressemble furieusement à Quinn, le côté reine des Glaces en moins.

A 18h, presque la moitié du Glee club fait son chemin vers la sortie. Seules restent Santana et Brittany. L'excuse est d'aider Rachel avec ses vêtements et de lui donner un trajet en voiture jusqu'à la maison de Mercedes où se déroulera le reste de la soirée. Alors qu'elles sont occupées à sortir le tout des sacs, Santana fait un clin d'œil à Brittany dans le dos de Rachel. « Tu devrais mettre cette chemise, Rach, » propose la blonde. Rachel fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qui ne va pas avec celle qu'elle porte. « Tu avais l'air féroce en elle au magasin, » ajoute Brittany avec une petite moue qui fait que Rachel ne peut que céder. Quelques secondes plus tard, Santana lui tend un jean noir. Au questionnement silencieux de la diva, elle ajoute, « pour aller avec la chemise. »

Contrariée, Rachel s'enferme dans la salle de bains pour se changer. Baissant la voix à un chuchotement triste, la blonde se penche vers sa copine. « Elle n'a pas parlé de Q. » Indulgente, Santana se tourne vers elle et la rassure. « Elles finiront ensemble, B. Je te le promets, » lui dit-elle à l'oreille en l'enlaçant. « Qui finira avec qui ? » demande la diva derrière eux. Brittany se tourne et commence à répondre à la question, « Vo… » mais est coupée par la main de Santana. « Faith et Buffy. Oui, Faith et Buffy, elles finiront ensemble. Tu sais la série … les vampires … non ? » Rachel la regarde pas du tout convaincue mais le regard sur la latina lui fait comprendre qu'elle ne doit pas poursuivre. Son instinct ne la trompe pas, il y a quelque chose là-dessous.

Sans dire un mot, elles quittent la maison des Berry, ceux-ci étant assurés de savoir que leur fille dormira chez Mercedes. Le trajet se fait en silence, Rachel plongée profondément dans ses pensées. Elle ne remarque pas qu'elles quittent la ville jusqu'à ce que la voiture s'immobilise. « Où sommes-nous ? » interroge-t-elle dans la nuit noire. Santana se retourne et la fixe avec douceur. « Tu sais que tu es la personne qui accorde le plus de deuxièmes chances, pas vrai ? » La brune est un peu déconcertée mais hoche la tête. « Et bien, il y a quelqu'un qui voudrai une chance mais une vraie, » poursuit la latina. Brittany qui s'est retournée aussi lui demande « Peux-tu faire une promesse, Rach ? » Rachel hésite mais devant la moue de la blonde finit par laisser tomber. « Je peux essayer, Britt. » La blonde se contente de la réponse et poursuit, « Pourrai-tu juste passer la nuit avec la personne ? Juste une nuit et au matin, tu choisis de l'oublier ou pas ? »

Le plan apparait clairement à Rachel. Elle regarde dehors dans la nuit noire. Elle sait qui est la personne qui l'attend et elle n'a aucune envie de la voir, pas après avoir passée toute la journée à attendre et espérer. Santana qui semble bien comprendre ce à quoi pense Rachel l'informe « C'est Q. qui a organisé la journée. Elle voulait que tu sois heureuse. » Et avec ces simples mots, Rachel se dégonfle. « D'accord. Une nuit. » Elle s'approche de la porte, saisissant la poignée quand Santana l'arrête. « Une nuit, Rach, mais une nuit sans le passé. Juste vous deux et tu pourras voir ce que ça aurait pu être … ce que ça pourrait être si tu le choisis. »

Rachel hoche la tête et quitte la voiture. Elle n'attend pas pour la regarder partir, sachant exactement où aller.

* * *

><p><strong>Choisis de couper en deux pour faire durer le suspense et permettre un loooooooong rendez-vous. Toute une nuit = tout un chapitre. En tout cas le prochain est plus long, presque beaucoup plus long. <strong>

**Au prochain ? Prenez soin de vous et laissez-moi savoir ce que vous pensez. **

**Ps : je préfère le positif. )**


	17. Have a little faith in me

**Ouh wouah. Chaque fois que je termine le chapitre d'une façon que vous n'aimez pas, j'ai plein de commentaires. Je sens que je vais faire ça plus souvent. :D**

**Ins, j'espère que je ne vais pas trop te décevoir. Le RDV ça va le faire, je pense.**

**Zeb410 : j'ai commencé à lire tes histoires, hier. Vous pouvez la blâmer pour cette attente donc mais je dois avouer avoir été fan de tes histoires. Tant que j'ai lu les deux. **

**Shana-Sab : Mais c'est l'attente qui fait que c'est bon, non ? Moi, je le crois. Mais c'est facile pour moi, je connais l'histoire. **

**Pylia : contente que ça te plaise au final. Merci pour les compliments.**

**Santana : si je te dis qu'on va avoir du Brittana pour le prochain chapitre, tu me pardonneras la fin de celui-ci ?**

**Mxelle Juuw : Ouf quelqu'un qui ne me déteste pas pour couper trop vite. Ce commentaire fut un rayon de soleil dans ma journée.**

**Paori : Le jour où tu publies tes histoires, passe le mot. Je viendrai les lire. Je suis flattée de savoir que je peux t'inciter à les publier. Tu vas voir, c'est presque la meilleure partie de la chose. Et quand tu as des retours positifs, c'est encore mieux que d'écrire parfois. **

**LE rendez-vous tant attendu. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre et que du coup, vous allez être déçu. De toute façon, on fait dans le simple parce qu'il y en aura d'autres par la suite. Au moins 3.**

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

Alors que j'avance à travers le parc, je m'encourage. Sans le passé, Rachel. Sans le passé, tu peux faire ça. Juste toi et Quinn, rien d'autre, personne pour interférer. Juste vous deux.

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

Un sms m'apprend que S. vient de déposer Rachel. Je jette un dernier regard autour de moi pour vérifier que tout est parfait et je me dirige à sa rencontre. Je suis celle qui l'aperçoit en premier. Elle marche, chuchotant des mots à elle-même. Elle est tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle passe à côté de moi, sans me remarquer. Je souris, me retourne et m'éclaircis la gorge, la faisant sursauter avant de se figer à quelques pas de moi. Je m'en veux un peu alors je m'avance toujours dans son dos et pose ma main sur son épaule. « Hey, Rach. »

Elle se raidit, pousse un soupir et se tourne vers moi un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Ne me fais plus jamais ça, » son ton dur est en totale contradiction avec son sourire soulagé. Je grimace « désolée, » avant de la prendre dans mes bras, elle se détend immédiatement. Je la relâche presque immédiatement, attrapant sa main. « Viens, c'est par là. »

Elle se colle contre moi et mon côté s'embrase un peu plus. Je suis heureuse que la nuit ne soit pas encore froide et qu'elle ne porte qu'une simple chemise sous sa veste. Du coin de l'œil, je la vois froncer les sourcils lorsque nous quittons le chemin pour s'enfoncer dans l'herbe.

Très vite, nous arrivons face à un petit kiosque caché par quelques arbres. A l'intérieur, le toit en verre permet de voir les étoiles et la lune se reflète dans les vitraux qui en font les murs. Sur le sol, j'ai disposé une couverture et quelques coussins. A portée de main se trouve un petit panier et quelques couvertures pour si nous avons froid. Elle quitte mon côté et fait un tour sur elle-même les yeux fixés sur le ciel dégagé et les étoiles scintillantes. « Quinn, c'est magnifique. Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit. » Je m'avance pour reprendre sa main et l'entraine vers la couverture. Elle s'assoit à côté de moi et très vite, se couche pour profiter de la vue des étoiles.

Je ne peux quitter des yeux son profil. Elle semble si sereine. Soudain, ses yeux glissent des étoiles vers les miens. Brièvement, je sens que je me penche vers l'avant et mon geste ne doit pas être passé inaperçu car elle se lèche la lèvre avant de la mordiller nerveusement. Je me détourne, de peur de la pousser trop loin.

Je m'empare du panier avant de commenter. « Donc, euh … J'ai prévu quelques petites choses pour cette nuit mais euh … avant. As-tu faim ou soif ? » Je ne fais un contact avec mes yeux qu'au moment de poser ma question. Mal m'en prit car elle se mordille à nouveau la lèvre, ne me laissant que l'envie de l'embrasser et de la prendre là, juste maintenant.

« Je n'ai pas encore mangé depuis midi mais … » avoue-t-elle. Je le savais déjà mais j'attendais sa réponse. « Chouette, » je commence à fouiller dans le panier en même temps que j'énumère.

« Comme boissons, j'ai de l'eau, du chocolat chaud végétalien et un peu de citron. » Elle se relève dès que je mentionne le chocolat chaud végétarien, essayant de voir ce que je cache encore dans le panier. « De l'eau sera très bien avec un peu de citron. » Souriant, je lui tends la bouteille que j'avais préparée en prévision. Ses sourcils se froncent.

« Et toi ? » Souriante, j'extrais une deuxième bouteille identique. « Je savais que tu voudrais de l'eau. » Elle me retourne un sourire timide.

« Ok, je ne sais pas toi mais pour ma part, je n'ai pas encore trop faim donc je propose que l'on garde ça pour la deuxième surprise. » Elle arrête d'essayer de regarder dans le panier.

« Une deuxième surprise ? Tu as deux surprises pour moi ? » Je souris, comptant dans ma tête à partir du moment où je finis ma réponse. « En fait, plus de deux. »

Elle m'observe pour voir si je suis sérieuse avant de crier de joie et de s'exclamer. « C'est quoi, c'est quoi ? »

Mes sourcils se froncent et je la regarde sauter sur place. « Quelle partie de la notion de surprise te confond ? » Je me moque légèrement.

Très sérieuse, elle s'arrête de gigoter pour me faire la moue. « La partie attente. Dis-moi, Quinn. Dis-moi. » Il devient très difficile de résister à ses yeux implorants alors je détourne mes yeux et me couche pour observer les étoiles. Mauvaise manœuvre.

Bientôt, je la sens bouger à côté de moi et sa tête envahit ma vision quand elle se met entre moi et les étoiles. Elle serre les lèvres comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer et je grimace, sachant que je suis à deux doigts de tout dévoiler. « Dis-moi. » Ses doigts commencent à courir sur la manche de ma chemise, remontant et descendant dans un rythme lent.

Involontairement, je frissonne. Cette fille va me tuer, elle se rapproche encore plus, presque à portée de lèvres. Ne faisant pas confiance à ma voix, je gère un hochement de tête négatif. Instantanément, ses traits se froissent et je vois qu'elle va commencer un paragraphe pour me convaincre. Un bref coup d'œil sur ma montre m'apprend qu'il me reste trente secondes.

« Couche-toi à côté de moi. » Je la surprends et passe sous sa garde tellement bien qu'elle se couche plus proche de moi, sa tête sur mon épaule. En me penchant un peu, je peux chuchoter dans son oreille.

« Ecoute bien, » Elle tremble à cause de mon souffle chaud mais fait ce que je demande. Le silence est troué par quelques notes de piano. Une voix se fait entendre dans la nuit. Elle me regarde fascinée. Je la tire proche de moi pour chanter directement dans son oreille.

**And when the tears you cry **(Et quand les larmes que tu pleures)**  
>Are all you can believe <strong>(sont tout ce que tu peux croire)**  
>Give these loving arms a try baby <strong>(donne à ces bras aimants un essai)**  
>Have a little faith in me <strong>(aie un peu de foi en moi)

Elle s'installe confortablement contre moi et ses yeux ne me quittent pas une seconde pendant que je chante doucement la chanson en écho de l'artiste. Je vois des millions de questions dans ses yeux. Elle profite d'une pause entre deux chansons pour demander « Comment ? »

Je souris. « Je connais un groupe qui reprend de vieilles chansons. Je les ai convaincus de donner un concert dans le parc. Ils sont un peu plus bas près du lac. » Elle me regarde et je ne peux lire son expression. Peut-être regrette-t-elle de ne pas voir le groupe ? « On peut y aller si tu le souhaites. Mais je me suis dit que tu préfèreras l'écouter d'ici en mangeant, » Je commence à bredouiller, tentant de me relever mais elle me repousse vers le bas avec un timide sourire. « C'est parfait. »

Après deux autres chansons, elle se tourne vers moi, se redresse un peu et m'observe intensément. Je me sens rougir sous cet examen attentif. « Est-ce que quelques fruits te tentent ? » Elle hoche la tête et me laisse nous rasseoir pour que je puisse atteindre le panier.

Elle pousse un discret soupir de frustration lorsque je traine le panier loin de ses regards indiscrets et je lui tire un sourire narquois. Elle ouvre de grands yeux quand elle voit le nombre de Tupperware que j'en sors. Devant elle, j'étale les différents contenants en les ouvrant les uns après les autres. Ses yeux s'ouvrent de plus en plus quand elle prend conscience de la diversité. Il y a des pommes, des poires, des concombres, des carottes, quelques raisins puis j'ouvre les derniers pots révélant un peu de caviar de melon, un peu de riz et une purée de fruits colorée à base de kiwi. Je lui tends une cuillère après avoir énuméré chacun des plats et sa composition.

Ses yeux brillent d'excitation jusqu'à ce qu'elle regarde autour. « Et pour toi ? » Son inquiétude est sincère et injustifiée alors je lui dis en rigolant.

« Tant que tu ne m'enlèves pas mon bacon, je peux très bien manger végétalien avec toi. » Elle hoche la tête sérieuse, ses yeux se font lointain pendant qu'elle réfléchit.

Je n'ai pas envie de la laisser trop penser à l'avenir, je veux juste me contenter de maintenant. Le reste viendra plus tard. J'attrape sa main et la tire vers moi. « Viens ici, » tapotant le sol devant moi, entre mes jambes ouvertes. Elle me laisse la glisser et appuie son dos contre moi. J'en profite pour poser ma tête sur son épaule et croiser mes mains sur son ventre. Ce simple geste la reconnecte à la réalité et lui soutire un nouveau sourire. Timidement, elle attrape un morceau de pomme et me fait croquer dedans avant d'avaler le reste. Nous restons comme ça, écoutant les chansons et grignotant un fruit ou un légume suivant les pioches de Rachel.

* * *

><p>Quand la dernière bouchée et la dernière note retentissent, je fouine légèrement du nez dans son cou, la faisant frissonner. « Ok, princesse, il est temps pour la surprise suivante. Il faut qu'on bouge. »<p>

Elle se tourne à moitié dans mes bras, nos visages se touchant presque et pose ses mains sur les miennes. « Où est-ce qu'on va ? » Mes yeux pétillent, « c'est une surprise. »

Elle gémit de frustration et se tourne complètement dans mes bras, me poussant vers le sol et se posant au-dessus de moi. « Dis-moi. » Je suis plus que consciente de sa présence si proche. Il me faut toute ma force et ma retenue pour me dégager et déclarer « Non. »

Je me lève et emballe rapidement ce que j'ai sorti du panier. Il ne reste plus que la couverture et Rachel toujours assise dessus et qui boude. Je tends la main, « Compromis ? » Elle lève les yeux attendant que j'élabore. « Je te donne deux indices. »

« Cinq, » contre-t-elle immédiatement avec un sourire. « Trois et c'est ma dernière offre. » J'attrape le panier et me dirige vers la voiture. Je n'ai pas fait trois pas que je l'entends soupirer. « Ok. »

Je redépose le panier et vais l'aider à se relever mais je ne relâche pas sa main. Elle s'enroule autour de mon bras, cherchant un peu de chaleur et je la laisse faire.

Pour son crédit, elle réussit à attendre que nous soyons dans la voiture pour m'interroger du regard. Je pense à ce que je pourrai dire pour ne pas trop gâter la surprise. « Mmm, okay, je sais. » J'attrape sa main et noue nos doigts ensemble, lui causant de me regarder.

« Alors, nous allons à une petite heure d'ici. Mon deuxième indice est que nous aurons besoin de l'arrière du camion et le dernier a un rapport avec les étoiles. » Elle gémit, incapable de remettre le tout ensemble pour comprendre ce que j'ai prévu. Je serre sa main, l'empêchant de protester plus et à la place, je propose, « Vu que nous avons une heure de route, je te laisse deux choix : soit tu me pose des questions sur ce que tu veux et j'y répondrai honnêtement si je peux. » Je la vois du coin de l'œil se redresser et se dégonfler immédiatement à mes mots suivants « tant que ça n'est pas sur la prochaine surprise. Ou, tu peux prendre mon Ipod et te faire plaisir. »

« Ok, » commence-t-elle après un peu de silence. « Qui savait pour la sortie ce soir ? » Je réfléchis pour énumérer correctement. « Euh, le Glee club entier, ils m'ont aidé à préparer le tout, ma mère bien sûr et tes parents. » Elle fronce les sourcils, curieuse. « Mes parents, » répète-t-elle.

Soupirant discrètement, je lui raconte ma journée, sans quitter des yeux la route, et ma discussion avec Finn et ses parents en laissant de côté tout l'aspect lié à ce soir. Elle rougit un peu à l'implication que j'ai organisé la meilleure journée de sa vie comme elle me l'avoue quand je finis. Je gagne même un baiser sur la joue ce qui me fait me demander si elle commence à envisager de rester. Mais ce n'est pas le moment d'aborder la question.

« Pourquoi … » Je me tourne vers elle, ne comprenant pas. « Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? » Je grimace.

« Parce que j'ai fait une erreur et qu'à chaque fois que j'ai essayé de le réparer, je me suis trompée encore plus. » Elle me regarde sans comprendre. Alors je lui explique mon plan compliqué, comment j'ai enrôlé Sue, Santana et tant d'autres pour m'aider à faire mieux. Elle réfléchit quelques minutes après la fin de mon histoire.

« Je mourrai pour un geste de toi. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait quelque chose ? » Mon cœur se brise un peu. « Je ne pensais pas que tu me pardonnerai. » L'implicite est là mais elle ne dit rien de plus. Sa main serre mes doigts et elle reste silencieuse en regardant la route qui défile de son côté.

Le silence n'est plus brisé, elle semble si profondément enfuie dans ses pensées. Elle est surprise quand après avoir garé le pick up, je l'interpelle doucement. « On est arrivées. » Me regardant avec un regard devenu sombre, elle me surprend « Embrasse-moi. »

Hésitante, je me penche jusqu'à la forcer à s'appuyer contre la portière, sa tête dans mes mains. Elle ne fait pas un geste, attendant mon bon vouloir. Je me penche un peu plus et mon souffle effleure ses lèvres, la faisant fermer les yeux quand je chuchote. « Non. »

Elle gémit mon nom, rendant ma décision difficile. « S'il te plait, » supplie-t-elle, haletante. Avec un sourire, je commence à embrasser son nez, son front, ses tempes avant de redescendre vers son cou que je parsème de petits baisers légers avant d'en appuyer un dernier juste avant le col de sa chemise.

« Allumeuse, » m'accuse-t-elle. Je rigole et pose un dernier baiser sur son nez avant de sortir du pick up et de faire le tour pour lui ouvrir la portière. Je lui prends la main pour l'aider à descendre mais elle m'attire plus proche d'elle, m'enfermant entre ses jambes. « Embrasse-moi, » commande-t-elle. Voilà qu'elle est passée de la supplication au commandement et je mentirai si je n'avouais pas que ça m'allume un peu.

« Pas maintenant, j'ai encore une surprise. » Immédiatement, ses yeux commencent à regarder autour et observer. Son expression change quand elle comprend où nous sommes, ses yeux brillent d'excitation. « La plage ? » Je hoche la tête, me libérant et la tirant vers l'arrière du camion. Je débâche, révélant les coussins et les couvertures que j'y ai disposés et la porte sur la plateforme.

Immédiatement, elle me tire proche d'elle et s'enveloppe dans mes bras. « Quelqu'un est frustré, » la taquiné-je joyeusement en soufflant sur son oreille. Elle hausse les épaules. « Sûr que je suis frustrée, tu n'imagines pas ce que tu me fais. » Je lui souris, je pense que j'ai une bonne idée sur la question mais plutôt que de lui répondre, je lui prends délicatement la main et je l'appuie sur mon cœur.

« C'est moi qui fait ça ? » Je souris et hoche la tête. « Et tu fais ça aussi, » ajouté-je en montrant le feu d'artifice qui vient de commencer.

Elle halète et tente de parler, « Je … Je… » Je pose un nouveau baiser sur son cou, la calmant efficacement. Nous regardons en silence, le feu d'artifice qui colore de multiples lumières la mer calme. Ponctuellement, j'écarte une mèche de ses cheveux, j'appuie mes lèvres et après qu'elle m'ait réprimandée pour la lécher du bout de la langue, je fais un point d'honneur à répéter le geste plusieurs fois.

« Que veux-tu de moi, Q ? » C'est la première fois qu'elle utilise un surnom et sa voix sonne tremblante dans l'air froid de la nuit. Je nous ai enveloppées dans une couverture sitôt le spectacle fini et nous regardons les vagues et les étoiles dans un silence parfait depuis. Je ne sais pas très bien quoi répondre. Dire que je veux qu'elle m'aime aussi, reviendrai à lui mettre la pression. Lui avouer que je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec elle, aussi. Alors, je vais avec un « je ne sais pas. »

Ca ne l'a décourage pas. « Es-tu attirée par moi ? » Plus qu'elle ne le pense. « Oui, » et je pose un doux baiser sur la peau offerte de son cou pour prouver mon point.

« Pourquoi ce soir ? » elle est intriguée. « Parce que je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Ces quelques heures que nous avons passées ensemble, valent plus que l'éternité, pour moi. » Et c'est vrai, si elle part, j'aurai tout perdu alors lui avouer mes sentiments, lui montrer ce que ça pourrait être et en même temps, avoir une chance de tourner la page si ça se passe mal. Je n'ai plus grand-chose à perdre. Je la serre plus fort contre moi et je sens ses doigts jouer contre ma peau.

* * *

><p>« Quand es-tu devenue si parfaite ? »Sa question me prend au dépourvu. Je suis occupée à conduire sur le chemin du retour, mon Ipod joue doucement quelques chansons aléatoires. Rachel a été occupée à fredonner et à penser depuis que nous sommes parties de la plage. Elle n'a pas dit un mot et j'ai respecté son silence, lui faisant savoir qu'elle pouvait me parler quand elle le voulait.<p>

« Je n'ai pas changé, Rach, » Ma réponse est tout ce que je peux trouver mais elle s'en contente. « Où veux-tu que je te dépose ? Tu peux aller chez S, chez 'Cedes, chez moi, … C'est ton choix, » lui demandé-je quand nous sommes en vue de Lima. Tout espoir qu'il me restait est tué instantanément dans l'œuf. « Chez moi, s'il te plait. »

Mon sourire tombe et la tension remonte d'un cran. Lorsque nous sommes arrivées, elle sort sans un mot et je l'accompagne jusqu'à sa porte. J'avais espéré l'embrasser pour terminer la nuit de façon idéale mais elle ne me laisse pas faire. Je recule de quelques pas et l'observe ouvrir la porte. Elle me tourne le dos, pas une seule fois, ses yeux ne rencontrent les miens. Lorsqu'elle dit bonne nuit et ferme la porte, je laisse ma colère prendre le meilleur de moi.

« Tu ne me feras pas disparaitre juste parce que tu l'as décidé. On ne peut pas cesser d'aimer. » Elle se fige et je la vois détourner les yeux encore.

« Mais, je n'attendrai pas éternellement. » En moi-même, je sais qu'elle essaye de m'écarter encore. C'est confirmé lorsque je l'entends soupirer « Je pars, Q. C'est ma décision. »

En larmes, je me détourne et m'enfuis vers la voiture. Elle n'essaye même pas de me retenir.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry … Mais c'était inévitable dans ma tête. Je ne pouvais pas faire tomber Rachel pour Quinn maintenant. Il faudra juste un peu de temps. Prochain chapitre demain avec du Brittana et la semaine à l'école de Q.<br>**


	18. You can take my breath away

**Ouf, personne n'est déçu. Dans l'ensemble, vous aimez tous le rendez-vous. C'est un bon point. Mais voilà qui met la barre plus haut pour la suite. J'espère faire un peu mieux encore dans ce chapitre.**

**ImxEmi : je ne suis pas fan de la fin, non plus mais je ne pouvais pas finir autrement. **

**Shana-Sab : 16h ça va quand même non ? Il me restait à relire mais relire au boulot n'est pas simple. J'aurai pu vous faire attendre jusque dimanche, là ça aurait été inhumain.**

**Mxelle Juuw : ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il y a beaucoup qu'il faut qu'elles éclaircissent. Il faut qu'elles parlent ensemble et on va faire ça dans les prochains chapitres.**

**Zeb410 : j'ai vu que tu avais publié mais je voulais mettre à jour d'abord sinon je pense que certains allaient m'en vouloir. Donc je m'en vais lire la tienne.**

**Ines : J'ai pleuré trois fois en écrivant ce chapitre. **

**Bakachan : Moi aussi, j'y ai cru. Je ne peux pas dire quand elles seront effectivement ensemble. Mais elles vont comment dire … se rapprocher/s'éloigner/se rapprocher/ s'éloigner. Je ne sais pas. On va voir où ça nous mène.**

**Pylia : Alors, je ne sais pas quelle phrase décrit le mieux ce chapitre. Je dirai que ça commence par du « loin des yeux, loin du cœur » et puis on ne terminera pas « un seul être vous manque … » Même si ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Par contre, personne ne meurt, sinon je n'aurai plus de lecteur donc protéger votre cœur parce qu'il y a encore une discussion juste. Enfin vous allez voir.**

**Paori : Ouf quelqu'un qui aime la fin. C'est rassurant et ton commentaire m'a fait sourire alors que j'étais en plein dans la chanson de Quinn.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, je me tais et je vous laisse découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire ou presque. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai écrit en écoutant en boucle la chanson que Quinn chante c'est-à-dire : Hero d'Enrique Iglesias. Il parait qu'ils vont la chanter dans Glee. <strong>

**Dans la deuxième partie, pendant la chanson et après, j'ai choisi de mettre les pensées de Q., ce qu'elle aimerait répondre mais ne parvient pas à dire, en italique afin que vous puissiez plus facilement imaginer la scène. Dans la première partie, l'italique est pour le flashback de la soirée Brittana.**

* * *

><p><em>« Mais, je n'attendrai pas éternellement. » En moi-même, je sais qu'elle essaye de m'écarter encore. C'est confirmé lorsque je l'entends soupirer « Je pars, Q. C'est ma décision. » <em>

_En larmes, je me détourne et m'enfuis vers la voiture. Elle n'essaye même pas de me retenir._

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

Je conduis au hasard, ne voyant pas grand-chose devant moi. Les larmes deviennent si fortes que je finis par me garer sur le côté, incapable de faire autre chose.

Elle vient de briser mon cœur et cela fait mal.

* * *

><p><em>Narrateur POV<em>

_Après avoir déposé Rachel, Santana redémarre la voiture. Elle s'éloigne et dès qu'elle le peut, elle lâche le levier de vitesse pour poser sa main sur la blonde à côté. Cette dernière n'a pas dit un mot pendant de longues minutes et la latina commence à s'inquiéter. « B. ça va bien se passer. » _

_Le regard bleu pensif se tourne vers son amie. « Mais si elle se blesse ? » La latina médite un instant. « Si Berry blesse Q. alors il faudra que nous soyons là pour elle. Mais je ne pense pas que Q. arrivera à le faire, ça la tuera. » _

_« C'est une mauvaise idée, S. Il faut qu'on y retourne. » La latina grimace. Elle sait que si elle a le malheur d'interrompre cette soirée alors que tout va bien, elle risque gros. Quinn la torturera à petit feu et la diva achèvera le travail. Elle ne veut pas se retrouver à l'extrémité opposée. Mais si Britt avait raison et que ça allait finir mal ? En elle-même, Santana commence à douter du couple. Peut-être ne sont-elles pas faites pour être ensemble ?_

_Mais elle se souvient d'avant l'été, les regards qu'elles échangeaient quand elles pensaient ne pas être surprises, l'attention qu'elles portaient à l'autre et le désintérêt commun pour le pauvre Finn, la peur de Quinn quand elle a pensé avoir tout perdu, …_

_« Que penses-tu B. ? » Brittany saura, elle est forte pour les relations. « Je ne sais pas, S. Peut-on retourner à la maison et juste attendre ensemble. J'ai la maison vide, ce soir. » Les yeux bruns s'allument, surpris. « Quoi ? Mais … Tu ne m'avais pas dit ça. »_

_La blonde grimace, « Je ne voulais pas que Lord Tubbington le sache, il pourrait de nouveau inviter ses copains et recommencer à fumer. » Santana sourit avec tendresse tout en se concentrant sur la route. Sa main frotte distraitement celle de la blonde._

_Soudain, elle eut une idée. « Hey, B. écoute ça. Et si on retournait chez toi pour manger un peu, on regarde un film et puis on ira faire un tour du côté de chez Q. et Berry pour voir si elles sont rentrées. Qu'est-ce t'en penses ? » _

_« On peut regarder le nouveau avec le chat ? » Santana sourit se contente d'un hochement de tête affirmatif, même si elle espère bien qu'elles feront plus que le programme fixé_.

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

Ma respiration reste toujours hachée mais petit à petit, je n'ai plus de larmes à verser. Je m'observe dans le rétroviseur, j'ai une tête à faire peur. De longues trainées noires partent de mes yeux et ceux-ci sont plus rouges que si j'avais été à la piscine.

J'étudie l'endroit où je me trouve. Mon inconscient m'a guidé à quelques rues de chez Brittany. Peut-être que des amis pourraient effacer le vide que je ressens à la place de mon cœur.

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV<p>

_Elles arrivent à la maison de la blonde. Le couple est comme une mécanique bien huilée. Pendant que Santana cuisine, Brittany cherche son canard, le film qu'elle veut regarder et sa couverture favorite. Elle dispose l'ensemble dans le salon sur le canapé pour qu'elles puissent se blottir en-dessous. _

_Santana apporte les deux lasagnes qu'elle vient de réchauffer et elles s'installent sous la couette. Elles lancent le film. A la moitié, Santana récupère les deux assiettes et les pose sur la table basse. Elle enlève le canard des bras de la blonde et la tire contre elle. Elles finissent blotties et bien que le film de Disney captive Brittany, Santana ne peut s'empêcher de laisser ses mains errer sur le corps de sa copine._

_Centimètre par centimètre, elle repousse les vêtements de la blonde, traçant des motifs sur la peau pâle. Détendue, Brittany soupire, toujours concentrée sur le film. Alors la latina pense passer à la vitesse supérieure mais doit s'immobiliser. Lord Tubbington vient d'entrer dans la partie et s'installe sur leurs genoux, en fermant l'accès. Santana jure discrètement mais sait que le chasser bouleverserait son amie. Même si ce foutu chat ne perd rien pour attendre, elle prend son mal en patience._

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

Je n'ai pas le courage de rentrer chez moi alors je compose le numéro de B. espérant qu'elle soit chez elle et pas chez S. Ou pire, que je tombe sur S. La peur l'emporte pour le moment. Je sors de la voiture et m'appuie contre le capot, respirant un peu l'air frais de la nuit. Je m'allonge et fixe les étoiles.

Sont-elles toutes aussi inaccessibles et briseuses de cœur ? En moi-même, je me remémore leurs noms pour effacer ses dernières paroles qui se répètent en boucle dans ma tête.

_« Je pars Q. C'est ma décision. »_ Mais elle est toujours là dans ma tête, elle m'a volé mon cœur et a oublié de me le rendre.

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV<p>

_Le film se termine. Brittany a fini par s'endormir sur le dessus de la latina. Doucement, cette dernière entreprend de se dégager puis d'un mouvement sec du poignet fait voler la couette, faisant glisser le chat sur le sol. Elle étouffe un petit rire à la vue de Lord Tubbington se sauvant au loin, visiblement furieux. _

_Les mains de la latina se glissent sur le ventre tonique de la blonde et très vite, elle commence à la réveiller par des caresses. Comprenant que ça ne suffira pas, elle se met à lécher un chemin le long du cou exposé. Puis refait le chemin en sens inverse par des petits baisers. Ses mains remontent mais avant qu'elles ne puissent atteindre leur destination, elles sont stoppées dans leur élan. _

_Brittany est réveillée et elle arbore un sourire diabolique. Elle repousse les mains de la latina sur ces côtés et à son tour, s'amuse à taquiner la latina. D'une main experte, elle emprisonne les poignets de sa copine au-dessus de sa tête et l'embrasse furieusement tandis que de sa main libre, elle fait sauter les boutons restants de la chemise. Délaissant la bouche, elle fait son chemin le long de la joue avant de lécher consciencieusement le cou offert. Par les gémissements qu'elle entend au-dessus, elle sait qu'elle ne pourra pas tenir cette position longtemps alors elle descend encore plus bas …_

_Pour être coupée dans son élan par la sonnerie de son téléphone, inquiète, elle libère l'emprise qu'elle avait sur sa copine et répond quand elle voit l'identité de l'appelant._

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

« Allo ? » interroge Brittany avant d'ajouter « San, arrête, c'est Q. » je crois entendre la voix de Santana en colère disant quelque chose à propos de gâcher son plaisir et qu'elle en a besoin maintenant. Fascinée, je les écoute se disputer au téléphone. Elles sont heureuses, elles sont en couple. En couple … Moi aussi, j'ai été en couple. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que les sanglots reviennent.

« Q. ? Q. ? Où es-tu ? » Britt ne me demande même pas si ça ne va pas. Elle sait. Je ne parviens à bredouiller que le nom de la rue et Brittany me rassure. « On arrive Q. Ne bouge pas. »

Je déconnecte l'appel et pose mon front contre le volant. Ca fait si mal.

* * *

><p><strong>Lundi. <strong>

Retour à l'école, une école vide. Je me traine dans les couloirs jusqu'à l'auditorium, ne reconnaissant personne sur le chemin. Je me tiens au milieu de la scène mais tout est vide. Je peux entendre sa voix qui chuchote contre mon oreille.

**Let me be your hero** _Laisse-moi être ton héroïne._

Je ferme les yeux et frissonne dans le souvenir. Je lance la chanson sur mon Ipod comme je l'ai fait depuis dimanche matin. Cette fois, c'est moi qui chante. Je chante à son fantôme que je vois bouger devant moi, danser sur une musique que nous sommes les seules à entendre.

**Would you dance** _Danserais-tu_  
><strong>If I asked you to dance ?<strong> _Si je te demandais de danser ?_  
><strong>Would you run<strong> _T'enfuirais-tu_  
><strong>And never look back<strong> ? _Sans plus jamais regarder en arrière ?_

Je ne peux pas aller plus loin aujourd'hui. La douleur est trop pénible. Des bras forts me retiennent et mes larmes coulent.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mardi.<strong>_

J'ai croisé Hiram aujourd'hui. Il m'a avoué qu'elle pleurait tous les soirs et qu'ils ne savaient plus comment l'aider.

**Would you cry** _Pleurerais-tu_  
><strong>If you saw me cry<strong> ? _Si tu me voyais pleurer ?_  
><strong>And would you save my soul, tonight ?<strong> _Et sauverais-tu mon âme, cette nuit ?_

J'ai pleuré dans ses bras aussi, au milieu du supermarché. Une douleur sourde a rejoint le vide dans ma poitrine, je pensais qu'elle serait heureuse. C'était le deal depuis le début. Une nuit, quelques heures pour une éternité. J'aurai aimé emporté le souvenir de ses lèvres.

**Would you tremble** _Tremblerais-tu_  
><strong>If I touched your lips ?<strong> _Si je touchais tes lèvres ?_

* * *

><p><strong>Mercredi.<strong>

J'ai esquivé les inquiétudes de tout le monde. J'aime mes amis mais ils sont impuissants contre le mal qui me ronge. Ils ont fait des projets pour faire payer à … pour lui faire payer. Je les ai arrêtés. Je veux juste qu'elle soit heureuse.

**Would you laugh ?** _Rirais-tu ?_  
><strong>Oh please tell me this<strong> _Oh s'il te plaît dis-moi cela_  
><strong>Now would you die<strong> _Maintenant mourrais-tu_  
><strong>For the one you loved ?<strong> _Pour celle que tu aimes ?_  
><strong>Hold me in your arms, tonight<strong> _Serre-moi dans tes bras, cette nuit_

L'auditorium m'attire. Je peux y faire revivre l'image qu'il me reste d'elle. Sur mon Ipod, la chanson tourne et je la regarde danser devant moi. Son visage me sourit, elle est heureuse.

**I can be your hero, baby** _Je peux être ton héros, bébé_  
><strong>I can kiss away the pain<strong> _Je peux faire disparaître la douleur d'un simple baiser_  
><strong>I will stand by you forever<strong> _Je resterais près de toi pour toujours_  
><strong>You can take my breath away<strong> _Tu peux prendre mon souffle loin._

J'esquisse un timide sourire et elle rit à ma tentative désastreuse. J'aimerai m'approcher mais elle continue à m'échapper, partant plus loin jusqu'à ce que je renonce et pleure. Elle me refuse ce droit de faire disparaitre ma douleur.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeudi.<strong>

L'auditorium est devenu mon sanctuaire. Elle m'échappe un peu plus chaque jour. Il y a une heure, je ne me souvenais plus de la couleur de ses yeux. Son rire ne sonne plus à mes oreilles comme il le faisait hier.

**Would you swear** _Jurerais-tu_  
><strong>That you'll always be mine ?<strong> _Que tu serais toujours mienne ?_  
><strong>Or would you lie ?<strong> _Ou mentirais-tu ?_  
><strong>Would you run and hide ?<strong> _T'enfuirais-tu et te cacherais-tu ?_  
><strong>Am I in too deep ?<strong> _Suis-je trop profond ?_

Ses contours deviennent flous, elle disparait. Elle n'a jamais été mienne. Et aujourd'hui, il ne me reste plus assez de larmes pour pleurer sur mon sort.

**Have I lost my mind ?** _Ai-je perdu la raison ?_  
><strong>I don't care<strong> _Je m'en fiche_  
><strong>You're here tonight<strong> _Tu es là ce soir_

* * *

><p><strong>Vendredi.<strong>

Tout se sent différent aujourd'hui. Il y a quelque chose qui a changé dans l'air. Une excitation qu'il n'y avait pas les jours précédents. Comme si tous ces moutons savaient quelque chose que j'ignore.

Je me dirige vers l'auditorium, enfin prête à chanter ma chanson. Ce sera ma dernière chanson. Je veux lui faire honneur et quitter le Glee Club. Si je chante assez bien, j'arriverai sans doute à garder avec moi mes souvenirs et cela rendra plus facile ma décision de quitter. Parce que sans elle, je ne peux plus chanter, je ne veux plus.

**I can be your hero, baby** _Je peux être ton héros, bébé_  
><strong>I can kiss away the pain<strong> _Je peux faire disparaître la douleur d'un simple baiser_  
><strong>I will stand by you forever<strong> _Je resterais près de toi pour toujours_  
><strong>You can take my breath away<strong> _Tu peux prendre mon souffle loin._

Son fantôme s'approche par derrière les autres pendant que je chante au Glee Club entier. Elle s'avance de plus en plus, ses contours ne sont pas flous. La douleur devient moins forte au fur et à mesure que je progresse dans la chanson et elle dans l'allée.

**Oh, I just want to hold you** _Oh, je veux simplement te serrer contre moi_  
><strong>I just want to hold you<strong> _Je veux simplement te serrer contre moi_  
><strong>Am I in too deep<strong> ? _Suis-je dans de beaux draps ?_

Quand elle est assez proche pour que je distingue son visage, ce n'est pas le sourire que j'attendais. Ce sont des larmes. Ses larmes provoquent les miennes mais je parviens à les garder sous contrôle.

**Have I lost my mind ?** _Ai-je perdu la raison ?_  
><strong>I don't care<strong> _Je m'en fiche_

Elle a atteint la dernière rangée maintenant. Mes yeux ne la lâchent pas, de peur de la voir disparaitre à nouveau. Elle s'avance encore et confusément, j'entends un murmure dans les rangs à côté.

**You're here tonight** _Tu es là ce soir_

Je m'arrête, surprise qu'ils la voient tout comme moi. Ils n'avaient jamais remarqué sa présence jusqu'à maintenant. Sa voix chante pour moi le dernier refrain et je sais que ce n'est plus un fantasme.

**I can be your hero, baby** _Je peux être ton héros, bébé_  
><strong>I can kiss away the pain <strong>_Je peux faire disparaître la douleur d'un simple baiser_  
><strong>I will stand by you forever<strong> _Je resterais près de toi pour toujours_  
><strong>You can take my breath away<strong> _Tu peux prendre mon souffle loin._

Tout s'efface. Ce n'est pas mon esprit qui me joue un mauvais tour.

**I can be your hero, baby** _Je peux être ton héros, bébé_

Elle est là devant moi et ses yeux me crient de la pardonner.

**I can kiss away the pain** _Je peux faire disparaître la douleur d'un simple baiser_

Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas survivre à une nouvelle fois.

**I will stand by you forever** _Je resterais près de toi pour toujours_

Surprenant tout le monde, je courre loin, loin. Derrière moi, j'entends leurs voix hurler mon nom. « Quinn, Quinn. »

**You can take my breath away** _Tu peux prendre mon souffle loin._

* * *

><p>Encore un lieu où je peux me laisser submerger. Le ciel bleu et les nuages gris se battent en duel au-dessus de moi. Le lac arbore cette couleur bleu sale, verdâtre. L'atmosphère qu'il me fallait pour surmonter le choc.<p>

* * *

><p>A la seconde où elle entre dans le kiosque, je sais que c'est elle. Je continue à fixer le lac devant moi, ne prenant pas la peine de me retourner pour l'interroger. Elle s'avance, m'enlaçant par derrière, ses mains se rejoignent sur mon ventre.<p>

« Tu m'as retrouvée comment ? » Je sens le sourire fier dans sa voix quand elle me répond tendrement. Sa tête, se posant sur mon épaule, me chuchote les mots à l'oreille, en me serrant contre elle. « Même aveugle, je te retrouverai. » Et je me laisse étreindre, me coulant plus proche de son corps encore.

Ici, dans cette position, ensemble, ma peine s'atténue. Ce n'est plus qu'une douleur sourde que je peux contrôler. Nous ne disons rien pendant un moment. Si bien que je manque presque ses prochaines paroles.

« Je suis désolée, » _Moi aussi, je le suis._ Si j'avais su, peut-être que j'aurai protégé mon cœur un peu mieux, autrement. Mais elle a abattu mes murs, les uns après les autres.

« J'avais un espoir que ça marche. » Elle ne me demande pas de clarifier mes mots. Comprend-t-elle quand je me réfère à ce moment de la nuit où elle m'a demandé de la ramener chez elle ?

« J'ai fait une erreur, » Elle ne cherche pas à se défendre non plus. « Je l'ai regretté à la seconde où j'ai refermé la porte. » Je ne dis rien. Cela fait presque une semaine, j'ai accepté le fait que je n'étais sans doute pas assez, pas assez pour la retenir.

« J'ai fait une erreur et j'ai eu peur. » _Moi aussi, j'ai eu peur._ Je me serai mise à nu pendant cette soirée si ça avait pu la retenir. Elle poursuit, inconsciente des pensées qui traversent mon esprit.

« Je n'ai pas pu partir après … » _Notre rendez-vous._ Elle ne le dit pas mais le mot est dans l'air entre nous_._ « Ils sont tous venus le dimanche. » Elle me serre comme si elle avait peur que je ne disparaisse.

« Je ne crois pas avoir vu tant de gens en colère dans ma maison. » _Je ne le voulais pas. _Je ne voulais pas qu'ils aillent la voir mais ils ne m'ont pas laissé le savoir avant que ça ne soit fait. J'ai envie de lui dire que ce n'est pas ma faute, que je comprenais pourquoi elle n'a pas voulu de moi. Pourquoi elle ne veut toujours pas de moi.

« Ils sont tous de ton côté, Q. » _Je suis du tien. _L'entendre utiliser ce surnom ramène une partie de la douleur. _Je ne peux pas faire face._ Ses bras, autour de moi, m'empêchent de m'effondrer mais aussi de m'enfuir loin.

Je soupire. Tout ceci devient de trop, c'est trop. « Je … Je ne peux pas faire ça. »Ces mots m'échappent et maintenant, ils sont entre nous. Elle relâche son emprise sur moi et la douleur revient.

« Je comprends. » Sa voix est si triste que j'ai envie de me retourner et de l'embrasser. Mais je me fais violence pour ne pas, mes épaules s'affaissent dans l'effort. Elle recule de quelques pas et je manque directement sa chaleur contre moi. Je me sens vide à nouveau.

« Peut-on … » Sa voix se casse mais elle reprend vaillamment. « Peut-on être amies ? » _Oui, non, peut-être. _« Je ne sais pas si je peux être amies, » lui avoué-je en me retournant pour prendre mon premier regard d'elle. Elle est toujours aussi belle.

« Oh, » Son visage tombe dans la honte et la douleur. Elle fixe le sol comme si elle pouvait y trouver les réponses. Alors, je précise. « Je ne sais pas si je peux être seulement amies. » Elle relève la tête avec espoir, m'observant.

« Mais je ne peux pas … » Ca me déchire de le dire et de voir la douleur qui passe dans ses yeux. Je ferme les miens et termine. « Je ne peux pas être plus, non plus. » Elle grimace et hoche la tête.

J'espère qu'elle me comprend. Elle se recompose, se redresse et pose un faux sourire sur son visage. « Je ne vais nulle part, Quinn. » Elle fait un mouvement vers moi avant de se raviser et de juste me regarder dans les yeux.

« Je vais être ton amie. » Je me détourne, incapable de soutenir son regard. « Je vais te prouver que tu peux me faire confiance. » Elle hésite et j'entends son pied frotter sur le plancher. Elle semble sur le point de dire quelque chose mais secoue la tête, sans un mot.

Je me tourne à nouveau vers le lac et je l'entends soupirer avant de percevoir ses pas qui s'éloignent. Mon cœur fait un bond lorsqu'elle parle à nouveau. « Mais je n'abandonnerai pas. »

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai plusieurs idées pour la suite. Elles ne resteront en tout cas pas amies longtemps, elles n'ont jamais su. Dans les idées les plus probables, il y a une confrontation avec le Glee Club pour les deux où Q. va prendre la défense de Rachel. Sans doute, une discussion ShelbyQuinn à un moment. Maintenant, je me pose la question de mettre un peu de concurrence pour Rachel dans sa quête de gagner Quinn. Mais j'ai déjà les 5 prochaines chansons que je veux mettre et le prochain rendez-vous en tête donc … je pense pouvoir affirmer à 50% qu'il n'y aura plus de grosses surprises comme il y en a eu jusqu'à présent. Des envies particulières de votre côté ?**


	19. Un retour inattendu, pas vraiment désiré

**Long, long chapitre que j'ai failli ne pas avoir le temps de poster. **

**Vingar : je pense que ce qui va suivre va te plaire. Nous avons effectivement eu la même idée et je pense que tu apprécieras la suite. Et si c'est pourri, ma foi, on sera peut-être deux à l'apprécier un peu.**

**ImxEmi : Sugar ? Beurk, non surement pas. Il fallait un retour pour celui-là. J'espère que ça va vous plaire.**

**Paori : Merci pour la confiance, j'espère que ça vous plaira et que personne ne sera déçu. J'ai bien aimé écrire la semaine de Quinn avec la chanson entremêlée, c'est venu tout seul et c'est ce que j'adore.**

**Ines : Je pense que je vais pouvoir te satisfaire dans le prochain chapitre pour le baiser car tu viens juste de m'inspirer la suite. **

**Santana : je savais que tu aimerais le Brittana, je trouvais que ça donnait bien dans ce chapitre mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai en insérer souvent sans développer toute une intrigue. J'aime bien le deux en un commentaire. Ca m'a fait sourire pour la journée. Sinon, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver un personnage et j'étais à deux doigts d'en créer un quand je relisais les chapitres précédents, le nom m'a juste flashé et je savais. Le tout était de l'insérer.**

**Sawfy31 : Ouah, j'étais surprise en lisant ton commentaire. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais donner l'envie d'écrire à quelqu'un. J'essaierai de passer lire la tienne mais j'ai déjà très peu de temps pour écrire et je pense qu'on m'en voudrait si je repassais à une publication par semaine maintenant. Mais je vais faire mon possible. **

**Mxelle Juuw, Zeb410 : moins d'émotions ici et pas encore dépassé le stade d'amies mais on va lancer la jalousie et une Rachel jalouse, c'est une Rachel qui agit et ne se contrôle plus vraiment.**

**Deux chansons ici : Still loving you des Scorpions et Without you, la version studio reprise par Léa Michèle. Juste … à écouter au moins une fois dans sa vie.**

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

Mais je n'abandonnerai pas. Je ne vais pas abandonner. Je fixe le papier devant moi. Je n'ai pu y tracer que quelques mots : Gagner Quinn et le point 1. de ma liste. Je jette mon stylo dans ma frustration et pose mes coudes sur le bureau pour enfouir ma tête dans mes mains. Rachel Berry ne fait pas dans l'improvisation. Pourquoi est-ce si difficile ?

Mon gsm attire mon attention. Peut-être pourrai-je appeler quelqu'un à l'aide ? C'est ce qu'ils font dans les jeux lorsqu'ils ne savent pas faire face à la situation. Mes doigts caressent mon gsm faisant défiler la liste de contacts. Je n'ai pas ce genre de relation avec Artie. Brittany ne comprendrai pas. Finn est hors du coup. Vous ne discutez pas de ça avec votre ex. C'est juste … bizarre.

Je secoue la tête et poursuis la liste de noms. Kurt et Mercedes m'en veulent et ne répondront pas. Mike … Je reste en pause, une seconde, à considérer l'appel. Non, il collera sans doute à Tina et elle ne veut pas non plus me parler pour le moment. Et puis le nom parfait me saute aux yeux. La seule personne qui peut m'aider à comprendre comment faire tomber Quinn. Santana. Je m'apprête à l'appeler lorsque je me souviens de dimanche. Je grimace. Encore quelqu'un que je peux rayer de ma liste.

Je repose mon téléphone. Il ne me sera d'aucun secours pour le moment. Finalement, la solution, la voilà. Peut-être devrai-je me concentrer sur eux pour me pardonner avant de pousser Quinn plus loin ? Je souris. Je sais quoi mettre comme premier point de ma liste. Fébrilement, je prends mon stylo et commence à énumérer :

Laisser à Q. le temps de refroidir et d'oublier.

Retourner dans le Glee Club.

Avoir mes amis de retour et qu'ils me pardonnent.

Faire tomber Quinn dur.

Un bref regard sur le calendrier me dit exactement ce que je veux savoir. Rachel Barbra Berry, l'improvisation ne sera pas pour cette fois.

* * *

><p>Le lundi arrive trop tôt à mon goût. J'ai essayé de prendre contact avec chacun de mes anciens amis mais à part Brittany, personne n'a répondu. Heureusement, j'ai la parfaite chanson pour le Glee Club ce soir. Il me reste un petit détail à vérifier.<p>

Je toque discrètement à la porte de son bureau et entre lorsque j'entends la réponse affirmative. « Mr Schuester, Est-ce que je peux vous parler ? C'est au sujet du Glee club. » Il opine et je prends place sur la chaise devant son bureau.

* * *

><p>Je suis en retard et je déteste ça. Je cours rapidement à mon casier, claquant mes livres n'importe comment dedans. Je ne peux pas croire qu'avec toute ma préparation, j'ai juste oublié de prévenir Shelby du fait que je rejoignais Glee. Le détour par sa salle de classe m'a bien évidemment mise en retard mais je ne pouvais me contenter d'un sms. Pas après, toute l'aide qu'elle m'a apportée. Je claque mon casier et commence à courir vers la salle de chœur.<p>

Je m'arrête juste avant d'entrer. Je vérifie que personne ne chante avant de faire mon entrée, une excuse aux lèvres. « Je suis désolée, Mr. Schue. J'avais oublié un entretien. » Il me sourit prêt à noter quelque chose au tableau. « Ce n'est rien. Nous venons de commencer. Prends un siège. »

Je ne vais toutefois pas très loin quand la première exclamation se fait entendre. « Pas question ! » Mercedes ne bat que d'une courte tête Santana. « Impossible d'avoir le nain de retour. » Schue s'apprête à parler mais Kurt l'interrompt, même pas calmé par la main de Blaine sur sa cuisse. « Elle a fait claire sa décision de quitter. Elle n'a rien à faire ici. »

Je rougis, les observant tour à tour. « Je … Je suis … » Mais Santana termine ironiquement pour moi, « sur le point de quitter. C'est quelque chose que tu maitrises maintenant non ? » Mercedes opine et ajoute, « On ne peut pas lui faire confiance. » Je lutte pour tenir mes larmes en échec. J'avais espéré qu'ils me laisseraient au moins une chance.

« Laissez-moi, vous prouvez que vous le pouvez. Et puis, toute personne qui passe une audition peut entrer, non ? » Je regarde vers mon professeur pour le voir simplement accepter mes mots d'un hochement de tête mais il ne m'est pas plus utile que ça. Le regard plus confiant, je me tourne vers mes amis, versant le restant de ma confiance dans mes mots. « Je veux une audition. »

Personne ne s'oppose mais je peux voir qu'ils ne sont clairement pas heureux par la tournure des événements. Dans mon sac, je prends les partitions de la chanson que j'ai choisie après mon entretien ce matin avec Schue et la distribue aux musiciens du groupe. Ils me regardent un peu bizarrement car c'est loin de mes choix habituels mais je ne suis pas à penser comme eux. Au moins, cette chanson montre exactement ce que je ressens pour le moment. Et le bonus, c'est que Quinn a toujours aimé …

Je m'installe au centre de la salle, attrape le micro et regarde un à un mes camarades qui me dévisagent pour la plupart froidement à part trois personnes. Quinn semble intéressée mais le cache en griffonnant sur un papier et ne me regarde pas. Brittany saute presque de joie malgré Santana qui essaye de l'en empêcher et Blaine m'observe juste avec un peu de tristesse. Je signe aux musiciens de commencer.

**Time, it needs time **_Du temps, il faut du temps_**  
>To win back your love again <strong>_Pour reconquérir ton amour_**  
>I will be there, I will be there <strong>_Je serai là, je serai là_**  
>Love, only love <strong>_L'amour, seul l'amour_**  
>Can bring back your love someday <strong>_Peut ramener ton amour un jour_**  
>I will be there, I will be there <strong>_Je serai là, je serai là_

Quelques regards surpris m'observent et me dévisagent. Assurément, la chanson est assez connue pour les réveiller et les entrainer malgré eux. Seule Quinn maintient son indifférence, toujours occupée à dessiner. Mon regard se fixe sur elle, espérant qu'elle va lever les yeux.

**I'll fight, babe, I'll fight **_Je lutterai, bébé, je lutterai_**  
>To win back your love again <strong>_Pour reconquérir ton amour_**  
>I will be there, I will be there <strong>_Je serai là, je serai là_**  
>Love, only love <strong>_L'amour, seul l'amour_**  
>Can break down the wall someday <strong>_Peut mettre à bas le mur un jour_**  
>I will be there, I will be there <strong>_Je serai là, je serai là_

Mais elle ne le fait pas. Elle ne lève pas les yeux, concentrée sur sa tâche. De désespoir, je laisse mon regard errer dans la salle.

**If we'd go again **_Si toutefois nous recommencions_**  
>All the way from the start <strong>_Toute notre histoire depuis le début_**  
>I would try to change <strong>_J'essaierais de changer_**  
>The things that killed our love <strong>_Les choses qui ont tué notre amour_**  
>Your pride has built a wall, so strong <strong>_Ta fierté a bâti un mur, si solide_**  
>That I can't get through <strong>_Que je ne peux pas passer à travers_**  
>Is there really no chance <strong>_N'y a-t-il vraiment aucune chance_**  
>To start once again <strong>_De recommencer_

Regarde-moi, regarde-moi. Je chante d'une manière mécanique mais parfaite techniquement. Malheureusement, mon esprit se centre trop sur ma jolie blonde et je me fiche presque de passer à côté de ma performance. De toute façon, quiconque auditionne pourra entrer.

**I'm loving you **_Je t'aime_**  
>Try, baby try <strong>_Essaie, bébé, essaie_**  
>To trust in my love again <strong>_De croire encore en mon amour_**  
>I will be there, I will be there <strong>_Je serai là, je serai là_**  
>Love, our love <strong>_L'amour, notre amour_**  
>Just shouldn't be thrown away <strong>_Ne devrait pas être jeté au loin_**  
>I will be there, I will be there <strong>_Je serai là, je serai là_

Je m'arrête haletante, essayant de tenir ma respiration et ma peine sous contrôle. Elle n'a toujours pas levé les yeux. J'attends le verdict dans le silence. « Bienvenue à nouveau Rachel, » m'acclame Schue en tapant dans ses mains pour briser la tension.

« Mais, vous ne … » commence Santana en se mettant debout, prête à me crier dessus. Instinctivement, je recule d'un pas mais une voix l'arrête. « C'est bon S. » Je me perds dans les yeux verts qui me fixent enfin, délaissant sa feuille de papier. Un instant, j'ai un espoir qu'elle va prendre ma défense mais il est détruit par les mots qui suivent. « Il nous manque une personne de toute façon. Autant que ça soit quelqu'un qui peut chanter. »

Je soupire, blessée et fixe mes pieds, attendant d'autres objections mais il semble que la voix de Quinn l'emporte. Plus personne ne dit rien. Je m'assois sur une chaise à l'écart et entreprends d'écouter Schuester qui nous rappelle l'imminence de la prochaine échéance et de l'importance de travailler nos pas de dance. Il tente de m'exclure du groupe de soutien, sous prétexte que mes leçons en dehors me suffisent mais un bref regard sur le groupe mécontent et j'insiste pour en être.

* * *

><p>A la fin, tous m'ignorent et Quinn est partie si vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de la remercier pour son intervention. Résignée, je me dirige vers la première personne susceptible de me pardonner : Sugar.<p>

« Hey. » Elle ne répond pas à ma salutation, se contentant de me fixer. Je prends cela comme un bon signe, au moins elle ne part pas. « Écoute, je suis désolée. » Je me mords la lèvre et observe autour de nous pour voir le couloir vide. « Je te considère comme mon amie et … »

Elle renifle et se moque légèrement. « Ouais, ton amie. Bien sûr. » Elle ferme son casier et commence à se détourner. Je reste un peu choquée par son ton mais coure après elle. J'attrape son bras et l'oblige à me faire face. Elle m'observe d'un air ennuyé, attendant visiblement que je parle.

« Je … Je ne comprends pas très bien ce qui se passe. Est-ce que tu m'en veux pour être partie aussi ? Parce que tu étais au courant et je sais que l'on aurait continué à se voir. Nos leçons de chant le samedi tiennent toujours pour moi et je ne savais pas que tu étais une si grande amie de Quinn. Je … » Je me perds en conjectures, ne sachant pas clairement ce qu'elle me reproche. « Je ne comprends pas. »

Elle me scrute intensément, surement pour juger de ma sincérité. Puis, soupire doucement, baissant les yeux vers le sol. « Ce n'est pas toi, hein ? » Confuse, j'attends qu'elle développe. « Euh ? » Elle soupire encore et tape du pied en signe de frustration. « Je le savais, je le savais. » Et elle me quitte rapidement sans que j'aie le temps de faire un geste pour la retenir tant je suis surprise par son comportement.

* * *

><p>Après ma confrontation avec Sugar, je tente, le lendemain, de chercher chacun des autres mais pas moyen de mettre la main sur aucun d'eux. Bizarrement, chaque fois que je pense repérer Santana, Brittany, Kurt ou Puck, ils disparaissent si vite que je suis sure d'avoir rêvé. Même la cafétéria est vide de mes amis. Je ne suis pas surprise par ce comportement, juste un peu désemparée car il est difficile de faire ses excuses sans voir la personne directement.<p>

* * *

><p>A midi, seule à la cafétéria, je me dis qu'il est peut-être temps de changer ma tactique. Chanter pendant Glee ne m'apportera rien, parler à chacun d'eux non plus. Quinn entre à cet instant dans la pièce, attirant presqu'automatiquement mon regard. Elle est entourée par l'ensemble du club. Lorsqu'elle croise le mien, je lui souris timidement. Heureusement, elle me renvoie un sourire franc et se dirige vers moi, immédiatement suivie par tous les autres. Santana lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille qui fait tomber un peu son expression mais elle hoche négativement la tête et continue à se diriger vers ma table.<p>

Le vide autour de moi se remplit vite et j'ai la chance d'avoir Quinn juste à ma gauche, tandis que Sugar prend la place à ma droite. Elle aussi me sourit discrètement tandis que le reste m'envoie des regards assassins ou m'ignorent simplement. La conversation se fait autour de moi et chaque fois que je tente d'intervenir, je suis juste ignorée. Je préfère laisser tomber et continue à picorer dans ma salade, me laissant submergée par la présence de Quinn si proche de moi. J'ai manqué cette proximité entre nous, son odeur, un savant mélange de cannelle et de lavande, sa façon de rire, sa voix. Comment ai-je pu penser que je pourrai vivre sans cela ?

A un moment, passant pour un geste anodin, elle déplace sa main le long de la mienne et nos bras se touchent sur toute leur longueur. Je lève les yeux et vois qu'elle me sourit et m'offre un peu de sa mandarine. Avec un sourire, je l'accepte et prends mon temps pour la manger.

* * *

><p>Ils partent tous d'un coup, à l'exception de Santana et Sugar qui restent à me fixer. Brittany chuchote à l'oreille de Santana avant de partir et ses mots me font perdre mon sourire. « Sois gentille, San. » J'avale difficilement ma salive, consciente que nous sommes dans une cafétéria quasi vide et que rien ne peut me protéger si Santana décide de me découper en petits morceaux.<p>

Je commence à parler mais n'arrive pas à articuler une syllabe intelligible. « Pas la peine pour tes excuses, ce n'est pas à nous que tu dois en faire, » m'informe Santana. « Q. nous a parlé ce midi et nous a demandé d'être gentils avec toi. Donc, nous serons corrects, sauf si tu brises son cœur encore une fois. Mais tu vas avoir encore beaucoup de boulot pour compenser la première fois. » Je hoche la tête, incapable de faire un autre mouvement pour le moment, traitant avec les pensées qui me traversent l'esprit.

« Elle nous a aussi interdit de t'aider pour quoique ce soit qui soit en rapport avec elle. Donc, si tu as l'intention de continuer sur cette voie, tu vas devoir te débrouiller seule. » Je déglutis, comprenant que ça ne me laisse pas énormément de marges de manœuvre. « Ok. Donc nouvelle chance ? » Demandé-je avec un peu d'espoir. « Dernière chance, » me corrige Santana.

* * *

><p>Cette fois, j'arrive pour Glee avec cinq minutes d'avance. Personne n'est encore présent et j'en profite pour m'installer au piano et jouer ma dernière composition. Mes doigts volent sur les touches mais je ne chante pas, me contentant de vérifier les accords. Un passage ne me plait pas alors je m'arrête et le corrige quand une voix retentit derrière moi.<p>

« C'est magnifique, tu devrais mettre des paroles dessus, » je me retourne et souris à Quinn avant de lui répondre. « J'ai déjà les paroles. C'est juste que la musique me pose un problème. » Elle dépose son sac sur la troisième rangée et revient près de moi. Elle me pousse sur le petit banc minuscule et je retiens involontairement mon souffle.

« Joue pour moi, » J'aimerai me conformer à sa demande mais mes mains tremblent tellement que je ne pourrai pas pousser une touche. Alors lui montrant la partition, je lui demande, « toi joue pour moi. » Elle me sourit et ses yeux retournent vers la partition. Elle déchiffre pendant quelques minutes, répète quelques passages avant de me regarder. Je l'encourage d'un sourire et elle commence du début.

Avec elle, ma musique coule comme le chant d'une rivière. C'est calme, c'est reposant et en même temps, curieusement hypnotisant. Je suis complètement sous le charme. Les autres qui entrent derrière nous aussi car ils ne font connaitre leur présence qu'une fois la dernière note atteinte. « Quinn, » intervient notre professeur, « c'était magnifique. » Elle hoche la tête en accord et se tourne vers moi avant de répondre.

« C'est de Rachel, Mr. Je n'ai fait que l'aider à réarranger la fin. » Schuester hoche la tête et nous invite à nous asseoir avec les autres tandis qu'il se dirige vers le tableau. « Cela tombe bien car nous allons reprendre le concept de l'année passée. » Il écrit le mot duo au tableau, avant de se retourner vers nous avec un grand sourire. « Mais, ça ne sera pas exactement un duo. Vous allez obtenir un partenaire, choisi au hasard et devoir lui chanter quelque chose. Le but est de faire passer une émotion, un sentiment. Je vais maintenant tirer au sort les couples. »

Puck-Brittany

Santana- Sugar (ce qui m'a bien fait ricaner devant l'air déçu de Santana)

Mercedes-Mike

Tina-Finn

Blaine-Kurt (au moins, ils sont heureux de leur attribution)

Quinn-Artie

« Je ne serai pas là, la semaine prochaine, Mr Schue" avertit Artie. Mon sourire s'agrandit quand je comprends que je vais être associée à Quinn. Notre professeur prend note de l'absence mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire autre chose, Blaine lève la main derrière nous. « Mr. Schue, quand vous dites passez une émotion, vous attendez quoi, exactement ? »

Immédiatement, je bondis sur mes pieds. « Je pense que j'ai la parfaite chanson pour répondre à la question, si vous êtes d'accord ? » Je me penche vers lui pour chuchoter le nom de la chanson et il sourit, satisfait, avant de me laisser le devant de la scène.

Je tire un tabouret au centre et fouille pour trouver la partition. Je la tends à l'orchestre. Après quelques secondes, ils se tournent vers moi, attendant mon signal. Je m'assois et mes yeux se fixent sur elle. Elle comprend immédiatement et fixe ses genoux.

**I can't win, I can't reign **_Je ne peux gagner, je ne peux pas régner__**  
><strong>_**I will never win this game** _Je ne pourrais jamais gagner ce jeu_**  
>Without you, without you<strong> _Sans toi, sans toi_**  
>I am lost, I am vain,<strong> _Je suis perdue, Je suis vain_**  
>I will never be the same<strong> _Je ne pourrais jamais être la même__**  
><strong>_**Without you, without you** _Sans toi, sans toi_

Ma voix est calme pour le moment. Elle ne croise pas mon regard mais pour rien au monde, je ne me détournerai quand c'est à elle que je veux chanter. Mes yeux se ferment quand j'imagine ma presque semaine sans elle. Pas vraiment une expérience que je veux recommencer. Quand je rouvre les yeux, j'attrape directement son regard émeraude qui me sourit timidement. Cela m'encourage à chanter avec tout mon cœur.

**I won't run, I won't fly**_ Je ne courrai pas, je ne volerai pas_**  
>I will never make it by<strong>_ Je ne pourrais jamais le faire_**  
>Without you, without you<strong>_ Sans toi, sans toi_**  
>I can't rest, I can't fight<strong>_ Je ne peux pas me reposer, Je ne peux pas lutter_**  
>All I need is you and I,<strong>_ Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de Toi et Moi_**  
>Without you, without you<strong>_ Sans toi, sans toi_

Quelques larmes s'accumulent dans mes yeux mais je parviens à les tenir en échec. Mes mains croisées sur les genoux, je remarque le petit sourire en coin de Santana juste derrière elle. Cela m'incite à continuer encore plus fort. Nos yeux ne se lâchent pas.

**Oh oh oh!**_ Oh ,Oh , Oh_**  
>You! You! You!<strong>_ Toi! Toi! Toi!_**  
>Without...<strong>_ Sans.._**  
>You! You! You!<strong>_ Toi! Toi! Toi!_**  
>Without...you<strong>_ Sans... toi_

**I can't erase, so I'll take blame**_ Je ne peux pas effacer, donc j'admets c'est ma faute_**  
>But I can't accept that we're stranged<strong>_ Mais je ne peux accepter que nous soyons étrangers_**  
>Without you, without you<strong>_ Sans toi, sans toi_

Je ressens l'envie forte de me lever et de marcher jusqu'à elle mais son regard me cloue à ma chaise.

**I can't quit now, this can't be right**_ Je ne peux pas cesser maintenant , cela ne peut pas être juste_**  
>I can't take one more sleepless night<strong>_ Je ne peux pas accepter une nuit blanche de plus_**  
>Without you, without you<strong>_ Sans toi, sans toi_**  
>I won't soar, I won't climb<strong>_ Je ne vais pas monter en flèche , je ne vais pas grimper_**  
>If you're not here, I'm paralyzed<strong>_ Si tu n'es pas là , je suis paralysé_**  
>Without you, without you<strong>_ Sans toi, sans toi_

Ma colère de l'avoir perdue s'infiltre dans ma voix, lui donnant une sonorité presque désespérée. Mes yeux la fixent toujours, incapable de me détacher d'elle.

**I can't look, I'm so blind**_ Je ne peux pas regarder, je suis si aveuglée_**  
>I lost my heart, I lost my mind<strong>_ J'ai perdu mon cœur, j'ai perdu mon esprit_**  
>Without you, without you<strong>_ Sans toi, sans toi_

Oh oh oh!

_ Oh ,Oh , Oh_**  
>You! You! You!<strong>_ Toi! Toi! Toi!_**  
>Without...<strong>_ Sans..._**  
>You! You! You!<strong>_ Toi! Toi! Toi!_**  
>Without...you<strong>_ Sans... toi_

Une larme parvient à passer le barrage de mes paupières mais je l'essuie immédiatement.

**I am lost, I am vain,**_ Je suis perdue, je suis vain_**  
>I will never be the same<strong>_ Je ne serais plus jamais la même_**  
>Without you, without you<strong>_ Sans toi, sans toi_**  
>Without...you<strong>_ Sans... toi_

Je termine sur une note douce, fermant les yeux. Mais quand je les rouvre, ils sont tous debout et m'applaudissent. Je la vois qui essuie discrètement une larme tout comme Finn derrière elle. « Parfait, Rachel. Exactement ce que je voulais dire, » Schue s'avance et prend à nouveau place à côté du chapeau. Quand des applaudissements retentissent derrière nous. Tout le monde tourne la tête vers la porte et je suis en état de choc.

« Trouble au paradis ? » demande Sam en entrant dans la salle. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que Quinn saute sur ses pieds et le tire dans une énorme étreinte. « Tu l'as fait, tu l'as fait, » rigole-t-elle. « Et oui, » ajoute-t-il en la faisant tourner dans les airs. « Je suis de retour à McKinley. »

Je grince des dents et observe les autres derrière moi. Nous sommes tous plus ou moins en attente d'une explication mais je ne veux pas poser la question qui tue. J'ai déjà du mal à me contenir pour ne pas tirer ma blonde de ces bras. Donc ils ont été en contact les uns avec les autres depuis que je l'ai vu pour mon intervention vêtements. Mais je pensais qu'il était avec Mercedes ? Ai-je si peu prêté attention à mes amis que pour ne pas savoir ce qui se passe dans leur vie amoureuse ?

Rapidement, il est encerclé par tout le groupe et je me joins aussi au câlin. Je suis la première à m'en tirer pour regarder notre professeur. Santana fait alors remarquer un fait intéressant. « Dommage que Ken ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt, on aurait pu assister à un nouveau duo Ken/Barbie. » Elle me regarde en disant ses mots.

Schue est bien embêté maintenant. Il ne sait pas très bien quoi faire. Nous sommes un nombre impair avec l'absence d'Artie. Et puis, d'un coup, il sourit. Je sais que ce qu'il pense ne peut être bon pour moi. « Rachel n'a qu'à lui céder sa place. Après tout, elle a déjà rempli le contrat. » Mes yeux meurtriers se lèvent vers Santana. Voilà qu'elle vient de m'ôter proprement une chance de chanter pour Quinn. Et je ne peux pas protester quand je vois que le visage de Quinn s'éclaire, je sais que je ne peux pas aller contre ce qui la fait heureuse. Que fais-je pouvoir faire pour la séduire si je ne peux chanter ?

Pendant ce temps-là, la liste des duos est finalisée :

Puck-Brittany

Santana- Sugar

Mercedes-Mike

Tina-Finn

Blaine-Kurt

Quinn-Sam

Mon sourire disparait aussitôt à leurs deux noms collés et j'entends Santana ricaner discrètement dans mon dos. Mes mains serrent violemment les bords de ma chaise. Je dois rêver, je dois rêver. Ce n'est pas le retour de Ken et Barbie.

**Nous arrivons à un total de presque 100 pages A4 pour cette fiction et je pense être arrivée à la moitié de ce que j'ai envie de raconter. On a passé le cap des 60 000 mots. Ca devient quelque chose. Je ne pense pas avoir déjà écrit autant. **

**Pour la suite, le fameux duo. La préparation et pour cela une soirée Glee Club pour « souder » le groupe et qui dit soirée dit alcool et qui dit alcool dit … Bref ça va être fun, je pense. Mercredi ? **


	20. Party

**Je suis désolée pour le jour de retard. J'ai eu un magnifique blocage au moment d'écrire la fin du chapitre, rien ne tombait comme je voulais. Et puis, finalement, j'ai compris ce qui clochait. Voilà qui devrait contenter les fans du Faberry. **

**Ins, j'ai bien noté tes questions et certaines réponses se trouveront dans la suite. Notamment la fameuse chanson. Mais chut … ça viendra en son temps. **

**La jalousie sera encore fort présente dans les prochains chapitres et risque de causer un peu de tort. Mais ça sera pour un mieux.**

**La chanson est The reason de Hoobastank  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV<p>

« Okay. Asseyez-vous tous. Je pense que c'est au tour de Quinn et Sam de chanter, » Ils hochent tous les deux de la tête aux paroles de leur professeur et se lèvent ensemble pour s'installer à l'avant. Sam regarde vers Quinn et elle lui sourit tendrement avant de l'inviter à commencer.

« Bon, cette chanson est pour une personne en particulier. J'espère qu'elle se reconnaitra, » déclare-t-il avec un clin d'œil vers la fille à côté de lui, avant de donner le signal de départ. Quelques notes de piano introduisent la chanson et la batterie s'y joint naturellement, créant un rythme qui les fait presque tous danser sur leur chaise.

**I'm not a perfect person** _Je ne suis pas une personne parfaite_  
><strong>There are many things I wish I didn't do<strong> _Il y a de nombreuses choses que je regrette d'avoir fait_  
><strong>But I continue learning<strong> _Mais je continue d'apprendre_  
><strong>I never meant to do those things to you<strong> _Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire toutes ces choses_  
><strong>And so I have to say before I go<strong> _Donc je dois te dire avant de partir_  
><strong>That I just want you to know<strong> _Que je veux juste que tu saches_

Sam se tourne en souriant vers Quinn et ne remarque pas le regard meurtrier qu'il reçoit en réponse d'une petite brunette. Il sourit à la blonde et l'invite à danser.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

Je ne peux plus entendre une minute de cela. Les voir si proche l'un de l'autre, se sourire, chanter pour l'autre. C'était comme recommencer tout et la voir tomber pour quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui n'est pas moi. Je ferme les yeux, tentant à la fois de retenir mes larmes et d'effacer les images qui se bousculent dans mon esprit.

**I've found a reason for me** _Je me suis trouvé une raison_  
><strong>To change who I used to be<strong> _De changer celui que j'étais autrefois_  
><strong>A reason to start over new<strong> _Une raison de recommencer à zéro_  
><strong>And the reason is you<strong> _Et la raison c'est toi_

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV<p>

Personne ne remarque Rachel agrippant sa chaise comme si elle tenait sa vie entre ses mains. Ils sont tous tournés vers le couple qui danse. Seul Sam, qui lui jette de fréquents mais discrets regards, la voit tourner de plus en plus blanche, les yeux fixés au sol.

**I'm sorry that I hurt you** _Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée_  
><strong>It's something I must live with everyday<strong> _C'est une chose avec laquelle je dois vivre tous les jours_  
><strong>And all the pain I put you through<strong> _Et toute la douleur que je t'ai fait subir_  
><strong>I wish that I could take it all away<strong> _J'espère que je pourrai l'effacer_  
><strong>And be the one who catches all your tears<strong> _Et être celui qui sèche tes larmes_  
><strong>That's why I need you to hear<strong> _C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que tu entendes_

Ne pouvant prendre plus, Rachel saute de sa chaise, la renversant sur Mercedes derrière elle et quitte la salle avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

Je suis stupide, stupide, stupide de croire que j'ai encore ma chance. Ils ont été collés ensemble toute la semaine. C'est comme s'ils étaient de retour à nouveau. Je savais qu'elle ne traversait qu'une phase. Et une fois qu'elle s'est rendue compte de son erreur, quand je l'ai poussé loin de moi, elle l'a appelé à l'aide.

Elle l'aime encore. Mes mains se serrent tandis que je continue ma route, loin, le plus loin possible de cette salle de chœur, de cette école et de tout le reste. Ils forment le couple parfait ensemble, c'est juste … Je m'arrête une seconde.

Un léger sourire commence à se former sur mes lèvres. Si Quinn veut jouer et bien nous allons jouer. Claquant la porte de l'école, je me dirige en courant jusqu'à ma voiture. Ce week-end sera définitivement occupé.

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV<p>

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de chœur, Quinn regarde vers la porte restée ouverte pendant qu'autour d'elle, de nombreuses exclamations se font entendre.

« Elle nous lâche ! »

« On ne peut pas lui faire confiance. »

« Je vous l'avais dit. »

« C'est rien, on n'a plus besoin d'elle maintenant. »

Quinn se retourne et fixe droit dans les yeux de Mercedes qui vient de prononcer ces derniers mots. « Vraiment, Cedes ? » La jeune fille en question hausse les épaules avec un sourire satisfait. « On a le nombre, c'est bon. »

Quinn s'avance jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de son amie et la regarde froidement avant de déclarer d'une voix neutre. « S'il y a une chose que j'ai compris ces dernières semaines, c'est que nous devons tous quelque chose à Rachel. Elle a été là pour moi lorsque j'ai dû donner Beth, elle a été là pour Santana lorsqu'elle est sortie devant ses parents. Enfer, elle a même accompagné Brittany au parc tous les jours de l'été parce qu'elle voulait voir les canards, » Elle respire, se pinçant l'arête du nez pour éviter de s'énerver de trop.

« Et toi, Mercedes lorsque Sam est parti et que tu as ressemblé à une loque. Dis-moi qui s'est présenté chez toi pour regarder des films et manger de la glace ? Et toi, Tina, lorsque Mike est parti pendant deux semaines, qui a supporté tes larmes ? Kurt, qui t'a aidé à croire en Nyada ? » Aucun d'entre eux n'a même osé répondre. Ils regardaient tous vers le bas, réfléchissant.

« Elle nous a tous toujours supporté quel que soit ce qui se passe dans sa vie à ce moment-là. Alors ne venez pas me dire qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance ou que personne dans cette salle ici, ne l'aime. Elle a fait une erreur et je pense qu'il est temps pour elle d'arrêter de payer pour ça. » Sur ces derniers mots, la blonde suit le même chemin que Rachel avant elle.

Dans la salle de chœur, tout le monde se regarde un peu embarrassé. Les mots de Quinn sont vrais mais de là à les accepter. C'est Puck qui le premier reprend ses esprits. « Ok, party chez moi, ce soir. Tout le monde est invité. Prévenez Quinn et Rachel. »

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

Rapidement, je descends de la voiture et me dirige vers la maison. A ma grande surprise, la porte est déjà ouverte. Curieuse, je la pousse en silence et me dirige vers le salon mais personne ne s'y trouve. Après quelques recherches, le rez-de-chaussée est définitivement vide. Peut-être a-t-on oublié de fermer ce matin en partant ? Un bruit se fait entendre à l'étage. Je gèle, attrape un vase qui traine et me dirige vers l'escalier. J'ai toujours détesté ce vase de toute façon.

Mon arme improvisée à la main, je gravis les marches l'une après l'autre. J'évite celles qui grincent et me dirige vers ma chambre d'où semble provenir les bruits. Bientôt, je distingue des bruits de voix que j'identifie aisément. Je brise la porte et courre me jeter sur eux.

« Vous êtes revenus ! » Mon arrivée et mon cri font sursauter les occupants. Mais ils se ressaisissent vite et me voilà entourée dans un câlin de groupe monstrueux. Ne pouvant plus contenir mes émotions, je me mets à pleurer hystériquement. Aussitôt, Marie s'inquiète. Entre mes larmes, je parviens à leur raconter l'histoire.

« Je te l'avais bien dit, » souligne Alex à la fin. Un peu choquée, je le regarde plus attentivement. C'est tout ce qu'il a à dire ? Je te l'avais bien dit ? Je ferme les yeux, essayant de retenir mes mots. Pas besoin de perdre les derniers amis qu'il me reste. Heureusement, à cet instant, mon gsm sonne. Je le consulte et me tourne vers les autres, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

« Noé veut faire une fête. Je suis invitée, » expliqué-je. Marie tape dans ses mains avec un grand sourire. « C'est parfait. » Je lève un sourcil vers elle. Comment une pièce remplie de personnes qui me détestent et seront saoules est-elle parfaite ? J'avoue être un peu septique mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire un commentaire qu'elle explique la meilleure idée qu'elle aurait pu avoir.

« On va rendre jalouse, Quinn. » Ok, elle a toute mon attention quand elle m'explique en détail son plan.

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV<p>

Tout le monde est là, les boissons coulent déjà et les verres sont pleins. Il ne manque qu'une personne mais aucun d'eux ne sait si elle fera une apparition ou pas. Quinn est renfrognée dans un coin, ne participant pas au débat sur la question. Elle attend un pincement au cœur. Ce soir, elle va donner une chance à Rachel. Arrivée en premier, elle a sursauté à chaque fois qu'une personne a fait son apparition.

* * *

><p>Plus tard dans la soirée alors que plus personne ne l'attendait, Puck ouvre la porte et Rachel lui renvoie un grand sourire. Il la détaille bouche bée, tant qu'elle envisage même une seconde de tourner sur elle-même pour qu'il puisse avoir une belle vue. Il faut dire qu'elle est vraiment belle dans sa petite robe noire qui ne couvre pas grand-chose. Et elle n'est pas seule, pendue à son bras, se trouve une magnifique blonde que Puck ne reconnait pas tout de suite.<p>

« Noé, tu te souviens de Marie ? Elle est de passage en ville donc je l'ai invitée. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? » Puck, toujours occupée à baver et à imaginer de nombreuses choses qu'il ne devrait pas, hoche simplement de la tête et leur fait signe d'entrer. Les deux filles l'embrassent simultanément sur la joue et font leur chemin à l'intérieur, le laissant hébété à l'entrée.

Aussitôt les présentations faites, Marie pose un baiser sur la joue de Rachel et lui murmure à l'oreille, « je vais me chercher à boire. » La brune lui sourit et lui renvoie d'une voix rauque, bien consciente du regard acéré d'une certaine cheerleader, « Ne me fais pas attendre trop longtemps. » Avant de prendre place sur le canapé et d'observer autour d'elle.

Quinn se serre un nouveau verre et marche résolument vers le fauteuil à son tour mais est devancée par Kurt qui se met à parler avec animation du nouveau style de Rachel et de cette petite robe juste parfaite pour elle. Rachel rit et, pour illustrer les propos, se lève pour réaliser quelques mouvements de danse. Tous les garçons de la pièce ne peuvent plus la lâcher du regard, Finn étant carrément entrain de baver sur lui-même, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson en manque d'air.

Un verre à la main, Marie se précipite, fourre sa boisson dans les mains de Kurt et elles entament toutes les deux une danse sensuelle, très proches l'une de l'autre. Même Santana est choquée par cet affichage. Elle s'approche doucement de Quinn, toujours figée contre le mur et dont les yeux ne peuvent plus se détacher de Rachel.

« Si j'étais toi, Q. Je me dépêcherai de montrer à qui elle appartient. Parce que d'ici la fin de la soirée, tu auras un enfer de concurrence. » Quinn prend un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle et voit en effet des regards qui ne lui plaisent pas, mais alors pas du tout. Vidant son verre d'un trait, elle s'avance pour arrêter Marie et Rachel et se fige lorsqu'elle voit où les mains de la blonde se trouvent. Marie n'hésite pas, chuchotant à l'oreille de Rachel et la faisant rire en même temps, elle laisse ses mains errer partout sur le petit corps et surtout sur la peau exposée. Les deux semblent avoir un très, très bon moment. Beaucoup trop au goût de Quinn qui ne pense pas pouvoir gérer cela sans un verre en plus.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Quinn revient de la cuisine, un nouveau cocktail spécial de Puck à la main et c'est déjà son 6ème de la soirée, elle profite d'une accalmie pour se diriger vers le couple qui rit toujours et jouit de l'instant. « Rach, peut-on parler ? » Rachel se penche en arrière, son dos reposant sur Marie avant de faire un contact bref avec les yeux émeraude. « Sûr. Je t'écoute. »<p>

Quinn hésite, elle préfèrerait parler dans un endroit où l'on peut effectivement s'entendre et ne pas avoir à hurler pour se faire comprendre. « Euh, en privé peut-être ? » Rachel fronce les sourcils et se penche plus vers elle. « Pardon, je n'ai pas bien entendu. Tu peux répéter ? »

« En privé. J'aimerai te parler en privé, » hurle Quinn presque dans l'oreille de la brune. Rachel hésite et se tourne vers l'autre blonde derrière elle quand une de leurs chansons favorites se met à jouer. Les yeux bruns s'allument et trainent littéralement Marie sur la piste improvisée pour recommencer à danser, laissant Quinn stupéfaite. Voyant l'air renfrogné de son amie et la danse, qui s'apparente plus à un simulacre de relations sexuelles, à laquelle se livre Rachel et Marie, Santana attrape une nouvelle boisson et se dirige vers l'endroit où Quinn se trouve. Elle la lui fourre directement dans les mains et lui offre un regard compatissant avant d'attraper sa copine et de montrer à Berry ce que c'est de danser.

Le reste de la soirée se passe de la même façon, Quinn tente d'aborder Rachel qui trouve toujours un prétexte pour éviter la blonde et cela se termine par une nouvelle boisson pour cette dernière. Après plusieurs tentatives avortées, Quinn est ivre et c'est peu dire. Santana, se souvenant de l'été dernier, fait passer le mot de ne plus lui servir que de l'eau, promettant de monstrueuses tortures à qui irait contre.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

Quatre heures du matin. Marie a décidé de retourner avec Sugar, me laissant seule, voilà maintenant trois heures. Il me faut un peu d'air frais, bien que j'ai choisi de ne pas boire ce soir, je suis littéralement entrain de mourir de chaud. Heureusement, l'air de la nuit est froid et vivifiant. Je m'assois sur les marches et considère les étoiles. C'est si facile de se perdre en elles. Derrière moi, la musique bat toujours son plein mais en sourdine. Je lève mon verre d'eau et bois une gorgée tandis que je fixe le ciel noir.

Soudain, la tranquillité est brisée brièvement par l'ouverture de la porte et la sortie de quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour reconnaitre l'odeur et savoir qui se trouve derrière moi. Elle hésite quelques secondes et finalement choisit de venir s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Hey, » salue-t-elle. Je lui réponds de même mais sans lui accorder un regard. Je sais que de son côté, elle doit être occupée à scruter chaque parcelle de mon visage pour essayer de comprendre ce que je vais faire. Mais pour être honnête, je l'ignore moi-même. Elle brise le silence en premier.

« C'est beau. » Je ne sais pas si elle parle des étoiles ou juste de la nuit mais j'acquiesce en silence. « Peut-on parler ? » finit-elle par demander. Je me tourne vers elle, confuse. « N'est-ce pas ce que nous faisons ? » Pendant ma tentative d'humour, je peux voir qu'elle est très certainement saoule.

Elle fronce les sourcils, clairement ayant perdu son train de pensées avant de me sourire et de m'avouer dans un murmure. « Je t'aime, » Cette fois, c'est moi qui suis stupéfaite. Je savais qu'elle avait quelques sentiments pour moi mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je reste à la fixer de longues minutes alors qu'elle se contente de me sourire paresseusement. Elle n'est nettement plus consciente de ce qu'elle dit.

« Ok, debout, il est temps de te ramener. » Je me lève et tends la main vers elle. Elle la regarde avant de me sourire à nouveau et de me tirer plus proche d'elle. Je suis presque assise sur ses genoux et elle en est ravie. Mon corps lui réagit immédiatement à sa proximité et ma température monte. Je parviens à me dégager et cette fois, bien campée sur mes pieds, j'arrive à la tirer debout.

« Allez, on va te mettre au lit. » Elle fait la moue, une moue si sexy que je sais que quoi qu'elle me demande, j'irai probablement dans son sens. Mais elle ne dit rien et me laisse la tracter de retour à l'intérieur. J'avertis Puck que je la ramène chez elle et attrape son sac et le mien tandis qu'on se dirige vers sa voiture. Elle s'appuie presque de tout son poids sur moi et je suis reconnaissante pour mon régime d'entrainement matinal. Je fouille discrètement pour trouver ses clés et par mégarde, fais tomber une photo.

La ramassant, je remarque qu'il s'agit d'une photo de moi. Confuse, j'ouvre la porte passagère et dépose Quinn à l'intérieur avant d'enfouir la photo de retour dans le sac. Je fais mon chemin vers le côté conducteur en me demandant pourquoi donc Quinn Fabray aurait une photo de moi dans son sac. Le trajet jusqu'à sa maison est paisible, Quinn ronflant presque sur le siège. Je m'apprête à descendre lorsqu'elle semble prendre conscience de son environnement.

Elle m'agrippe et marmonne un vague « peut pas rentrer ce soir, » avant de me laisser aller. Je veux la questionner sur l'endroit où je dois la déposer mais elle est déjà endormie. Elle a l'air si paisible. Délicatement, j'écarte une mèche de cheveux de son visage et décide de la ramener à la maison. Après tout, c'est toujours mieux que de la redéposer chez Puck. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver cette fois-ci.

Le trajet fût calme et paisible, Quinn marmonnant parfois dans son sommeil de vagues indications et plusieurs fois mon prénom ce qui me fait fondre un peu plus pour elle. La porter jusqu'à ma chambre n'est pas une partie de plaisir mais j'y parviens. Heureusement que Marie, Alex et Luc dorment dans la chambre d'amis. J'installe Quinn sur mon lit et lui retire chaussures et veste avant de la pousser sous les couvertures, la laissant dans un simple débardeur et son jeans. Je commence à quitter pour aller dormir sur le canapé en bas lorsqu'une main attrape mon poignet m'emprisonnant efficacement.

« Reste avec moi, » sa voix est si plaintive, si plaidante que je ne peux qu'acquiescer. Je veux m'éloigner pour attraper mon pyjama mais elle ne me lâche pas. Ses yeux me supplient de rester avec elle. Je la laisse me tirer plus proche avant de lui expliquer.

« Il faut que je me change et que je me brosse les dents. Je reviens après, » Elle me fixe, attendant clairement plus de ma part comme si elle ne me croyait pas. « Je le promets. » Elle doit voir la sincérité sur mon visage car elle me laisse aller. Je sens ses yeux brûler ma nuque tandis que je récupère mon pyjama et m'enferme dans la salle de bain.

Lorsque je reviens, elle me tourne le dos, toujours allongée sur mon lit. Je me glisse derrière elle et trouve une position confortable sur le dos. Je me sens pleinement rassurée lorsqu'un bras fort se pose autour de mon ventre et m'attire plus proche d'elle. Elle dépose ses lèvres sur mon épaule nue, me faisant frissonner à cause de son souffle chaud. Le dernier mot que j'entends avant de dériver vers le sommeil est un vague merci chuchoté d'une voix rauque.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre, le réveil et j'ai déjà une très bonne idée de ce qui va en découler. Je vais essayer de vous poster les deux prochains chapitres à la suite. Sans doute un samedi et un dimanche si tout va bien.<strong>


	21. Le réveil

**Vingar : Moi non plus, je n'aimais pas mais c'était une des seules façons qui marchent pour la suite de l'histoire … Mais t'inquiète, elle ne gagnera pas à tous les coups.**

**Santana : Pourtant, je n'ai pas fait exprès. J'ai de nombreuses versions dont certaines avec Rachel bourrée puis les deux mais ça ne marchait pas aussi bien que juste Quinn. Et voilà un gros lot de pensées de Quinn pour le coup. Même si je n'aime pas écrire en narrateur extérieur, je ne suis pas arrivée à entrer dans la tête de l'une ou de l'autre correctement.**

**Ines : j'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois, tu te retrouves avec plein de questions, ça doit être frustrant. **

**Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent, je pense prévoir un nouveau rendez-vous pas dans le prochain chapitre mais d'ici un ou deux et puis on entrera dans le vif du sujet. **

**Aussi, je travaille sur une nouvelle histoire qui devrait vous plaire et incluant beaucoup plus de Brittana que celle-ci et sur la suite de Un été pour tout changer donc ne m'en voulez pas de trop si j'ai un peu de retard.**

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

Une pression sur mon estomac me tire peu à peu du sommeil. Je me sens bien, contenue dans l'étreinte. J'essaie de me rendormir, consciente qu'il est beaucoup trop tôt. Encore ce mouvement qui me fait ouvrir les yeux. La lumière crue m'incite aussitôt à les fermer. Le battement dans ma tête me fait gémir. Foutue gueule de bois. Où suis-je ? Ma main en visière pour filtrer une partie de la lumière, j'ouvre les yeux à nouveau. Des murs jaunes, des étoiles et une chevelure brune qui s'étend sur mon estomac. Aussitôt, la tension qui m'habite devient plus forte encore, me faisant haleter. Je suis chez Rachel.

Heureusement, elle est toujours endormie. Un bref coup d'œil sur le réveil m'apprend qu'il est presque six heures. Il faut que je rentre chez moi. Doucement, j'entreprends de me dégager de son emprise, glissant et me tortillant en dehors des draps. Je trouve facilement mes chaussures et ma veste mais je les tiens à la main et commence à marcher sur la pointe des pieds vers la porte. Je l'ai presque atteinte lorsqu'un gémissement me cloue dans mes pas.

« Quiiiin ? » Je l'entends remuer et hésite à me précipiter rapidement dehors. Je ne veux pas avoir cette discussion avec une gueule de bois qui m'empêcherait de réfléchir correctement. Pas de chance pour moi, elle se tourne une dernière fois et me fixe. Je sens ses yeux brûler un trou dans mon dos.

« Quinn ? Où vas-tu ? » Sans répondre, je continue mon chemin, peu soucieuse de faire ou ne pas faire du bruit. Je suis déjà à la moitié de l'escalier lorsque j'entends des pas qui me suivent. Arrivée en bas, j'enfile mes chaussures et ma veste, sans lui accorder un regard ou même écouter ce qu'elle me chuchote. Le battement dans ma tête me fait voir des étoiles à chaque mouvement trop brusque mais je sais que je suis en état de conduire au moins jusque chez moi. Le trou noir de la nuit dernière ne m'aide pas. Il faut que je parle à Santana ou Brittany ou Sam, quelqu'un qui me dira honnêtement si j'ai fait quelque chose que je dois regretter aujourd'hui.

Sans un mot ou un regard, je passe à côté de Rachel qui tente encore de me parler. J'attrape mon sac et fouille dedans pour retrouver mes clés de voiture mais je ne trouve rien. Les sourcils froncés, je regarde autour de moi. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avoir conduit jusqu'ici mais peut-être sont-elles dans ma poche. Je fouille mes poches tout en observant les meubles, mes yeux glissent sur Rachel et il faut que je cligne des yeux pour me rendre compte qu'elle tient un trousseau de clés. Pas n'importe lesquelles, ce sont mes clés qu'elle tient, je reconnais facilement les petits nounours que j'y ai accrochés. Accordant pour la première fois mon attention à Rachel, je m'avance d'un pas pour la voir reculer dans le même temps.

« Rends-moi mes clés, » Son visage arbore une expression narquoise quand elle répond. « Pas avant qu'on ne discute de la nuit d'hier et du reste, tu me dois ça. » J'avance d'un pas encore, remarquant qu'elle recule de plus en plus vers la porte et que je pourrai bientôt la coincer contre. « Rends-moi mes clés, » je détache chaque mot pour lui montrer que je ne plaisante pas du tout pour le moment. Mais elle manque l'allusion et un sourire éclaire son visage. « Non. »

Je prends encore un pas en avant et elle se retrouve coincée entre la porte et moi. Ses yeux s'agrandissent, elle essaie de se dégager mais mes mains de chaque côté de son corps coupe toute retraite. « Mes clés, » chuchoté-je à deux doigts de son visage, ravie de la voir soudain mal à l'aise. Elle déglutit, cherche n'importe quelle possibilité de fuite avant de se rendre et de me tendre timidement mes clés.

Un sourire éclaire mon visage. « Je te remercie. » J'ouvre la porte, la repousse et sors sans demander mon reste. Le soleil dehors agresse mes yeux et je fouille dans mon sac pour des lunettes de soleil. C'est sans compter sur la ténacité de Rachel. Alors que j'ouvre la voiture, elle arrive, claque violemment la porte, m'empêchant de la rouvrir avec son corps.

« Il faut qu'on parle, » Je vois son regard larmoyant qui essaie de croiser le mien et je sais que si c'est le cas, je ne partirai pas d'ici. Je soupire avant de lever les yeux, évitant efficacement tout contact. « Quinn, » supplie-t-elle. Dans le coin de ma vision, je peux voir qu'elle fait la moue. Sans la regarder, je concède, « Pas maintenant. » ça ne lui suffit pas car elle commence à protester à nouveau jusqu'à ce que je répète avec plus de conviction.

« Pas maintenant, Rach. » Je m'efforce de réfléchir, malgré le battement dans mes tempes. Une expression de douleur doit passer sur mon visage car elle recule soudain et demande, presque suppliante. « Demain ? » Je saisi l'ouverture et concède, « demain. »

Pour une fois, elle se satisfait de ma réponse et me laisse monter en voiture puis partir. Son insistance à me parler m'a mise mal à l'aise. Il faut absolument que je trouve quelqu'un pour m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé hier et quelques cachets pour lutter contre ce maudit mal de tête.

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV<p>

Dimanche 15h

Rachel tourne et retourne dans le salon, attendant désespérément des nouvelles de Quinn mais la blonde ne répond ni à son téléphone, ni chez elle. La seule pensée constante dans l'esprit surchauffé de Rachel est « Elle a promis de parler aujourd'hui, elle a promis. »

Alors quand la sonnette annonce un visiteur, Rachel courre ouvrir prête à réprimander l'autre pour la faire attendre si longtemps ou la laisser sans nouvelles mais ce qu'elle voit coupe efficacement toute diatribe qui aurait pu se former. « Noé ? Finn ? Sam ? »

Puck lui sourit et fait signe vers l'intérieur. « Peut-on entrer ? » Elle regarde les trois garçons encore sous le choc. Que viennent-ils faire ici ? Elle hoche la tête avant de les guider vers le salon. Les trois garçons prennent place et déclinent poliment toute demande de Rachel.

« Écoutez, je suis contente de vous voir et tout mais j'attends quelqu'un et … » Puck la coupe et lui répond en souriant. « Nous savons pour Quinn. Elle ne viendra pas aujourd'hui. » Un peu choquée, Rachel le regarde, demandant visiblement plus d'explications. « En fait, » enchaine Finn. « Nous sommes là pour parler d'elle. » Sam acquiesce et ajoute « Il y a certaines choses que tu dois comprendre. » Le regard de Rachel passe de l'un à l'autre, attendant. Les trois garçons s'observent mutuellement et c'est Sam qui commence à parler.

« Il faut que tu comprennes une chose. Quinn … Quinn est une personne très sensible. Certes, elle ne porte pas ses émotions sur son visage comme toi mais elle a souvent été blessée et on lui a enseigné à ne jamais montrer sa peine. » Il jette un bref coup d'œil vers Finn qui enchaine naturellement comme s'ils avaient répété le discours avant.

« Quinn t'a presque confié son cœur lors de votre « rendez-vous ». Je pense même qu'elle te l'a carrément donné. Alors quand tu l'as rejetée et presque piétinée, elle n'a pas pu le prendre. Elle a ressemblé à un zombie toute la semaine après et quand tu as fait ton apparition le vendredi, juste au moment où elle allait tourner la page, tu l'as fait replongée. » Les mots sont dits d'une voix douce. Ils ne veulent pas culpabiliser Rachel, ils veulent qu'elle comprenne ce qu'elle fait de mal pour le moment. Puck prend une grande respiration et avoue d'une petite voix.

« Quinn considère que chaque bonne personne de sa vie va la quitter à un moment ou un autre. Chaque bonne chose qu'elle obtient, elle doit passer par un enfer de peine pour le mériter et se le voir retirer juste au moment où elle en profite ou quand elle a besoin de soutien. Elle a perdu sa famille, sa mère ne lui adresse plus la parole. Elle a perdu ses copains. Je l'ai rejetée souvent après qu'elle ait donné Beth. Elle a dû abandonner Beth et maintenant, que Shelby est de retour et après l'avoir vue une fois, elle ne peut à nouveau plus la voir parce que Shelby ne le veut pas. Et puis, il y a toi qui joue avec son cœur comme une feuille de papier que l'on peut tordre et plier pour voir quand elle va se briser. » Puck commence à pleurer au moment où il mentionne sa fille et se voit contraint de quitter la pièce. Rachel veut aller derrière lui mais la main de Sam l'en empêche. Il lui fait signe de se rasseoir avant de poursuivre.

« Ce qu'il veut dire c'est que Quinn ne pense déjà pas qu'elle te mérite et toi, tu en profites pour lui envoyer des signaux mixtes. » Rachel fronce les sourcils. Dans sa tête, c'est clair, elle veut Quinn mais Quinn ne la veut pas, non ? Elle veut être avec Sam ? Finn se penche soudain sérieux quand il reconnait l'expression perplexe de la brune. « Que voulait-elle la dernière fois que vous avez parlé ensemble ? »

Rachel réfléchit plusieurs minutes et la réalisation passe sur son visage avant de se sentir vraiment honteuse. « Quinn voulait que l'on soit amies. » Sam et Finn hochent de la tête et poussent leur avantage. « L'êtes-vous ? Amies, je veux dire. Est-ce que tu es son amie, Rach ? » demande Finn. Rachel veut répondre oui mais en même temps, elle n'est pas sûre.

« Si tu es son amie, » embraye Sam. « Alors tu dois savoir que Shelby l'empêche de voir Beth et que cela l'a pratiquement détruite cette semaine. » Rachel baisse la tête, honteuse d'ignorer ce simple fait. Sam et Finn comprennent qu'ils ont planté la graine et que c'est maintenant à Rachel de faire le reste du travail. Ils sortent et rejoignent le camion de Finn. Rachel est toujours assise dans le salon quand Puck revient de la cuisine où il s'était enfui.

« Rach ? » Elle le regarde avec des yeux hagards et coupables. « Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi. Si tu veux une chance avec Quinn, il va falloir lui montrer que tu seras là à chaque étape du chemin. Fais-le d'abord en tant qu'amie pour espérer la conquérir vraiment. Pour le moment, elle n'est pas prête à ce que tu joues avec son cœur. » Rachel comprend et cela se voit dans ses yeux. Elle veut dire un mot mais n'y parvient pas alors elle regarde juste Puck suivre le même chemin que les deux autres.

« Oh, Rach ? » Elle se tourne vers lui. « Ne lui brise plus le cœur où je vais devoir te le faire payer et ça ne me ferait vraiment pas plaisir. » Elle lui rend un timide sourire, espérant que cela le rassure plus qu'une promesse ou des mots.

Rachel monte dans sa chambre, incapable de sortir de la culpabilité dans laquelle les mots des garçons l'ont plongée. Elle sait qu'ils ont raison et qu'elle doit corriger ça. C'est juste qu'elle n'est pas sûre de comment s'y prendre pour être amie avec Quinn. Elle sait que ce qu'elle a fait à la fête de Noé a juste dépassé les limites mais ce n'était pas son intention. Elle a perdu tout son esprit lorsqu'elle a vu Sam flirter avec Quinn et que cette dernière en rigole. Ce n'était pas juste.

* * *

><p>Lundi :<p>

Rachel POV :

Après de nombreuses heures de réflexion et une discussion pour le moins intéressante et cryptique avec Brittany, j'ai décidé de commencer par lui faire des excuses. Alors me voilà à son casier, un sac de cookies à la main et mon plus beau sourire en attendant qu'elle se montre. J'espère qu'elle viendra seule car je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me retrouver confrontée à nouveau à Sam. Malheureusement, il ne doit pas y avoir une justice ou un dieu qui me soit favorable car elle arrive bras dessus, bras dessous avec Lui. C'est étonnant que je ne puisse même plus prononcer son nom.

Une boule monte dans ma gorge quand je la vois marcher dans le couloir comme si le monde lui appartenait. Elle a l'air radieuse dans sa robe bleue et le visage rieur qu'elle arbore rehausse juste comme il le faut sa beauté naturelle. Pour une fois, même ses yeux brillent. Je suis jalouse de ne pas être la cause de cela mais je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même pour ça. Elle ouvre son casier après m'avoir offert un mini sourire et continue sa discussion enthousiaste avec Lui, comme si je n'existais pas. Finalement, il part non sans lui avoir fait un petit bisou sur la joue qui me fait serrer les poings et les dents.

« Hey, Quinn. » Elle se tourne vers moi et me salue doucement aussi. Je me perds une seconde dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne se racle la gorge. « Bon, euh, je vais te voir plus tard. » Elle attrape ses livres et commence à partir. Flûte, « Quinn, attends. » Elle se tourne vers moi au milieu du couloir bondé et soudainement, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette discussion ici.

« Je … euh … Je, » oh et puis flûte, pense à ce que tu vas gagner, Rach. « Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été ton amie avant tout. J'ai été jalouse de … » Le nom a du mal à passer le barrage de ma gorge. « De Sam. Je vais être ton amie maintenant et je t'ai fait quelques cookies pour me faire pardonner. » Son visage s'éclaire lorsqu'elle ouvre le sac, me faisant sourire aussi. « Merci, Rach. »

« Pas de problèmes, on m'a dit que tu avais d'abord besoin d'ami pour le moment donc s'il faut, je suis là. » Son visage tombe et je m'en veux de l'avoir dit. « Peut-être que je peux t'accompagner en classe ? » Cette fois, c'est une expression perplexe qui apparait avant qu'elle me réponde. « Euh … Oui, si tu veux mais nous n'avons pas la même classe ? » Je rougis devant cette évidence. Il va vraiment falloir que je me tienne au courant de son horaire.

Nous ne parlons plus sur tout le trajet et nous choisissons un banc côte à côte. Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire, ni quoi faire. Cette chose avec Shelby et Beth m'embête et je sais que Shelby m'a déjà proposé à plusieurs reprises de garder Beth alors peut-être que ? J'ai peur que ça ne soit de trop et que ça ne la bouleverse ou qu'elle ne veuille pas que je m'invite ainsi dans sa vie alors qu'elle ne m'en a pas parlé. Peut-être que si je la joue nonchalant ? Je trace quelques mots sur le papier et lui tends tout en faisant semblant d'écouter notre professeur.

« Veux-tu venir garder Beth avec moi, dimanche ? » Simple, imparable et cela lui laisse l'opportunité de dire non. Je ne reçois pas de réponse tout de suite mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Je sais qu'elle viendra autour si je lui prouve que je suis digne de confiance.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre déjà en cours d'écriture donc sans doute posté demain si tout va bien et que je maintiens le rythme. Continuez à me dire ce que vous en pensez et ce que vous aimeriez voir pour les prochains chapitres : 1. C'est motivant à fond et 2. Ça donne souvent des idées ou me fait changer l'histoire prévue et rajouter des choses. Ca me permet aussi de savoir ce qui se passe dans vos têtes et comment vous comprenez l'histoire. <strong>


	22. Mini Quinn s'avère être un lion rose

**Shana Shab : explication pour Shelby dans le prochain chapitre**

**Ines : tu auras à lire pour le savoir … Bien que tu m'aie presque fait changer d'avis. Lol. Non It's time.**

**Vingar : Oh allez ça peut être drôle. Lâche-nous quelques idées pour Rachel. Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre va te plaire par contre.**

**Bakachan : je suis vexée … Tes commentaires me manquaient. Mais peut-être que j'attendais ton retour ? Non promis à partir de maintenant, on avance … peut-être.**

**Santana : Qui a dit que c'est Quinn qui a fait ça ?**

* * *

><p>Lundi<p>

Quinn POV

_« Veux-tu venir garder Beth avec moi, dimanche ? »_

J'avale difficilement ma salive à la lecture de ces quelques mots. Heureusement, elle ne semble pas attendre une réponse rapide. Je passe le reste de l'heure à me demander quoi répondre. Pour une fois, elle ne me pousse pas et j'apprécie. Je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance pour cela ou si ce n'est que pour passer du temps seule avec moi. Je vais attendre et voir, décidé-je à la seconde où la cloche sonne la fin du cours.

Rachel m'escorte encore une fois jusqu'à ma classe suivante avant de disparaitre avec un grand sourire. Je commence à trouver son comportement déconcertant mais pas autant que le sourire qu'affiche Puck quand il nous voit. Je suis sûre qu'il a quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Peaufinant mon meilleur regard intimidant, je me dirige vers lui et le vois aussitôt ravaler son sourire. Il regarde à gauche et à droite comme à la recherche d'une échappatoire quelconque mais, nous partageons la même classe et il ne peut pas décemment m'éviter toute la journée.

« Hey, Puck, » L'expression de son visage est juste inestimable, on dirait que quelqu'un s'apprête à manger son petit chien ou à le castrer. « Hey, Q. Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? » Son enthousiasme ne sonne pas juste et il le sait. Il cherche désespérément quelque chose pour détourner la conversation mais n'y parvient pas de toute évidence.

« Puck, » ma voix est un peu accusatrice et il reconnait immédiatement le ton. Il sait qu'il va parler et que pour lui, le plus tôt est le mieux. Il soupire, « okay, » et tendant les mains en avant dans un geste suppliant « mais ne te fâches pas d'accord ? On a fait ce qu'on pensait le mieux. »

« On ? » Je lève un sourcil pour faire bonne mesure et lui mettre un peu plus de pression. Il cherche encore un secours qui ne vient pas avant d'avouer. « On a été parlé à Rachel dimanche quand tu ne t'en sentais pas capable. » Oh, je m'attendais à autre chose mais je peux remarquer qu'il n'a toujours pas dit qui était le ON alors je repose ma question, « on ? »

« Moi, Sam et Finn, » ajoute-t-il un peu plus rassuré que je ne hurle pas et que je ne le menace pas. Lui, je peux comprendre. Finn, ça devient déjà difficile mais Sam ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu lui dire ? Est-ce pour ça que son comportement a changé si radicalement ? Je lui saute au cou, « je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait et j'avoue que je m'en moque mais merci, merci. » Il reste un peu figé avant de m'étreindre aussi et de me chuchoter à l'oreille, « on ferait tout pour toi, Q. »

Une curieuse chaleur m'envahit à ses mots, je sais que je ne suis plus seule. Je pose alors la question qui fâche, celle qui nous divise à l'heure actuelle. « Comment va Beth ? » Il me sourit et me tire derrière lui pour aller s'asseoir dans notre classe avant de commencer à me raconter les dernières bêtises de ma fille. Dieu, qu'elle me manque chaque jour un peu plus.

A midi, un curieux spectacle m'attend à la table de Glee. Rachel arrive en retard et se dirige vers Sam avec un panier et un sourire. Je me tends instantanément, craignant le pire. Mais elle se contente d'aller près de lui et de lui faire des excuses sincères en lui tendant un panier de Cookies. Puis, le sourire aux lèvres, ils se mettent à parler ensemble, comparant je ne sais quel film et je suis contente de voir qu'ils sont capables d'être à nouveau amis malgré toute l'histoire qu'il y a eu la semaine passée. Dès lors, ma journée est lumineuse et pour la première fois depuis un mois, je souris comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

Après le déjeuner, je me dirige vers mon casier pour récupérer le livre qu'il me faut pour le dernier cours. Un papier est posé sous un magnifique gardénia artificiel comme celui qui m'a été offert au bal par Finn. Curieuse, j'ouvre la lettre et reconnais immédiatement l'écriture.

_Hey Quinn,_

_Je n'ai pas été la meilleure des personnes, ni des amies récemment. Je te présente à nouveau des excuses bien que je devine si tu lis cette lettre que je t'en ai déjà faites et que tu les as acceptées. Mais ceci n'est pas pour m'excuser encore, non. _

Je me demande ce qu'elle a encore imaginé dans son petit cerveau sournois.

_Dans cette lettre, je veux te parler de tout ce que je ne peux en temps normal quand tu es proche de moi. Cela semble paradoxal, n'est-ce pas ? Moi qui sais toujours quoi dire et jamais à court de mots, je me retrouve souvent à ne plus enchainer une pensée lorsque je parle avec toi. Il y a plusieurs choses à blâmer pour cela mais ma préférée est incontestablement tes yeux. Je ne sais pas si tu peux comprendre l'effet qu'ils ont sur moi. _

Petit lutin sournois, je savais qu'elle allait trouver une nouvelle façon. Je regarde brièvement autour de moi, reconnaissante que le couloir se vide pour éviter que l'on me voie rougir.

_L'année passée, lorsque Finn a voulu t'emmener au bal, il est venu me voir pour savoir quel corsage il devait te prendre. J'ai su immédiatement quoi lui répondre mais je ne sais pas s'il t'a répété mes paroles ? Cela ne m'étonnerait pas de lui. _

Je l'ignorais. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il avait été voir quelqu'un mais je n'aurai jamais cru que ça soit Rachel.

_Dans le doute, je vais l'écrire quand même. Je lui ai fait choisir un corsage de poignet pour que rien ne vienne détourner le regard de tes yeux, dit de prendre un ruban vert pâle pour les rappeler subtilement et par la même occasion de choisir un gardénia. Connais-tu la signification du gardénia ? Peut-être devrais-tu faire quelques recherches pour, à moins que tu ne préfères attendre la fin de la semaine pour le savoir de vive voix ? _

Je me demande si elle sait que j'ai gardé le corsage ? C'est une de mes choses préférées car une des seules que l'on m'a vraiment offertes.

_Mais revenons au sujet de cette lettre, tes yeux. On dit que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme mais dans les tiens, on peut voir tellement plus que ton âme. Si tu peux mentir parfaitement avec ton corps, ce sont toujours tes yeux qui te trahissent. Ils ont cette petite étincelle en eux, qui font comprendre à ceux qui peuvent les déchiffrer, tes véritables intentions. On peut se perdre dans tes yeux. Leur couleur, légèrement émeraude, me rappelle toujours une mer calme dont le fond serait apparent. Souvent je m'attends à y voir passer quelques poissons ou que sais-je. Mais si l'on regarde bien, on peut détecter de fins petits points d'or, comme si la mer reflétait les étoiles. _

_Je pourrais me perdre indéfiniment dans tes yeux si ça voulait dire que tu es mienne. _

_Love,_

_Rachel. _

_Ps : C'est Santana qui m'a appris avec Puck à forcer ton casier. Ne sois pas fâchée contre eux, je les ai un peu menacés. _

Le post-scriptum m'arrache définitivement un sourire car j'imagine parfaitement Rachel allé menacer l'un ou l'autre et s'en sortir sans aucune blessure.

Discrètement, je plie à nouveau la lettre et la glisse dans mon sac. Depuis que tant de gens semblent avoir accès à l'intérieur de mon casier, c'est sans doute plus sûr.

Arrivée en classe, je croise le regard de Rachel qui semble étudier attentivement ma réaction. Heureusement, elle n'a pas le temps de m'interroger que la cloche sonne. J'ai bien envie de la faire mariner un peu si ça veut dire plus de lettres comme celle-ci.

* * *

><p>Mardi :<p>

Le temps maussade joue indiscutablement sur mon humeur. Il faut dire que supporter Sylvester pendant deux heures alors qu'il vous pleut dessus et qu'un vent arrache en permanence vos capuchons, cela a de quoi énerver n'importe qui. Et il semble que le message passe bien car personne n'ose se mettre en travers de mon chemin alors que je me dirige vers mon casier.

Lorsque je l'ouvre, je reste un peu perplexe devant la peluche rose qui me fait face. Qui aurait bien pu mettre un lion rose dans mon casier ? Lorsque j'aperçois la note, je m'en empare aussitôt, curieuse de lire les mots de Rachel.

_Hey Q,_

_J'espère que tu n'auras pas attrapé froid et que tu aimes le café chaud ? _

Le café chaud ? Je n'ai pas eu de café chaud.

_Si, si regarde bien derrière le lion. _

Effectivement, je trouve une tasse de café fumante qui me dit que Rachel n'était pas loin il y a dix minutes et qu'elle a sans doute dû assister à toute notre séance d'entrainement.

_Maintenant que tu as bien chaud, peut-être pouvons-nous parler de ce magnifique petit lion rose ? Je suis sûre que tu dois avoir plein de questions sur lui. _

En effet, je me demande vraiment ce qu'il fait dans mon casier. Je poursuis ma lecture et souris au nom que Rachel lui a donné.

_Je te présente donc officiellement Mini Quinn. Mini Quinn est un petit lion très bien élevé, tu ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes avec lui quoique je ne sois pas opposée à une garde partagée car il fait les meilleurs câlins du monde. Essaye un jour où tu es triste. _

_La raison pour laquelle tu trouves un lion dans ton casier, c'est parce que c'est l'animal qui me fait le plus penser à toi. Surtout depuis que tu as coupé tes cheveux, je ne peux pas dire le nombre de fois où j'ai eu envie de faire courir mes doigts dedans. Parfois, lorsque nous dansons, tu fais ce mouvement particulier qui fait voler tes cheveux dans tous les sens et me donne l'impression de voir une crinière de lion. J'ai pris un lion rose parce que j'ai beaucoup aimé cette couleur sur toi et que tu n'es pas un lion ordinaire mais un lion particulier qui va faire de grandes choses. _

Je souris à ça. J'espère que Rachel pourra m'aider à entrer à Yale. Ce serait un rêve pour moi.

_Fais-moi signe si tu veux que nous changions le nom de Mini Quinn ou si tu préfères une garde partagée. Je suis sûre que l'on pourrait s'entendre. _

_Love, _

_Rachel. _

J'attrape les livres dont j'ai besoin, cache la lettre dans la doublure de mon sac et attrape Mini Q. dans mes bras. Il ne me quittera que pour trôner fièrement sur mon banc pendant la journée. La prochaine fois que je croise Rachel, je la tire dans un câlin immense et lui chuchote un simple merci à l'oreille qui la fait rayonner.

* * *

><p>Mercredi :<p>

C'est déjà la fin de la journée et je ne peux attendre de voir ma prochaine lettre mais entre chaque cours, chaque fois que j'ai vérifié mon casier, rien ne s'y trouvait. Peut-être que Rachel s'est lassée ? Je décide de la confronter après Glee mais elle disparait si vite que cela est suspect. J'aurai dû savoir qu'elle trouverait une manière de me surprendre. Brittany et Santana m'accostent et me donnent un petit paquet en me recommandant de ne l'ouvrir que lorsque je serai seule.

Un peu curieuse, j'oublie de repasser par mon casier et me précipite dans ma voiture. Je vérifie que personne ne m'a suivie et ouvre le paquet. Une lettre en tombe mais je la délaisse pour le moment, je sais de qui cela vient. Du paquet, j'extrais encore un magnifique cahier, relié et recouvert d'une couverture douce au toucher. Il est vert comme mes yeux et l'intérieur se compose d'une alternance de feuilles blanches et de feuilles à lignes totalement vierges. Le stylo assorti l'accompagne et peut s'accrocher à son côté. Je le caresse une dernière fois avant de le poser sur le siège passager et d'ouvrir la lettre.

_Hey Quinn,_

_Serais-tu un peu impatiente aujourd'hui ? Je t'ai vu aller vérifier ton casier plusieurs fois alors je me suis décidée pour un nouveau mode d'envoi. Tu sais, histoire de te garder sur tes orteils. _

Je l'imagine bien un visage souriant à écrire ceci pendant un cours que l'on partage et me regarder, impatiente que je lise ses lignes.

_Pas de lion, ni de fleurs aujourd'hui mais je suis sûre que tu as déjà ouvert le paquet. Il a été fait spécialement pour toi. Tu pourras y coller tes photos, tes dessins et écrire tous les mots qui te traversent l'esprit. Espérons que tu exerceras ton talent intelligemment et je ne refuserai pas d'être ton modèle si tu en faisais la demande. _

_Love, _

_Rachel._

* * *

><p>Jeudi :<p>

La livraison aujourd'hui est pour le moins bizarre. Au milieu du diner, alors que le silence se fait dans la cafétéria, un livreur s'approche un immense bouquet de gardénias à la main. Je le regarde avec stupéfaction, se diriger vers notre table et vers moi plus précisément.

« Miss Fabray ? » Je hoche la tête et il me remet une enveloppe et le bouquet. Je les prends et récupère juste assez pour le remercier. Tout le monde m'observe à table sauf une personne. Rachel est concentrée sur sa salade et joue avec sa fourchette dedans. Je peux dire qu'elle attend une réaction de ma part. J'ouvre l'enveloppe et en sors le petit carton.

_La quatrième chose que j'aime chez toi, c'est ton charme en toutes circonstances. Personne ne peut te résister et encore moins moi. _

_Love, _

_Rachel._

* * *

><p>Vendredi<p>

Timidement, Rachel s'approche de moi à la fin de Glee et me remet un CD. Je la regarde, attendant plus d'explications mais elle se contente de hausser les épaules comme si ce n'était rien. Juste avant qu'elle ne me quitte encore, je l'arrête et lui demande.

« Est-ce que ça tient toujours pour dimanche ? » Elle réfléchit quelques minutes pour comprendre ce à quoi je fais allusion avant de hocher la tête et d'ajouter, « Elle vient généralement vers quatorze heures. Mais tu es libre de venir quand tu veux, » avant de s'éloigner d'une démarche déjà plus bondissante.

_Hey Quinn,_

_Aujourd'hui pas de longs discours ou de nombreuses raisons pour te dire que j'aime ta voix. Non, je pense que ce qui accompagne ce petit mot suffira. _

_Love, _

_Rachel_

Curieuse, je mets directement le CD dans le lecteur de ma voiture. A la première chanson, je comprends ce qu'elle a voulu dire. Elle a juste isolé chaque fois que j'ai chanté, chacun de mes solos et les a gravés sur un CD. J'essuie distraitement une larme tandis que je remonte le temps depuis mon arrivée dans Glee.

* * *

><p>Samedi<p>

Bizarrement, en ce jour de congé, je ne m'attendais à rien mais j'aurai dû mieux savoir. Rachel Berry n'est pas du genre à s'arrêter à l'excuse du jour de congé. Je ne comprendrai jamais par contre, comment elle a réussi à mettre le tout sur mon lit, sans que je me réveille et avec rien de moins qu'un petit déjeuner au lit. Un jour, je lui ferai avouer son secret.

_Hey Quinn,_

_Petit déjeuner au lit aujourd'hui. Prends bien le temps de prendre des forces, ce serait dommage que tout ce sommeil soit gâché parce que tu ne te nourris pas bien._

Je roule des yeux à ce commentaire.

_Je suis sûre que tu roules des yeux à cette minute. J'avoue que je me sentirai vexée si je ne trouvais pas ça si sexy. Mais bon, revenons-en à ce qui nous occupe. Je suis sûre que tu te demandes quel compliment tu vas trouver aujourd'hui. Si j'en ai encore en réserve, je les garde en tout cas pour demain même s'il y a une chose que je veux que tu saches. Je sais que je l'ai répétée souvent et que tu ne le crois toujours pas mais je me dis que le voir écrit pourrait t'aider à y croire. _

_Quinn, si je suis tombée pour toi, ce n'est pas pour tes yeux, ton sourire, tes cheveux ou ton charme parfait. Bien sûr, tout ceci joue malgré tout mais ce n'est même pas la pointe de l'iceberg. Si je suis tombée pour toi, c'est parce qu'à chaque seconde qui passe tu me fais sentir comme quelqu'un de spécial. Quinn, tu es la plus belle personne que je connaisse intérieurement et extérieurement. _

_Peut-être est-il temps que tu montres au monde ce Quinn Fabray que je vois à l'intérieur de toi et que pour l'espace d'une nuit, j'ai pu appeler mienne. Parce que même si tu décidais de ne pas me redonner une chance, il serait dommage que personne ne profite de cette personne._

_Alors sors de ton lit, Fabray et va éblouir le monde. _

_Love,_

_Rachel. _

Je me lève effectivement et rejoins une boite sur le dessus de mon bureau. Une à une, je retire les lettres et commence à méditer. Il est temps de prendre une décision et d'avancer. Je ne peux pas nous maintenir à bout de bras plus longtemps.

* * *

><p><strong>Gros chapitre mercredi (sauf si je le termine plus tôt mais ça m'étonnerai vu que je retourne en cours) avec la journée du dimanche et un lot de décisions à prendre pour tout le monde et pas seulement Quinn … <strong>


	23. Le dimanche

**Je pense que beaucoup attendaient ce chapitre avec impatience par pour le chapitre en lui-même mais pour ce qu'ils vont découvrir dedans. J'espère que ça vous plaira et je peux déjà dire que l'on arrivera bientôt vers la fin de l'histoire. Je ne pense pas mettre (beaucoup) de nouveaux drames en route. Mon esprit est déjà en marche pour de nouvelles histoires (qui avancent étonnamment bien). Mais je penche pour arriver jusqu'à au moins 30 chapitres. **

**Chapitre court mais je l'aimais bien comme ça et il reste beaucoup à faire pour la suite. **

**Mxelle Juuw : je pense que tu trouveras ce que tu attends de ce chapitre.**

**Bakachan : On peut dire ça oui ... Sans doute que le lion Quinn fera une apparition dans le prochain chapitre ...**

**Vingar : aussi étonnant que ça soit, tu m'en vois ravie.J'avais peur que tu n'aimes pas. Ouf.  
><strong>

**Santana : Aie ... pas la réponse dans ce chapitre mais dans le suivant. **

**Ines : Rachel n'est pas au bout de ses peines ... malgré ce qu'on va pouvoir penser.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dimanche :<p>

Quinn POV :

Je regarde encore une fois à l'horloge de la voiture : 11:35. Rach m'a dit que Beth n'arriverait pas avant quatorze heures mais que je suis libre de venir plus tôt si je le souhaite et je le veux. Je veux prendre le temps de discuter avec elle et de voir ce que l'on va faire. Est-ce que je ne devrai pas attendre encore un peu ? Mon regard cherche l'heure à nouveau et remarque qu'il n'y a même pas une minute qui est passée. Mais peut-être qu'être là deux heures trente à l'avance est un peu trop tôt. J'atteins mes clés, prête à mettre le contact et à repartir.

Mais mon corps semble avoir une autre pensée, ma main enlève la clé et subitement sans que je comprenne comment, je suis dehors prête à toquer. Je soupire, plus vraiment temps de faire demi-tour. Contournant la voiture dans l'allée, je me dirige vers la porte et sonne effectivement avant de définitivement changer d'avis.

Je n'ai pas le temps de regretter mon choix qu'une bondissante Rachel Berry fait son apparition sur le seuil. « Quinn ? » elle semble surprise de me voir et cela me met mal à l'aise. « Hey, Tu avais dit que je pouvais venir plus tôt mais si je dérange ou … » Elle me sourit et me fait entrer.

« Tu ne me déranges pas du tout, j'étais occupée à préparer le diner, tu veux te joindre à moi ? » Mon estomac grogne et je lui rends un faible sourire. « J'ignorais que tu savais cuisiner. » Elle est fière d'elle lorsqu'elle m'entraine vers la cuisine. « Ne dis pas ça avant d'avoir goûté. » Et soudain, je ne me sens plus aussi confiante dans ses talents de cuisinière. Elle s'attend vraiment à ce que je goûte ?

Je m'installe sur un tabouret devant le comptoir et l'observe remettre son tablier et s'atteler à couper quelques fruits. Je proposerai bien mon aide mais la voir cuisiner est quelque chose d'étonnant sexy. Je détourne mes yeux sur mes mains jointes et me dis que c'est le moment idéal pour avoir cette discussion.

« Donc, euh … Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai discuter avec toi. » Elle lève les yeux brièvement mais je les évite, fixement un point devant moi. Elle répond prudemment, d'une voix calme et mesurée. « Ok, veux-tu que j'arrête pour écouter ? » Ma pensée déraille et je secoue la tête négativement. « Non, non, ce n'est pas grave. » Elle fronce les sourcils et je me doute qu'elle doit avoir un peu de mal à me déchiffrer. J'atteins dans mon sac et en tire le paquet de lettres ficelé. Ses yeux suivent mes mouvements tout en continuant à peler les carottes. Je dépose le paquet de lettres devant elle et elle abandonne toute prétention à couper/peler quoique ce soit. Elle prend la parole avant que je ne puisse dire ce que j'ai en tête.

« Si j'ai dépassé les limites, je m'en excuse profondément. Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrai mal et je m'en veux que ça t'aie contrariée. Je vais arrêter et … » Je secoue la tête, essayant de la faire taire pour que je puisse expliquer. Mais elle est comme une machine qui débite tout son discours sans s'arrêter. Je peux même voir qu'elle commence à paniquer. Décidant de la couper, j'hésite entre me lever et l'embrasser ou juste crier.

« Rach, tais-toi ! » Ma voix la fait sursauter et heureusement, elle se conforme. Elle m'observe avec des yeux écarquillés comme si j'allais lui faire du mal. « Merci, j'allais dire que j'ai vraiment apprécié tes lettres et que j'adorerai que tu n'arrêtes pas. » Sa bouche s'ouvre mais je lui fais signe que je n'ai pas terminé encore. « Et si tu es d'accord, je pense qu'il est temps que l'on parle de nous. » Je grimace dès que je termine ma phrase car elle se met à sauter partout dans la cuisine en poussant des cris stridents. Je reste bouche bée à la regarder tout en étant incapable de l'arrêter.

Finalement, elle finit par se calmer et se plante à côté de moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle veut faire qu'elle m'engloutit dans un immense câlin. Je ne veux pas briser son enthousiaste mais je ne peux m'empêcher de préciser.

« Nous allons juste en parler, Rach. » Elle desserre son emprise sur moi et s'écarte, visiblement déçue. Son sourire tombe un peu et ses yeux fixent le sol quand elle bredouille. « Oh, désolée. Je me suis laissé emporter. » Je regrette qu'elle soit si loin de moi mais nous devons passer par cette discussion. Je ne peux pas lui abandonner mon cœur sans savoir si elle ne me le retournera pas comme la dernière fois. Je sais qu'il y a des limites au nombre de rejets que je peux prendre.

Je me tourne à nouveau vers le comptoir, lui présentant mon profil avant de me remettre à parler. « Donc euh … je pense être prête à nous donner une chance. » Je m'arrête là, prête à contenir tout débordement d'enthousiasme encore une fois mais elle ne dit qu'un mot. « Mais ? » Je soupire et fixe mes doigts. « Mais, je ne suis pas totalement sûre que je peux te faire confiance. »

Elle se décompose. « Oh, je comprends. » Aucune de nous deux ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle reprend la découpe des légumes et les dépose au fond d'un plat neuf avant de préparer une poêle. « Quinn ? » Sa voix est hésitante et vraiment tendue.

« Ouais ? » elle se mord la lèvre et hésite visiblement à continuer. « Je … J'aimerai te parler de l'été dernier. » Cette fois, c'est moi qui me tends et appréhende la suite mais je ne proteste pas la laissant continuer. « A la fête, quand tu … » Je baisse la tête et la coupe, « je suis désolée, Rach. Je ne pourrai jamais assez présenter d'excuses pour mon comportement mais j'ai eu peur et j'ai réagi comme je le fais toujours lorsqu'on m'attaque. Je t'ai fait du mal et je le regrette tous les jours. » Elle hoche la tête et ne me contredit pas.

« Je comprends maintenant. Quand nous sommes rentrées ce soir-là, j'avais ma tête pleine de feux d'artifices. Je me sentais tellement bien et tout ça c'était grâce à toi. » Je comprends qu'elle ne parle plus de cet été mais de la soirée où elle m'a brisé le cœur. « Je n'étais pas prête pour ça. Tu me faisais me sentir si bien. J'ai eu peur alors je t'ai poussée loin mais … » Elle pleure un peu et je me lève pour essuyer ses larmes. Elle me repousse pour regarder dans mes yeux avant de poursuivre. « Mais maintenant, je sais que c'était une erreur et que je t'ai fait aussi mal, sinon plus. J'ai voulu revenir dès le lendemain mais ils m'ont obligée à prendre un peu de recul et à réfléchir à ce que je voulais. » Elle baisse les yeux, incapable de soutenir mon regard. Je lui relève le menton et la force à me regarder quand je prends la parole à mon tour.

« Sais-tu ce que j'ai dit à Santana, le jour où elle est venue te chercher ? » Elle secoue la tête et me laisse continuer. « Je lui ai dit que je me battrai pour toi, peu importe ce que je dois surmonter du moment que tu es à mon côté. » Je baisse les yeux et la relâche, allant jusqu'à me détourner d'elle pour appuyer mes mains contre le plan de travail. « Mais à la première difficulté, j'ai juste abandonné. Et pour ça, je suis en colère contre moi. Je ne te mérite pas. »

Je sens ses mains, écarter mes bras et me serrer contre elle. Elle se presse dans mon dos et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je la laisse faire, consciente que j'aime trop être dans ses bras et que cela me fera toujours fondre. Elle ne dit rien d'abord, comme si elle réfléchissait. Puis, je la sens se grandir derrière moi et ses lèvres sont proches de mon oreille lorsqu'elle murmure.

« Laisse-moi t'emmener sur un rendez-vous. » Je veux dire non et puis oui et puis je ne sais pas mais les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge. « Juste un et on prendra les choses lentement, » supplie-t-elle devant mon manque de réaction. Je pense pour me rendre compte qu'il n'y a qu'une réponse que je peux donner. Je me tourne dans ses bras et observe son expression.

« D'accord. » Je l'empêche de s'éloigner pour, ce que j'imagine être, sauter partout et poursuis en la fixant droit dans les yeux, « Et on le prend lent. » Ses yeux s'arrondissent et elle lèche doucement ses lèvres quand elle hoche doucement de la tête. Il n'est pas difficile de se rendre compte où son esprit va alors je me penche doucement vers elle.

Nos lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques millimètres et je la vois fermer les yeux. Je dévie et lui plante un baiser sur la joue avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille « Et je vais te tenir à ce baiser de fin de rendez-vous. » Elle halète et me repousse mécontente. « C'était méchant, Quinn. »

Je rigole jusqu'à ce qu'elle retourne cuisiner et me tourne le dos. « Oooh, Rach … Je ne veux pas gâcher notre premier. » Elle ne répond pas et continue à transvaser quelques légumes à gauche et à droite. Je vais m'avancer pour briser le silence et m'excuser mais elle semble prendre une décision avant moi. Elle pose ses mains sur le comptoir derrière elle et me regarde curieusement.

« Très bien, tu veux prendre lentement. Quelles sont les règles ? » Mes sourcils se froncent. Les règles ? Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre. « Tu veux garder notre premier vrai baiser pour après le rendez-vous. Ok, je peux me le procurer. Y a-t-il autre chose que je dois savoir ? » Cette fille me surprendra toujours. « Non, pas d'autres règles, juste lent. » Elle semble réfléchir deux minutes puis s'approche de moi et la lueur dans ses yeux me fait tout simplement peur. Son regard est rivé au mien et je me sens comme un de ses papillons que l'on a cloué sur une feuille pour le montrer partout.

« Rach ? » Elle envahit mon espace personnel et se colle tout contre moi, ses bras autour de mon cou, avant de murmurer « donc je peux faire ceci ? » Je déglutis mais hoche la tête affirmativement. Ses mains dansent contre ma peau, traçant des motifs dans mon cou. « Et ça ? » Je ne dis rien mais cela ne la décourage pas. « Puis-je t'embrasser ? » Je me mords la lèvre, tout juste capable de retenir le oui qui veut s'échapper. Elle doit voir que je suis à ma limite car elle commence à embrasser mon cou, laissant trainer sa langue, jusqu'à mon oreille. « Quelques regrets ? »

Heureusement, je suis sauvée d'une réponse par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Elle me laisse haletante dans la cuisine. J'ai juste du mal à rester sur mes jambes et mon cœur bat encore à un rythme inhumain. Quand elle revient, elle porte la plus belle chose au monde dans ses bras. Beth. Rach lui parle comme si la pauvre enfant comprenait tous ses mots et cela me fait tomber encore plus pour elle.

Deux choses importantes s'imposent alors à moi : je veux passer le maximum de mon temps avec eux et j'aurai vraiment dû mettre plus de règles dans le prendre lent. Le reste de l'après-midi se déroule comme dans un conte de fées jusqu'au départ de Beth. Après que Shelby soit venue la reprendre, je ne peux manquer l'éclat dans les yeux de Rachel quand elle s'approche de moi. « Rach, lent. Ok ? » Elle soupire, baisse les yeux et acquiesce. Elle me fait instantanément regretter. Un compromis, un compromis, pense Q.

« Peut-être que l'on peut regarder un film ? » Ses yeux s'illuminent et elle me tire presque tout le long du trajet jusqu'au salon. Là, elle me pousse dans le canapé et commence à chercher un film acceptable. « Rach … » Elle se tourne vers moi, indécise. « Je n'ai jamais vu Funny girl. » Ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise, d'incrédulité et de joie. Sa bouche s'ouvre.

« Si tu te lances dans quelque chose maintenant, je ne le regarderai pas, » menacé-je ludique mais cela suffit à ce qu'elle mette le film en route et revienne près de moi … pour s'asseoir à l'autre bout du canapé. J'attrape une couverture et quelques coussins et les jette sur et derrière moi. « Rach ? » J'ouvre les bras dans une invitation et elle vient se blottir contre moi. Je pose mon menton sur ses cheveux alors que l'histoire commence.

* * *

><p>Au quart du film, je remarque que je suis plus attentive aux mouvements qu'elle fait et à ses chuchotements des dialogues qu'au film en lui-même. Ca ne m'ennuie pas, parce que je suis sûre que je le reverrai sans doute plus d'une fois.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai plusieurs pistes pour la suite mais vous en saurez plus dimanche. En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours et si vous avez des idées (même si elles vous semblent improbables) n'hésitez pas. Cela pourrait donner de drôles de situations. <strong>


	24. Doutes

**Petits moments de doute avant le grand saut dans le prochain chapitre. **

**Je vous aime, vous tous qui me prenez le temps de me lire et de commenter chaque chapitre. Un écrivain ne peut rêver meilleur public.**

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

Il est tôt mais je sais que Quinn viendra tôt aussi. Je m'assois sur les marches de l'école pour scruter le parking. Je ne peux attendre de la voir même si ça ne fait que quelques heures que nous nous sommes séparées. Rêveuse, je pense à la journée d'hier. Comment pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'ai prêté qu'une attention distraite à mon film préféré. La sensation de Quinn derrière moi était largement suffisante pour m'allumer. Après Funny girl, nous avons juste passé un peu de temps à câliner l'une l'autre. Je ne peux oublier à quel point j'aime être proche d'elle.

Je voulais prendre les choses plus loin hier soir mais sa voix dans ma tête résonnait toujours. Lent ? Comment suis-je sensée prendre les choses lentes quand tout ce dont j'ai envie c'est …

« Hey, » mon cœur fait un bond et je suis instantanément sur mes pieds. « Oh, hey, » répondis-je avec un sourire en la regardant. Quinn s'avance et me fait un câlin éclair avant de se reculer vivement. Ca me brise un peu le cœur mais je suppose que j'ai la réponse à ma question. Il y a beaucoup de maladresse dans le silence entre nous.

« Je … euh … t'attendais, » Elle semble surprise et heureuse. « Oh. Et bien on rentre ? Il ne fait pas vraiment chaud pour le moment. » Maintenant qu'elle le mentionne, je sens effectivement le froid transpercé mon pull et me faire frissonner un peu. Je baisse les yeux, essayant de rassembler mon courage. J'ai si peur du rejet.

« Attends, » Elle dépose son sac et enlève sa veste cheerios et l'enfile autour de mes épaules. Un sourire éclaire mon visage en réponse au sien. « Merci, mais tu vas avoir froid. » Mon esprit pense immédiatement plus mais je parviens à le garder à l'intérieur. Elle rigole légèrement avant de rougir et d'avouer. « Si j'ai froid, je viendrai en-dessous avec toi. » Le commentaire me fait rire et me rappelle brutalement ce dont je veux lui parler.

« Donc … euh … Comment on fait à l'école ? » Ma question la laisse perplexe et j'ai peur de la pousser trop loin quand j'explique. « Tu as dit lent mais tu n'as rien dit sur l'école. » Son visage s'éclaire et elle attrape ma main avant de me trainer vers l'entrée. Elle pousse la porte et la tient ouverte pour moi. Je la laisse me guider jusqu'à mon casier. Je la presserai bien davantage mais son regard me pousse à agir normalement. Nous restons là plusieurs minutes pendant que je trie mes livres et le couloir commence à se remplir de plus en plus.

Lorsque je suis prête, je ferme mon casier et me tourne vers elle dans l'attente de son prochain mouvement. J'entends déjà les murmures impressionnés de ceux qui ont reconnu la veste de Quinn sur moi. Mes yeux la quittent pour se fixer sur un joueur de foot qui passe par là et semble proche de baver sur nous. Je le vois reluquer le cul de ma copine et je suis à deux doigts de m'élancer vers lui lorsque je suis plaquée contre les casiers derrière moi. Une main douce me tourne la tête et ses lèvres sont sur moi. Elle explore mon nez, mes joues, ma mâchoire, mon cou. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter de ce moment.

Elle suce un peu plus fort la peau tendre de mon cou. Je sais qu'elle laisse une marque mais je ne me tire pas quand elle apaise la douleur avec sa langue. J'ai ouvert les yeux à un moment et je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte toujours sous le choc qu'elle vient effectivement de m'embrasser devant tout le monde … Non attendez … Ce n'était pas juste un baiser ou un suçon, c'était une revendication claire. Mon visage s'éclaire et je vois la lueur inquiète quitter ses yeux au fur et à mesure qu'elle lit dans mon regard. Elle se penche vers moi et me chuchote à l'oreille.

« Ne crois pas que je vais laisser quelqu'un s'approcher de trop près de toi maintenant. Tu es à moi. » Ces quelques mots m'allument bien plus que le baiser. Quand elle se retire, je suis rouge et à peine capable de respirer et encore moins de penser correctement. Elle me prend la main et immédiatement, j'aime son contact chaud. Elle nous emmène jusqu'à son casier où elle attrape ses propres livres d'une main, ne lâchant pas la mienne. Puis, quand elle a fini, elle passe son bras par-dessus mon épaule et me tire plus proche d'elle. J'aime coller plus proche d'elle. J'aimerai pouvoir me fondre dans son corps. Elle me dépose à mon premier cours et la brume qui me submergeait jusqu'à présent, commence à se dissiper lorsqu'elle dépose un léger baiser au coin de mes lèvres avant de me quitter.

Je la regarde partir à son cours et je me dis que la journée risque d'être longue. Mais maintenant que je sais que je peux la toucher comme je veux il me tarde d'être à notre prochaine rencontre. Elle ne va pas comprendre ce qui va lui tomber dessus.

* * *

><p>A chaque fin de cours, le même scénario se répète. Quinn m'attend à l'extérieur, m'accueille avec ses lèvres et quelques mots chuchotés à mon oreille. Puis, elle m'escorte jusqu'à mon cours suivant et me laisse après avoir répété ses actions. Malheureusement pour moi, je partage mon cours d'histoire avec Finn, Kurt et Mercedes. Autant dire qu'après son petit show et le départ de Quinn, ils me regardent dans l'attente alors que je m'assois à côté de Kurt à ma place habituelle.<p>

« Rach ? » commence-t-il à peine ais-je déposé mon sac. « Pourquoi ne sautes-tu pas partout ? » Sa question me prend au dépourvu et je fronce les sourcils. Comment ça je ne saute pas partout ? Finn, toujours un peu en retard, constate, « tu viens de laisser Quinn t'embrasser. » Kurt le souligne et ajoute, « Précisément. Tu devrais sauter de joie maintenant. » Oh, je comprends, je lui souris. Dommage que je n'ai pas le temps pour des détails. « C'est ma petite amie … Elle a accepté un rendez-vous. » Le visage de Finn et de Kurt s'éclaire mais Mercedes rigole juste. « Oh, elle l'a dit. » Je suis à nouveau confuse pendant une minute. Assez que pour me tourner vers elle et la regarder dans l'attente qu'elle élabore mais elle ne le fait pas. « Comment ça ? » Mercedes explique comme si c'était évident.

« Elle t'a demandé le rendez-vous ? » Perplexe, je réponds. « Non, je l'ai fait. » Elle me sourit avec condescendance avant de poursuivre imperturbable. « Est-ce qu'elle t'a embrassé ? » Un sentiment bizarre nait dans ma poitrine alors que je répète ma première réponse. « Elle t'a appelé sa petite amie ? » Plus j'y pense et plus je ne peux dire que non, pas dans ces termes-là en tout cas. Je fais non de la tête les sourcils froncés. « Donc, vous ne vous embrassez pas, elle ne t'appelle pas sa petite amie. Tout ce qu'elle a fait, c'est accepter de sortir une fois avec toi. Et pourtant, tu penses qu'elle est déjà tienne ? » J'ai envie de dire oui et de chasser tous les doutes qu'elle vient de faire naitre en moi mais en même temps, tout est vrai. Et si Quinn ne faisait que jouer avec moi ?

* * *

><p>Apparemment, Quinn doit sentir mon hésitation car au lieu de me conduire à la cafétéria, elle me tire derrière elle jusqu'à l'auditorium. « Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Rachel Berry ? » Je souris et répond à la légère. « C'est toujours moi, pourquoi ? » Ses sourcils se froncent et je me retiens de gémir. C'est si sexy quand elle le fait. « Pourquoi ?, » répète-t-elle d'une voix bizarre. « Parce qu'on dirait que tu ne veux plus être avec moi. » Des alarmes s'allument partout dans mon cerveau. Je la vois s'éloigner sur la scène et s'asseoir au piano. Ses doigts caressent les touches. Je m'avance vers elle tout en parlant.<p>

« Je veux être avec toi. C'est juste que … » Je parviens à m'arrêter à temps pour ne pas lui dire à propos de Mercedes et des doutes qu'elle a installés en moi. Quinn se tourne vers moi, inquiète. J'attrape une de ses mains dans les miennes et devine sa question sans qu'elle ne me dise rien. « Je ne sais pas ce que nous sommes et Mercedes a … » Ma voix meurt quand je me rends compte de ce que je suis occupée à dire. Quinn me fixe, toute trace de chaleur disparue.

« Mercedes a fait quoi, Rachel ? » Je baisse les yeux, incapable de tenir son regard. Je grimace. « Rien. Ce n'est pas grave. Peut-on aller manger ? » Je tente de la tirer sur ses pieds mais elle se contente de me retenir et de grogner sous son souffle. « Rachel Barbra Berry. » Je grimace encore plus à l'entendre dire mon nom complet. N'ayant pas trop le choix, je lui explique ce que Mercedes m'a demandé et ce que j'en ai conclu.

A la fin de ma petite tirade, elle se lève et me serre fort contre elle. « Oh, Rach. Ce n'est pas vrai. » Je me fonds un peu plus contre elle, profitant de ces quelques secondes. « Mercedes a tout faux. Je veux être avec toi. Juste, je ne veux pas que l'on fasse d'erreurs, d'accord. » Je hoche de la tête contre sa poitrine.

Après cette petite discussion, le reste de la journée me semble si facile. Si bien que je prends enfin le temps de répondre aux petites taquineries qu'elle m'envoie. Je sais que je suis proche de la faire craquer et de lui voler un baiser, un vrai mais je respecte trop sa décision d'attendre notre rendez-vous.

Attendez … Notre rendez-vous ? J'ai oublié à ce sujet. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose qui lui plaise. Je refuse le solo que Schue veut que je chante et réfléchis intensément. Il va devoir être épique. Ce sera ma seule chance. Heureusement à la fin de la séance, j'ai une assez bonne idée de ce que je veux faire. Alors juste avant que tout le monde ne s'apprête à quitter. Je pose un genou à terre en face d'elle et demande,

« Lucy Quinn Fabray, accepterai-tu de venir à un rendez-vous avec moi demain soir ? » Je sens tout le monde retenir son souffle mais je ne peux détacher mes yeux, des noisettes en face de moi. Elle sourit et me relève pour me chuchoter sa réponse à l'oreille. « Avec plaisir. » Je me retiens de hurler,

« Je viendrai te chercher à 6 heures. Ne sois pas en retard. Désolée, j'ai plein de choses à faire maintenant. » Je l'embrasse sur la joue et quitte la salle en trombe. Vingt-quatre heures pour se préparer, c'est peu.

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV<p>

« Je leur donne jusqu'à demain soir, » bave Puck en regardant Quinn courir derrière sa copine. « Oh non, Quinn ne lâchera pas tout de suite. Je dirai au moins un mois, » observe Sugar en le fixant dur. Santana se moque doucement, « je pense que tu surestimes Quinn. Je leur donne une semaine. »

Finn s'avance et murmure presque, « Quinn attendra jusqu'à Noël. » Sam réfléchit et avoue, « je ne pense pas que Quinn va tenir le coup mais Rachel ne va pas la précipiter dans quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas donc je dirai jusqu'à l'anniversaire de Rachel »

Puck les observe tous mais c'est Kurt qui prend la parole, « Partant pour un petit pari sur la question ? » Tous hochent la tête et annoncent leur pronostic.

* * *

><p><strong>Long chapitre dans la suite : le rendez-vous de Rachel et surtout je pense passer à 3 fois par semaine de mise à jour. A savoir le mardi, le vendredi et le dimanche. Et on va commencer les choses sérieuses à partir du prochain chapitre. Donc … ben vivement le prochain. <strong>


	25. Certitudes et revendications

**Long chapitre dans la suite : le rendez-vous de Rachel et surtout je pense passer à 3 fois par semaine de mise à jour. A savoir le mardi, le vendredi et le dimanche. Et on va commencer les choses sérieuses à partir du prochain chapitre. Donc … ben vivement le prochain. **

**Ines : Contente de te faire sourire. C'est le but. Apporter un peu de plaisir à ceux qui me lisent. **

**Mxelle Juuw : Non ils parient sur quelque chose de mieux ? ou de pire ? ça dépend du point de vue.**

**Zikiki quel intérêt de faire un pari sinon ? Et je pense que la raison de ce pari va vous plaire … J'ai dit que je modifierai surement le rating de cette fic. Et bien nous passerons sans doute en M.**

**Ed-brittana : je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter. Juste de vous faire languir un peu. **

**Achele : je suis restée floue exprès. Réponse dans ce chapitre.**

**Hana : Mmm peut-être que Santana aura raison … Peut-être pas …**

**Ecila-b : Ouah, je ne m'attendais pas à tant d'éloges. Merci de me lire plutôt.**

**Santana : il me faut un méchant … Cette fois, c'est tombé sur elle mais dans la prochaine histoire (déjà en cours d'écriture), je reviens à mes bonnes habitudes … **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira même s'il n'y a que la moitié de ce que je voulais mettre dedans au départ.**

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

Je suis occupée à mon casier en attente pour Quinn. Elle m'a promis hier soir de m'y rejoindre à huit heures tapantes. Bien que j'aie cinq minutes d'avance, je ne peux m'empêcher d'attendre avec impatience son arrivée. Ce soir, je l'emmène à un rendez-vous ! Je suis distraite de mes pensées par un claquement fort. La porte de mon casier vient d'être rabattue violemment par Santana. « Était-ce vraiment nécessaire ? » lui demandé-je en lui accordant toute mon attention. Elle sourit et hausse les épaules avant de poursuivre.

« Il parait que tu sors avec Q. ce soir. » Ce n'est pas une question mais une affirmation claire. Elle me scrute avec une expression que je ne lui connais pas. « Je ne vais pas la blesser, » répondis-je d'une voix ferme avant de me tourner à nouveau vers mon casier pour le rouvrir. Mais San ne semble pas satisfaite de ma réponse car elle s'interpose entre moi et le mur. Je l'interromps avant même qu'elle ne continue.

« Ecoute, pour que ça soit clair. Tant qu'elle voudra de moi, je serai là. Si quelqu'un essaye de me la voler, je me battrai pour elle car elle est la seule. Je lutterai pour elle jusqu'à ce que mon cœur cesse de battre. Elle m'a récemment accordée une partie de sa confiance et je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser partir. Et si elle essaye de me faire croire qu'elle serait plus heureuse sans moi, je ne la croirai pas car je vois que je la fais heureuse. Je n'ai jamais regardé quelqu'un comme je la regarde et elle n'a jamais regardé quelqu'un comme elle me regarde. Je crois vraiment qu'elle a besoin de moi et si je pouvais, je ne la laisserai même pas s'échapper de ma vue. Sauf que je ne peux pas et chaque minute sans elle est une minute qui fait mal. Mais chaque seconde que je passe avec elle est une bénédiction que je ne laisserai personne m'enlever. Alors si tu es ici pour me dire de ne pas la blesser, ce n'est pas la peine parce que ça n'arrivera pas. » Pendant mon petit discours, je me suis rapprochée de Santana jusqu'à la repousser tout contre les casiers. Elle bouillonne de rage, personne ne la menace ou ne la traite comme je viens de le faire et s'en sort vivant.

Elle s'apprête à parler à son tour mais deux bras forts m'enlacent la taille et me tirent en arrière. Je me laisse faire et c'est ce qui me sauve sans doute d'une mort douloureuse et lente. Bien en sécurité dans les bras de Quinn, je ne peux m'empêcher de narguer un peu la latina en face de moi. Un chuchotement pressant dans mon oreille me fait sourire encore plus, « tu veux te faire tuer ou quoi ? » Puis elle ajoute d'une voix plus forte, « C'est bon San, je vais prendre soin d'elle maintenant. »

Les poings de la latina s'ouvrent et se ferment devant nous. Elle ne semble pas décidée à lâcher le morceau et je sais que j'ai franchi une étape de trop. Elle va se venger plus tard. Peut-être que j'aurai dû la laisser me menacer à sa guise. Je frissonne doucement dans l'étreinte et Quinn me serre un peu plus contre elle avant de me relâcher et de passer devant moi. « S. Je sais que B. t'attend à son casier. » La mention de Brittany fait des merveilles sur Santana qui grommelle quelques mots à l'oreille de Quinn avant de s'éclipser non sans m'envoyer un regard qui me dit clairement que ceci n'est pas terminé.

Quinn relâche un souffle avant de se tourner vers moi et de m'étudier attentivement. « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » Je prends mon meilleur air innocent et lui souris. « Rien d'important. C'est toujours ok pour ce soir ? » J'espère détourner la conversation mais apparemment ça ne marche pas. Quinn ouvre la bouche mais je fais un pas pour la prendre dans mes bras et je chuchote « Vraiment, c'était juste Santana qui devenait surprotectrice. » Elle ricane un peu.

« Oh, elle devient surprotectrice et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de la menacer à ton tour et de lui dire que je suis la seule pour toi ? » Je rougis et cache ma tête dans son cou. Je murmure contre sa peau quand ses bras me tiennent. « Depuis combien de temps étais-tu là ? » Je peux entendre le sourire dans sa voix lorsqu'elle me répond, « assez longtemps, environ depuis le début. »

La première sonnerie me tire de ma stupeur. Quinn se détache et me prend la main. « Allez, allons-nous cultiver avant que tu ne te mettes dans d'autres ennuis. » Elle se penche vers moi pour me chuchoter à l'oreille. « Ne me fais plus jamais ça mais c'était assez chaud de te voir tenir tête à Santana. »

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV<p>

Dans le coin opposé, Santana et Puck observent les deux amoureuses s'éloigner. « Même pas un baiser, » gémit Santana. « Elles vont craquer, tu sais. Nous ne sommes qu'au début de la journée et je ne pense pas que Rachel se soit rendue compte de comment était habillée Quinn aujourd'hui, » essaie de la rassurer Puck. Tous les deux se détournent du couple avec un hochement de tête affirmatif. « Rachel va lui sauter dessus, » affirme Puck. Mais la latina réfute, « je ne pense pas. Quinn avait l'air assez prête à déchirer les vêtements de Rachel pendant sa petite tirade contre moi. »

* * *

><p>Mais à la grande consternation du duo, aucune des deux n'a craqué. Et le pari était toujours en cours. Bien que le regard sur le visage de Rachel valait toutes les revanches du monde pour Santana lorsque la petite diva s'est rendue compte de l'apparence de sa copine. Et le doux sourire sur le visage de la blonde a montré que c'était certainement planifié ainsi.<p>

* * *

><p>A six heures précises, Rachel sonne à la porte de la blonde. Elle se tourne pour observer la rue et attend tranquillement que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Elle fouette autour à la seconde où elle entend la porte être déverrouillée pour prendre son premier regard sur sa magnifique copine. Quinn est encore à couper le souffle ce soir. A tel point que les yeux de Rachel s'élargissent à la vue du simple jean et du chemisier bien coupé qui étreint tous les bons endroits. La bouche de la brune s'ouvre mais aucun son ne sort. Quinn commence à paniquer, elle ne peut pas avoir rendu Rachel sans voix, non ?<p>

« Rach ? Il faut que je me change n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que tu as dit pratique mais je ne savais pas dans quelle mesure il fallait que ça soit pratique et … » interrompant le monologue paniqué, la petite brune fait non de la tête. Intriguée, Quinn s'arrête et essaye de faire se rencontrer leurs regards. Rachel lui sourit et parle enfin, « C'est parfait. Tu es parfaite. »

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, après que Quinn ait enfilé une veste chaude, elles quittent dans la voiture de la brune. « Donc, euh, un indice ? » tente Quinn sans trop y croire. Rachel se tourne brièvement vers elle et lui sourit malicieusement. « Je pense que ça va te plaire, » le sourire de la brune grandit encore lorsqu'elle entend gémir pitoyablement la blonde.<p>

« Ca t'amuse … Et en plus, je suppose que c'est une juste revanche, » comprend Quinn. Elle observe la route qui défile sur le côté et fronce les sourcils quand elle remarque qu'elles s'éloignent du centre-ville. Quinn sent une petite vague de panique monter. Une main se pose sur ses genoux et serre avant d'enlacer leurs doigts ensemble. « Ce n'est pas loin. On y sera dans cinq minutes, » tente de la rassurer Rachel. Et ça marche. Gardant ses doigts liés avec ceux de la brune, Quinn joue et trace des cercles sur la peau douce. Pendant les cinq minutes que prennent leur trajet, elle ne cesse de s'émerveiller devant le discret contraste de leurs peaux ensemble. Si bien qu'elle ne remarque pas tout de suite qu'elles se sont arrêtées.

« Quinn ? Quinn ? Je peux nous reconduire si tu veux continuer à jouer avec mes doigts mais je pense que tu préfèreras ce qu'il y a dehors, » la voix de Rachel, légèrement sarcastique, la tire efficacement de ses pensées. Heureusement, cette dernière n'en prend pas ombrage et sort de la voiture. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte du côté de Quinn s'ouvre aussi et celle-ci quitte l'observation du bâtiment pour poser des yeux brillants sur son amie.

« Vraiment ? Tu … Tu m'as amenée, ici ? » Demande-t-elle la voix tremblante d'excitation. Ses yeux noisettes brillent encore plus fort, d'un éclat presqu'émeraude lorsque Rachel hoche la tête et ajoute un peu ironiquement en lui tendant la main. « Peut-être pourrais-tu sortir de la voiture qu'on puisse entrer ? »

Quinn ne se fait pas prier. Elle sort et engloutit la brune dans un immense câlin dans lequel elle lui chuchote tous les remerciements qu'elle connait. Puis main dans la main, les deux se dirigent vers la galerie d'art. En chemin, Rachel explique le programme de la soirée.

« Donc, euh … Je sais que tu aimes la photo mais que tu as peu l'occasion de venir ici, » la blonde lui sourit et pour la centième fois de la journée, elle aimerait juste embrasser correctement sa brillante petite amie. « Mon oncle, qui en est le propriétaire, a bien voulu nous la laisser ouverte pour la nuit. Tu vas donc pouvoir fureter et m'expliquer tout ce que tu vois ici. Il m'a aussi fait promettre que tu lui envoies quelques-unes de tes photos et … » Elle ne sait continuer que la blonde l'interrompe, visiblement sous le choc.

« Tu, tu sais que j'ai … à propos des photos ? » Rachel s'arrête et observe les yeux apeurés en face d'elle. Elle tend une main et caresse tendrement la mâchoire serrée en face d'elle. Quinn se détend au toucher et va même jusqu'à laisser tomber son visage dans la paume offerte, profitant de la caresse alors qu'elle écoute les mots rassurants de la brune.

« Tout le monde dans Glee connait tes photos. Santana a craqué et nous les a montrées un jour où tu étais en retard. Elles sont magnifiques et tu es pleine de talents. »Un frisson parcoure Rachel et celui-ci ne passe pas inaperçu. « Entrons, je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid. » Rachel lui sourit et lui ouvre la porte avec la clé qu'elle avait tirée de son sac plus tôt.

« Après vous, mademoiselle. » Quinn s'avance à l'intérieur et laisse Rachel s'occuper de ranger les manteaux pendant qu'elle observe le catalogue en face d'elle. Elle sursaute lorsqu'elle entend une voix murmurer à son oreille, « on y va ? » Elle se tourne furieuse pour gronder son amie mais celle-ci rit tellement fort que la pauvre Quinn ne peut que soupirer et se diriger vers la première photo, seule.

Elle est très vite rejointe par Rachel qui s'approche doucement et dont les mouvements sont lents pour observer les réactions de Quinn. Mais cette dernière se laisse enlacer et soupire un peu lorsque le menton de Rachel se pose sur son épaule. Toutes les deux, elles observent la photo devant elles en silence. Il s'agit d'une composition artistique en noir et blanc d'un paysage. On y voit une jeune femme, dos au photographe et portant un voile au vent, observer la mer déchainée comme si elle attendait le retour de quelqu'un.

Toujours en silence et en accord, elles quittent leur étreinte et la première photo pour se diriger approximativement vers la deuxième. Immédiatement, la lumière s'éteint au-dessus de la première pour venir s'allumer devant une nouvelle impression presque grandeur nature de personnes marchant dans une rue de New York. « Je préfère celle-là, » chuchote Rachel depuis sa place dans les bras de Quinn. Rachel ne se retourne pas mais elle sent la blonde sourire contre son épaule.

* * *

><p>Quinn n'a encore rien dit après la troisième photo. Elle se contente de voyager de photo en photo et d'observer. Rachel se surprend à étudier les caractéristiques de son amie plutôt que les photos. Elle remarque comment la lèvre de Quinn tremble parfois dans l'émotion ou comment ses yeux se rétrécissent pour mieux étudier un détail. Elle sourit au froncement de sourcils qu'elle interprète comme une mauvaise photo ou au moins quelque détail qui dérange la blonde.<p>

* * *

><p>Elles font vite une première fois le tour de l'exposition avant que Quinn ne les ramène en arrière et commente une à une chaque des photos, expliquant ce qu'elle aimait ou n'aimait pas dans la photo. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle s'arrête devant une photo pendant plusieurs minutes que Rachel sait qu'il s'agit de la photo préférée de la blonde. D'un coup d'œil, elle note le numéro et parle à son tour.<p>

« Je reviens tout de suite, j'ai un petite surprise pour toi. Attends-moi ici. »Incrédule, Quinn la regarde s'échapper discrètement vers la réception, se demandant ce qu'elle peut bien mijoter avant de revenir à la contemplation de la photo.

Lorsqu'elle revient, Rachel tient dans ses mains un énorme panier de pique-nique. « Depuis que tu aimes cette photo, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait manger en la regardant ? Sauf si tu n'as pas faim ? » Quinn sourit et vient se poster toute proche de l'autre fille. Ses doigts attrapent et déposent le panier avant de se poser sur Rachel. Elle remonte doucement le long des bras presque nus jusqu'à entourer le cou de la petite brune. A ce stade, Rachel est frissonnante contre elle et ne tient debout que par miracle. Mais quand Quinn lui murmure d'une voix rauque à l'oreille, « J'ai très faim, » elle perd tous ses moyens.

Rachel se recule un peu pour regarder dans les yeux émeraude qui l'observent amusés. Inconsciemment, elles se rapprochent de plus en plus jusqu'à sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leurs lèvres et …

* * *

><p><strong>Ne m'en voulez pas la suite arrivera vendredi après-midi promis. Je ne voulais pas couper le rendez-vous mais il y a encore tellement et une discussion importante entre les deux au sujet de Shelby que je préfèrerai garder ça pour la suite. <strong>


	26. Le rendezvous part 2

**Bon, j'espère que cette fois ça va marcher. Ca fait deux jours que je m'acharne sur Fanfiction et qu'il ne veut pas de mon histoire …**

**Ed-Brittana, Hana : j'espère que ça aura valu la peine d'attendre. Quoique la moitié du plaisir se trouve dans l'attente n'est-ce pas ?**

**Camille76260 : Je te remercie, je prends soin de chercher LA chanson mais parfois c'est une chanson qui me trouve et je tourne mon chapitre autour. Et je suis d'accord pour le séduire. Un peu d'incertitudes, n'a jamais fait de mal non plus n'est-ce pas ?**

**Santana : Shelby n'aura pas fini de faire parler d'elle après ce chapitre mais je n'ai pas encore décidé si ça ira aussi loin qu'une dispute. Mais une dispute pourrait me faire exercer mon côté sadique donc why not ?**

**Achele : je serai curieuse d'avoir vos avis sur le pari. Quels sont vos pronostics ? Vous êtes beaucoup à aller dans l'hypothèse d'une semaine. Juste pour me faire rire (j'ai déjà prévu quand et une intrigue autour).**

**Mxelle Juww : j'ai aussi imaginé en écrivant les scènes Rachel/Santana et ouf … j'ai beaucoup aimé. Non, vous ne saurez pas aujourd'hui qui a gagné. Peut-être dans quelques chapitres, dépend si je termine la fic rapidement ou si je continue encore un peu.**

**Bakachan : bah t'as pas eu à attendre longtemps non plus. **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira et j'hésite à terminer dans les 30 chapitres et à me lancer dans mes autres projets (ça fuse pour le moment, 4 idées en plus de celle postée cette semaine) ou à prolonger un peu celle-ci.**

* * *

><p><em>Rachel se recule un peu pour regarder dans les yeux émeraude qui l'observent amusés. Inconsciemment, elles se rapprochent de plus en plus jusqu'à sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leurs lèvres et …<em>

Juste avant qu'elles ne se touchent, Rachel murmure, « je pensais que tu voulais attendre la fin de ce rendez-vous ? » Elle cherche à se reculer mais une main de Quinn se faufile dans son cou et la ramène proche. « C'est vrai, je veux attendre mais ... » Elle laisse les mots en suspens tandis que Rachel ferme les yeux et qu'elle se rapproche encore.

Cela fait sourire Quinn qui se redresse après avoir posé un baiser sur son nez et demande d'une voix nonchalante, « Donc … que mange-t-on ? » Les yeux, remplis de désir, de Rachel s'ouvrent à la vitesse de la lumière lorsqu'elle examine Quinn agissant comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux. « Parfois, je te hais vraiment. » Elle commence à bouder et pousse vers Quinn quelques récipients. La blonde sourit et regarde à nouveau la photo devant eux.

« Sais-tu ce que j'aime à propos de cette photo ? » demande-t-elle doucement. Rachel écoute, intéressée mais essaye de ne pas le montrer. Quinn continue sans tenir compte du silence de la brune. « Je ne vois pas juste une mère et son enfant. Je vois le lien indéfectible qui les unit et tout l'amour de la mère pour son enfant qu'elle aimerait protéger du monde extérieur. »

Rachel observe attentivement la photo pendant que Quinn pioche dans le premier conteneur pour en ressortir les mini sandwichs. Pensive, elle comprend ce que la blonde essaye de lui dire à demi-mots. On voit vraiment l'amour qui unit les deux êtres, la protection que la mère souhaite offrir à son enfant à travers sa main posée sur l'épaule. C'est assez magique et cela rappelle quelque chose à la brune.

« Comment ça se passe avec Beth ? Elle grandit bien, n'est-ce pas ? » Quinn s'arrête de mâcher et avale difficilement avant de tourner des yeux larmoyants vers Rachel. Cette dernière, devenue suspecte par ce comportement, se demande ce qui se passe (elle était pourtant sûre que tout allait mieux entre Shelby et Quinn depuis samedi) mais dans une tentative de montrer son soutien et de se faire pardonner, se rapproche et enlace la blonde. Quinn profite de l'étreinte et niche son corps tout contre Rachel, laissant son nez chatouiller doucement le cou exposé.

« Shelby ne veut toujours pas que je la voie, » murmure-t-elle contre la peau tendre, espérant un peu que ça passe inaperçu. Mais Rachel était préparée pour une confession murmurée, elle entend et tente d'analyser ce qui vient de sortir. Quinn ne lui en jamais parlé, Shelby non plus. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

« Pourquoi ? » à peine sa question sortie, Rachel sent Quinn se tendre et elle sait que l'autre va tenter un mensonge ou au moins de noyer la vérité. « euh … Elle ne pense pas que j'ai une bonne influence sur Beth, » bredouille Quinn, relevant un peu la tête, sa voix s'affirmant au fur et à mesure de son mensonge. « Ne me mens pas, » se plaint Rachel. Quinn secoue négativement la tête, sans savoir si c'est pour nier ou clarifier ses pensées. Elle ne dit rien de plus et ne conteste pas avoir menti. Elle espère juste que le sujet pourrait être évité.

Rachel dépose un baiser sur le front proche avant de serrer un peu plus son étreinte et de dire presque joyeusement, « J'irai lui parler demain alors. » Comme elle si attendait, Quinn commence à paniquer.

« Non, non, ce n'est pas grave. Ça n'a pas d'importance, » Rachel hausse des épaules avant de parler d'une voix neutre. « Je ne vais pas la voir pour la forcer à te permettre de voir Beth, je vais aller lui parler pour connaitre la vérité. » Quinn relève encore un peu la tête pour observer l'expression neutre qui va avec la voix. Tout est lisse et vide sauf les yeux bruns qui montrent brièvement un peu de souffrance.

« Je ne devrai pas mentir, » finit par admettre la blonde après plusieurs minutes de silence. « Non, tu ne devrais pas, » convient Rachel facilement. « J'essaye de me protéger et de … » poursuit Quinn avant de se taire et de réfléchir. Aucune ne parle pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Rachel regarde sa montre par-dessus l'épaule de Quinn.

« J'ai encore une surprise pour toi et si nous n'y allons pas maintenant, nous ne serons jamais rentré à temps. Donc … juste … pense à si tu veux me dire la vraie raison ou si tu as besoin de temps, dans tous les cas, j'attendrai que tu me parles mais là, nous avons vraiment besoin de bouger, » Quinn hoche la tête, contente de voir que la brune ne cherche pas à tout prix à comprendre les raisons. Elle fait juste confiance à Quinn et pour ça, Quinn sait qu'elle va lui parler une fois dans la voiture. Rapidement, elles rangent les sandwichs dans le panier et éteignent les lumières.

* * *

><p>Le trajet n'est pas long cette fois et la première fois que la voiture s'immobilise, à un feu, Quinn parle. « Elle couche avec Puck, » avoue-t-elle dans le silence. Elle observe le corps de Rachel se tendre au fur et à mesure qu'elle comprend ce qui se passe, sa bouche s'ouvrir et ses doigts serrer le levier de vitesse et le volant pendant que l'autre traite les mots. Finalement le seul son qui sort est, « Pardon ? »<p>

Quinn commence à raconter, « Je les ai vus une fois à l'école et j'ai été la confronter à ce sujet. Elle a eu peur et m'a demandé de me taire. J'ai refusé et elle a tenté de me menacer. Comme ça ne marchait pas, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne me voulait plus près de Beth. Je pense qu'elle avait peur que je ne te le dise. » Rachel reste à l'arrêt, choquée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Tellement qu'elle ne voit pas le feu devenir vert puis à nouveau rouge. Quand elle récupère, elle ne dit rien et retourne son regard vers l'avant, surveillant le feu.

Automatiquement, elle avance lorsqu'il redevient vert. Elles ne disent plus rien pendant le court reste de route. Puis Rachel se gare devant un grand bâtiment éclairé et sort de la voiture pour ouvrir la porte passagère, Quinn l'observe, essayant de comprendre dans ses mouvements ce que l'autre pense à l'intérieur d'elle. Mais pas un mot n'est échangé sur le sujet, au contraire, Rachel lui sourit timidement et montre la porte derrière elle.

« J'espère que tu n'as rien contre ? » Quinn fronce les sourcils et lève les yeux, elle reconnait la patinoire locale. « Comment ? » des milliers de questions se bousculent dans l'esprit de la blonde quand Rachel répond avec un haussement d'épaules, « Je t'ai entendu dire que tu aimas ça. Tu n'es pas trop rouillée parce que ça me ferait mal de devoir te ramasser sur la glace. » Elle s'enfuit en courant quand Quinn gronde légèrement, pas amusée par la petite blague.

« Berry, tu vas regretter ça, » après quelques secondes de course-poursuite, la petite diva est prisonnière des bras de Quinn et observe le dilemme qui éclaire les yeux verts en face d'elle. L'embrasser et perdre ce baiser de fin de nuit ou la taquiner à mort. Elle se mord la lèvre avant de poursuivre d'un ton faussement sérieux, « si c'est comme ça que tu me fais regretter, je vais te taquiner plus souvent. »

« Entrons avant que je ne change d'avis, » réplique Quinn en la relâchant et en se dirigeant vers l'entrée éclairée. A l'intérieur, tout est calme. Seule une musique d'ambiance joue en arrière-plan mais rien de fort comme ça ne l'est d'habitude. Non, ce sont des chansons douces, plus instrumentales que vraiment des chansons. Quinn aime tout de suite le silence et la paix de la glace. Sans un mot, elles enfilent leurs patins et montent sur la surface lisse.

« Je l'ai eue pour nous, pour la soirée. On peut rester tant qu'on veut, » commence Rachel dans une petite tentative de faire parler Quinn. « Chut, écoute, » réplique l'autre en s'arrêtant. Puis, avec une certaine grâce que Rachel ne peut nier, elle s'élance et prend de la vitesse. Au centre, Rachel observe Quinn réaliser quelques sauts et quelques figures, un sourire aux lèvres. Avec un rire clair, cette dernière revient vers le centre et s'arrête à quelques millimètres de Rachel, s'accrochant à ses épaules pour ne pas tomber.

« C'est parfait. » murmure-t-elle avant de se pencher un peu plus pour embrasser doucement Rachel. Un vrai baiser, cette fois, qui prend la brune complètement par surprise. Hébétée, celle-ci la laisse faire quelques secondes avant d'embrasser en arrière et d'ouvrir légèrement sa bouche. Quinn profite de l'opportunité pour attraper sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et la sucer doucement.

L'action fait gémir Rachel légèrement et encourage Quinn. Ce n'est que lorsque le besoin d'air semble devenir trop pressant pour elle qu'elle la relâche et se recule pour plonger ses yeux dans les brun chocolat allumés par le désir, apparemment satisfaite d'elle. Répondant au pourquoi muet, Quinn l'embrasse encore brièvement avant de parler,

« Je voulais te surprendre et avec tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ce soir, je n'aurai pas pu attendre une seconde de plus. Est-ce grave ? » Rachel halète doucement et prétend à un nouveau baiser avant de dire à son tour, « Pas grave, je pourrai faire cela toute la nuit. » Et c'est ce qu'elles firent. Alternant un peu de patinage, mains verrouillées ensemble, et un grand nombre de baisers, embrassades, câlins, elles voyagèrent sur la glace, profitant de ce temps seules, en tête à tête comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

* * *

><p>« Oh, j'aime cette chanson, » avoue Quinn lorsque le Chi mai retentit. Elle s'arrête et se tourne vers Rachel qui s'est immobilisée aussi, une expression perplexe sur le visage. Tendant la main, la blonde invite, « Veux-tu danser avec moi ? » Souriant Rachel pose sa main et elles évoluent d'abord en cercles plus ou moins grands avant de vraiment danser. Quinn les guidant et les faisant évoluer toujours plus vite.<p>

Au final, elles sont proches l'une de l'autre et assez essoufflées par l'intensité du moment. Quinn penche un peu la tête mais c'est Rachel qui ferme la courte distance et pose ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre et bref mais exigeant. « Je dois te ramener, ma Cendrillon. »

Dans leur bulle, elles se dirigent toutes les deux vers la sortie. Le trajet de retour est calme. Leurs mains sont toujours liées et dès qu'elle le peut, Quinn trace des cercles sur le dos de la main de Rachel. Finalement, elles se garent devant la maison de Quinn et Rachel la raccompagne jusqu'à la porte.

« J'ai eu un bon moment, » commente Rachel nerveusement. Elle se demande si Quinn ne va pas faire machine arrière mais non, la blonde s'avance et écarte une mèche brune rebelle du visage. « Moi aussi, » murmure Quinn en la regardant dans les yeux. Le souffle de Rachel est difficile lorsqu'elle annonce malgré tout.

« Je vais parler à Shelby demain. » Des yeux, elle suit le changement d'expression de Quinn qui passe de calme et contenue à stressée et vraiment nerveuse. « Non, s'il te plait, » supplie-t-elle. « Tu n'es pas sensée savoir. » Elle passe ses bras derrière le cou de Rachel et la tire plus proche. « Ne lui dis rien, s'il te plait. »

Rachel a un peu de mal à respirer calmement et à garder ses pensées cohérentes quand Quinn est si proche, si ouverte et si vulnérable. C'est un côté de Quinn qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment vu. Il n'y a pas d'ordres, juste une supplication de ne pas le faire. « Je veux que tu voie Beth grandir, » poursuit Rachel, têtue.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance. Je ne veux pas que tu perdes Shelby alors que tu viens juste de la retrouver, » argumente Quinn, « je ne veux pas que tu sois forcée de choisir entre nous et … » D'un léger baiser, Rachel la fait taire avant de se reculer un peu pour être les yeux dans les yeux. De cette façon, elle est sûre que Quinn peut voir à quel point elle est sérieuse.

« C'est important pour toi donc ça l'est pour moi. Je vais lui parler et faire en sorte que tu puisses devenir une partie de la vie de Beth comme c'était prévu, » Elle hésite un peu avant d'ajouter, pas sûre que ça ne soit pas trop tôt mais les sentiments sont là et elle ne veut pas les nier, ni tourner autour du pot.

« De plus, je t'aime, » poursuit-elle avec sérieux, essayant de masquer sa panique intérieure, « si je devais choisir, je te choisirai toujours. Peu importe ce qu'il y a en face. Tu seras toujours la première. » Les yeux de Quinn brillent et elle ferme la distance entre elles pour déposer un léger baiser affectueux sur le nez avant de parler à son tour, sa voix exprimant toute l'émotion qu'elle ressent.

« Et New York, Broadway ? » Rachel sourit lorsqu'elle répond, sûre d'elle. « Tu viendras avec moi, même si je dois aller jusqu'à t'enfermer dans ma valise jusque-là, » Quinn est amusée par la confiance dans la voix de Rachel. « Oh, vraiment ? » demande-t-elle ludique. « Tu penses faire le poids ? » ajoute-t-elle en déviant ses bras sous ceux de la brune et la portant légèrement. La brune s'indigne « Repose moi, » avant de dire d'une voix mystérieuse, « Tu auras à attendre jusque-là pour le savoir. » Elles s'embrassent jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Rachel vibre entre elles.

Consultant le message, Rachel se rend compte qu'elle s'est perdue trop longtemps dans la blonde en face d'elle. « Je dois y aller, On n'aime pas m'attendre à la maison. » Quinn hoche la tête et libère son amie. Celle-ci hésite et commence à s'éloigner avant de revenir et de tirer la blonde dans un long baiser qui les fait gémir toutes les deux.

« Veux-tu être ma petite amie, Quinn ? » demande Rachel, se renfrognant lorsque Quinn lui sourit de cette façon si particulière qu'elle a et qui annonce à Rachel qu'elle va se faire taquiner. « Je ne sais pas, » avoue ludiquement la blonde, promenant sa langue sur les lèvres déjà gonflées de baisers de l'autre. Rachel essaye de sortir de l'étreinte mais la langue de Quinn la fait juste craquer et douter de la façon dont marcher est sensé se faire. Elle n'a plus de force et se trouve complètement à la merci de Quinn.

« Quinn … » chuchote-t-elle sur les lèvres, « pitié. » Posant un léger dernier baiser, Quinn répond, « D'accord, je le veux. » Les yeux de Rachel s'illuminent à la joie et se détachant de la blonde sinon, elle ne partira jamais, elle lance ludique à son tour, en guise d'adieux,

« Un jour, tu le diras dans d'autres circonstances et je serai là, en face de toi. » Puis, elle quitte précipitamment, sûre que sinon Quinn l'aurait prise en otage et elle n'a vraiment pas envie que son père mette sa menace à exécution. Elle ne pourra définitivement pas passer deux semaines sans voir Quinn ailleurs qu'à l'école.

* * *

><p><strong>Donc, vos pensées sur le pari ? Un mois ? Une semaine ? Jusqu'à l'anniversaire de Rachel (un peu moins de deux mois) ? Noël ? Nouvel an ? Plus tard ? Qui cède ou ne cède pas ? Quinn ou Rachel ? <strong>


	27. Mensonge et omission

**Waouh, 9 commentaires rien que sur le dernier chapitre … Le pari vous passionne on dirait. Sorry, pas de réponse dans ce chapitre … Peut-être le suivant ?**

**Ecila-B, Zeb410 : j'espère ne pas m'être fait trop attendre. **

**ImxEmi : c'est prévu la vengeance … juste … Je ne peux pas dire comment sinon ça casse ma dernière intrigue.**

**Bakachan : pas dans ce chapitre en tout cas.**

**Santana : mon côté sadique ne ressort pas tant que ça pour une fois … Je dirai même que je commence à m'améliorer de ce côté-là.**

**Et tous les autres qui ont pris la peine de laisser un commentaire : vous faites ma journée littéralement. Ca me donne le sourire et me pousse à écrire. **

**Aaah les fameux doutes … Une semaine, un mois ? Deux mois ? Qui sait …**

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

J'attends ma petite amie, ma petite amie, pouvez-vous croire ça ? Moi, je n'y crois pas vraiment, pas encore. Je m'attends toujours à ce qu'elle fasse demi-tour et me laisse tomber comme je l'ai fait pour elle. Ce ne serait que justice. Nous avons convenu de nous retrouver à son casier ce matin alors je me suis dépêchée de déposer mes livres pour être là en avance. Peut-être le suis-je un peu trop à la réflexion parce qu'il n'y a personne d'autre dans les couloirs. Je m'appuie contre les casiers et ferme un peu les yeux pour repenser à notre rendez-vous d'hier soir.

Quinn ne le sait pas encore mais je pense qu'elle aimera le cadeau que j'ai prévu pour elle. Si elle voulait bien se donner la peine d'arriver, j'ouvre les yeux un bref instant pour scruter le couloir. Il commence à se remplir mais pas de traces de celle que j'aimerai voir. Les souvenirs me font refermer les yeux, un mince sourire aux lèvres. J'aimerai bien refaire quelque chose comme ça. Est-ce trop tôt que pour lui demander à nouveau ? Je vais être vue comme collante. Non, je patiente un peu, au moins jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Je peux faire ça. Un cri sur ma droite me fait ouvrir les yeux, malheureusement trop tard. « Attention ! »

Je n'ai qu'une seconde pour me rendre compte de qui se tient devant moi et de ce qu'il a en main avant de fermer à nouveau hermétiquement les yeux et de ressentir l'affreuse sensation de froid. Je la sens qui glisse dans mon dos et je sais que je vais avoir à changer complètement de hauts. J'essuie ce qui a coulé devant mes yeux et observe autour de moi, sous les rires. Sans un mot, je me dirige vers mon casier et attrape mes affaires de gym.

C'est la première fois que je suis contente de l'avoir avec moi. J'ai peut-être eu tort de penser que l'avertissement de Quinn et de Santana durerait. Je fais une note mentale de préparer un nouveau sac de secours pour demain en me dirigeant vers la toilette la plus proche, sentant le sirop commencé à coller sur mes cheveux. A côté, Kurt m'y attend, un sourire compatissant sur les lèvres.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'attaquerait à toi. J'ai crié trop tard, désolé. » J'essaye de le rassurer et de montrer une attitude forte et confiante mais à l'intérieur de moi, j'ai peur que Quinn découvre … et surtout de ce qu'elle fera après. Pendant que Kurt m'entraine à l'intérieur, je me dis qu'il est peut-être préférable de la trouver avant, non ?

« Kurt ? » Il hoche de la tête et attend que j'élabore. « Je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles pas et je suis consciente que cela peut être risqué mais pourrais-tu aller trouver Quinn, s'il te plait ? » Il blanchit un peu mais tourne quand même les talons pour la chercher. Je ferai mieux d'être présentable un minimum quand elle arrivera. Pas question qu'elle mette en danger nos chances pour la compétition en se faisant exclure.

* * *

><p>J'ai la tête sous le jet d'eau lorsque la porte s'ouvre violemment, révélant ma petite amie très énervée accompagnée de Santana et Brittany. Quand elles voient que je vais bien, San et Britt m'adressent un pauvre sourire d'excuses et s'échappent de la salle. Pendant ce temps, Quinn marche en long et en large, visiblement plus que furieuse. Avec un soupir, je termine de me sécher les cheveux, reconnaissante de prendre une douche après chaque cours de sport. Je commence à sortir mes nouvelles affaires lorsque j'entends le son caractéristique du loquet qui se ferme.<p>

Dans le miroir, je vois Quinn, la main toujours dessus et l'air pensif. Me dépêchant d'échanger ma chemise contre mon t-shirt de gym et d'enfouir mes affaires sales au fond de mon sac, je ne la sens être derrière moi qu'au moment où ses mains se rejoignent sur mon ventre nu. Je me laisse tirer dans une étreinte serrée, consciente que cela la rassure plus que moi.

« Pardon, j'étais en retard. Sinon, ça ne se serait pas passé. Je vais retrouver les coupables et … » commence-t-elle quand je me tourne dans ses bras pour la regarder. Ses yeux sont en feu et ses traits figés dans un masque que je ne connais que trop. Mes lèvres trouvent les siennes et ses mots meurent quand elle me retourne le baiser. J'arbore un petit air narquois quand je me recule légèrement.

« Je pense que j'ai trouvé une façon efficace de te faire taire. Une agréable en plus et sans danger pour moi. » Elle me laisse aller pour que je ramasse mon sac et y fasse couler celui avec mes affaires souillées. Elle n'a pas encore dit un mot sur ma plaisanterie ce qui me fait peur maintenant. Je me tourne vers elle en soupirant.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, Quinn. J'ai l'habitude de ça. » Cela sort d'une voix plus lasse que ce que j'avais en tête et elle embraye aussitôt en recommençant à marcher. « Mais tu ne devrais pas et j'avais interdit qu'on te touche. Je ne veux pas que ça continue. » Elle s'arrête, se tourne vers moi, me faisant frissonner sous son regard.

« Dis-moi qui a fait ça. » Sa voix sonne comme un ordre et immédiatement, cela me fait reculer lorsqu'elle s'avance. « Non. Je ne veux pas que tu me venges. » Elle s'avance encore, les yeux fous. Elle commence vraiment à me faire peur maintenant. « Rach … » elle traine dangereusement sur mon nom et plein de sirènes d'alarme s'allument dans mon esprit alors que je recule jusqu'à me retrouver contre l'évier. Ce n'est pas ma tendre et douce petite amie en face de moi pour le moment mais Quinn Fabray dans toute sa splendeur.

« Je trouverai de toute façon qui l'a fait. Dis-moi maintenant et épargne-moi quelques minutes de recherche. » Je veux rester forte, pas question qu'un pauvre malheureux qui ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, termine l'année comme j'avais l'habitude de la passer. « Quinn, » commencé-je, en secouant la tête. « Ne fais rien. Je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis. » Je vois que mes mots ne la touchent pas. Elle ne réfléchit plus pour le moment. Elle fait demi-tour et s'éloigne.

« Ok, je vais aller interroger quelqu'un d'autre. » Heureusement pour moi, elle bataille un peu avec le loquet ce qui me permet de me glisser entre elle et la porte et de l'empêcher de sortir. « Non. » Ma voix est ferme et je peux voir la surprise au fond de ses yeux avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent à nouveau obscurcis par la fureur. Je fais alors la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit. J'attrape ses cheveux dans mes mains et la force à m'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détente contre moi. Quand elle commence enfin à m'embrasser tendrement aussi, je me tire un tout petit peu. Restant juste hors de portée de ses lèvres et supplie.

« Promets que tu ne chercheras pas à me venger, » je la sens secouer la tête et essayer de m'embrasser à nouveau mais je ne la laisse pas faire. « Promets, » ma voix est ferme et décidée. Je la supplie du regard tandis que je remarque dans ses yeux à quel point, elle est déchirée par ma demande. Je pousse mon corps plus près encore du sien et la vois fermer les yeux, retenant à peine un gémissement. Elle respire difficilement quand elle les rouvre mais je vois que j'ai gagné dans son regard.

« Ok, » murmure-t-elle contre mes lèvres en essayant de m'embrasser à nouveau mais je l'en empêche. « Dis-le. » Je n'ai pas besoin de préciser car je vois à son sourire qu'elle sait. Elle soupire et appuie son front contre le mien quand elle jure.

« Je promets de ne pas me venger contre celui qui t'a fait ça. » C'est dit sur un ton monocorde mais je la récompense malgré tout par un baiser léger avant d'ajouter. « Et de ne pas chercher à savoir qui l'a fait. » Elle répète docilement après moi. Taquine, je ne fais qu'effleurer ses lèvres pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne gémisse.

« Rach, touche-moi. » Riant, je lui plante un dernier baiser avant de me dégager et d'ouvrir la porte. Je sors, tenant sa main serrée et l'entrainant derrière moi. Santana échange un regard avec ma copine par-dessus mon épaule et quitte sans un mot avec Brittany. Je me tourne vers Quinn qui arbore un visage bien trop innocent à mon goût. Mais je la laisse malgré tout partir à son cours, sachant que je suis déjà moi-même en retard. Je n'ai pas l'occasion de m'inquiéter du comportement étrange de ma petite amie, jusqu'à midi où elle tente de me trainer loin de la cafétéria.

Protestant sur le fait que j'ai promis à Kurt d'être avec lui aujourd'hui, je craque et la menace de manger seule si elle continue. Voyant mon air sérieux, elle finit par laisser tomber et me suivre, non sans jeter des regards inquiets autour de nous. Ca m'énerve plus qu'autre chose mais je décide de ne pas le commenter. Nous trouvons Kurt déjà assis à une table avec Mercedes et Brittany. Du coin de l'œil, je repère Santana qui se dirige vers un groupe de garçons. Au même instant, la main de Quinn serre la mienne et elle essaye de m'entrainer de l'autre côté. Je résiste, juste à temps pour voir Santana et la moitié des cheerleader, verser une barbotine sur le jeune joueur qui m'a slushied ce matin.

Un bref aperçu de Quinn me fait comprendre qu'elle est liée à ça, peut-être indirectement et qu'elle y prend du plaisir. Lorsque ses yeux rencontrent les miens, elle se sent aussitôt mal et elle essaye de me retenir près d'elle. Mais je m'éloigne, essayant de lui faire comprendre silencieusement que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour elle. Que pour l'instant, je suis dégoutée qu'elle n'ait pas tenu sa promesse. Les larmes aux yeux, je sors de là et cherche le joueur du regard mais il doit déjà être loin car je ne le trouve pas. Alors, je pense au seul endroit où Quinn ne viendra pas vérifier en premier. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de l'avoir proche de moi maintenant.

* * *

><p>Le local de Shelby est pile comme il était dans mon souvenir. Je le trouve penchée sur une pile de copies, soupirant légèrement, surement sur les erreurs stupides de ses élèves. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et elle relève la tête en me souriant.<p>

« Bonjour, Rachel. Tout va bien ? » Je me contente d'un haussement des épaules parce que je sais vraiment pas où j'en suis ni si je vais bien pour le moment. « Est-ce que je peux rester un peu ici ? » Surprise, elle m'observe fixement pendant que je prends un siège en face d'elle. « Bien sûr, veux-tu parler ? » me demande-t-elle en rangeant son travail. Je hoche la tête, pas certaine de ce que je veux dire. Je me décide pour le début.

« J'ai été slushied, ce matin. » Elle halète et demande avec circonspection, « Tu veux dire que l'on t'a ? » Je baisse les yeux avant de terminer sa phrase, « versé sur la tête un verre entier de glace oui. » Elle est mal à l'aise en face de moi.

« Quinn ne l'a pas pris bien. Elle a voulu se venger pendant midi. » Le regard de Shelby se fait songeur. « Je peux comprendre son besoin de te protéger. » Je secoue tristement la tête avant d'ajouter, « Elle m'avait promis de ne rien faire. »

« Oh, » Shelby est vraiment ennuyée maintenant. Je suppose qu'elle ne veut pas prendre la défense de Quinn mais qu'elle comprend malgré tout sa réaction et essaye de m'empêcher de faire une erreur. « Est-ce pour ça que tu es ici ? » s'enquit-elle sans beaucoup d'espoir. Comme si elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Je réfléchis. Une réponse honnête serait de dire que je veux fuir Quinn mais en même temps, je ne peux m'empêcher de savoir ces nouvelles choses sur ma mère et le fait qu'elle couche avec … non, je ne peux y croire vraiment.

« Je suis ici pour te demander de laisser Quinn voir Beth. » Ses yeux se ferment une seconde avant qu'elle ne m'observe à nouveau avec un peu de peur en eux. « Est-ce que Quinn t'a dit pourquoi ? » demande-t-elle d'une voix effrayée. Nos yeux se rencontrent et elle sait la réponse. Son visage se crispe et elle essaye de prendre une de mes mains. Je me recule avant qu'elle ne puisse et parle, la coupant efficacement.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour parler de ce que tu fais mais pour t'empêcher de faire une erreur de plus. Laisse Quinn voir Beth et ne tente pas de me réparer. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse en parler maintenant. J'ai besoin de temps. » Dès qu'elle acquiesce, je suis sur mes pieds et me dirige vers mon cours suivant. Je parviens à éviter Quinn le restant de la journée, jusqu'à l'heure de Glee.

* * *

><p>Je n'ai jamais loupé une séance mais ici, je contemple sérieusement l'idée. Décidant finalement pour non, nous sommes trop proches d'une compétition pour que je le fasse. Je m'arrange toutefois pour arriver en retard. Malheureusement pour moi, la seule chaise disponible est celle en bout de rangée près de Quinn qui s'illumine à la seconde où je marche dans la pièce. Décidée à l'ignorer, j'essaye d'être toujours fâchée contre elle et de ne pas fléchir maintenant.<p>

Cela ne va définitivement pas être simple.

* * *

><p><strong>Juste parce que j'avais envie que Quinn morfle un peu. Pas d'inquiétudes, un peu de supplication devrait faire craquer Rachel et on pourrait revenir au pari. Grosse avancée du côté du pari dans le prochain chapitre en tout cas. Mais peut-être pas comme on le croit. <strong>


	28. Mise à plat

**Waouh, 9 commentaires en juste quelques heures. J'ai les meilleurs lecteurs du monde ! **

**Sam 1002 : Contente de t'avoir fait passer un bon moment surtout pour avoir tous ces compliments après.**

**Zeb410 : Moi aussi, je trouvais ça normal. **

**Paori : j'ai lu ta dernière histoire ! Juste waw. Alors si c'est le prix à payer pour que tu en écrives encore … Ma foi, je sacrifie mes commentaires.**

**Santana : je pense que tu préféreras le prochain chapitre. Non, non, je garde le secret jusque vendredi.**

**KuroNeko : Pas moi en tout cas. Raah Quinn. Devenu mon personnage favori depuis que Rachel fait n'importe quoi dans la saison 3. **

**Hana : Je n'ai pas envie d'aller trop vite. Et puis le pari, on a le temps. Je ne pense pas que vous voulez que ça se termine de sitôt ?**

**Zikiki : C'est bête … Hein ? Sont pas gentils avec la pauvre Rachel.**

**Mxelle Juuw : C'est bon, elles se parlent. Et pas que se parler d'ailleurs. **

**Camille : Ooh, même pas un petit pronostic. C'est si amusant pourtant de voir que personne n'a encore trouvé. Notez que je peux encore changer d'avis.**

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV :<p>

Santana fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle voit son amie entrer sans Berry à ses côtés. Quinn semble un peu abattue alors qu'elle s'assoit et regarde avec espoir en direction des portes. La latina se penche un peu vers Puck et lui chuchote agressivement.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? » Le pauvre garçon hausse les épaules, confus jusqu'à ce qu'elle indique la blonde solitaire au premier rang et ses yeux s'éclairent dans la compréhension. « Je sais que tu es furieux d'avoir perdu le pari mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de le saboter. Surtout quand je t'ai aidé, » continue Santana, furieuse en se rapprochant encore plus.

Amusé, Puck se tourne vers elle et la regardant droit dans les yeux, il murmure, « Je vais t'aider. Je pense que j'ai une assez bonne idée de quoi faire. » Ils se taisent tous les deux quand ils voient Rachel entrer à son tour et finir par s'asseoir sur la seule chaise disponible, visiblement contrariée. Puck se décide alors pour un plan simple mais imparable.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV :<p>

Je déteste que sa présence arrive à me calmer et à me donner envie de la serrer contre moi. J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'a trahie et pourtant, je suis contente qu'elle l'ait fait. Pas pour le fait qu'elle m'ait menti et n'ait pas tenu sa promesse, mais le fait qu'elle soit derrière moi, prête à me défendre en tout temps. J'aime son côté protecteur. Il me donne envie de me blottir contre sa poitrine, d'entourer ses bras autour de moi et de ne plus bouger.

Je soupire bruyamment et lui tourne un regard agacé. Comme si elle savait lire dans mes pensées, elle me renvoie un timide sourire et je me sens fondre. Comment voulez-vous rester en colère contre elle ? Elle a ce petit air si angélique maintenant que je sais qu'elle sait que je sais qu'elle sait que je ne peux pas rester en colère contre elle quand elle est comme ça. Être simplement présente l'une à côté de l'autre fait retomber ma colère comme un gigantesque soufflé raté.

* * *

><p>Malheureusement pour moi, Schue décide de nous laisser aller avec pour consigne de revenir avec au moins une chanson pour les Sélections. Je sens Quinn se lever d'un bond, sans doute prête à me rejoindre mais la voix de Noé l'en empêche. Il l'attire près du piano et se rapproche fort d'elle. Figée devant ce spectacle, je reste sur ma chaise, incapable de faire un mouvement. Mes yeux suivent la main de Noé alors qu'elle se pose sur le bras nu de Quinn. Je n'en reviens pas de ce que je vois.<p>

Juste à cet instant, Quinn rit, brisant la transe dans laquelle j'étais plongée. Je remarque que sa main fait des va et vient sur le bras de ma copine et qu'elle ne bouge pas. C'est une blague ? Depuis quand Noé se comporte-t-il comme ça ? Et depuis quand est-ce que Quinn le laisse faire ? Mes yeux tombent sur Finn qui m'observe, amusé par la situation. Je fais une double prise immédiatement. La dernière fois que Noé a dragué ma copine … elle … Non. Elle ne me tromperait pas, hein ? J'ai confiance en Quinn. Elle ne me ferait pas ça. Mais nous sommes fâchées, est-ce qu'elle va se jeter dans ses bras alors ? Je ne laisserai pas ça se produire.

D'un pas décidé, je m'approche du couple. Non pas du couple, de la paire et prends Quinn dans mes bras. Mes yeux fusillent Puck qui a la décence de paraitre un peu embarrassé et je gronde légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'il recule un peu. « Peut-on parler ? » demandé-je d'une voix claire mais décidée à Quinn. Elle me sourit et hoche la tête. Alors que nous nous éloignons, je la sens se tourner et regarder en direction de Noé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui bouche mais ça le fait rayonner. Elle ne lui a pas donné rendez-vous ce soir, non ? J'ai besoin d'une excuse pour la garder avec moi cette nuit. Mon esprit commence à carburer à deux-cents à l'heure mais rien ne me vient.

* * *

><p>Nous sommes arrivées dans l'auditorium où personne n'est. Pourquoi viendraient-ils ici ? « Hem ? Tu voulais parler ? » Demande Quinn en lâchant ma main et allant s'asseoir au piano. Je suppose qu'elle ne va pas le rendre facile pour moi. Elle joue quelques notes et je m'approche à mon tour, jusqu'à appuyer mes coudes sur le couvercle fermé. Prenant ma tête entre mes mains, je soupire furieusement, incertaine de comment commencer cette conversation maintenant que Noé n'est plus là.<p>

« Oui, je … » Je cale sur mes mots parce que je ne peux pas décemment lui avouer que je ne voulais pas que Noé soit tout sur elle. Aucun mensonge ne me vient jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle à son tour. « voulais empêcher Puck de me séduire ? » propose-t-elle en regardant la partition sur le piano.

« Oui. » Je soupire à voix haute. Attendez quoi ? Je ne viens pas d'avouer ça, non ? A voir le regard sur son visage, je sais que oui. Elle tombe dans un rire qui me fait sourire avant de me rappeler que je suis en colère contre elle. « Non, je voulais parler de tantôt … à la cafétéria, » ajouté-je à son expression perplexe.

« Oh, je t'écoute alors. » Mes sourcils se froncent. Ne devrait-elle pas me présenter des excuses pour m'avoir menti ? Ramper à mes pieds et implorer mon pardon ? Bon, peut-être pas la deuxième partie. Quoi que je la verrai bien ramper un peu. Je secoue la tête, essayant de clarifier mes pensées.

« Je ne vais pas m'excuser si c'est ce que tu attends. Je n'ai rien fait à ce garçon, » dit-elle d'une voix posée en faisant enfin un contact avec mes yeux pour que je puisse voir qu'elle le pense sérieusement.

« Tu l'as fait faire par Santana, c'est la même chose, » hurlé-je, perdant mon calme devant ce début inédit. « Non, » rétorque-t-elle avec un grand sourire. « Tu sais quand je te mens alors regarde bien. JE. N'AI. PAS. DEMANDE. A S. » Son visage, ses yeux sont honnêtes quand elle détache chacun de ses mots. Elle continue négligemment comme si ce n'était pas une grosse affaire. « Je ne savais même pas que c'était lui avant ... » J'ai envie de la croire. Tellement envie mais il y a encore un détail qui me gêne.

« Tu … Tu as voulu m'empêcher d'aller à la cafétéria. Tu savais que quelque chose allait se passer, » conclus-je triomphalement. Elle grimace et je sais que je la tiens. « Je … » Elle regarde vers ses mains et les touches du piano. J'attends qu'elle vienne avec une excuse. A l'intérieur de moi, je sais que peu importe ce qu'elle va dire, je vais pardonner et me blottir au fond de ses bras. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de l'embrasser de la journée. C'est une assez bonne punition, non ? Je …

« D'accord. J'aurai pu arrêter S. Je savais qu'elle allait faire quelque chose. Je n'ai pas eu à demander parce qu'elle me connait bien et a vu que je voulais me venger mais … » Elle interrompt mes pensées et une scène me frappe au moment où elle prononce les mots. « Au moment où on les a croisées, » crié-je dans la compréhension. Elle semble un peu confuse à mon intervention. J'élabore un peu. « à la sortie des toilettes. Elles sont parties presqu'en courant. » Quinn hoche la tête et je me sens un peu coupable. « Je …Je suis désolée. » Elle m'observe surprise.

« Je n'aurai pas dû sauter aux conclusions mais t'écouter. Je promets de te laisser une chance de t'expliquer à partir de maintenant. » Je suis mal à l'aise sous son regard parce qu'il est redevenu dur et froid. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu ce genre dirigé vers moi et il me fait nerveuse. Est-ce qu'elle va me quitter pour Noé ? Elle se lève et vient se poster près de moi. Ses yeux sont sombres et me font un peu peur et en même temps, me tournent efficacement. Une main après l'autre, elle me piège contre le piano, gardant juste une courte distance entre nous.

« Est-ce que je peux … ? » Elle penche légèrement la tête vers moi, laissant sa phrase ouverte. Ce que tu veux, fais ce que tu veux de moi. Je me lèche les lèvres dans l'attente. Je pense que je pourrai mourir si elle ne le fait pas. Ca serait juste … Mes pensées sont interrompues lorsque nos lèvres se rencontrent. Cela commence doucement juste une touche puis elle ouvre sa bouche et j'en fais autant. Nos langues se croisent. Elle a une bouche si talentueuse. Je ne peux attendre pour qu'on aille plus loin. Je veux ma première fois avec elle-même si je suis un peu nerveuse. Voilà pour clôturer une mauvaise journée. Flûte, j'ai oublié ... Mes mains ont trouvé leur chemin jusqu'à son cou et je m'en sers pour l'écarter un peu de moi.

« Attends, attends. Je dois avouer quelque ... » Elle me sourit et me fait incliner la tête sur le côté pour poursuivre ses baisers sur mon cou. J'oublie presque mon train de pensées lorsqu'elle commence à sucer ma peau dans l'intention de laisser une marque. « Q. … Qui...Quinn Il faut absolument que je te … » Ce qu'elle me fait m'empêche de finir mes phrases. J'aimerai m'éloigner mais elle me tient bien, son corps poussant le mien contre le piano. J'arrête un de mes fantasmes juste pour lui dire … Il faut absolument que je parvienne à lui parler cette fois.

« Quinn, Shelby, j'ai … » Aussitôt, elle se recule et m'observe attentivement. « Tu … ? »J'avale nerveusement, tentant de récupérer et de ramener mon cœur à une vitesse normale. Je ne dois pas répondre assez vite car elle s'énerve déjà. « Qu'as-tu fait Rach ? Je pensais qu'on était clair sur ce sujet, » demande-t-elle, sa voix sans émotion me fait peur.

« Je, … J'ai été la voir à midi. » Elle attend que j'élabore encore mais je vois son front se plisser et ses paupières se fermer légèrement ce qui m'indique qu'elle n'aime pas la tournure que cela prend. Je souffle une fois et baisse les yeux, incapable de la regarder. « Je lui ai parlé pour Beth. » Ma respiration s'arrête quand j'attends sa réaction qui, elle, ne se fait pas attendre. « TU AS QUOI ? » Grimaçant, je répète plus calmement.

« J'ai été voir Shelby et je lui ai parlé à propos de toi et Beth. » Elle se fige pendant qu'elle absorbe l'information, fermant les yeux. J'essaie de la ramener plus proche de moi mais elle m'empêche. Elle est trop forte pour que je puisse faire le poids alors j'abandonne. Optant pour une autre approche.

« Quinn, je suis désolée. Je sais que j'aurai dû te prendre avec moi. Mais je ne m'excuserai pas pour faire ce que je pense juste pour toi. Je ne te laisserai pas gâcher ta relation avec elle, même si elle ne peut pas encore s'en souvenir. Toi, tu t'en souviendras. Ne m'en veux pas. Je veux te voir heureuse, je veux te voir lui sourire et la regarder grandir. Je veux que tu aies ce que moi, j'aurai voulu de ma mère. » Elle ouvre les yeux et je ne parviens pas à décrypter ce qu'elle ressent pour une fois.

« Donc, tu as juste gâché ta relation avec elle pour que je puisse voir ma fille. » Gâcher ma relation ? On s'est disputées, pas de quoi en faire un plat. « On se réconciliera vite, » avoué-je nonchalamment. Quinn s'éloigne un peu de moi. « Je ne voulais pas que tu aies à choisir, » murmure-t-elle entre ses dents tandis qu'elle me tourne le dos. Je m'avance pour entendre la suite.

« Je ne mérite pas que tu me choisisses. » Les derniers mots me font haleter et me rapprocher encore d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je pose mon menton sur mon épaule et commence à parler. « C'est dommage que tu penses ça parce que moi, je crois quelque chose de différent. » Je prends le temps de déposer une légère bise sur sa joue avant de poursuivre d'un ton sérieux. « Je crois que je ne te mérite pas. Non, laisse-moi finir, » ordonné-je rapidement quand je la sens prendre une respiration.

«Tu es belle, intelligente, drôle, charmante et incroyablement désirable. Chaque fois que je te regarde, tu fais battre mon cœur un peu plus vite. Tu me donnes envie de chanter et de hurler au monde quelle personne magnifique tu es. J'aime l'intérieur et l'extérieur de toi. Je vais toujours te choisir. Toujours. Parce que je t'aime. » Je m'arrête pour respirer mais elle me devance cette fois. Elle tourne dans mes bras et me regarde attentivement. Ses pupilles sont dilatées ce qui me donne l'impression que ses yeux sont noirs avec le vert qui a foncé aussi.

« Rach ? » Sa voix est douce et tendre. Je muse en retour, perdue dans ses yeux. « Je t'aime aussi. » Mon cœur se gonfle à son admission. C'est la première fois qu'elle me le dit. A ses yeux qui brillent, je sais qu'elle le sait aussi. Je remonte une main jusqu'à son cou pour l'obliger à baisser la tête.

* * *

><p>Nous sommes au milieu d'un baiser juste extraordinaire, au point que je me demande si je vais rester debout quand je sens une de ses mains glisser sous mon pull et se poser sur ma hanche nue. De ses doigts, elle s'amuse à tracer des dessins alors que je la sens sourire contre moi. Je vais pour glisser moi aussi sous sa chemise lorsqu'une voix nous interrompt.<p>

« Ooooh, je vais être aveugle, aveugle. » Quinn se recule légèrement et gronde contre mes lèvres. « Tais-toi S. Ce n'est même pas à distance de ce que tu m'as imposé avec B. » Imposé ? Mais avant que je ne puisse me poser plus de questions, ses lèvres sont de retour sur moi. « Ouais, je sais. Un trio a toujours été son fantasme. » Je sens Quinn se raidir contre moi et je réfléchis à ce qu'implique Santana qui continue.

« Schuester nous attend donc dépêchez-vous. » Ma copine soupire et me remorque par le bras jusqu'à la salle de chœur. Pendant ce temps, je rejoue les mots de Santana. La jalousie m'enflamme. Quinn m'aurait dit si elle avait couché avec Santana et Brittany. Dans le doute, je tire sur son bras pour la faire se pencher vers moi.

« Tu ne t'approches plus d'eux. » Cela sort comme un ordre et je le pense. Elle me regarde confuse donc je précise, crachant presque les noms. « Santana, Brittany et Puck. Et Sam aussi. » Elle s'arrête, résignée avant de me faire remarquer. « Tu le ferais avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Finn par exemple ? » Confuse à mon tour, je fais signe que non et elle conclut. « Alors, tu vas avoir à apprendre à me faire confiance sur ce point-là. » Et elle s'éloigne vers ses amis, me laissant stupéfaite.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochaine fois, une nuit, un lit, deux personnes ? Retour de Shelby aussi. <strong>


	29. Un lit, une maison vide et l'amour

**Coupé ce chapitre car rien ne tournait rond ou ne semblait juste. Par contre, vous me sous-estimez tous quand même c'est vexant … **

**Achele, vingar : dans l'ensemble vous avez aimé la Rachel jalouse et le Puck/Santana. A réutiliser donc. **

**Ines : pas de réponses à ces questions dans ce chapitre … Le prochain surement.**

**Santana : aie … je vais arranger ça. **

**Camille79260 : Bah, je ne suis pas si méchante quand même … Je vais avoir plein de déçu maintenant. Rachel donc … Et moins d'une semaine … Reste plus des masses de temps alors. :D**

**Bakachan : tu m'étonnes que vous votez tous pour un lit et une nuit … Par contre pas su mettre le retour de Shelby là où je voulais. Ce sera pour le prochain chapitre.**

**Mxelle Juuw : je suis une optimiste de nature … Un lit sert toujours …**

**Grim : Waouh, je suis impressionnée. Trois jours quand même. 8) Je suis contente d'arriver à t'embarquer malgré tout dans du Faberry. C'est marrant pour l'ordre des chapitres, ça aurait été logique …**

**Hana : Je suis dans une phase joyeuse d'où l'humour. Je pense d'ailleurs que la suite va vous plaire parce qu'il est temps qu'elles découvrent le pari non ? Ca va être SI drôle. **

**Profitez les amis et désolée pour le retard mais je l'ai réécris au moins 15 fois avant d'aller avec. Oh et des idées/suggestions/propositions de chansons ? Je suis preneuse.**

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

La semaine a été longue pour nous deux et la semaine prochaine le serait encore plus avec les Sélections. Heureusement, mes parents sont partis pour leur week end annuel en amoureux. J'ai la maison pour moi seule et pour les rassurer, j'ai réussi à soudoyer Quinn pour qu'elle passe toute le week end avec moi. Je suis donc en attente de ma magnifique copine, dans une maison vide.

* * *

><p><em>« Quinn ! » m'écriais-je excitée lorsque j'aperçus ma copine à son casier. « Devine quoi, » ajoutais-je au moment où je me suis trouvée à sa hauteur, m'appuyant sur le casier voisin. Elle m'observa pendant quelques secondes avec un petit sourire. « C'est ton jour pour garder Mini Q. ? » proposa-t-elle en sortant la peluche. Mentalement, je repassais le calendrier que nous avions établi et un tendre sourire fleurit sur mon visage. <em>

_« Oui mais ça n'est pas de ça que je veux parler, » conclus-je en la tirant dans un petit baiser que je ne lui laissais pas le temps d'approfondir, la taquinant comme elle n'aimait pas que je le fasse. Un léger grognement de frustration vint d'elle au moment où elle rouvrait les yeux pour rencontrer mon visage rieur. Mes mains trouvèrent naturellement leur place sur ses hanches. _

_« Un jour, tu le regretteras. » Sa menace ludique ne me fit ni chaud ni froid. « Mais oui, bien sûr et … » Je ne pus terminer qu'elle me plaqua un peu plus contre les casiers derrière moi, en posant ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage. Ses yeux étaient devenus sombres et j'avalais difficilement ma salive, bien consciente qu'en cette seconde, toute bravade ou toute volonté m'avait quittée. _

_« Qu… Qui...inn ? » je maudis ma voix d'être à ce point tremblante. Ma respiration heurtée ne lui échappa pas. Elle se pencha encore plus contre moi et murmura à mon oreille. « Stoppe les taquineries ou … » elle fit une pause pour me montrer qu'elle était sérieuse, « Je t'assure que tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages. »Sa voix rauque et assurée me fit vibrer malgré moi. Je sentais mes genoux donner et je ne tenais debout que par miracle. J'utilisais toute ma volonté restante à ne pas céder. Sa bouche se déplaça et je sentis sa langue tracer son chemin jusqu'à mes lèvres depuis mon oreille. Je commençais à voir des étoiles et j'ai tenté de me déplacer mais mon mouvement ne contribua qu'à me rapprocher encore plus d'elle ce qui la fit sourire contre ma peau. _

_« Quinn, » cette fois, je parvins à articuler correctement son nom. Dans un éclair de lucidité, je me rappelai que mes mains étaient toujours sur ses hanches. J'exerçais une brève pression pour lui demander de reculer et elle le fit à contre cœur en soupirant. Lorsque je vis enfin son visage et ses yeux en entier, j'ai oublié de respirer pendant une minute. Elle était si belle, si désirable. Je ressentis vivement le besoin de la faire mienne. _

_« Rach ? » Sa voix moqueuse me tira de mes fantasmes et je respirai un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Mes mots étaient bien de retour, mes pensées aussi, excepté que je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont je voulais lui parler. _

_« Euh, je … »Je me mordis la lèvre et elle en fit autant, mes yeux suivant son mouvement avec envie. Elle s'écarta à nouveau de moi et revint à son casier. La bouche toujours ouverte, je tentais encore une fois de rassembler mes pensées. Heureusement, ça me revint en une fois sauf que j'étais encore perturbée et tout ce qui sortit de moi fut :_

_« Maison vide, week-end. »Par chance, Quinn avait entendu et elle reconstitua le puzzle facilement. « Tu as la maison vide pour toi ce week-end et ? » Bêtement, je hochais la tête en essayant de me rappeler pourquoi c'était une bonne chose. Visiblement mon manque d'élocution commençait à énerver ma copine. _

_« Rach, il va sonner. Peux-tu me dire ce que tu as en tête ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant de croiser mon regard. « Tiens, Mini Q. » dit-elle en me tendant la peluche et en fermant la porte de son casier. Ces quelques secondes de répit me permirent de récupérer. J'enlaçais ses doigts avec les miens et nous commençâmes à marcher vers sa classe. _

_« Je pensais que tu pourrais passer le week-end avec moi, »commençais-je timidement. « Pour ne pas que je reste seule. » Son regard s'éclaira et je sus immédiatement que j'étais mal barrée. Elle me retourna un sourire machiavélique, digne de Santana, elle-même avant d'accepter joyeusement._

_« Sûr, je dois juste aller faire quelques courses ce soir et après, je suis toute à toi. » La pensée me fit rater un pas et ce n'est que grâce aux réflexes prodigieux de ma copine que je restais debout. Elle se mit à rire après et je ne parvins plus à l'arrêter._

* * *

><p>Je suis restée inoccupée pendant au moins trois minutes avant de décider de trouver quelque chose à faire. Je finis mes devoirs pour la semaine de façon à pouvoir consacrer tout mon temps à Quinn lorsqu'elle serait là. Un bref coup d'œil sur mon réveil m'apprit qu'elle n'arriverait pas avant encore une heure. Ca me laissait largement le temps de faire un peu de cuisine.<p>

* * *

><p>Malgré la cuisson de quarante cookies et la préparation de lazagnes pour le repas de ce soir, je ne parviens qu'à m'occuper pendant une demi-heure. Les trente minutes restantes furent utilisées pour choisir un film, préparer des coussins où se coucher, des encas pour manger et la chambre d'amis pour le cas où Quinn voudrait dormir seule. Ce que je n'espérais pas du tout mais il ne fait pas de mal à être préparée. Cinq minutes avant l'heure, je suis à la fenêtre à guetter son arrivée. Tant et si bien qu'elle n'eut même pas le temps de toquer que j'ouvre la porte et lui saute dans les bras.<p>

« Hey, » Quinn me rattrape facilement, entourant ses bras autour de moi. Son visage, sa bouche, ses yeux me sourient d'une manière tellement éclatante que je ne peux m'empêcher de me perdre quelques secondes dans le vert. « Hey, » me répond-t-elle d'une voix calme, clairement amusée par mon comportement. Puis ne voyant rien d'autre venir, elle lève un sourcil et s'informe.

« Pas de baiser de bienvenue ? Je pense que je vais retourner chez moi alors. » Ses mots commencent par me faire sourire, je tente de l'embrasser mais elle est trop loin pour une fois. Ludique, j'essaye de la tirer vers moi avant d'abandonner, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détache de moi et commence à revenir en arrière vers sa voiture. « Quoi ? Non, Quinn, reviens. Je vais le faire mieux, » je coure derrière elle, espérant l'empêcher de partir.

« Ne me laisse pas, reste, » supplié-je doucement lorsque je me suis retrouvé face à elle. Elle m'observe, sérieuse, pendant une minute avant de craquer et de s'écrouler de rire sur le trottoir. Comprenant que tout ceci n'est qu'une blague, je soupire dans l'indignation et rentre à la maison, laissant la porte ouverte malgré tout.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fait son chemin dans la maison et ses yeux se posent directement sur moi. Je continue à m'activer autour de la cuisine sans faire attention à elle. Des assiettes à la main, je me dirige vers la salle à manger et les dépose sur la table. Je fais plusieurs trajets pour amener les autres plats sans m'occuper des différentes tentatives de Quinn.<p>

« Rach ? » un sourire engageant en place qui m'aurait fait laisser tomber mes résolutions si je l'avais regardé dans les yeux pendant que j'amène les couverts.

« Rachel, je suis désolée, » en essayant de me bloquer le passage lorsque j'apporte deux verres vides et une bouteille d'eau. Elle essaie de m'enlacer mais je me dégage sans parler et sans lui jeter un regard.

« Je n'aurai pas dû rire, Rach, » alors que je pose le plat de lasagne au milieu de la table. Sans un mot, je lui désigne sa chaise en face de moi, loin. Elle regarde avec envie la chaise à côté de moi mais s'assoit malgré tout et me laisse la servir de lasagne. Elle baisse la tête vers son assiette et semble vraiment désolée maintenant en jouant avec sa nourriture du bout de la fourchette.

« J'accepte tes excuses, » dis-je sur le ton d'une conversation anodine comme si je ne me suis pas tue pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle relève la tête et essaye de rencontrer mon regard, un timide sourire faisant son apparition sur ses lèvres. Elle les humidifie et demande presque timidement.

« Est-ce que je peux recommencer ? » Mon regard lui indique que je suis perdue, définitivement cette fois. Elle sort de la maison et revient cinq minutes plus tard, un immense bouquet de gardénias à la main. Je suis restée assise à table donc, elle se dirige vers moi et me les tend timidement comme pour demander pardon encore une fois. Cette fois, lorsque je saute à son cou, elle rit et m'embrasse doucement sur le nez, le front et tout ce qu'elle peut obtenir.

Son comportement enfantin me fait sourire et c'est main dans la main que nous mangeons côte à côte notre lasagne. Puis elle me guide doucement vers les coussins et très vite, nous sommes couchées. Elle, derrière moi, profite de sa position pour croiser ses mains sur mon ventre et me tirer proche d'elle. Je me souviens avoir regarder au moins deux films différents avant de tomber endormie au creux de son cou.

* * *

><p>Santana POV<p>

« Britt. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, » me pleurniché-je couchée sur le lit de ma petite amie. Ma blonde se tourne vers moi depuis son bureau et me regarde avant de sauter dans le lit avec moi. Lentement, elle me tire contre la tête de lit alors que je continue de parler.

« J'ai essayé les petits mots chauds dans le casier, mardi, » poursuivis-je désespérément. « Ensuite, il y a eu Puck qui a essayé de rendre Quinn jalouse mais tout ce qu'il a gagné c'est une gifle monumentale et une conférence sur comment se comporter avec les dames de Rachel. » Je secoue tristement la tête à ce souvenir, après Puck n'avait plus voulu m'aider.

« Jeudi, à la cafétéria, j'ai tenté l'approche du trio ou plus mais elles n'ont jamais mordu à l'hameçon. Elles étaient trop prises dans leur bulle. Et quand j'ai renouvelé la proposition plus tard, elles ont juste rougi et sont sorties rapidement, » me lamenté-je un peu plus.

« J'ai même réussi à convaincre Leroy de laisser Quinn dormir tout le week-end chez eux quand je l'ai croisé au supermarché. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec mon plan ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu un appel paniqué de Q. me demandant comment faire ? » Les sourcils de Brittany se lèvent à ce point du discours, causant à m'arrêter immédiatement. « Je veux gagner ce pari, » gémis-je contre ses lèvres. Elle me sourit et écarte une mèche de mon visage.

« Et bien, je sais qu'elles ne le feront que lorsque que ça sera le bon moment, mais en attendant, peut-on ? » Je ne la laisse même pas terminer sa phrase que je commence déjà à la déshabiller. Cette nuit sera finalement intéressante après tout.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

Deux bras forts m'enlacent et me retiennent tandis que je sens Quinn monter les escaliers. Elle me porte en douceur, veillant à ne pas me réveiller sans doute. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux et que j'ai vu son cou si proche, j'ai su que je ne durerai pas longtemps avant de succomber à la tentation. J'attends toutefois qu'elle soit en haut des escaliers avant de laisser ma langue jouer contre sa peau, la goutant et la suçant comme je l'aime.

« Quelqu'un est réveillé, il me semble, » grogne-t-elle en tentant de me déposer mais je m'accroche à son cou et refuse de retourner par terre. Grommelant sous son souffle, elle m'emmène sans protester davantage jusqu'à ma chambre. Puis elle me dépose délicatement sur mon lit et aussitôt mes mains toujours sur son cou, la tirent contre moi, la forçant à escalader le lit à l'aveugle, tout en continuant à m'embrasser.

Lorsque nous sommes toutes les deux couchées, elle sur moi, me fixant avec un regard intense, je sais ce qu'il va arriver et pire, je le veux si mal que je me fiche qu'il ne soit pas spécial. Mes mains quittent son cou et commencent à descendre vers les boutons de sa chemise. Un bref instant, je songe à la déchirer carrément d'elle mais je l'aime sur elle donc, patiemment, je défais un à un les boutons, parsemant de baisers et de caresses, chaque centimètre de peau découverte. J'inverse nos positions et maintenant que je suis au top, je commence à descendre tout doucement, faisant mon chemin de sa bouche vers sa joue puis son cou avant d'atteindre sa poitrine.

Ma main caresse doucement un de ses seins, le massant en douceur autour du mamelon puis ma bouche descend et je le suce comme s'il s'agissait de ma nouvelle sucette. Je souris lorsque j'entends ses grognements devenir des gémissements qui eux-aussi se transforment bientôt en supplications. Après avoir accordé ce que j'estime être suffisamment d'attention à son premier sein, je me concentre sur le deuxième de la même façon, ma deuxième main continuant de pétrir le premier. Puis, une de mes mains commence à voyager plus au sud.

Soudain, elle halète et semble comprendre ce qui se passe. « Rach, stop. » Comprenant qu'elle ne me veut pas de la même façon, je m'arrête immédiatement, gelant au-dessus d'elle. Je dois être allée vraiment rigide car je sens ses doigts masser mon dos et sa voix me chuchoter des choses douces à l'oreille. C'est alors que je me rends compte que je pleure. Sans poser de questions, elle se contente de me tenir et petit à petit, je sens la fatigue reprendre le dessus. J'ai vaguement connaissance, d'elle me tirant sous les couvertures avant de sortir brièvement du lit et de revenir quelques minutes plus tard, pyjama en place et dents brossées. La dernière chose que je sens c'est elle déposant un baiser sur mon front et me tirant contre elle à nouveau, ses bras autour de moi, me faisant me sentir en sécurité. Puis la nuit m'enveloppe.

* * *

><p>Au matin, je nous trouve dans la même position mais je n'ai pas le cœur de la réveiller. Silencieusement, je fais mon chemin vers la cuisine pour préparer un peu de café et essayer de comprendre ce qui n'a pas été la nuit dernière. Pourquoi Quinn m'a-t-elle fait arrêter ? Je suis interrompue dans mes réflexions par la sonnerie de l'entrée. Me demandant qui peut être là si tôt un samedi matin, je me dirige vers la porte et l'entrebâille. Ma mâchoire tombe sous le choc lorsque j'ouvre complètement.<p>

« Toi ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Oh allez, pas de pleurnicheries, la suite demain si vous êtes sages. Next chapitre, je suis (pour le moment) dans l'idée que personne ne trouvera ce personnage mystère qui apparait. Et non, ce n'est pas Shelby. Ca serait malgré tout dans le chapitre, juste un peu après et on va rajouter quelques tensions (dont sexuelles) en plus encore dans l' je vais me rattraper avec le brittana<br>**


	30. Confessions

**Désolée pour l'attente plus longue que prévue. J'avais oublié que je devais aller à un mariage dimanche et n'ai pas pu retaper mes notes. Et oui, je me la joue ancienne école puisque j'écris mes histoires à la main et il me faut un peu de temps pour taper le tout. Ne m'en voulez pas de trop, si j'avais su, je n'aurai surement pas coupé là. **

**Pylia : Au final, le personnage, c'est qui ? Lol.**

**Camille76260 : Explications, explications. Aujourd'hui !**

**Luxan : Désolée … Au moins d'ici là, tu auras trois chapitres à rattraper. **

**Hana : Etonnant. Je pense que tu es la seule à avoir émis l'hypothèse de Kurt. **

**Bakachan : Stopper parce que c'est plus drôle tiens …**

**Zikiki : je me sens un peu vexée là … Je ne suis pas sadique. Finn, c'est pas loin. Il fera son boulet plus tard.**

**AhMolly : je n'y avais pas pensé. Why not ? Ca ferait une suite intéressante. Je pense qu'on vient de gagner 5 chapitres grâce à toi. **

**Mxelle Juuw : Mais où est le fun si elles le font tout de suite ? J'arrêterai mon histoire peu après de toute façon.**

**Achele : Ah, contente d'avoir quelqu'un qui pense comme moi. Ca va être UNIQUE. **

**Santana : Yah, j'ai un peu commencé fort. Ca va être pire. **

**Ines : Santana … va aller loin … Malheureusement pas dans le cadre du pari. Explications dans le prochain chapitre. **

**Je pensais m'arrêter à 30 chapitres et ma foi, nous y sommes … Rassurez-vous, je pense qu'on va pouvoir prolonger un peu le supplice. Lol. Mais on arrive au bout, il est temps pour moi de passer à mes autres histoires.**

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV<p>

Finn sonne à la porte de la maison. Attendant que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir, il pivote vers la rue avant qu'une voix ne le fasse se retourner. « Toi ? As-tu la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il est ? » Interroge Puck, peu content de trouver le garçon sur son perron si tôt un samedi matin.

« Je sais ce que vous faites, » annonce Finn. Puck le regarde confusément, il n'a aucune idée de quoi il parle. « Super, envoie-moi un texto. Je vais me recoucher, » dit-il en baillant et en commençant à fermer la porte. Finn hausse les épaules et s'en va, non sans ajouter par-dessus son épaule.

« Très bien, je vais voir Rach pour lui expliquer. » Le cerveau embrumé et encore bien endormi de Puck attrape les derniers mots et le temps qu'il les traite, Finn est de retour près de son camion. Sortant en courant de la maison, son pyjama heureusement sur le dos, il essaye d'empêcher la voiture de démarrer.

« Okay, okay, que veux-tu ? » finit-il par craquer. Un sourire s'étale sur le visage de Finn. « Que tu le dises à Rachel, » avoue-t-il avec un sourire béat qui s'élargit encore. « Que je ? » Puck secoue vigoureusement la tête. « Pas moyen que je parle à Berry. Elle va me démonter la tête. » L'air heureux de Finn s'agrandit encore.

« C'est le plan, oui. Et tu pourras être heureux si elle ne dit rien à Q. » La face de Puck blanchit considérablement. « Oh, merde. Okay, voilà ce qu'on va faire. »

* * *

><p>C'est ainsi que les garçons se retrouvent pour la deuxième fois devant une porte ce matin. Poussant Puck dans sa maison, Finn attend qu'il toque. Heureusement, ils entendent rapidement du bruit et Blaine ouvre la porte, sa bouche ouverte en signe d'incrédulité lorsqu'il les voit patientant dans le couloir.<p>

« Euh … On cherche Kurt. Est-ce qu'il est là ? » Il hoche la tête et retourne à l'intérieur. On entend le nom de Kurt être appelé et quelques secondes plus tard, ce dernier fait son apparition dans le couloir. Refermant soigneusement, il leur montre la direction de la cuisine.

« Je suppose que je vais avoir besoin d'un café, » murmure-t-il. Une fois le café servi et qu'ils sont attablés au comptoir de la cuisine, Puck commence à raconter l'histoire entière. Il explique comment, lui et Shelby se sont retrouvés à s'occuper de Beth, le désespoir qu'il y avait dans sa voix lorsqu'elle lui a expliqué ses difficultés avec Rachel, … Tout y passe, même la partie où il couche avec elle et l'emmène sur un rendez-vous. Il explique que Quinn commençait à devenir soupçonneuse et que pour espérer la garder de s'approcher trop de leur secret, Shelby lui a interdit de voir Beth mais comment ce plan s'est retourné contre eux et que Rachel ne parle plus à sa mère depuis, plongeant celle-ci dans le désespoir. Lorsqu'il finit, les deux garçons le regardent bouche bée.

« Je voulais juste parler du pari, moi, » murmure Finn dans la crainte. Les yeux de Puck s'agrandissent encore, essayant de se contrôler et de trouver une solution pour corriger le fait qu'il vient juste d'avouer coucher avec la mère de Rachel. Kurt boit une gorgée avant de trancher, « Dans tous les cas, tu as une montagne d'explications à faire à Rach et elle ne va pas aimer ça. Je propose que j'aille lui parler d'abord. Toi, tu rentres chez toi et dors un peu, » ordonne-t-il à Puck. « Et toi, tu ne sors pas de ta chambre et arrêtes de causer des problèmes. » Tête basse, les deux garçons quittent la pièce et font ce que Kurt ordonne. Ce dernier enfile sa veste et se fait déposer par Puck devant la maison de la diva. Serrant les dents, il sonne.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

« Toi ? » Ouvrant la porte, je découvre Kurt, l'air mal à l'aise et mal réveillé. Aussitôt mon esprit se lance dans des hypothèses de plus en plus invraisemblables. « Il est arrivé quelque chose ? Blaine va bien ? » lui demandé-je paniquée. Observant autour de lui, il hoche simplement la tête et un sourire forcé orne son visage.

« Puis-je entrer ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix polie, son sourire gagnant un peu de chaleur devant ma propension à inventer des hypothèses de plus en plus folles. Je le laisse entrer et accrocher sa veste pendant que nous retournons à la cuisine. Il s'empare du café que j'avais préparé pour Quinn et s'assoit me faisant signe de faire de même. « Kurt, tu me fais peur là. » Il soupire et explique.

« Ma mission n'est pas facile mais il est apparu que je suis la meilleure personne pour t'en parler toutefois, il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas chercher à te venger ou d'en parler à Quinn. » Je réfléchis une minute avant de reconnaitre mon impuissance. « Je ne peux pas te promettre ça. Je ne veux pas de secrets entre Quinn et moi. Il n'y a aucune chance que je lui mente. Mais je peux promettre de réfléchir avant de prendre n'importe quelle décision de vengeance. » Il m'observe pensivement quelques secondes pendant qu'il contemple mon offre.

« Okay, je suppose qu'il n'y a pas trente-six façons de présenter ça. Peux-tu répondre à une question ? » Je souris et l'invite à poser sa question. « As-tu déjà couché avec Quinn ? » Aussitôt, je rougis et le souvenir d'hier revient hanter ma mémoire. Kurt est perdu lorsqu'il voit que je commence à pleurer devant lui. « Rach ? Rach ? » S'inquiétant, il fait le tour de la table et m'arrache ma tasse avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je continue à pleurer sur son épaule, évacuant ma frustration. A demi-mots, je parviens à lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé et le regard sur son visage me dit que j'ai sans doute une réaction excessive.

« J'ai une réaction excessive, n'est-ce pas ? » Retournant à sa place et avalant une gorgée de son café maintenant froid, sans doute pour se donner le temps de réfléchir plus que pour le café, il finit par articuler. « En as-tu parlé avec elle ? » Je détourne les yeux et fixe mes doigts qui tournent ma cuillère. « Je … euh. Après, on s'est endormies et là, elle dort toujours. » Je pense l'entendre marmonner quelque chose comme « qui ne dormirai pas à cette heure-ci un samedi ? » avant qu'il ne se tourne vers moi, son visage tout à fait sérieux,

« Tu t'occupes de régler ça et on parlera après. Je connais le chemin, pas la peine de me raccompagner. » Ceci dit, il se lève et s'enfuit rapidement. Sa marche si rapide me fait effectivement penser à une fuite plutôt qu'à une retraite calme. Mes yeux se portent vers l'escalier qui mène à ma chambre et je soupire bruyamment.

* * *

><p>Après avoir versé deux nouvelles tasses de café, avec un peu de lait dans celui de Quinn, je monte doucement, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit lorsque je rentre dans la chambre. Elle est allongée sur le ventre maintenant et ses bras serrent le coussin sur lequel j'ai dormi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire devant ce tableau si mignon. Discrètement, je pose les deux tasses, par terre de mon côté du lit et me glisse dans son dos. D'une main douce, j'écarte un peu le col de son pyjama et ses cheveux pour atteindre son épaule nue et y déposer un baiser. Puis, je me serre contre elle et commence à tirer doucement sur les couvertures, causant des frissons sur sa peau.<p>

« Quinn ? Il est l'heure de se réveiller. » Elle marmonne dans son sommeil et tente de tirer à nouveau les couvertures. « Quinn. Allez, il est vraiment temps maintenant. » Attrapant le coussin, elle fourre sa tête dessous, en marmonnant « cinq minutes de plus. »Un mince sourire sur les lèvres, je pense à ce qui pourrait la sortir du lit. Mais avant que je ne puisse venir sur un plan correct, elle émerge, sentant l'air.

« Est-ce du café ? » Je fredonne mon approbation quand je récupère les deux tasses. Elle tend la main pour en prendre une mais je me tire hors de portée en secouant la tête. « Assise d'abord. Je ne veux pas que tu replonges après. » Maugréant, elle se conforme et tend à nouveau la main, un sourcil levé, comme si elle me défiait de ne pas lui donner sa dose de caféine. Je la regarde savourer son café, les yeux fermés, le dos appuyé contre un oreiller. Elle semble si en paix. Me mordant la lèvre, je cherche la meilleure façon d'introduire la conversation. Et si elle me repoussait encore plus loin après ? Et si tout se terminait ? Qu'elle rompait avec moi ? Oh mon dieu, elle va surement le faire aujourd'hui. Elle a dû se rendre compte qu'elle ne m'aimait pas assez.

« Je descends préparer le petit-déjeuner. » Je sors vite du lit et me dirige vers la porte, veillant à ne rien renverser sur mon chemin. « Rach ? » Sa voix inquiète me fait stopper juste avant que je ne sorte de la salle. A contre cœur, je me retourne, prête à tout encaisser. « Tout va bien ? » continue-t-elle en essayant de faire un contact avec mes yeux depuis le lit. Fixant un point à côté d'elle, je hoche la tête et souris du mieux que je peux.

« Tout est parfait. Je te retrouve en bas. » Lâchement, je fuis la chambre sans lui laisser la possibilité de répondre. C'est mieux ainsi.

* * *

><p>« Rach ? » Sa voix, si proche de moi, me fait sursauter et lâcher ma casserole. « Je suis dans la cuisine, » précisé-je bien inutilement au regard du boucan que je viens de faire. « As-tu besoin d'aide ? » propose-t-elle gentiment en apparaissant dans la cuisine, un grand sourire sur son visage. Immédiatement, je me sens mal au fond de moi et elle doit le voir dans mes yeux car sa joie s'estompe.<p>

« Hey. Que se passe-t-il ? » demande-t-elle en s'approchant de moi jusqu'à me tenir. J'évite son baiser en me retournant à nouveau vers le plan de travail. A la place, elle dépose ses lèvres sur ma joue avant de revenir vers mon oreille et de me reposer la question. « Je ne vais pas abandonner jusqu'à ce que tu me répondes et je ne pense pas que tu vas aimer ma torture, » dit-elle ludique soufflant dans le creux de mon cou, me faisant frissonner. Avant que je ne sache ce qui se passe, je me tourne à nouveau dans son étreinte.

« Pourquoi as-tu arrêté hier soir ? » posé-je sérieusement. « Est-ce parce que tu ne me veux pas de cette façon ? » Ma voix manque de se briser dans la deuxième question. Je sais que je ne peux pas prendre son refus, pas venant d'elle. Ses traits s'éclairent et elle semble triste à son tour.

« Je te veux. Bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, » avoue-t-elle dans un murmure que j'attrape à peine car elle baisse les yeux et me relâche. Je l'empêche de s'éloigner de moi en posant mes bras autour de son cou. « Pourquoi alors ? » la pressé-je. « Est-ce moi qui ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je suis … » tenté-je de m'excuser avant qu'elle ne me coupe hâtivement. « Non, non, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu n'as rien été d'autre que parfaite pour moi. C'est juste … » Elle s'arrête, prend le temps de me regarder droit au fond des yeux pour que je me rende compte à quel point, elle est sérieuse à ce sujet.

« Je veux le meilleur pour toi, je veux que ta première fois soit spéciale. Je veux que tu ais la première fois romantique que je n'ai pas eu. Je … » Je la coupe dans sa déclaration par un baiser. Les mots qu'elle vient de dire, ont juste effacé toutes mes peurs. Je sais maintenant qu'elle se soucie plus de moi et de mes sentiments que je n'ai bien voulu me l'avouer jusque-là.

« Tu es parfaite, » murmuré-je sur ses lèvres, la faisant sourire. Nous sommes tentées de s'embrasser encore mais une sonnerie interrompt efficacement nos actes. Je cogne mon front en signe de frustration contre sa poitrine et cela la fait un peu rire. Je ne veux pas la laisser aller mais elle tente de se reculer quand même.

« Rach ? » Je ne réponds pas et ne desserre pas mon étreinte pour autant. On sonne encore une fois à la porte d'entrée, me faisant grogner de frustration. « Je vais aller me débarrasser de la personne et puis, nous aurons tout le reste du week-end pour nous d'accord ? Je ne vais nulle part jusqu'à lundi matin, » tente-t-elle de me convaincre. A contrecœur, je la libère, me retournant pour lui préparer les œufs qu'elle aime. Elle s'en va, non sans m'avoir déposé un baiser dans le cou et me chuchoter qu'elle m'aime. Je l'entends parler à la porte et la conversation dure. Je ne peux entendre ce qui se dit à cause du grésillement des œufs qui cuisent mais je peux reconnaitre le ton que ma copine emploie. Elle est contrariée.

« Rachel, quelqu'un veut te parler, » dit-elle lorsqu'elle revient dans la cuisine, prenant place sur un tabouret pendant qu'elle fixe Shelby. Beth n'est pas présente pour une fois et je peux voir aux traits tirés de Shelby que la conversation sera sérieuse et certainement pas plaisante. J'éteins les œufs et propose à tout le monde de s'asseoir. Malgré mes autres envies, je vais me placer sur les genoux de Quinn. Celle-ci, heureuse, me serre contre elle et je sens son nez fouinant dans mes cheveux. Ses mains sont sagement posées sur mes cuisses mais par précaution, je les recouvre avec les miennes, les piégeant efficacement, ce qui la fait sourire dans mon dos.

« Je suis désolée de venir ici sans être invitée mais je dois avouer quelque chose. » Elle fait une pause pour s'assurer que nous écoutons bien. « A toutes les deux. Je ne pense pas que vous comprendrez et je ne vous en voudrai pas de me juger ou de m'exclure de votre vie après. Sachez juste que Beth ne sera plus retenue. Vous pourrez la voir quand vous le souhaitez quelle que soit votre décision après … aujourd'hui. » Son hésitation à parler me met mal à l'aise mais heureusement, Quinn le sent et resserre ses bras autour de moi. Shelby respire un grand coup avant de lâcher la bombe sur nous.

« Noé et moi … » hésite-t-elle, tentant de croiser mon regard. « Noé et moi avons couché ensemble. » Je sens Quinn retenir sa respiration et ses mains me serrent plus fort comme pour m'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Mais, à l'instant, je suis bien incapable d'articuler le moindre mot alors que Shelby continue son explication, les mots flottant autour de moi.

« C'est juste arrivé une fois et … Il était là, si généreux, si désintéressé, si présent pour moi. Je … Il m'a emmené sur un rendez-vous, il m'a aidé avec Beth. » Finalement émergeant du brouillard de pensées confuses qui me retenait, je me tourne vers elle et prononce un seul mot avec toute la force que je possède en moi et toute la conviction qu'il me reste.

« Dehors. » Je le répète, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se conforme, laissant Quinn la raccompagner. Quand ma belle copine revient, je suis installée dans le fauteuil, toute idée de petit déjeuner abandonnée. Quinn se contente de se coucher à côté de moi et de me tirer près d'elle. Elle me laisse parler, crier et même m'énerver sans un mot, m'assurant que tout sera très bien. Mais je ne vois pas comment tout pourrait être bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Suite dans quelques heures, le temps de finir de taper. <strong>


	31. Départ Inattendu

**Et voilà la suite. Je ne pensais pas que je finirai par avoir un public aussi nombreux. Autant de lecteurs, ça incite à donner le meilleur de soi.**

**Pequenajuele : on devient vite accro. Fuis tant que tu peux encore. Lol**

**Sam1002 : J'aime bien tes commentaires. Ils me font toujours rire et sourire. Indiscutablement poétique.**

**Achele : je vais mettre à jour Without you dans les jours à venir, ça vous fera de la lecture. -)**

**Grim : Pour la suite … Je ne sais pas encore. Que préférez-vous ? Actuellement, je travaille sur plusieurs fictions :**

**La 1****ère**** : une Faberry basée sur les derniers épisodes parus de la saison 3 (Seconde Chance) Assez angoisse.**

**La 2****ème**** : (plan Faberry) parle de comment Santana et Brittany tentent de réunir Rachel et Quinn. Beaucoup de points de vue de S. et B. au début. Beaucoup d'humour. **

**La 3****ème**** est la suite d'un été pour tout changer. Je n'ai pas encore décidé du titre. Plus déprimante au début.**

**J'ai aussi Without you à terminer. **

**Donc dans l'ensemble, ça sera du Faberry (j'aime trop ce couple, désolée). J'ai encore d'autres plans d'histoires dans ma tête. Il faut que je les écrive sur papier -)**

**Camille : je ne sais pas si tu vas pouvoir « voir » leurs têtes mais je pense que la réaction pourrait choquer … **

**Hana : rooh, je ne vais pas épargner Santana dans les prochains chapitres … Ca va être un peu drôle ou pas selon le point de vue.**

**AhMolly : Peut-être plus que 5 chapitres. On va voir. L'idée est bien là dans ma tête. -)**

**Mxelle Juuw : Quand même pas. Je change de sadisme sinon ce n'est plus drôle et vous allez être blasés. :D**

**Donc … Bon amusement. Un de mes chapitres préférés … Au début en tout cas. Lol.**

* * *

><p>Finn POV<p>

Un claquement fort retentit derrière moi et je vois Rachel occupée à fouiller son casier, rageusement. A côté d'elle, Puck affiche un air vraiment désolé, essayant de lui parler mais c'est le regard dans les yeux bruns qui me terrifie un peu. Elle est en colère, plus qu'en colère, blessée et quand elle est blessée, elle réagit mal. Je décide de me porter au secours de mon ami.

« Hey, Rachel. Comment vas-tu ? Où est Quinn ? » Mauvaise question, son visage se crispe et elle se tourne vers moi, les yeux en feu. Difficilement, j'avale ma salive, retenant mon souffle. J'essaie de sourire pour abaisser la tension. Elle m'examine pensivement et curieusement. Pendant ce temps, Puck en profite pour s'éclipser rapidement.

« Tu es au courant, aussi, » constate-t-elle d'une voix sous tension. Prenant un pas en arrière pour me donner le temps de réagir, je hoche timidement de la tête, ajoutant même. « Tout Glee l'est maintenant. » Ses yeux s'écarquillent dans l'horreur et mes sourcils se froncent. Comment ne peut-elle pas savoir ça ? Mieux vaut la distraire.

« Où est Quinn ? » répété-je en regardant autour de moi. « Est-ce qu'elle est partie se venger ? » Si c'est le cas, mieux vaut être au courant et à couvert. Fourrant ses livres au fond du casier, Rachel ne me prête pas vraiment attention quand elle marmonne sous son souffle. « Quinn … Disparue … Mauvais moment … Cassé quelqu'un … Tous … courant … Vengeance. » Je n'arrive à entendre que quelques mots mais c'est suffisant pour que je comprenne l'essentiel.

« Rach ? »Ses yeux se tournent vers moi, un peu hagards comme si elle pensait trop. Je mets une expression sérieuse sur mon visage tandis que je cherche les mots pour la rassurer et la calmer avant qu'elle ne commette un meurtre ou qu'elle n'empêche pas Quinn d'en commettre un.

« Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu exagéré comme réaction ? » demandé-je sincèrement, parce que bon, ce n'est qu'un petit pari. Elle se fige complètement et je n'ai que le temps de me dire qu'il faudrait que je recule avant qu'elle ne soit sur moi. Elle me gifle violemment avant de commencer à me crier dessus. En état de choc, je peine à saisir ses mots.

« Une réaction exagérée ? Je n'ai pas une réaction exagérée. Il s'agit d'un cas grave. Je ne peux pas supporter de les voir à nouveau, tout ça me dégoute. Comment ont-ils pu faire ça ? Comment ont-ils pu me faire ça ? C'est comme trahir ma confiance. C'est impardonnable. » Elle s'arrête une seconde, le temps de respirer et je parviens à parler avant qu'elle ne recommence.

« C'est juste un pari, Rach. » Ses yeux se ferment un peu plus et je déglutis difficilement, elle s'avance encore pour me crier dessus, son doigt s'enfonçant dans ma poitrine à chacun de ses mots. « Tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas juste un … » Elle s'arrête et me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

« Attends, … Quoi ? Quel pari ? » Je blanchis. Visiblement, elle n'est pas au courant. Mais je pensais que Kurt prenait soin de ça ce week-end. Je regarde autour de moi pour une possibilité de retraite mais ne vois personne que je connais, juste une masse de cheveux blonds qui me fait déglutir parce que ça n'annonce définitivement rien de bon pour moi. Quinn se rapproche rapidement quand elle me voit debout à côté de sa petite amie en colère.

« Qu'as-tu fait Hudson ? » grogne-t-elle en enlaçant Rachel par derrière. Cette dernière se détend visiblement et tourne la tête pour l'embrasser. C'est si rapide comme diversion que je n'ai pas le temps de fuir que Rachel commente sarcastiquement. « Oui, Finn, » mon prénom sonne dur dans sa bouche. « Explique-nous cette histoire de pari. Je sens que ça va être intéressant. » Je n'avais jamais entendu sa voix être si méchante, si pleine de mépris, Quinn, non plus à en juger par son expression. Depuis son refuge dans les bras de sa copine, Rachel m'observe, attendant ma réponse. Subitement, je ne sais plus que bégayer.

« Je euh … Puck … pari. »Je vois l'étreinte se resserrer autour de Rachel lorsque celle-ci essaye d'avancer, sans doute pour me gifler à nouveau ou me crier dessus. Quinn lui chuchote quelques mots à l'oreille que je n'entends pas et j'essaye de calmer ma respiration et mon cœur. Est-ce qu'il ne devrait pas être l'heure d'aller en cours ? Que fait cette maudit cloche ? Quinn la relâche et s'avance vers moi puis me pousse vers une classe vide. Rachel suit et ferme la porte derrière nous. Elle reste loin de nous ce qui me soulage un peu parce qu'elle est vraiment effrayante lorsque quelque chose la contrarie. Seule Quinn est près de moi, elle attire mon attention.

« Explique maintenant. » Son ordre, simple et tranchant, ne me fait pas peur, du moins jusqu'à ce que je croise ses yeux. C'est là que je remarque que Rachel Berry est mille fois moins impressionnante que Quinn Fabray. Les yeux verts sont froids comme la glace et me transpercent comme si je n'étais qu'un bout de viande devant un lion affamé. Elle prend un pas vers moi et je recule vivement dans le bureau derrière moi en commençant à parler.

« Ce sont les autres, » crié-je désespérément en tendant les mains devant moi. « Ils ont fait un pari sur vous. Sur le moment où vous alliez LE faire. » Quinn me fixe sans comprendre et je vois Rachel se rapprocher, mortifiée.

« Ils ont fait un pari sur le moment où l'on … » Elle montre l'espace entre elles, refusant de dire le mot. « Ensemble ? » termine-t-elle, dégoutée. Je hoche la tête, me faisant tout petit. C'est alors que Quinn déchiffre l'énigme, « Tu veux dire qu'ils ont fait un pari sur le moment où l'on coucherai ensemble ? » Elle devient offusquée à son tour car sa voix part dans les aigus à la fin de sa phrase et ses yeux s'agrandissent. Encore une fois, je trouve plus sûr de juste hocher de la tête. Leur stupeur est palpable mais Quinn se reprend plus vite.

« Qui ? » m'interroge-t-elle durement. Mes yeux vont larges et j'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais les mots sont bloqués au fond de ma gorge. Elle fait un pas de plus vers moi, son masque à nouveau en place alors je crache vivement. « C'est Puck et Santana qui l'ont lancé mais tout le Glee Club est dedans, » avant de balbutier l'évidence, « enfin sauf moi et vous deux. Je n'ai appris que ce week-end. » Elles échangent un regard que je ne peux décoder avant de tourner leurs yeux sur moi à nouveau. Dans ceux de Rachel, je peux voir qu'elle a un plan. Elle pose une main sur le bras de Quinn, causant les yeux verts à se tourner à nouveau vers elle avant que Rachel ne me parle directement.

« Je pense qu'il est temps que l'on ait une petite réunion du Glee Club. Midi, salle de chœur, trouve Mr Schuester aussi. » Et avant que je ne puisse pousser un soupir de soulagement, elles font demi-tour toutes les deux et partent en direction de leur premier cours. Je reste quelques secondes à tenter de calmer mon cœur avant d'envoyer un sms collectif, relayant les paroles de Rachel et le rendez-vous. Je ne regarde pas les réponses que je reçois car la cloche sonne et il me faut courir pour arriver juste avant Mr Schue pour mon cours d'espagnol.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

Après avoir expliqué ce que nous allions faire à Quinn et qu'elle accepte, ce qui m'a pris pas mal d'arguments pour lui faire voir le bon côté de la chose, nous voilà devant le Glee Club entier. J'ai annoncé en rentrant que j'avais des choses à dire, coupant efficacement toute tentative d'excuse de leur part. Prenant place, Quinn derrière moi, au centre de la pièce, je les regarde tour à tour dans les yeux, parfaitement sérieuse pour leur montrer ce que je pense de leur comportement. Lorsque je commence à parler, je sens Quinn se rapprocher et m'étreindre.

« Il est venu à votre connaissance que nos amis ont trouvé drôle de faire un pari sur nous. Je n'ai pas fini Santana. » Elle se rassoit, non sans me tirer un regard meurtrier mais la présence de ma copine doit suffire à me protéger pour le moment. Noé essaye de s'excuser mais je ne l'écoute pas. Il a cessé d'exister pour moi ce week-end.

« Certains de ces amis ont même été jusqu'à tenter de nous manipuler pour nous pousser dans quelque chose que nous ne sommes pas prêtes pour. C'est quelque chose que Quinn et moi, » je me tourne vers elle légèrement pour la voir acquiescer du regard et de la tête. Je lui souris et continue, mon masque revenant en place si tôt que je me tourne vers les autres massés sur les gradins.

« Que Quinn et moi ne supportons pas. Dès lors, nous n'avons vu qu'une solution. » Je me tourne encore une fois pour avoir l'approbation de ma copine mais c'est elle qui termine pour moi, ruinant ma pause dramatique. Je me tourne dans ses bras pour être face à elle pendant qu'elle parle.

« Nous avons décidé de quitter le Glee Club. » Je cache mon expression contre sa poitrine, ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'entendre. Les cris qui suivent sont tous prévisibles. Je n'ai même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir la tête qu'ils font.

« Quoi ? Mais vous ne pouvez pas … » Puck, choqué.

« Rachel, tu ne peux pas nous abandonner et notre duo ? » Finn, désespéré. Celui-là fait gronder Quinn et me fait sourire.

« Quinn, tu ne vas pas te laisser le nain te dire quoi faire ? » Santana qui attaque, je me tends dans les bras de ma copine. Ses mains montent et descendent rapidement dans mon dos, me rassurant.

« Vous ne pouvez pas nous abandonner comme ça, » Kurt, blessé sans aucun doute. Il ne comprend pas notre décision. Blaine doit être occupé à le rassurer discrètement.

« C'est un peu extrême comme décision, même pour toi, Rach. » Mercedes qui essaye de faire appel à notre raison. Sans doute que Sam doit être occupé à hocher de la tête à côté.

« Je pensais que nous étions amis, qu'on formait une famille. » Sugar, confuse et un peu peinée. Elle me brise un peu le cœur et me fait repenser ma décision jusqu'à ce que …

« Rachel, Quinn, je peux comprendre votre colère, mais les sélections sont cette semaine et … » commence Schuester, essayant de nous faire réfléchir. Quinn le coupe, ressortant facilement les arguments dont j'ai usé tantôt pour la convaincre.

« Nous savons cela, Mr Schue. Mais nous ne pouvons plus être dans la même pièce que des gens qui tentent de nous manipuler pour gagner un peu d'argent ou … » ajoute-t-elle, sans doute en fixant Noé. « ou qui nous mentent pour leur propre plaisir. Ce n'est pas ce que des amis feraient, ce n'est pas ce qu'une famille ferait. Cela nous tue toutes les deux mais … » Kurt l'interrompt, me faisant grogner alors qu'il supplie.

« Restez dans ce cas. Punissez-nous, ne nous parlez plus mais restez. » Je sens Quinn faire non de la tête avant de terminer sa phrase. « Mais nous ne supportons plus … Ca ne serait pas juste pour tout le monde. » Elle se dégage de mon étreinte, me prend la main et me tire vers la sortie. Nous quittons sans un regard en arrière et il n'y a que des cris qui essayent de nous retenir.

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV<p>

« Pourquoi Q. et Rachel s'en vont ? Est-ce qu'on a été méchants avec elles, San ? » demande Brittany, un peu perdue. Santana hoche la tête, ne comprenant pas ce qui vient de se passer. Comment diable ont-elles pu trouver si vite sur le pari ? Ils avaient déployé des efforts monstres pour ne pas le montrer ou en parler lorsque l'une d'elles était à proximité. Qui a bien pu les balancer ?

« Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, » commence à hurler Puck vers Finn quelques chaises plus loin. Il se lève sans doute pour taper dans le grand homme mais il est arrêté par Schue. « Tu ne pouvais pas garder ta foutue bouche fermée. Lâchez-moi, je vais lui faire avaler ses dents. » Finn recule un peu tandis que Blaine et Mike aident Schue à maitriser Puck.

« Ca suffit Puck ou je te fais expulser. Assieds-toi, nous avons plus urgent à discuter, » la voix de leur professeur est forte, jusqu'à ce que Noé cesse de se débattre et retombe sur sa chaise et légèrement déçue quand il reparle à nouveau, s'adressant au groupe en prenant la place qu'occupaient les deux filles au centre de la salle.

« Allez, que quelqu'un m'explique ce qui se passe ici. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de pari ? » Le silence se fait et tout le monde semble maintenant bien honteux sauf Brittany qui regarde autour comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passe. C'est Tina qui trouve le courage de parler.

« Nous avons fait un pari … ensemble ... » avoue-t-elle, timidement. « Pas moi, » se rengorge Finn faisant grincer les dents de tout le monde. Tina continue, ignorant son intervention. « On a parié sur le moment où elles le feraient pour la première fois. » Schue ouvre de grands yeux avant de les fermer et de nier fermement ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Un mal de tête commence à se faire sentir doucement et il ne souhaite que quitter cette classe et aller déjeuner tranquillement.

« J'espère que vous arriverez à gérer cette situation et que vous comprendrez la meilleure démarche parce que là, je suis … » Il fait une pause, cherchant le mot juste, « déçu de voir comment vous traitez vos amis. J'espère que vous parviendrez à diner correctement après. On se voit tout à l'heure et je m'attends à ce que vous ayez des solutions à proposer. »

* * *

><p><strong>Suite … Vendredi … Va falloir patienter. Mais je vais mettre à jour Without you en attendant. -) donnez-moi votre avis sur les histoires proposées aussi. Comme ça, je sais vers laquelle m'orienter plus (elles seront toutes postées de toute façon).<strong>


	32. Sélections

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris de mes nouvelles. Je commence à aller mieux donc j'ai repris l'écriture. -)**

**Ines : C'est pour le fun. Faut réagir fort pour marquer les esprits.**

**Grim : vous penchez plus ou moins tous pour la même. Heureusement c'est celle qui avance le mieux. **

**Mxelle Juuw : Je ne suis pas pour la violence, lol. **

**Santana : Non, Rachel ne savait pas. Quinn soupçonnait mais n'a rien dit. C'est donc une découverte pour Rachel et une confirmation pour Quinn. Sinon, je pense que tu as loupé un chapitre.**

**Bakachan : Moi aussi je l'ai fait mais on ne s'était pas fait prendre. Lol.**

**Hana : Non, non, Rachel ne savait pas, elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose mais pas quoi. Quinn soupçonnait mais n'a rien dit. C'est donc une découverte pour Rachel et une confirmation pour Quinn. Sinon, je pense que tu as loupé un chapitre. Je n'ai pas encore décidé si j'allais continuer la vengeance dans le prochain ? **

**Prefabsprout : elle sera publiée de toute façon. Je ne travaille pas dessus pour la laisser pourrir sur mon disque dur. **

**Sam1002 : Frustré hein. Je te remercie pour ce si beau commentaire. Je l'ai affiché au-dessus de mon bureau pour le lire quand je travaille. Ca motive !**

**Vingar : Je n'ai pas encore choisi si j'allais faire Quinn se venger ou pas. Du Santana/Quinn ? J'ai une idée, je suis occupée à la dégrossir dirons-nous. Mais je finirai surement avec du Faberry malgré tout. Mauvaise habitude.**

**Achele : Triste au début mais happy ending toujours pour moi. Elle avance bien aussi donc à mon avis je travaillerai sur les deux en même temps à la fin de celle-ci.**

**Camille : J'espère que la reprise n'est pas trop dure. Voilà pour accompagner un peu et faire sourire.**

**KateBeckinsale : Juste wouah. Quel commentaire. Je suis ravie de plaire évidemment. Sue et les cousins font refaire une apparition même si ce n'est pas comme on croit. Je ne vais pas faire trop durer la torture non plus. **

**Vous êtes formidables ! Je râle de ne pas avoir pu mettre à jour plutôt. J'espère que le suspense n'a tué personne. J'hésite à poursuivre plus longtemps. Je sens que je dois mettre un terme à un moment. Donc je ne vais plus la trainer trop longtemps, je pense à quelques chapitres maximum. Plus de grandes folies, je vais me donner le temps de traiter la folie Puck/Shelby et faire un petit bond dans le temps pour la suite.**

* * *

><p>Plus les Sélections se rapprochent et plus les membres du Glee Club tentent de faire revenir Rachel et Quinn. Toute la semaine durant, ils ont essayé à tour de rôle et en groupe de corriger la situation. Les excuses ont été acceptées, des promesses ont été faites mais curieusement, rien n'a semblé faire fléchir la détermination de Rachel à rester en-dehors du groupe Bien qu'ils n'ont techniquement pas besoin de membres puisqu'ils font le nombre, ils ne parviennent pas à répéter correctement. C'est leur dernière chance, une ultime tentative à quelques heures des sélections pour mettre en place le plan décidé quelques jours plus tôt. Puck se reproche la situation mais il ne parvient pas à trouver le courage d'affronter les deux filles.<p>

* * *

><p>« C'est Rachel qu'il faut faire plier, » commente Sugar. « Quinn suivra, » acquiesce Santana en accord.<p>

« Comment ? Cette fille est plus têtue qu'un troupeau de mules. Elle ne laissera pas tomber jusqu'à ce qu'elle considère que nous avons payé notre dette, » ajoute Kurt, consterné.

« Les excuses n'ont pas fonctionné, la promesse de solos non plus. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut encore de nous ? J'espère qu'elle ne s'attend pas à ce que nous fassions plus, » réfléchit Mercedes à voix haute. Tous se tournent vers elle un peu choqués.

« Ce qu'elle veut de plus ? On a parié sur sa vie amoureuse, » s'emporte immédiatement Sugar. « Tout le monde serait en colère après ça. Surtout de la part de ceux qu'elle considère comme ses amis. »

« Et à cause d'elle, nous ne gagnerons surement pas. Même absente, il faut qu'elle nous gâche la vie, » s'emballe à son tour Mercedes.

« Puck devrait aller lui parler, » tente de dévier Artie. « Il est le seul qui n'a pas encore essayé. » Et pour cause, le garçon n'est pas fou. Il a vu les reflets assassins qu'il reçoit de Quinn chaque fois qu'il pense approcher la petite diva. Il verbalise ses pensées à haute voix.

« Je ne peux pas approcher de Rachel. Quinn me tuerait avant même que je ne sois à portée de voix, » déclare-t-il d'un ton malheureux. Tous lui sourient lorsqu'il montre pour une fois de la bonne volonté.

« Combien de temps as-tu besoin ? Nous allons garder Q. éloignée, » promet Santana avec un sourire diabolique.

* * *

><p>Le premier jour après avoir décidé d'un plan d'attaque, Rachel et Quinn sont presque soudées l'une à l'autre. Il est impossible pour les membres du Glee Club de séparer le couple. C'est comme si Quinn était liée par une chaine invisible à Rachel car elle semble toujours en mesure de la retrouver.<p>

Le deuxième jour, ils se contentent d'observer de loin dans l'attente, incapable de savoir quand agir exactement. Puck a réussi à se procurer l'horaire complet des deux filles et ils trouvent leur fenêtre d'opportunité. Jeudi juste après le déjeuner, Quinn et Rachel auront cours à des lieux opposés. Il est impossible que Quinn reste près de Rachel jusqu'à la fin sans être en retard elle-même. Par un heureux hasard, Quinn ayant un test, il y a peu de chance pour qu'elle fasse malgré tout. Santana et Sugar qui partagent la classe avec la blonde, sont chargées de la surveiller discrètement tandis que Puck essaye de convaincre Rachel.

* * *

><p>A l'heure dite, tout le monde est à son poste. Pile à la seconde où elles ne l'attendent plus, Quinn tourne au coin et se dirige d'un pas décidé vers sa classe. Elle est occupée à jouer sur son téléphone. Santana jure, ce n'était pas prévu. Il ne faut pas qu'elle puisse communiquer avec Rachel.<p>

« Hey, Q. Je t'emprunte ça un instant, » improvise la latina en attrapant le téléphone. Immédiatement, la blonde tente de le récupérer. « Rends-moi ça, j'en ai besoin, » s'indigne-t-elle avec irritation. Parcourant le sms toujours affiché, la latina lui renvoie un regard amusé.

« Vraiment ? Tu es à ce point en manque ? Il faut croire que oui, » ajoute-t-elle en faisant miroiter le téléphone. Quinn tente de s'avancer mais Sugar s'interpose, chuchotant frénétiquement. « Prof en vue, nous avons un test. Vous pourrez vous entretuez après. » Après un dernier regard meurtrier vers la paire, Quinn récupère son portable et s'assoit loin des deux. Heureusement, Santana a eu le temps d'éteindre son portable et elles savent que Quinn n'a pas le temps de le rallumer maintenant.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps à l'autre bout de l'école :<p>

Puck POV

Ok, ce n'est pas le moment de se transformer en poulet. Ce n'est que Rachel, la personne le plus à même de pardonner quelqu'un. Ca va aller. Un bref coup d'œil sur ma montre me renseigne qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder à apparaitre. Et effectivement, pile à l'heure, elle tourne le coin, semblant vraiment surprise que je sois là. Bon, il me faut avouer que ce n'est pas une classe où je suis souvent présent.

« Il faut qu'on parle, » Sans lui donner le temps de refuser ou de s'échapper, je l'attrape discrètement par le bras et la pousse vers la sortie. Elle tente de protester mais finit par pianoter nerveusement sur son téléphone. Elle semble contrariée lorsqu'elle ne reçoit pas de réponse.

« Quinn est occupée, si jamais, » l'informé-je utilement. Pas la peine qu'elle continue et se fâche sur la pauvre Q. si celle-ci ne sait même pas ce qui se passe. Je la lâche une fois arrivés au stade et m'assois sur le premier banc des gradins. L'endroit est désert et c'est parfait.

« Écoute, je peux comprendre que tu ne souhaites pas me parler mais je trouve ça injuste que tu fasses payer le prix à tout le Club, » commencé-je à m'excuser. Elle arrête de marcher et me fixe avec un regard inexpressif pendant que je continue, « Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur mais ne quitte pas quelque chose que tu aimes parce que j'ai merdé, » Son regard toujours aussi illisible me dit que je suis sans doute sur la bonne voie.

Au moins, elle m'écoute quand je reprends, « Je ferai n'importe quoi pour réparer. Je quitterai même Glee si tu me le demandes. » Elle semble examiner ma proposition, jette un bref coup d'œil à son téléphone inutile avant de soupirer et de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Je te considérai comme mon meilleur ami. Mais tu as couché avec ma mère, Noé et la femme qui a adopté ton enfant. Sais-tu à quel point cela me fait bizarre ? Je m'en remettrai, » Un bref sourire commence à faire son apparition sur mon visage avant de promptement disparaitre, « Mais pire encore, à cause de toi, Quinn a failli ne plus pouvoir voir Beth. Tu l'as privée d'une des rares choses de sa vie qui la faisaient sourire. Maintenant, elle ne voit plus que ce que tu as fait avec Shelby. C'est plus qu'un simple pari stupide. »

Elle se lève et me fixe dans les yeux avant de tourner le dos et d'ajouter, « Tu as trahi notre confiance, Noé, et je ne sais pas si on pourra un jour te pardonner. J'essaye encore de me faire à l'idée. Laissez-moi du temps pour traiter toute cette histoire, » termine-t-elle en commençant déjà à s'éloigner.

« Et pour Glee ? » demandé-je rapidement. Elle se tourne un petit sourire arrogant sur les lèvres. « Tu auras à attendre et à voir, » me taquine-t-elle en retour. Je sais que je suis loin d'être pardonné mais elle sera là. Mes mots ont pu la toucher. Espérons qu'on ne se soit pas trompés et qu'il fallait bien convaincre Rachel et pas Quinn.

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

Rallument frénétiquement mon gsm à la fin du cours, je remarque que j'ai plusieurs sms en attente, tous de Rachel. Maudite Santana, c'était un coup monté bien sûr. Précipitamment, je me dirige vers le casier de Rachel, espérant l'y rencontrer pour qu'elle m'explique et m'informe qui je dois battre. En chemin, je prévois déjà une pratique mortelle pour Satan. Si elle veut jouer avec moi, elle va devoir payer. Rachel est déjà à son casier quand j'arrive, légèrement essoufflée.

« hey, » murmuré-je à son oreille en embrassant son cou. Je prie pour qu'elle ne soit pas en colère contre moi en plus. Elle a bien assez de soucis et de raisons sans que je lui en donne pour m'en vouloir. Elle se tourne et ses bras entourent mon cou, me rapprochant pour un léger baiser.

« Hey you, » me salue-t-elle à son tour et je peux voir qu'elle est presque de bonne humeur. Bien plus en tout cas qu'elle ne l'a été ces derniers jours.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? Je me suis faite coincée par Satan et Sugar, » m'excusé-je doucement, faisant attention à ma voix pour ne pas qu'on puisse suivre notre conversation. Son sourire tombe un peu et elle se retourne vers son casier à nouveau pour ranger quelques livres. « Rach ? » Elle chuchote quelque chose et je ne le saisis pas. M'interposant entre elle et son casier, je la force à me regarder avant de l'interroger du regard.

« J'ai rencontré Noé, » avoue-t-elle calmement. J'étudie son visage pour comprendre ce que je dois faire. Dois-je aller le battre pour l'avoir encore blessée ou est-ce que quelques insultes suffiront ?

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard, » me promet-elle à l'oreille avant de claquer son casier et de me tirer par la main. « Allons-y, nous avons cours. » Je fronce mes sourcils, cours ? Mais c'était le dernier de la journée aujourd'hui, j'espérai rentrer maintenant.

« Rach ? Nous n'avons plus cours maintenant, » elle ne répond pas, continuant à marcher en tête. « Où m'emmènes-tu ? » Elle se tourne un peu vers moi et je vois son sourire grandir. « Faire un peu d'espionnage, » Elle m'entraine dans une salle de classe vide et j'entends des voix qui se précisent de plus en plus. Lorsque je les reconnais, je me tourne vers ma petite amie impressionnée, une question silencieuse dans les yeux.

« Sue l'a améliorée pendant l'été, je l'ai découverte par hasard, il y a quelques mois, » commente-t-elle en poussant quelques chaises pour que l'on soit à l'aise. D'ici, nous pouvons entendre tout ce qui se passe dans la salle de chœur. Les bruits d'une dispute nous parviennent et je reconnais les voix de Santana et de Mercedes.

« Il faut que nous trouvions un solo pour moi. J'en ai marre d'attendre. Les Sélections sont demain, » hurle Mercedes. « Mr Schue, faites-leur comprendre. »

« On se fiche des Sélections, ça n'est pas important pour le moment, » Santana est en colère. Je reconnais bien le ton et je sais qu'à la place de Mercedes, je ne pousserai pas plus mais de toute évidence, celle-ci choisit de l'ignorer ou alors elle ne connait pas bien Satan.

« Elle ne reviendra pas. Elles ne reviendront pas. Quand vous mettrez-vous ça en tête ? Nous n'avons pas besoin d'elles. » On distingue une sorte de grognement et je peux imaginer Santana essayer de sauter sur Mercedes pour lui faire ravaler ses mots mais en être empêchée par Britt ou peut-être Mike et Puck.

« Quand te mettras-tu en tête que nous n'avons aucune envie de chanter pour le moment ? » Hurle Puck, sans doute vers Mercedes. Je sens Rachel presser ma main et je tourne mon regard vers elle. Elle tremble légèrement et je ne sais pas très bien quoi faire alors j'attrape une chaise pour la tirer sur mes genoux. Reconnaissante, elle se laisse aller dans mes bras et appuie sa tête contre ma poitrine pendant qu'on entend derrière nous, Puck, Kurt et, ça me fait un choc lorsque je reconnais la voix, Brittany crier sans doute vers Mercedes.

« Je pense qu'on a été trop loin dans notre vengeance. Je ne veux pas non plus que cela compromette trop nos chances, » murmure Rachel contre ma peau. Son souffle me fait frissonner mais je tiens mes hormones en échec, le temps de me concentrer sur ce qu'elle me dit.

« Nous pouvons y retourner maintenant si tu le souhaites ? » Elle m'observe dans les yeux, hésitant une seconde avant de se lever et de me tirer sur mes pieds.

« Allons plutôt profiter de cette dernière soirée de libre. Laissons-les mariner encore un peu pendant quelques heures, » me dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ma joue. Puis ajoutant tout contre mon oreille, « je peux certainement penser à toute une série de choses que l'on peut faire ce soir. » J'avale difficilement au sous-entendu, ma tête maintenant pleine d'images. Cette fille a dû se jurer de me tuer avant la fin de l'année. Il n'y a pas moyen que je puisse résister longtemps à sa moue adorable et à sa tendance à être incroyablement sexy lorsqu'elle le souhaite.

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV<p>

Le temps passe et le stress monte. Dans une heure, les Nouvelles Directions seront sur scène et ils n'ont aucune idée de quoi chanter. Ils ont bien pensé à une chanson ou l'autre mais que faire lorsque le cœur n'y est plus ? Tous s'observent un peu coupable. De son siège, Santana commente,

« je ne comprends pas pourquoi elles ne sont pas encore là ? Je peux comprendre la petite vengeance de nous faire mariner un peu mais rater les Sélections ? Jamais Berry ne ferait ça. Même si sa vie en dépendait, » Kurt acquiesce bien d'accord. Ils ne savent pas ce qui se passe mais c'est certainement plus grand que juste une histoire de pari.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un doit avouer quelque chose ? Parce que c'est toujours le moment, il n'y aura pas de conséquences. Ca restera entre nous, » assure Sugar. « Nous sommes une famille, » ajoute Finn, utilement pour une fois.

« Puck a couché avec Shelby, » explique une voix depuis la porte. Ils se tournent tous vers la porte pour découvrir Rachel et Quinn, mains liées. C'est Rachel qui a parlé mais ses yeux errent d'un visage à l'autre tandis que la réalité de ses paroles s'inscrit dans l'inconscient collectif. Chacun finit par fixer le garçon avec diverses expressions de dégoûts ou d'incompréhension.

« Okay. C'est bientôt notre tour, j'espère que vous êtes arrivés à une chanson et que … »parle Schuester en entrant dans le vestiaire, peu sensible à la tension déjà bien présente. Puis remarquant les deux filles, il commence à paniquer, « Oh bonjour Rachel, Quinn. Avez-vous décidé de rejoindre ? Il faut que j'aille vous signaler aux juges, » et le voilà qui ressort tout aussi vite, sans doute pour ajouter deux noms à la liste qu'il vient de remettre.

* * *

><p>Ils sortent sur scène et après un bref conciliabule, les chansons sont choisies. « On monte sur scène. C'est parti, » essaye Santana de motiver et d'entrainer les autres. La chorégraphie est improvisée au fur et à mesure. Ils sont tous dans un état second lorsque sans surprise, ils parviennent à battre les deux chorales d'église contre qui ils concourraient. Mais ça n'a jamais été vraiment ça l'important aujourd'hui. Heureusement que le week-end est là.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Prochaine mise à jour Vendredi ? On va retourner sur l'histoire sérieuse. <strong>


	33. Entre feu et glace

**Voilà donc la suite. Je me suis rendue compte ce matin que vendredi était hier et j'étais tellement lancée dans l'écriture que je n'ai même pas remarqué. Allez, je nous donne encore maximum 4 chapitres avant de clôturer cette fiction. Je veux l'avoir finie pour la fin de la semaine prochaine. **

**Mxelle Juuw : Cette fois, c'est moi la sadique.**

**Vingar : J'y travaille sur la Rachel/Quinn/Santana. Elle est plus longue à mettre en place et commencera dans la dernière année avec un bond vers le futur. Enfin, c'est ma dernière version en tout cas.**

**Sam : je n'ai pas oublié le pari. Il va faire son apparition à nouveau dans le prochain chapitre. Je pense que ta prière a super bien marché parce que j'ai été vraiment inspirée ! **

**Camille : Je ne pense pas que j'irai jusqu'au Nationale avec cette fic. A mon avis, je m'arrêterai au nouvel an. (Indice ça ? Peut-être …)**

**Bakachan : je te jure, j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas nous remettre un Quinn/Puck à la reprise parce que là beurk …**

**Santana : ton commentaire était un chapitre en retard donc je ne sais pas ? Le 31 peut-être ?**

**Karmillia : Je pense qu'on est à 32 oui. Et 100 000 mots + 160 pages d'histoire. Ouf si tu as tout lu d'un coup, je suis épatée.**

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

« Vous avez demandé à me voir, Coach ? » demandé-je en passant ma tête dans le bureau. Elle est assise comme à son habitude, fixant à travers la fenêtre, son journal ouvert sur la table. Déjà assise devant se trouve Santana qui m'observe avec un air de tristesse. Ceci ne peut pas être bon.

« Entre Q. Nous avons besoin de parler. Prends un siège, » m'ordonne-t-elle en me fixant. Ce regard pourrait faire trembler n'importe qui mais j'ai appris depuis longtemps à le contrer. Je m'installe à côté de Santana qui évite tout contact visuel avec moi. Ca me donne un peu l'impression d'être un veau qu'on emmène à l'abattoir. Du moins c'est l'idée que j'en ai depuis que Rach a commencé à m'initier à un mode de vie plus végétalien. Un sourire fait son chemin sur mon visage.

« Efface ce sourire stupide. Nous sommes ici pour parler de questions graves, » commence-t-elle gravement. Je me conforme et attends qu'elle continue. « Il me semble avoir observé un ramollissement dans la discipline de cette école. » Je fronce mes sourcils, ne pas vraiment voir ce qui a changé.

« Depuis que tu es avec cette minuscule chose, tu es devenue douce Q. Et une Cheerios digne de ce nom et encore moins la capitaine ne peut se le permettre. Nous avons besoin d'agressivité, nous avons besoin de contrôle, » s'emporte-t-elle en marchant en long et en large derrière nous. « Ceci doit changer. Je vais nommer Santana capitaine. » Mon cœur s'arrête une seconde. Quoi ? Je me tourne jusqu'à lui faire complètement face et bredouille,

« Pardon ? »Elle jubile de cela et je peux le voir. Se grandissant un peu, elle répète les mots doucement en décomposant chaque syllabe. « Santana est le nouveau capitaine. » Blessée, je me tourne vers mon amie qui a la décence d'éviter mon regard et de fixer avec entrain la table devant elle. Mes yeux se ferment un peu. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'elle ajoute, prenant un plaisir malsain à tout ce drame. « A moins que tu ne quittes Streisand. Dans ce cas, tu restes capitaine. »

Le bureau reste silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes. Voyant que je ne prends pas de décision et que mon visage est complètement lisse, Coach en a marre et craque. « Sortez d'ici. » Nous nous levons comme des automates bien entrainés mais sa voix nous arrête juste avant que nous ne sortions.

« Eh Q. ? Ne t'avise pas de te représenter à la pratique à moins d'avoir fait ce qu'il faut. » Je serre les dents. Nous commençons à marcher dans les couloirs et San sait qu'elle n'a pas intérêt à se trouver sur mon chemin pour le moment. Lorsque nous tournons le coin et que je le vois, je sais que c'est de sa faute. Tout est de sa faute. Je vois rouge et la seule personne qui pourrait me calmer n'est pas celle à mes côtés.

* * *

><p>Santana POV<p>

Quinn n'a pas dit un mot depuis que nous sommes sorties du bureau. Je m'attendais au moins à ce qu'elle me crie dessus, même plus qu'elle me hurle dessus pour tenter encore de lui prendre sa place, ce à quoi j'aurai répliqué que je n'en veux pas. Mais elle n'en fait rien et ça me terrifie. Je peux voir ses yeux scanner la foule et tous s'écartent sur notre passage, ils ne sont pas fous. Ils ont reconnu le regard dans ses yeux.

Elle continue à marcher comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'ai presque envie de l'attraper et de la secouer juste pour avoir une réaction. Je sais que ce n'est pas ma place mais je ne peux imaginer Rachel avoir à traiter avec cette version de Quinn. Nous tournons le coin et je sais que nous arrivons bientôt à son casier. J'observe alors son visage changer et je sais que nous allons faire une montagne d'ennuis. Scannant le couloir, je cherche ce qui a bien pu causer ça et je le vois. Quinn Fabray vient de se trouver une cible et je vais être bien incapable de l'arrêter.

* * *

><p>Plus tard ce jour-là :<p>

Rachel POV

Pour la première fois depuis un long moment, je n'ai pas trouvé Quinn entrain de m'attendre à mon casier et elle ne se trouvait pas non plus au sien. Brittany m'a appris que Quinn et Santana avaient rendez-vous ce matin avec Sue avant de m'escorter à notre premier cours. Britt n'a pas su me dire pourquoi Sylvester voulait les voir et j'avoue que ça m'inquiète maintenant.

Je me décide à retourner voir à son casier, espérant la croiser et qu'elle n'est pas consciemment entrain de m'éviter. Lorsque je déboule dans le couloir, une étrange scène m'attend. Je repère tout de suite ma copine, tenant deux grandes tasses à la main et suivie par toute une foule de Cheerios portant les mêmes. Le regard sur le visage de Quinn me dit tout ce dont j'ai besoin de savoir. Je prie pour le malheureux et à cette seconde, je sais que je ne peux pas laisser faire ça. Personne ne mérite ce genre de traitements, quel que soit leur tort.

Je balaie le couloir des yeux, essayant de comprendre qui va en être le destinataire et lorsque je vois Santana devant Noé comme si elle tentait de le protéger de quelque chose, je sais. Malheureusement, Quinn est bien plus proche d'eux que moi et je sais que Santana n'arrivera jamais à la raisonner. Me mettant à courir, je prie pour arriver à l'en empêcher. Elle se détestera trop par la suite.

« Quinn ! »

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

Mon objectif est clair. C'est de sa faute. Sa faute, si ma vie prend toujours ce tournant dramatique. Sa faute, si je me fais expulser des Cheerios encore une fois. Il ne fait que mériter ça. Je vois Santana se dresser devant moi et je souris. Cette tentative est ridicule et elle le sait bien.

« Pousse-toi Santana, tu es sur mon chemin, » elle connait le ton, elle sait que si elle ne se pousse pas, je vais surement renverser l'un de ses petits secrets ou quelque chose du même genre. Je vais lui faire mal et y prendre du plaisir. Elle hésite visiblement une seconde de trop, je la repousse physiquement et elle tombe de l'autre côté du couloir. Il me fixe maintenant d'un air désolé. Cela me met encore plus en colère, il n'a pas le droit d'être désolé, je ne veux pas de sa pitié. C'est de sa faute, il doit réparer.

Confusément, j'entends crier mon nom mais je n'y prête pas attention. Je le fixe droit dans les yeux, faisant passer mon message. Son regard et la façon dont ses bras tombent de chaque côté de son corps m'apprennent qu'il s'est résigné. Il ferme les yeux. Cela me met encore plus en colère, ne peut-il pas se comporter en homme pour une fois. Je grogne légèrement sous mon souffle. Je lève la main pour donner le signal.

C'est à cette seconde que Rachel s'interpose entre nous.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

« Quinn, stop. Arrête. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » J'essaie de m'avancer vers elle mais elle recule, m'empêchant de la toucher. Son bras est toujours levé alors qu'elle le fixe derrière moi. Je sens Noé relâcher son souffle et ouvrir les yeux. Je frissonne presque à la fureur que je vois dans son expression. Elle ne réfléchit plus, il faut absolument qu'elle se calme.

« Pousse-toi Berry. Ce n'est pas ton combat. » Elle rigole là, j'espère ? Je ne vais pas la laisser retomber si facilement ce n'est pas comme ça que nous résolvons nos problèmes. Alors j'énonce calmement, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, déterminée à ne pas bouger,

« Non. » Ses yeux s'ouvrent un peu à la surprise mais elle se reprend vite et jette un coup d'œil derrière elle. Elle serre les dents et je sais que je suis sur la bonne voie. La dernière chose que je remarque c'est qu'elle baisse le bras et je suis inondée de glace. Les autres ont cru qu'elle donnait l'ordre. On revient vite aux bonnes vieilles habitudes.

« Rach, » Santana se précipite sur moi et j'écarte la glace de mes yeux. Je pense que je n'ai jamais été autant trempée de ma vie. Je sens le sirop s'infiltrer en-dessous de mes vêtements et entrer en contact avec mon corps. San essaie de tirer le plus gros avec ses mains. Je lève mon regard et rencontre celui choqué de ma petite amie. Ou de celle que je pensais être ma petite amie. J'écarte Santana et me tourne pour être arrêtée par une étreinte de Noé.

« Je vais te reconduire Rachel. Tu as besoin de te changer. Santana essaie d'avoir un mot d'excuse d'un professeur et explique lui ce qui s'est passé, » Je me laisse faire dans ses bras. Il me dirige vers la sortie, ne prêtant attention à personne. Quand je me tourne juste avant de passer le coin, je vois Quinn à la même place, fixant l'endroit où je me tenais, choquée.

Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? La situation me donne presque envie de jurer. Noé me fait monter dans son camion et rapidement, nous quittons le stationnement de l'école. Lorsque nous arrivons à la maison, j'ouvre la porte et lui demande gentiment.

« Peux-tu rester ici ? Je ne veux pas la voir, pas ce soir, » Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour préciser, il comprend tout-à-fait. Il me sourit timidement et je commence une retraite jusqu'à ma chambre pour prendre une douche. Je sens déjà le sirop collé dans mon dos.

« Rach ? » m'arrête-t-il d'une main sur le bras. « Merci. J'espère que je ne causerai pas trop de dégâts entre vous. Ne sois pas fâchée contre elle, je le méritais, » Levant les yeux, j'observe son expression. Il croit vraiment ce qu'il vient de dire. Esquivant un timide sourire, je m'assure de son attention avant d'énoncer doucement, presque timidement.

« Personne, quel que soit ses torts et ses erreurs ne méritent ça. En ce moment, j'ai honte de l'appeler ma copine parce que ce n'est pas la personne que j'aime. Ne te blâme pas pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable. Dis-lui que je la verrai demain, elle sera là dans dix minutes, » j'attends qu'il hoche de la tête et me lâche avant de monter. J'atteins la sécurité de ma chambre et, pour une fois, je la verrouille. Décollant mes vêtements, je me dirige vers ma salle de bain.

Ce n'est plus une douche qu'il me faut mais sans aucun doute un bain.

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

La scène rejoue devant mes yeux presque à l'infini.

Je baisse le bras et Rachel se retrouve colorée des pieds à la tête dans une mare de glace multicolore. Je tiens encore mes deux tasses, incapable de faire un mouvement. Je vois Santana se précipiter et ma copine ouvrir les yeux, la surprise rapidement remplacée par la douleur. Mon cœur se brise devant cette vision, je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais lui faire du mal. Mes mains lâchent leur emprise sur mes tasses et celles-ci vont rejoindre les autres sur le sol. Derrière moi, les autres rigolent comme face à une bonne plaisanterie. Immédiatement, Rachel se détourne et commence à marcher vers la sortie, escortée par Puck.

La jalousie m'empêche de penser clairement. Je veux me précipiter après eux mais Santana en décide autrement. Entrant dans mon espace personnel, elle commence à me repousser. Indistinctement, je l'entends me hurler dessus et je saisis plusieurs fois le nom de Rachel. J'observe toujours le coin où ils ont disparu, par-dessus l'épaule de San. Priant pour la voir faire son apparition, souriante et propre, que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar.

Le couloir se vide petit à petit et je reste plantée au même endroit, observant la mare multicolore sur le sol et les traces qui s'en éloignent. Mon visage est lisse mais à l'intérieur, je craque. Je sens des larmes me monter aux yeux.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais Q. Considère-toi comme Capitaine à nouveau, » me dit Coach en passant à côté de moi, un sourire narquois sur son visage. Tout est de sa faute. Mes poings se serrent à nouveau et je prends ma décision.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me précipite dans ma voiture, entendant Sylvester me hurler après. J'ai besoin de voir Rachel et de tout arranger.

* * *

><p>Après un bref arrêt chez ma fleuriste préférée, je suis devant chez Rachel. Mon regard se porte directement sur la fenêtre de sa chambre mais personne ne semble s'y trouver. Je me dirige vers l'entrée et avant que je ne puisse toquer, Puckerman ouvre la porte. Mon sourire s'évanouit. Mal à l'aise, il s'avance dehors, bloquant efficacement la maison.<p>

« Elle ne veut pas te voir aujourd'hui. Tu devrais lui laisser le temps de décompresser sinon vous allez dire des choses que vous regretterez toutes les deux, » je hoche la tête dans la compréhension. Une larme fait son chemin sur ma joue et il m'engloutit dans un immense câlin.

« Je suis désolée, » parviens-je à bredouiller à travers mes sanglots et il me serre plus fort contre lui. « C'est moi qui te dois des excuses. Tu n'as rien fait que je ne t'ai pas déjà pardonné. » Il me tient et je me laisse aller. Les minutes passent et finalement mes pleurs se calment.

« Je vais prendre soin d'elle et je t'envoie un sms dès qu'elle est prête, ok ? »

« D'accord, donne-lui ceci et dis-lui que je suis prête à ramper pour son pardon, » Il me sourit et me laisse aller après avoir récupéré la fleur. Il m'observe monter dans ma voiture et m'éloigner. Dans le rétroviseur, je vois une silhouette à une des fenêtres du haut. Attrapant mon téléphone, je compose un court texte avant de l'envoyer.

_Je t'aime._

* * *

><p><strong>Suite demain mais je ne voulais durer trop le suspense et j'ai écrit les deux chapitres à la suite d'où le petit retard. <strong>


	34. Je te choisirai toujours

**Ouf, enfin le temps de poster ceci. Faites-moi penser la prochaine fois de le relire avant mon travail scolaire. Enfin … **

**Sam : Toutes les prières que tu veux. Ca roule pour le moment. **

**Achele : Il faut bien une fin et c'est pour mieux recommencer. J'ai quelques fics à poster après celle-ci donc je posterai le dernier chapitre et tout de suite une nouvelle histoire. Plus d'explications dans ce chapitre pour le reste.**

**Bakachan : On fait simple … Un dernier rendez-vous pour nous.**

**Mxelle Juuw : c'est pas sadique ça … j'ai fait pire. **

**Camille : Hé … c'est de votre faute, vous vouliez le retour de Sue …**

**Hana : Moi aussi, j'aime bien cette Quinn froide et en contrôle. J'adore l'écrire. C'est quelque chose.**

**Prefabsprout : Bien sûr qu'il va y avoir une vengeance … une vengeance Rachelienne même … **

**Allez encore 3 chapitres après celui-ci … Et oui, on se rapproche de la fin.**

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

Je sors de la douche à l'instant où j'entends la porte d'entrée claquer. J'essaie de ne pas y prêter trop attention mais un bref coup d'œil par la fenêtre de ma chambre m'apprend que Quinn vient de se faire chasser par Noé. Elle ne lève pas les yeux alors qu'elle regagne sa voiture et s'éloigne. Une part de mon cœur se serre à cette action. A cette seconde, un sms arrive sur mon téléphone et je quitte la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir sans faire attention au numéro. Je manque de lâcher tout lorsque je vois le contenu. Je sais que c'est d'elle. Peut-être m'a-t-elle vue alors ? Je suppose que j'aurai à lui poser la question.

J'entends une voiture se garer et quelques minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée claquer à nouveau. Seules deux personnes ont la clé en dehors de mes parents et moi : Santana et Quinn. Pour une fois, j'espère vraiment que ça soit la première. Puck parlemente au pied de l'escalier et je me rhabille en vitesse.

* * *

><p>Lorsque j'arrive presque en bas, je vois Noé tenter avec succès d'empêcher Santana de monter. Pour le moment, il la tient à bras le corps, utilisant sa force pour l'immobiliser. Je pouffe discrètement mais assez que pour les faire s'arrêter.<p>

« Non mais vous vous êtes vus ? Noé ce n'était pas la peine. Tu pouvais la laisser monter, » Je le vois mal à l'aise, observé ses pieds après avoir relâcher son étreinte. Santana se précipite vers moi, m'examinant sous toutes les coutures ou presque.

« Tu vas bien ? J'ai vu Quinn partir quand je suis arrivée, » Je lui rends un petit sourire rassurant et termine de descendre les marches. Tous les trois, nous nous dirigeons vers la cuisine. Je lance un thé pour moi et d'un regard leur demande ce qu'ils veulent.

« Un coca s'il te plait, » Mais avant que je ne puisse faire un geste pour le servir, Santana le pique dans les côtes et le réprimande sèchement, « Sers-toi, toi-même. Rach et moi devons parler. »Elle attend toutefois que je m'assois en face d'elle avant de commencer.

« Comment ça va Berry ? » Je hausse les épaules négligemment, avant de répondre. « Ce n'est rien que je n'ai pas déjà eu à traiter. » Je tente de m'en sortir ainsi et je sais qu'elle le sait. Elle voit dans mon regard que ce n'est pas si ok que ça. En même temps peut-on me blâmer ? Ma copine vient de me recouvrir entièrement de glace multicolore pour assouvir une vengeance.

« Écoute, Berry. Écoute-moi jusqu'au bout s'il te plait, c'est important et cela peut changer ta façon de voir l'histoire. » Je me sers ma tasse de thé et l'invite à continuer du regard en me rasseyant devant elle.

« Plus tôt aujourd'hui, » commence-t-elle prudemment, « Quinn et moi avons été appelées dans le bureau du Coach. Il semble que notre chère Sue avait une proposition pour moi … » Elle s'arrête une seconde, le temps de nouer ses mains sur la table. « Elle veut que je devienne capitaine à la place de Q. » Noé halète à côté de moi et je me contente de soupirer, pouvant comprendre que ma copine fut bouleversée mais ne voyant pas là un motif pour s'attaquer à nos amis, quels que soient leurs torts.

« Elle a alors fait venir Q. dans le bureau et lui a annoncé plus ou moins textuellement que tu la rendais trop douce, pas assez autoritaire, » Elle m'interrompt du regard comme si elle savait que j'allais parler. « Elle pense que Quinn n'a plus l'étoffe d'une capitaine parce qu'elle ne fait plus vraiment régner l'ordre. Notre équipe n'est plus crainte comme elle avait l'habitude de l'être, » continue-t-elle d'un ton sombre comme si c'était une mauvaise chose, ce que je ne comprends pas.

« Sue veut que Quinn rompe avec toi si elle ne retrouve pas sa hargne habituelle. Elle l'a menacée de me donner le titre de capitaine et je pense même qu'elle a été jusqu'à la menacer de la virer de l'équipe après le fiasco Puckerman. » Elle lui jette un regard sans équivoque et je l'entends avaler difficilement sa salive à côté de moi mais Santana poursuit sans lui prêter plus attention.

« Quinn n'avait sans doute pas prévu que tu prennes parti pour lui mais je ne pense pas qu'elle a vraiment voulu que tu en sois la cible. Je pense même qu'elle allait changer d'avis au moment où elle a baissé le bras et que tout ceci n'est qu'un concours de circonstances. » J'en suis venue à la même conclusion juste avant qu'un torrent glacé n'emporte mes illusions mais et si c'était vrai ? Si Quinn avait changé d'avis. Qu'aurais-je fait à sa place ? Connaissant Quinn Fabray, elle se serait précipitée sur une personne en la rendant responsable de tous ses problèmes. Puck, en l'occurrence. Dégustant mon thé et reconnaissante pour la chaleur intérieure qu'il me procure, j'examine plus attentivement les motivations de Quinn.

« Quinn n'était pas elle-même ce matin, » continue à la défendre en arrière-plan Santana. « Nous savons toutes les deux qu'elle n'est plus cette personne froide et calculée qu'elle a voulu montrer aujourd'hui. » Ma Quinn n'est pas comme ça. Elle est douce, chaleureuse, diablement chaude lorsqu'elle le veut et en même temps agréablement chevaleresque et mignonne. On a envie de la serrer et de ne jamais la laisser aller mais cette personne que j'ai vue ce matin. Ce froid et lisse masque, ces yeux glacés et calculateurs, la peur qui les envahissait, tout ceci ce n'est pas ma Quinn.

« Je dois y réfléchir San. Je te verrai dans Glee tantôt, » avec ces quelques mots, je les raccompagne à la porte. Santana quitte un air un peu triste sur le visage mais elle comprend mon besoin de réfléchir. J'ai trop souvent été à la réception des problèmes de Quinn que je ne peux pas effacer aujourd'hui d'un simple mouvement de bras. Puck attend quelques secondes à la porte, me regardant silencieusement. Il semble penser brièvement avant de rentrer à nouveau et d'attraper un gardénia posé sur le meuble à côté de l'entrée. Il me le tend et parle doucement comme s'il craignait de briser l'instant.

« Elle a déposé ceci pour toi. Elle a dit … » Il sourit un peu comme s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment. « Elle a dit qu'elle allait ramper pour que tu la pardonnes. Elle avait l'air sincère mais je n'ai jamais vu Quinn ramper pour qui que ce soit. » Un petit sourire éclaire mon visage avant que je ne réponde ludique. « C'est parce que personne ne connaissait sa faiblesse super secrète. » Il rit et me serre contre lui en me chuchotant, « Tout le monde savait qu'elle craquait pour toi, » avant de s'éloigner. Il me manque comme ami. Mes doigts jouent le long de la tige du gardénia, elle savait que je ne la laisserais pas entrer aujourd'hui.

Il me reste une heure avant de devoir retourner à l'école pour l'heure du Glee club. Cela me laisse le temps de me refaire un thé et sans aucun doute un diner chaud. J'ai encore le fantôme de la glace me dégoulinant dans le dos, provoquant des frissons incontrôlables.

* * *

><p>Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard que je me rends compte que ma voiture est à l'école et que mes seules possibilités sont d'y aller en marchant ou d'appeler quelqu'un pour venir me chercher. Le soleil qui illumine la ville emporte facilement ma décision. Une marche pourrait être l'occasion de penser un peu plus clairement. En chemin, je croise Puck et son camion. Il s'est rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas revenir et a pris sur lui pour venir. Plus je passe du temps en sa compagnie et plus je me rends compte que j'ai commencé à lui pardonner.<p>

Nous arrivons à l'avance pour notre heure du Glee Club, ce qui me permet de m'asseoir où je le souhaite. Je traine Noé à côté de moi, priant pour que Santana ou n'importe qui arrive avant Quinn. Heureusement, Brittany rebondit d'un air joyeux dans la salle avant tout le monde. D'un geste, je l'invite à venir sur la chaise libre ce qu'elle fait gentiment. Nous commençons à échanger des blagues et des potins sur la façon dont la journée s'est passée. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que San a pris le siège derrière le mien, ni de son coup de pied dans le dossier de ma chaise pour sentir que Quinn vient d'entrer dans la salle.

Par réflexe, je jette un bref coup d'œil vers la porte et je me fige un peu à la vision qui envahit ma périphérie. Prenant un regard plus prolongé pour confirmer, je remarque immédiatement deux choses. La queue de cheval réglementaire des cheveux blonds a disparu ainsi que l'uniforme rouge. A la place, elle porte une simple robe jaune avec un cardigan blanc. Relevant un peu les yeux, je croise son regard timide et interrogateur. Je me détourne pour ne pas l'inviter à venir et je sens plus que je ne vois vraiment ses épaules s'affaisser. Elle se dirige sans un mot vers une chaise éloignée.

* * *

><p>L'heure de Glee est une torture comme on n'en a jamais connue. A la fin, je traine un peu, congédiant un à un mes amis, espérant qu'elle comprenne le message.<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

Rachel est absolument introuvable le reste de la journée. Je suppose qu'elle est chez elle, seule puisque j'ai croisé Puckerman et Santana. Sans doute est-elle occupée à réfléchir. Peut-être va-t-elle rompre avec moi ? Je le mériterai. Je vois encore son visage choqué après la douche qu'elle a reçue. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite non plus. Ce n'est que plus tard que je me suis rendue compte que j'avais donné inconsciemment mais involontairement le signal.

* * *

><p>Je suis soulagée lorsque je la vois assise au premier rang pour Glee. Seul mon cœur connait un raté quand je remarque que tous les sièges proches d'elle sont pris. Ils l'entourent tous et elle ne me remarque pas tout de suite, occupée à discuter vivement avec B. Un soulagement m'envahit malgré tout alors qu'elle commence à rire doucement avant de s'arrêter surprise. Ses yeux rencontrent les miens après qu'elle m'ait détaillée et je sais qu'elle a remarqué l'absence d'uniforme. Quand elle détourne à nouveau les yeux, je sens que ce n'est pas gagné pour autant même si Santana m'offre un petit sourire encourageant.<p>

* * *

><p>A la fin de Glee, je la vois trainer et emballer ses affaires au ralenti alors je décide d'attendre et de ne pas bouger. Mes yeux se fixent sur le piano et mes doigts me démangent. Assise sur la chaise noire, je les laisse courir, tirant une petite mélodie improvisée. Elle ne dit toujours rien mais ne vient pas s'asseoir près de moi non plus. Levant les yeux des touches, je l'observe discrètement. Elle s'est rassise à sa place, jouant avec ses doigts. Maladroitement, je l'informe,<p>

« J'ai quitté les Cheerios. » Je me lève et me porte à côté d'elle. J'essaie de croiser son regard mais elle fixe ses genoux et ses mains croisées. Elle est indécise sur ce qu'elle doit dire et je peux voir qu'elle se mord la lèvre pour s'empêcher de parler. Je pose mes propres mains sur les siennes et je suis soulagée lorsqu'elle ne tressaille même pas mais surtout quand elle ne les retire pas. M'accroupissant pour être à son niveau, je cherche mes mots et je ne peux en trouver que trois.

« Je suis désolée. » Ils ouvrent les vannes et je commence à parler, « Ce n'était pas mon intention de … Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais … Je ne voulais pas … » Je baisse le regard à mon tour, incapable de voir les reproches qu'elle peut m'adresser par ses yeux si je les croisais. « Je ne suis plus cette personne. Tu m'as changée. Tu me rends heureuse et je ne veux pas continuer sans toi dans ma vie. » Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure au moment où je termine et elle n'a toujours pas dit un mot. Laissant ma tête se reposer sur mes mains, j'attends juste un signe de sa part.

« Quinn ? » je frissonne et laisse aller ma respiration, soupirant contre nos mains jointes. « Je sais tout ça. » Mon cœur se serre. Elle va rompre avec moi. Je m'installe sur le sol, mes jambes ne me portant plus, me reculant légèrement pour l'empêcher de me toucher. Je contrôle à grand peine mes larmes tandis que je fixe mes pieds, attendant les prochains mots, la sentence méritée. Elle doit avoir deviné ce que je pense car elle descend sur le sol à son tour et m'étreint.

« J'ai bien aimé la fleur, » me souffle-t-elle à l'oreille. Mes larmes commencent à couler sans que je ne puisse les retenir cette fois. « Désolée, je n'aurai pas dû. » Les mots m'échappent incontrôlables et elle me serre plus fort en retour.

« Dis-moi que tu as gardé l'uniforme ? » Je me fige, traitant avec difficulté ces quelques mots. « Quoi ? » je croise son regard et peux y voir cette lueur si familière. Elle m'embrasse sur la joue, laissant ses lèvres me frôler la peau lorsqu'elle murmure, « l'uniforme, dis-moi que tu as gardé ton uniforme. » Je hoche de la tête, incapable de gérer plus de mouvements, surtout quand je vois un sourire éclairer son visage. Elle se relève et me tend la main pour m'aider.

« Je peux penser à un certain nombre de choses pour te faire pardonner. Suis-moi à la maison ? » Sereine, je la tire près de moi et l'embrasse doucement, voyant ses yeux se fermer. « Et si je passais la nuit plutôt ? De cette façon, je pourrai utiliser mon temps utilement pour me faire pardonner. » Je la vois hésiter un peu et elle m'avoue, « Mes pères sont partis pour la soirée alors je pourrai surement user d'un peu de compagnie. »

* * *

><p>Ce soir-là, quand elle s'endort dans mes bras après que j'aie cuisiné pour elle, son plat préféré et qu'on ait regardé quelques comédies musicales, j'ai su que je la choisirai toujours, peu importe ce qui se trouve en face. Demain, je devrais encore m'excuser avec Puck, elle avait insisté, mais je sais que le temps qui vient d'apparaitre sur mon horaire va me permettre d'organiser la meilleure soirée possible pour elle. Elle se tourne un peu dans mes bras, sa tête reposant doucement sur mon épaule, son bras autour de moi. Je ne connais pas de chose plus parfaite qu'elle à cette seconde.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So … On va se concentrer sur le pari pour nos trois derniers chapitres non ? Mise à jour Mardi ou dès que je sais (peut-être lundi). <strong>


	35. Un mélange d'eau et d'une maison vide

**Ouf difficile accouchement cette fois-ci. Je suis partie dans une direction complètement différente, pleine d'idées pour me rendre compte que c'était une impasse. J'ai donc retravaillé tout depuis le début, d'où le retard mais maintenant j'ai la fin bien en main et surtout une idée de suite pour celle-ci aussi. **

**Quelques rappels du pari : les propositions étaient un jour, une semaine, deux mois, l'anniversaire de Rachel, Noël et je pense que c'est tout. Début de réponse dans ce chapitre et surtout, nous avons un petit bond dans le temps de deux mois, plus ou moins. **

**Camille et Mxelle Juuw : Toujours au rendez-vous non ? ça fait plaisir. Je pense que ça va venir pour le pari.**

**Bakachan : Petit pari du Glee Club sur le moment où elles auront leur première fois ensemble parce que non, nous sommes à 30 et des chapitres et ça n'est pas encore arrivé. Bientôt, bientôt …**

**Achele : et oui, ça fait un moment. Je comprends que je craque un peu. L'uniforme ressortira dans le prochain chapitre … Juste pour information. **

**Je tiens aussi à remercier ici, tous les gens qui m'ont envoyés des petits messages privés. J'essaye de répondre à tout le monde mais j'ai peu de temps pour le moment. Mais je vais le faire. Merci pour croire en moi comme ça et pour tout le bonheur que vous m'apportez en retour car chaque fois qu'un review ou un message est posté, cela me stimule à écrire et cela m'apporte le sourire. **

**Alors, merci, merci et je posterai la prochaine histoire dans les jours qui viennent assurément en plus de poster des chapitres dans celles déjà en cours. ;-) Restez à l'affut si vous aimez mes histoires ...  
><strong>

Rachel POV

Ces leçons de danse sont occupées à me tuer. Quand je pense que je pourrai être occupée à câliner Quinn ou au moins tenter de. Ces derniers temps, elle n'a cessé de nous arrêter, ne me laissant pas aller plus loin que quelques baisers. Elle maintient qu'elle veut que notre première fois soit spécial. Je jurerai que le temps qu'elle se décide, je brûlerai définitivement. Auto-combustion, vous connaissez ? Je suis sûre que l'on peut en mourir.

Heureusement, me voilà plus tôt à la maison pour une fois. Je reconnais immédiatement la belle voiture garée dans l'allée à côté des deux autres. Pas de doute possible, elle est la seule dans mon entourage à posséder une voiture rouge. Réfrénant mon envie de lui sauter au cou, je me dirige calmement vers la porte et entre tout aussi doucement, veillant à laisser la porte entrouverte pour éviter qu'elle ne claque comme elle le fait habituellement. J'entends des voix dans la cuisine ce qui m'intrigue énormément. Faisant mon chemin discrètement, je parviens jusque-là sans me faire remarquer.

« Nous sommes donc d'accord ? Pas plus de trois jours seules mais nous pouvons dormir sur place ? » La belle voix de Quinn. Elle semble légèrement inquiète ou tracassée. Cette voix me donne toujours envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de la serrer pour lui montrer que tout va bien.

« Bien sûr, juste faire attention. Mais nous savons que l'on peut te faire confiance sur ce point-là. » Je me retiens de justesse de sauter dans la cuisine. Quinn a prévu une surprise pour moi. Dans mon excitation, je n'entends pas la réponse de ma copine. Le claquement de la porte entrouverte derrière moi fait taire les rires et la voix de mon père se fait entendre depuis la pièce.

« Rachel ? Tu es déjà rentrée ? Viens dans la cuisine. » Prenant un peu de recul pour rendre mon arrivée crédible, je réponds.

« J'arrive Pop, juste le temps de déposer mon sac en haut, » et j'en profite pour m'éclipser rapidement. Essayant de gommer les traces de mon excitation, Quinn repérerai tout de suite que j'avais été à l'écoute, je redescends doucement. Elle m'attend en bas des marches ce qui me donne l'occasion de sauter sur elle. Littéralement. Heureusement, elle me rattrape toujours avant de me déposer sur la première marche. Elle me laisse l'embrasser comme bonjour muet. Nous sommes à la même hauteur et j'aime ça. Mes mains s'écartent de son cou et une brosse doucement quelques mèches hors de son visage. Ses yeux m'étudient attentivement.

« Tu m'as manquée. Que fais-tu là ? » Elle ferme légèrement ses paupières tandis qu'elle m'observe avec plus d'acuité encore. Ignorant ma question, elle se concentre encore plus sur moi et la pression me fait mordre ma lèvre.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? » Elle soupçonne quelque chose et je veux ma surprise, moi. Que faire si elle me l'enlève si j'admets avoir entendu.

« Quelques minutes, » tenté-je dans un piètre essai de noyer la vérité. Ses doigts commencent quelques ronds sur le bas de mon dos et ça me donne envie de la serrer plus près encore et d'autres choses. Je me retrouve à mordiller ma lèvre à nouveau et elle sait que je suis nerveuse, que je cache quelque chose.

« Combien as-tu entendu ? » J'hésite un peu. Sa voix est juste curieuse, pas fâchée comme je m'y attendais non juste étonnée. Apparemment ma réponse doit prendre trop de temps car elle soupire et commence à se détacher.

« Pas longtemps, juste qu'il te demandait d'être prudente. Avec quoi d'ailleurs ? Tu ne vas pas faire de folies stupides ? » La possibilité qu'elle se mette en danger me fait respirer difficilement. Elle m'embrasse doucement et je n'ai pas besoin d'autre réponse. Je vais la coller comme une tique maintenant. Peut-être que je pourrai la trainer avec moi à mes cours de danse ?

* * *

><p>Je n'entends plus reparler de cette surprise pas si surprise pendant plusieurs jours. C'est comme si rien n'avait changé entre nous et je retiens à grand peine ma langue. Plusieurs fois, je l'attrape à me regarder avec un petit sourire tandis qu'elle parle d'un air comploteur à Santana ou Sam et je sais qu'elle sait que je n'ai pas tout avoué. Elle joue avec moi et je vais perdre. Je vais perdre définitivement si ça ne se termine pas bientôt, à moins que je n'interroge discrètement nos amis ?<p>

La liste est vite rédigée. Finn est éliminé d'office. Noé aussi. Mercedes et Sugar ne me parleront certainement pas par peur de représailles. Kurt, Blaine, Mike et Tina ne sauront sans doute rien ce qui me laisse avec quatre personnes : Quinn, Santana, Brittany et Sam. Quinn ne dira rien. Malheureusement, les trois autres lui sont bien trop fidèles et iraient me dénoncer tout de suite. Non, avant de les interroger, il doit y avoir moyen de découvrir ce qu'elle a en tête. Par inadvertance, mes yeux se posent sur le calendrier au-dessus de mon bureau.

Bien sûr … La solution était sous mon nez. Les vacances de Noël tombent la semaine prochaine. Voilà qui laisse beaucoup de temps pour un petit voyage à moins que … Deux peuvent jouer à ce jeu. C'est elle qui va craquer pas moi. Voilà ma résolution renforcée, j'ai bien l'intention de passer Noël et Hanoukka avec elle.

* * *

><p>L'occasion de l'interroger vient le lendemain matin, dernier jour d'école. Rebondissant à son casier, heureuse de l'alternative que je viens de négocier, je tente de la jouer nonchalante. Après un baiser bonjour bien mérité et légèrement trop passionné à cause de mon excitation, je me recule un peu pour la fixer dans les yeux. Elle m'observe en retour un peu interrogative mais malgré tout souriante.<p>

« Hey, »

« Hey you, » répond-t-elle doucement.

« Que fais-tu la semaine prochaine ? Parce que on a eu une idée et je voulais voir si tu étais libre et comme c'est les vacances, je ne savais pas. Je ne voudrai pas m'imposer et déranger tes plans ou te bousculer donc je me suis dit que j'allais te demander. Je comprendrai si tu disais non parce que c'est un peu court et juste vu que les vacances commencent demain mais j'espère que tu diras oui quand même. Donc, euh, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Elle me fixe amusée en retour. Puis elle dépose ses lèvres légèrement sur ma joue avant de glisser vers les miennes, causant à mes yeux de se fermer avant qu'elle ne murmure.

« J'accepterai avec joie si je savais ce que tu voulais me demander, » ouvrant mes yeux, je fronce les sourcils pour voir si elle se moque de moi. Et effectivement c'est le cas. Reculant encore, je me dégage de son étreinte et commence à marcher loin mais son poignet agrippe le mien et m'arrête dans mon élan.

« C'est une réaction un peu excessive quand même. Je me moque un peu de toi mais tu ne m'as réellement pas dit ce que tu attendais de moi, » plaide-t-elle doucement contre mon oreille. Examinant un peu notre conversation, je me rends compte qu'elle a raison.

« Désolée, habitude. » Elle me sourit doucement, attendant que je continue. « Bref, je me demandais ce que tu faisais pendant les vacances. » Ses yeux se ferment un peu et je vois qu'elle réfléchit.

« Je suppose que je fais ce que tu as prévu pour nous. Ma mère est partie visiter ma sœur et je n'ai pas vraiment été la bienvenue depuis Beth, » je m'illumine à ces mots et l'embrasse doucement.

« Super, j'ai plein de choses de prévues mais d'abord, je voulais savoir aussi euh … » soudain ma voix me manque, que faire si elle préfère rester chez elle. Je peux comprendre qu'elle ne souhaite pas passer la semaine coincée avec moi.

« Si tu voulais passer la semaine à la maison ? On pourrait fêter Hanoukka ensemble et Noël et se réveiller avec l'autre et aussi être ensemble tout le temps. Enfin presque tout le temps, je comprends que tu en ais marre de moi à un moment mais … » Elle me coupe la parole de la meilleure façon possible … en m'embrassant. Elle sourit contre mes lèvres juste avant se détacher puis les yeux dans les yeux, elle me rassure,

« J'adorerai passer mes vacances chez toi et je n'en aurai jamais assez de toi, ni marre. Tu es trop intéressante pour ça. » Cette fois, c'est moi qui lui coupe la parole. Pas besoin qu'elle me charme encore.

« Il va juste falloir que tu m'expliques comment vous fêtez Hanoukka ? » Doucement, riant, je lui prends la main et nous nous éloignons vers notre premier cours. A l'intérieur de moi, mon cœur bat la chamade. Elle vient d'accepter de passer deux semaines avec moi. Comment la vie ne peut-elle être plus parfaite ?

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

Je sens le lit se creuser sous son poids. Timidement, elle vient chuchoter au-dessus de mon oreille pendant que je fais semblant d'être toujours endormie.

« Quinn ? Quinnie, debout. » Je retiens à grand peine mon sourire. « Allez, il est l'heure. » Elle continue à murmurer contre mon oreille juste un peu plus fort cette fois. Maintenant, elle est complètement au-dessus de moi, une jambe et un bras de chaque côté, m'encerclant. Elle commence à tirer doucement les couvertures, découvrant peu à peu quelques centimètres de peau. Ses longs cheveux et son souffle chatouillent la peau nue de mon cou.

Laissant ses lèvres brosser contre, elle murmure mon nom. Cette torture est trop douce, je reste immobile, tentant de contrôler ma respiration. Je sens son sourire et je sais que je ne la trompe pas. Ses mains continuent à faire descendre les couvertures, écartant par la même occasion mon t-shirt avant de se reposer sur mon ventre. Quand elle les descend, je ne peux plus prétendre et elle sait que je vais y mettre fin. Attrapant ses poignets fermement, j'ouvre les yeux.

« Non que je ne puisse pas prétendre que c'est une façon paradisiaque de se réveiller, je pense que l'on va arrêter là. » Je garde ma voix décidée et ferme quand elle fait la moue, bien décidée à ce que notre première fois soit spéciale. Je n'ai pas tenu deux mois de ses taquineries perpétuelles – parfois j'ai l'impression d'être avec une mini Santana – que pour baisser les bras maintenant à trois jours de notre voyage.

Je ne suis pas convaincue qu'elle affirme n'avoir rien entendu ou rien soupçonné. Le regard sur son visage m'a tout appris lorsqu'elle est descendue ce jour-là. Cela m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'elle n'ait pas encore craqué et m'ait suppliée de mettre fin au suspense.

« Quinn ? » Je dois être partie dans une nouvelle rêverie parce qu'elle me fixe inquiète. « Je ne t'ai pas réveillée trop tôt non ? Je peux te laisser dormir si tu préfères ? Nous ne sommes pas obligées d'y aller, » je fais taire ses inquiétudes en la tirant proche de moi, mes mains derrière son cou mais elle ne me laisse pas l'embrasser prétextant ne pas s'être brossé les dents. Se dégageant de mon étreinte, elle se lève joyeusement et m'avertit franchement juste avant d'entrer dans sa salle de bain.

« Ne te rendors pas Fabray ou je sors la bouteille d'eau. » Je ne la prends pas au sérieux bien sûr. Hello, je suis Quinn Fabray ! Personne ne s'attaque à moi. Je remonte les couvertures, parvenant presque à me cacher en-dessous. Depuis la salle de bain, je l'entends chantonner Get it right comme une berceuse et sa voix me berce à nouveau vers le sommeil. Après tout, il n'y a pas vraiment de mal à fermer les yeux quelques secondes, il y a tellement de lumière ici.

La prochaine chose que je sais c'est que je suis trempée et l'oreiller aussi. Rachel se tient au-dessus de moi un verre vide à la main et un sourire narquois sur son visage. Toute son attitude crie je te l'avais bien dit. J'halète doucement en écartant les mèches de cheveux mouillés. Je suppose qu'il me reste à finir le travail et à prendre une douche. Pas moyen que je m'endorme à nouveau ou que je sorte dehors ainsi. Sans un mot, je me dirige et m'enferme dans la salle de bain. J'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir le visage légèrement confus et fort angoissé de ma copine quand je ferme la porte sans un sourire. Cela ne restera définitivement pas impuni. Il me faut juste un peu de temps pour penser à une vengeance correcte.

* * *

><p>En ce quatrième jour d'Hanoukka, nous échangeons nos cadeaux au déjeuner sur l'insistance des pères de Rachel. Ceux-ci ayant prévu un rendez-vous ce soir hors de la ville. Mais surtout c'est l'anniversaire de Rachel et je lui ai promis une journée mémorable du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle me réveille à six heures du matin par une douche froide. Heureusement, ma mauvaise humeur est vite partie et maintenant, je peux l'observer ouvrir les différents cadeaux qui lui sont parvenus du Glee Club. Ils ne pouvaient pas être là physiquement mais j'ai quand même fait en sorte de récupérer les paquets justement pour qu'elle les puisse ouvrir.<p>

Seul le cadeau de Santana et Brittany m'est inconnu. Je sais que Finn lui a offert un livre quelconque sur des zombis occupés à se faire la guerre. Mike et Tina ont été faire une excursion et lui ont rapportés quelques BD qu'elle aime en secret. Kurt et Blaine se sont réglés sur quelques vêtements. Sam et Mercedes ont eu plus de difficultés mais la compilation rencontre le succès attendu si on en croit les cris de joie qu'elle pousse au moment où elle finit de le déballer. Le présent d'Artie et Sugar la prend au dépourvu. Il s'agit de simples DVD mais quand je lui apprends que sur ces DVD se trouvent la totalité des performances du Glee Club en version haute définition, elle pleure un peu.

Lorsque Santana m'a remis son paquet avec pour seuls mots « Ce sera pour plus tard Q. Tu me remercieras. » J'avoue avoir été terrifiée. Mais quand je vois les yeux de Rachel s'agrandir et qu'elle rougit, je veux définitivement savoir ce qu'il y a dedans. Elle m'en empêche en mettant la boite loin et en me bouchant les mots « Plus tard » avec un regard insistant sur ses pères. Ceux-ci lui offrent deux billets pour une comédie musicale et avoue le petit voyage que j'ai prévu pour nous. Mais lorsqu'elle lit le nom du théâtre, Rachel s'illumine et se tourne vers moi pleine d'espoir.

« Nous allons à Cedar Point ? » Fronçant les sourcils, je fais semblant d'être contrariée. « Je ne pense pas que tu mérites d'aller là-bas. Je m'en voudrai de passer encore trois jours à me retrouver trempée juste parce que tu ne veux pas me laisser dormir trente secondes, » Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps cette comédie parce qu'elle commence à me regarder avec des yeux de chiot et sa lèvre tremble. Elle se déplace jusqu'à venir à cheval sur mes genoux, essayant de plaider sa cause.

« Mais Quinn … C'est pour mon anniversaire. » Sa voix reflète la larme qui menace de s'échapper de ses yeux. Mais croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine dans une piètre tentative de l'éloigner un peu de moi, je fais signe que non de la tête. Mon regard se fixe ailleurs, ses pères observent avec amusement mon combat, ils savent que je ne suis pas sérieuse. J'ai trop fait des pieds et des mains que pour laisser tomber maintenant. La semaine prochaine, ce sera simplement les trois meilleurs jours de ma vie, enfin en attendant New York.

« Quinn. S'il te plait. Je promets que je te laisserai dormir dans des limites raisonnables maintenant. » Elle glisse ses mains sous mes bras et me force à les déplier pour entourer sa taille. Arquant mon sourcil, je la contemple,

« Des limites raisonnables, hein ? » Je ne demande pas les limites de qui car je sais que les miennes et les siennes sont totalement différentes. « Nous verrons à ce sujet. » Elle crie sachant déjà qu'elle a gagné la partie. Me démêlant, je sors un dernier paquet du sac et lui tends avec un petit sourire.

« Tu ne veux pas ouvrir mon cadeau d'abord ? Je peux le reprendre sinon. » Mettant le cadeau loin de ses mains. « Non, non, je veux, je veux. » Puis sans doute qu'elle se rend compte de son empressement car elle ajoute rapidement, « s'il te plait ? » Souriante, je le lui tends et l'observe l'ouvrir délicatement. Elle en sort cinq foulards de soie et me regarde confuse une seconde avant de tirer mon cou vers elle et de m'embrasser. Lorsqu'elle se recule, elle murmure contre mes lèvres.

« Je les adore. » Ce à quoi je réponds, après l'avoir empêchée de reculer trop loin, « Ne les perds pas, nous en aurons besoin ce soir. » Ses yeux d'abord interrogateurs s'allument et elle monte en vitesse le tout dans sa chambre. Elle redescend en bondissant, prête selon elle à passer la meilleure journée d'anniversaire de sa vie. Si ma montre est correcte, nous devons absolument partir si je veux faire tout ce dont j'ai envie aujourd'hui.

Heureusement, Rachel n'est pas contraire et tente de m'interroger sur ce qui va se passer. Garder la surprise est de plus en plus difficile avec elle.

* * *

><p><strong>Ouf … Long chapitre quand même. Ca sonne beaucoup mieux que ce que j'avais au début. <strong>


	36. L'anniversaire Part 2

**Le plus dur chapitre que j'ai eu à écrire. Tout d'abord, impossible pour la majeure partie d'être écrite en public. Vous comprendrez pourquoi par la suite et enfin, difficile de ne pas se laisser emporter en même temps. Enfin avant-dernier chapitre donc … Le dernier ne sera plus qu'un petit épilogue pour bien finir et laisser la porte ouverte à une suite pour plus tard. Yep, il pourrait y avoir une suite un jour …**

**Mxelle Juuw : Fidèle au rendez-vous, je vois. Je sens que ces moments Faberry vont te plaire.**

**Bakachan : Moi aussi, un verre d'eau ne suffit pas si je ne veux pas me lever mais j'avais envie de mettre ça pour le plaisir. Tu me diras si ton idée correspond à ce chapitre. **

**Camille : Pas des folles surprises mais deux de taille en tout cas.**

**Achele : Le cadeau de Santana sera au cœur du chapitre suivant. Un indice ? Ca avoir avec ce qui se passe à la fin de ce chapitre. **

**Je vais profiter de ma connexion pour mettre à jour mes autres histoires donc restez à l'affut si vous les aimez.**

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

Attrapant sa main, je la tire vers la voiture mais elle me fait non de la tête et continue de marcher lorsque je m'arrête à côté. Dire que je suis intriguée est un euphémisme. Elle a réussi à garder la surprise sur presque toute la journée d'aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, j'ai bien une idée sur ce qui va se passer ce soir mais d'ici là, nous avons l'occasion de faire beaucoup de choses. Nous marchons main dans la main, d'un pas tranquille comme si nous n'étions pas pressées et apparemment nous ne le sommes pas. Je me laisse faire lorsqu'elle m'attire plus proche d'elle. J'aime marcher, mon bras autour de sa taille et ma tête presque sur son épaule. C'est une situation très inconfortable mais de là, je peux respirer son odeur, sentir sa peau et pour ça, c'est juste magique.

Elle dépose un baiser sur mon front et ça me fait sourire. Elle est si charmante même quand elle n'essaye pas.

« Où allons-nous ? » demandé-je au bout de cent mètres et elle rit. « Je pensais que tu prendrai moins de temps pour demander. C'est une surprise. » Fourrant mon doigt dans ses côtes, je la chatouille un peu avant de commencer à bouder. « Tu es méchante avec moi. » Nous nous sommes écartées pendant que je la chatouillais et la chaleur de son corps me manque déjà. M'attirant à nouveau plus près, elle cesse de marcher et me fixe dans les yeux, ses bras autour de mon cou. J'essaie de mon mieux de rester fâchée mais quand elle me regarde de cette façon, c'est tout simplement impossible alors je fais la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser encore. Je l'embrasse.

C'est elle qui se détache en premier. Elle a visiblement du mal à contrôler sa respiration et cela me fait sourire un peu. Ce qu'elle voit bien entendu.

« Arrête de sourire comme ça. Je sais que tes cours de chant sont plus avancés que les miens et que tu sais contrôler ton souffle mieux que moi et ... » Je la coupe une nouvelle fois, peu désireuse de me bagarrer aujourd'hui.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui m'écarte en premier et elle pose son front contre le mien. « Où va-t-on ? » posé-je encore avec un peu d'espoir. « Nous allons, » commence-t-elle avant de se reprendre et de me faire un petit sourire. « Bien essayé. Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. Allez, nous sommes presque en retard. »

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous arrêtons devant un immense bâtiment. Je ne suis jamais rentrée dedans et j'avoue que cela m'intrigue au plus haut point. Elle me fait marcher jusqu'à la porte et s'arrête avant d'entrer.<p>

« C'est ici que je m'arrête. » Je moue mais elle ne se laisse pas fléchir. « Entre. Tu es attendue et moi j'ai des choses à faire. Je serai de retour d'ici une petite heure. » Elle m'embrasse doucement et me libère en me repoussant vers les portes. Je la regarde s'éloigner et j'ai l'espoir qu'elle se retourne. Elle a presque disparu de ma vue maintenant. Juste au tournant de la rue, je la vois jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et me sourire. Rassurée, je me détourne vers ce mystérieux bâtiment.

« Hey Berry. C'est Q. qui t'a mise en retard ce matin ? On n'arrivait pas à quitter le lit ? »Grinçant un peu des dents, je me dirige vers la silhouette qui vient de m'apostropher. « Satan. Que fais-tu ici ? » Elle sourit à ma salutation et me montre le bureau derrière elle. « En fait, je suis chargée de toi pour l'heure qui vient. Nous allons rencontrer les filles à l'intérieur. Je pense que ça va te plaire et nous pourrons toujours nous diriger vers la piscine après. »

Je ravale rapidement mes questions lorsque je vois le centre de spa défiler sous mes yeux. « Nous avons le centre pour la journée, » avoue Santana en observant mes réactions. « La mère de Q. en est la propriétaire. On peut donc faire tout ce qu'on veut. Il y a des bains de boue, jacuzzi bien évidemment, sauna, massage aux pierres chaudes, … Bref à peu près tout ce qu'on peut imaginer. Aux dernières nouvelles, les filles faisaient le circuit complet. Donc, partante ? » Avant que je ne puisse objecter que je n'ai pas d'affaire ou rien pour me changer en tout cas, elle produit un sac que je reconnais comme étant un des miens.

« Oh et Q. a prévu des vêtements pour toi. Elle pense nous retrouver tout à l'heure donc pas d'inquiétude. » Hochant la tête, je ne peux que complimenter les capacités d'organisation de ma copine. Elle s'améliore chaque jour. Santana montre le chemin et nous retrouvons les autres. Cette journée promet d'être magique si seulement Quinn était là maintenant.

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

Je suis un peu en retard sur mon planning mais heureusement, les filles sont toujours à la piscine à mon arrivée. Faisant une entrée discrète, je remarque Rachel allongée sur un des transats, les yeux fermés. Faisant signe à Santana, je lui montre Rach puis la piscine. Elle me sourit et on se rapproche discrètement de notre proie. Laquelle ne se doute de rien jusqu'à ce que nous l'agrippions fermement et la portions jusqu'à la piscine. Elle se débat et hurle mais nous sommes encouragées par tout le groupe. Nous la lançons dans la grande profondeur et elle hurle encore plus fort juste avant de toucher l'eau.

Riant à perdre le souffle, je me décide à la rejoindre lorsqu'elle fait surface à nouveau. Ses cheveux trempés encadrent son visage rouge et je peux dire qu'elle hésite entre être furieuse contre moi et juste contente de me voir. Je nage dans sa direction avec un grand sourire et parviens à la prendre dans mes bras. Elle m'examine toujours, pensant son prochain mouvement et la seconde suivante, je manque de me noyer lorsqu'elle me pousse sous l'eau. Maudite soit la force qu'elle cache dans ce petit corps.

Nous passons une autre heure à s'éclabousser et à déclarer la guerre aux autres. Puis, nous dinons dans le restaurant du centre avant d'aller découvrir les bains de boue chaude et les jacuzzis. La journée passe à une vitesse alarmante et il est déjà temps de retourner chez elle.

* * *

><p>Lorsque nous rentrons, je refuse de la laisser précipiter les choses. Elle n'a qu'une envie c'est de me faire monter dans la chambre pour je cite « me remercier correctement. » Mais pas question qu'elle ne monte maintenant, cela gâcherai toute la surprise. Je parviens à l'amadouer et à la faire rester avec moi dans la cuisine. Je peux voir qu'elle est déçue et qu'elle se doute de quelque chose mais elle ne pose pas de question et me laisse la guider à travers la soirée que j'ai prévue.<p>

Laquelle se termine maintenant devant Funny girl, elle enroulée autour de moi, mes bras la soutenant et la serrant sereinement. Alors que les crédits roulent à l'écran, je la sens embrasser doucement mon cou et chuchoter lorsque je baisse les yeux, « Merci pour cette magnifique journée. » Je lui souris et embrasse son front.

« Que dirais-tu que nous montions maintenant. Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a dans le paquet de Santana et Brittany. Quelque chose me dit que nous aurons à en discuter et je ne sais pas si je ne suis pas un peu jalouse d'eux. » Elle rougit violemment, me confortant dans mes hypothèses sur le contenu. « Allez baby, temps d'aller découvrir la dernière part de notre soirée. J'espère qu'on va pouvoir utiliser ces foulards, » lui murmuré-je à l'oreille d'une voix douce avant de la prendre dans mes bras.

Avec un petit cri de surprise, elle s'accroche à mon cou et me laisse la monter à l'étage. Je la dépose devant la porte de sa chambre et elle tire ma tête vers le bas, cherchant mes lèvres. Souriant, je me laisse faire. C'est doux, tendre et plein de promesses. Elle me repousse fermement contre le mur et je gémis à l'action. J'aime qu'elle prenne le contrôle. Ne me laissant aucun répit, elle lèche et suce chaque endroit qu'elle peut atteindre. Ses mains descendent de mon cou et commencent à errer vers les boutons de mon chemisier. En temps normal, je nous arrêterai là, essayant de nous calmer toutes les deux alors quand je la laisse ouvrir un à un les boutons, elle est surprise.

« Ce soir ? » m'interroge-t-elle. Je souris et lui indique « Ouvre la porte. » Elle se conforme à mon ordre et retient une petite exclamation à la vue des roses et des pétales de gardénias qui garnissent sa chambre. Je m'approche derrière elle et l'enlace, ma tête trouvant naturellement sa place sur son épaule. « Nous n'avons pas à le faire si tu ne le veux pas, » chuchoté-je à son oreille. Je ne la pousserai jamais contre sa volonté. Avant que je ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, elle se tourne dans mes bras et retourne là où l'on s'est arrêtées. Mon chemisier tombe sur le sol, rapidement suivi par nos autres vêtements.

* * *

><p><strong>Juste pour prévenir ceux qui veulent sauter cette scène, n'hésitez pas à passer ce chapitre si ce genre de relation, vous dérange.<strong>

* * *

><p>Elle est couchée en-dessous de moi, complètement nue. Ses yeux brillent d'un noir désir et l'on peut y voir un feu s'allumer chaque fois que mes doigts, mes lèvres touchent sa peau. « Tu es si belle, » chuchoté-je en embrassant son cou et elle l'expose un peu plus, me donnant plus d'espace à découvrir. Ses doigts s'entortillent dans mes cheveux, gardant ma tête près de sa peau. Je sens son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine au même rythme que le mien. Mes doigts descendent le long de ses côtes et remontent en suivant son ventre jusqu'à tourner autour de ses seins.<p>

Embrassant sa bouche, je chuchote sur ses lèvres. « Tu te souviens des foulards ? » Incapable de répondre depuis que mes mains descendent de plus en plus bas, jouant avec ses seins, elle se contente de me regarder alors je continue droit dans son oreille cette fois-ci. « On pourra les utiliser après. Et si tu joues bien tes cartes, peut-être même que je vais les porter. » Ces yeux s'agrandissent quand elle comprend l'implication. Elle gémit et c'est en voie de devenir mon bruit préféré. Je ne me lasserai jamais de ce son.

Glissant doucement sur le haut de son corps, je redescends dans son cou. Ma langue ne reste pas inactive et l'idée me vient soudain de la marquer. Suçant plus fort jusqu'à laisser une marque, j'apaise la piqûre de baisers légers qui la font gémir. Ses mains remontent le long de mes côtes et tentent d'appuyer sur mes épaules. Je les attrape délicatement et les pose à côté de sa tête.

« Non, c'est mon tour maintenant. Imagine que c'est ma revanche pour les deux mois de taquinerie. Ne les bouge pas de là ou je vais avoir à t'attacher. » Ma voix rauque la pousse sur le bord et elle se tortille dans l'espoir d'une quelconque libération, d'un contact n'importe où. Ses yeux sont suppliants mais je n'en ai pas fini avec elle encore. Quand je relâche ses mains, elle ne les bouge pas, préférant entortiller ses doigts dans les draps en-dessous. « Bonne fille, » murmuré-je directement dans son oreille. Son corps frissonne de plus belle. Cette fois, ce ne sont pas seulement mes doigts qui vont explorer. Créant un chemin de baisers et de suçons tendres, je descends de son cou vers sa poitrine haletante.

Ses doigts blanchissent autour des draps lorsque je commence tourner avec ma langue autour d'un de ses mamelons et je sais que je n'aurai pas à attendre longtemps avant que … « Quinn … Qui … » gémit-elle au moment où j'enlève ma bouche. Ses yeux sont fermés et son corps est tendu. Je fais attention à ne rien toucher pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle les rouvre, me fixant avec un regard de pur désir. J'ai quelques difficultés à avaler ma salive et je vois le début d'un sourire narquois sur son visage. Pas question de perdre l'avantage, je plonge vers son autre sein, lui donnant le même traitement qu'au premier. Chaque fois que mes lèvres, ma langue effleure sa peau, elle gémit et se tortille un peu plus.

« Quinn. S'il te plait … Je n'en peux plus. » Répondant à sa demande, je laisse une de mes mains descendre jusqu'entre ses jambes. Quand elle la sent, elle les ouvre encore plus désireuse d'un contact peu importe lequel. Je glisse un de mes doigts entre ses lèvres et le remonte trempée. Elle pleurniche plus fort encore lorsque je prends ma main jusqu'à ma bouche, testant mon premier goût d'elle. L'action lui fait perdre le contrôle, elle tire ma tête vers elle et m'embrasse. Nos langues jouent et je sais qu'elle peut se gouter sur mes lèvres. Je me dégage après quelques secondes et elle se rend compte de son erreur.

« Je t'avais prévenue, » dis-je en me soulevant un petit peu. Je tends la main vers les foulards mais elle commence à me supplier. « Non, non, Quinn. Pas maintenant, please. Je veux juste que … » Elle s'arrête incapable de prononcer les mots. Prenant conscience du pouvoir que j'ai sur elle, je laisse redescendre ma main le long de son ventre. Caressant entre ses cuisses sans jamais lui donner ce qu'elle veut ou même m'approcher de là où elle me veut, je la regarde perdre ce combat dans les yeux.

« Tu veux quoi ? » relancé-je en glissant un doigt plus près de son centre. « Je … Quinn. » Sa voix est coupée lorsque je commence à encercler son clitoris. Sans m'immobiliser, je me penche pour murmurer contre son oreille, « dis-moi où je m'arrête. » Pour bien faire, je mords légèrement son lobe lui tirant un petit cri de plaisir. « Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Rach. » Elle ouvre les yeux et parvient juste à articuler après avoir tourné la tête. « Toi, je te veux toi. »

C'est tout ce qu'il me faut entendre, je commence à frotter plus franchement sur le petit tas de nerfs, absorbant ses pleurs en l'embrassant. Ses mains se fixent sur mes épaules dessinant des motifs sur ma peau ou les serrant selon la force que je mets dans mes doigts. Sans attendre plus longtemps, je descends un peu plus bas et trouve son entrée. J'attends qu'elle récupère un peu et ouvre les yeux. Silencieusement lui poser la question, j'effleure timidement, espérant qu'elle ne m'arrête pas. Mais elle se contente d'ouvrir les yeux et de pousser un peu des hanches contre moi quand elle ne parvient pas à s'exprimer.

« Cela va faire mal, » préviens-je malgré tout, ne voulant pas qu'elle regrette une seule seconde. « Quinn … Je veux que ça soit toi, » arrive-t-elle à dire entre deux plaintes. Hochant de la tête, j'entre un peu mon doigt pour la laisser s'habituer à la sensation. Je dois me retenir d'aller trop vite tant mon doigt glisse facilement à l'intérieur d'elle. Enfonçant encore un peu, je sens une résistance.

« Je suis désolée, » murmuré-je contre ses lèvres avant de forcer plus en avant, avalant son cri dans un baiser. Je m'immobilise aussitôt après. Quelques larmes s'écoulent de ses yeux et je les attrape doucement des lèvres. Leur goût salé s'imprime dans ma bouche. Après quelques longues secondes, elle bouge ses hanches, me faisant savoir qu'elle est prête. Je commence sur un rythme lent, l'observant se tordre et répondre à chacun de mes coups.

Quand je vois son visage se contracter, clairement désespérée, j'accélère progressivement ma cadence. Mon pouce trouve le chemin jusqu'à son clitoris, la faisant haleter et fermer les yeux. Ses traits sont détendus et je peux voir qu'elle profite maintenant complètement. Je m'immobilise le temps d'ajouter un doigt avant de reprendre mes mouvements à la recherche de ce point sensible qui la ferait bondir.

Lorsque tout son corps se tend sous moi, je sais que je l'ai trouvé et je mets un point à le frapper systématiquement. Elle commence à gémir mon nom et je sais qu'elle est proche. Il devient de plus en plus difficile de bouger mes doigts tant ses muscles se serrent autour de moi mais je continue. Ecartant quelques cheveux en sueur de son visage, je baise son front avant de lui demander.

« Rach, regarde-moi. Je veux voir tes jolis yeux lorsque tu vas venir autour de mes doigts. » Se conformant, elle me regarde. A cette seconde, je me sens aimée et désirée, nécessaire aussi. Quelques coups plus tard, sa bouche s'ouvre en O et j'avale ses cris dans un baiser passionné tandis que ses muscles se serrent et se desserrent autour de mes doigts. Ses hanches tentent de m'attirer plus profondément en elle et je continue mes mouvements, essayant de prolonger au maximum son orgasme.

Elle finit par retomber sur le lit, immobile, la respiration haletante, les yeux à nouveau fermés. Elle frissonne lorsque je sors mes doigts et m'observe les mettre en bouche. Je les nettoie doucement consciente de son regard sur moi et de son goût extraordinaire. La laissant récupérer encore un peu, je l'entoure de mes bras et l'attire sur moi.

« Je t'aime. » Elle dépose un baiser sur ma poitrine avant de répondre. « Je t'aime aussi. C'était … incroyable. Mais tu sais quoi ? » Fronçant les sourcils, je la regarde manœuvrer pour se retrouver au-dessus de moi. « Non, » répondis-je dans un mélange de scepticisme et de perplexité. Se penchant un peu plus en moi, elle ajoute, « le deuxième tour est pour moi. » avant de laisser ses mains explorer mon corps.

Cela va être une longue, longue nuit.

**Ouf … C'était quelque chose à écrire. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. C'est la première fois que j'écrivais quelque chose de ce genre. Bon ok, pas la première fois que je l'imaginais par contre. **


	37. Nouvelle année

**Sam : Euh wow, je pense que je rougis là maintenant. J'ai toujours hâte de tes commentaires. A très vite alors.**

**ImxEmi : T'inquiète, c'est pareil pour moi. Si ma famille savait … Bref, je ne suis pas sûre que ça passerait très bien. Et puis, vous ne pouvez pas dire que je ne préviens pas hein. **

**Mxelle Juuw : j'ai pensé à une suite, oui mais je ne sais pas encore si j'irai au bout de mon idée.**

**Achele : Petit indice sur ce qu'il y avait dans le paquet de Santana dans ce chapitre mais je laisse l'imagination de chacun faire le reste. Pensez Santana.**

**Camille : Moi aussi j'ai repoussé souvent et puis finalement, on se dit bon allez. J'ai juste à dire ce qui se passe dans ma tête. Je te conseille quand même d'en écrire plusieurs avant de te lancer dans le final et surtout, de prendre le temps. J'ai dû souvent m'arrêter parce que je n'arrivais plus à écrire correctement (et oui).**

**Bakachan : Depuis le temps que tu m'embêtais pour l'avoir, le voilà. Dans la prochain, il viendra plus vite. **

**Et voilà la fin qui arrive. Et oui. Nous sommes ici depuis novembre pour celles et ceux qui me suivent depuis le début. Soit 183 pages word, 118 000 mots à peu près et 36 ou 37 chapitres, je ne sais jamais. Bref, un long moment qui mérite d'avoir une fin digne. Donc, allons-y.**

* * *

><p>Veille du Nouvel An.<p>

Rachel POV

Ouvrant les yeux, je mets quelques secondes à identifier les cheveux blonds qui encombrent ma vue. Je sens les bras de Quinn autour de moi, me tenant serrée au-dessus d'elle. L'une de mes mains est prisonnière sous moi et l'autre se trouve à côté de mon visage, près de son cou. Ma tête sur son épaule est dans une position idéale pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Son souffle, lent et posé, me conforte dans l'idée qu'elle est toujours endormie.

Un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son corps me permet de lire l'heure sur le réveil de ma table de chevet. Je n'ai dormi que trois heures mais mon esprit est câblé pour se lever à 6 heures peu importe le jour. J'hésite à réveiller Quinn mais sachant qu'elle n'est pas du matin, je ne m'y risque pas. Quelques souvenirs de la nuit me reviennent alors que je l'observe depuis mon poste. Je reste étendue ainsi pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de me décider à la surprendre en lui faisant le petit déjeuner.

Rampant doucement, je tente de me sortir de son emprise mais cela est plus difficile à dire qu'à faire. Finalement après un peu de lutte, je parviens à glisser un oreiller à ma place et elle roule le serrant plus près d'elle. L'action me fait sourire. Avant de quitter le lit, j'embrasse délicatement sa tempe, laissant mes lèvres trainer un petit peu pour goûter sa peau. Heureusement, elle ne bouge pas et ne se réveille pas. Attrapant mon peignoir, je sors discrètement.

* * *

><p>Dans la cuisine, mes pères sont déjà affairés à préparer le petit déjeuner. Tous les deux arborent un sourire pour le moins suspect. Préférant ne pas m'y attarder, je fouille dans le frigo à la recherche de quelques fruits pour moi et du lait pour Quinn. Devant la cuisinière, papa est occupé à préparer assez de bacon pour nourrir une armée. Et par armée, je veux dire Quinn et lui. C'est une bataille que nous n'avons encore jamais réussi à remporter Pop et moi, le bacon végétarien étant, à leurs dires, immangeable.<p>

L'odeur se répand déjà dans la pièce et je sais qu'il ne faudra pas longtemps avant que ma copine ne fasse son apparition. C'est comme si elle avait un sixième sens pour ce genre de chose. J'avoue que parfois cela me rend jalouse quand je vois le plaisir qu'elle prend à dévorer son petit-déjeuner. Les rares fois où j'ai réussi à lui faire avaler autre chose, elle a été infecte toute la semaine, ainsi que je l'ai appris par la suite. Cette pensée me ramène un mois plus tôt, lorsque Santana était venue me supplier d'arrêter mon embargo sur le bacon.

* * *

><p><em>Je marchais tranquillement dans le couloir quand Santana et Brittany me tirèrent l'une et l'autre en direction d'une classe vide. <em>

_« Berry, il faut qu'on parle, »grimaça Santana. Fronçant mes sourcils devant cet enlèvement assez peu orthodoxe et peu apprécié, Quinn devant m'attendre près de mon casier comme tous les midis. J'ouvris la bouche pour dire ce que je pensais mais Satan tendit une main et m'en empêcha. L'action la fit grimacer et je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Chacun de ses mouvements me semblaient lents et extrêmement douloureux._

_« Il faut que tu t'occupes de Q. A ce rythme-là, nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec elle ? Elle ne mange pas assez le matin ? Ou elle a juré de nous faire souffrir jusqu'à ce que plus personne ne soit debout ? » se plaint-elle. « Tu es la seule qui peut la calmer, » renchérit Brittany. Un peu contrariée, je réfléchis à ce qui pourrait bouleverser ainsi ma copine. _

_« Je vous fais savoir que je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez. Quinn a accepté de suivre un régime plus sain et … » Je ne peux terminer ma phrase que Santana ouvre des grands yeux inquiets. « Quoi ? » demandais-je agacée maintenant. Se ratatinant un peu et grimaçant dans la douleur, elle ouvrit de grands yeux suppliants._

_« Pitié, dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas empêchée de manger son bacon ? » Ne voyant pas où était le problème, je ne répondis que par un hochement de tête perplexe mais malgré tout affirmatif. Elles gémirent toutes les deux. _

_« Berry, je me fiche que tu sois contre l'élevage des porcs ou que sais-je mais il faut que tu lui rendes son bacon. Tout de suite ! Sais-tu que depuis une semaine, elle nous fait suer sang et eau pendant cinq heures d'affilée ? Elle est pire que Sue, » gémit Santana clairement à bout de force. Brittany posa sa main sur le bras de sa copine, l'empêchant de me sauter dessus ou de dire quelque chose qu'elle regrettera. Elles se regardèrent et eurent une de ces conversations silencieuses. Je m'apprêtais à partir mais Brittany m'arrêta avec un sourire. Satan sortit en courant. Britt commença à m'expliquer quelques histoires de leur jeunesse. Toutes tournèrent autour du même sujet : Quinn et son bacon. _

_Dix minutes plus tard, je me dirigeais vers mon casier, un sandwich rempli du fameux bacon au fond de mon sac. On m'avait dit d'observer attentivement chacune des réactions de ma copine quand j'arriverai près d'elle. _

_« Hey you, » la saluais-je mais elle était trop occupée à sentir l'air que pour y faire attention. Soupirant, je sortis le sachet de mon sac et lui tendis. Elle le déballa en poussant des petits cris de bonheur et mordit dedans avec tellement d'entrain que j'en oubliais tout. Récupérant mes propres affaires, je lui attrapai une main et la tirai vers la cafétéria. Ce n'est que plusieurs minutes plus tard qu'elle me remarqua enfin. Depuis, je ne l'ai plus jamais empêchée d'avoir son porc même si cela allait complètement à l'opposé de deux de mes convictions. C'est un de nos compromis._

* * *

><p>Lorsque je me retourne, ma salade de fruits prête à être dégustée, Quinn est déjà à table, son attention sur son assiette et je me résigne à attendre pour lui dire bonjour. Terminant mon petit-déjeuner avant elle, je décide de remonter prendre une douche et me préparer pour la journée.<p>

Je suis occupée à choisir ce que je vais porter lorsqu'elle fait son entrée dans la pièce. Je la sens tout de suite même si je suis dos à la porte. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de sursauter toutefois un petit peu lorsqu'elle m'enlace par derrière, ses mains se rejoignant sur mon ventre nu. Elle pose ses lèvres sur la peau dégagée de mon cou et remonte doucement jusqu'à enfouir son nez dans les cheveux nichés derrière mon oreille.

« Bonjour ma petite étoile, je n'ai pas eu droit à mon bonjour ce matin. Es-tu fâchée contre moi ? » fronçant les sourcils, je me retourne dans son étreinte, entourant son cou de mes bras et l'examinant attentivement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je suis en colère ? » Elle se mord nerveusement la lèvre, étudiant ma question en regardant au-dessus de moi vers la fenêtre. Je retiens de justesse un sourire, curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle pense et comment elle en est arrivée à cette conclusion.

« Et bien, je me suis réveillée seule avec un coussin froid dans les bras. Ensuite, je n'ai même pas eu droit à une étreinte dans la cuisine et tu es partie sans même dire un mot. Donc, j'en conclus que tu es fâchée contre moi. » Je suis stupéfaite qu'elle ait même remarqué que j'étais la même pièce qu'elle, ce matin. Elle semblait si grognon. Elle me fixe, attendant toujours une réponse.

J'esquisse un sourire et tire sa tête vers moi. Nous partageons un long, long baiser, avant que je ne décide d'expliquer. « Je ne suis pas fâchée. J'ai pensé que tu préfèrerais dormir un peu après ….. » Je rougis et elle sourit un peu plus large. « Et puis, tu semblais vraiment absorbée par ta nourriture donc je ne voulais pas te séparer de ton autre histoire d'amour. » Cette fois, c'est elle qui rougit et baisse la tête pour rompre notre contact visuel.

Dégageant une de mes mains, je lui remonte légèrement le menton pour le rétablir avant d'ajouter d'une voix sérieuse. « Mais je te promets que la prochaine fois, je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour te réveiller et te souhaiter bonjour comme il se doit. » Ses yeux s'élargissent un peu. Elle sait que je l'ai coincée. Elle ne peut pas s'écrier non comme elle le souhaiterait, sans nier ce qu'elle vient de me reprocher mais si elle dit oui ou rien alors, elle sera réveillé tous les jours à six heures au mieux.

Heureusement, j'ai pitié d'elle. Attrapant sa lèvre entre mes dents, je l'attire vers moi, la faisant gémir et oublier son train de pensées. « Je rigole, » commencé-je à la rassurer. « Je ne suis pas assez folle pour réveiller un petit lionceau qui dort. » Ses sourcils se froncent.

« Comment ça un petit lionceau ? Je suis un lion et je ne suis pas petite contrairement à certaines personnes de ma connaissance. Je … » Son ton est ludique mais elle sait que je n'apprécie vraiment pas qu'elle se moque de notre différence de taille. Elle le voit et ajoute rapidement, espérant rattraper ses paroles.

« Je ne sous-entendais pas que tu es petite. Je parlais de Santana … euh … Tu … Tu es parfaite pour moi, » finit-elle timidement en m'embrassant à nouveau. Je recule la première et la fixe quelques secondes, juste pour la faire se tortiller un peu. J'aime avoir ce pouvoir sur elle.

« Ok, tu t'en sors, cette fois. » Je me tourne à nouveau vers mon placard. Elle me retient, m'empêchant d'attraper le pantalon que je souhaitais mettre. «Laisse-moi m'habiller. » Elle grogne et se rapproche de mon dos. « Quinn, » préviens-je sérieusement en tentant à nouveau de m'éloigner. « Je dois m'habiller. » Je la sens grogner à nouveau contre mon épaule avant de me mordre doucement.

« Non, » décide-t-elle. « Je ne veux pas. » Elle desserre juste assez son emprise pour que je puisse à nouveau lui faire face, arrêtant ses baisers sur ma nuque. « Et pourquoi ça ? » demandé-je ludique, ayant une idée assez précise de ce qui se passe dans sa tête.

« Parce que tu es à moi, » justifie-t-elle sérieusement, ses yeux assombris et déjà presque noirs. Je souris lorsqu'elle nous rapproche et encore plus quand elle se penche pour m'embrasser. Mais cette conversation n'est pas finie.

« Je ne conteste pas cet argument mais je continue de penser que j'ai besoin de vêtements. » Elle fronce les sourcils à nouveau. « Mais on a toute la journée, » se plaint-elle. « Je veux jouer encore. » Son petit ton larmoyant et sa lèvre pendante arrive presque à arracher mon accord mais je sais que ça ne nous rendra pas service.

« Oh et jouer implique que je sois nue ? » Son visage s'éclaire quand elle hoche de la tête, voyant dans ma voix une opportunité de faire exactement cela. « Et bien, » continué-je avec un petit sourire malicieux, « je ne suis pas opposée du tout à ce genre de plan. Je veux dire, vraiment, pas de plainte ici … » Elle se penche à nouveau mais s'immobilise dès que j'ajoute,

« Mais j'espère que ça ne sera pas un problème pour Finn, Santana ou Puck quand ils viendront avec le groupe dans une heure. » Elle grimace mais m'attire malgré tout vers le lit.

« Et bien, cela nous laisse une heure pour jouer. Tant que je peux choisir tes vêtements après. »

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

Heureusement pour nous, le groupe n'arrive qu'une heure et demie après. Bien assez de temps que pour tester quelques cadeaux de Santana et de prendre une douche ensemble avant de s'habiller. Finn est le premier à se présenter avec Puck, Sam et Sugar. Je grogne en sourdine lorsqu'il entraine Rach dans un immense câlin mais elle se dégage assez vite et attrape ma main.

Son contact me calme et me laisse suffisamment civilisée que pour éviter de sauter à la gorge de cet abruti de géant. Ce n'est pas le moment alors que nous allons fêter ce dernier jour de l'an de la meilleure des façons ou en tout cas la deuxième meilleure.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

Nous sommes assises sur la terrasse arrière, écoutant le bruit de la musique qui se mêle au silence de la nuit. Il sera bientôt minuit mais de notre position, nous pourrons entendre le décompte des secondes. Me tournant légèrement pour faire face à Quinn couchée derrière mon dos, je lui demande sérieusement.

« Sais-tu ce que l'on dit ? » Après plusieurs minutes de silence, elle est un peu perdue et me fait non de la tête. « Il parait que l'on passe la nouvelle année comme on finit l'autre. » Elle sourit mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, on entend Puck dans la maison commencer à compter.

« Dix, » Je me tourne complètement dans ses bras, rapprochant nos deux visages.

« Neuf, » Elle lève une main et caresse ma joue, ne cessant jamais de me regarder dans les yeux.

« Huit, » Nous commençons à respirer au même rythme et sa main se déplace sur mes lèvres.

« Sept, » Tirant sur mon cou, elle ne laisse que quelques centimètres entre nous.

« Six, » Ses yeux glissent une seconde vers ma bouche.

« Cinq, » Je sens mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite dans l'attente.

« Quatre, » Elle semble prendre une grande respiration et j'en fais autant.

« Trois, » Elle appuie nos fronts l'un contre l'autre.

« Deux, » Ses yeux se reconnectent aux miens.

« Un, » Je vois mille et un souhaits passer dans son regard. Mais je ne m'attarde que sur un seul, ce soir.

« Bonne année ! » Nos deux bouches se rejoignent. Très vite, elle glisse sa langue entre ses lèvres, léchant doucement la mienne pour que j'ouvre à mon tour. Attirant sa tête plus proche, je lui autorise volontiers l'entrée et nos langues dansent ensemble. Nous ne brisons que le temps de reprendre notre souffle avant de recommencer à nouveau. Une de ses mains descend le long de mon dos et je frissonne dans l'attente.

« J'espère que vous avez l'intention de vous arrêter là. Parce que sinon, c'est vraiment dégoutant, » plaisante Santana. Elle rit quand elle nous voit sursauter et nous écarter rapidement l'une de l'autre, essayant de prétexter que rien n'allait se passer. « On vous attend à l'intérieur, » ajoute-t-elle avant de rentrer à son tour.

Je regarde vers ma copine et me rallonge sur elle, heureuse d'être enfermée dans ses bras. « Rach ? » Je ne peux que muser mon attention tant je me sens bien.

« J'espère que l'on ne va pas passer l'année à se faire interrompre par Santana. » Mes yeux s'écarquillent.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà … Chapitre plus long pour mettre fin en douceur. J'ai pensé à des éléments pour faire une suite mais je ne suis pas sûre que je l'écrive un jour. Je pense au contraire, utiliser ses idées pour les prochains fics que je vais mettre en ligne. Je vais y réfléchir. <strong>

**Ici, j'aimerai remercier personnellement les 35 personnes qui ont suivi cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes. **

**J'aimerai aussi remercier particulièrement toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de poster une review. 220 actuellement. Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Je sais que je le dis souvent mais vous illuminez ma journée en postant ce petit mot et même si ça ne semble rien, vous me poussez à me dépasser et à écrire plus. Alors, continuez parce que d'une certaine façon, vous m'aidez à écrire en influençant mon histoire.**

**J'aimerai aussi remercier d'avance, tout ceux qui vont lire ma fic par la suite et qui posterons un commentaire. Je répondrais bien sûr par un petit mot en privé mais sachez que c'est une récompense pour moi de voir qu'on lit toujours même après que ça soit fini. **

**Enfin, pour celles/Ceux qui ont aimés, je vais mettre une nouvelle fic d'un style plus humoristique dirons-nous mais en même temps, je vais travailler mon côté sadique et rien ne sera comme il y parait. Donc, rendez-vous peut-être sur Plan Faberry ou sur Whitout you ou plus tard. **

**Love you !**


End file.
